Un Petit Miracle
by onceuponaSigne
Summary: (CaptainSwan AU) Si le destin avait réuni Emma et Killian mais les avait séparés à nouveau. Si ils avaient une seconde chance pourraient-ils lever les obstacles auxquels ils ont fait face dans le passé. Désolé je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés mais si vous aimez les fictions CS avec plein d'autres personnages de OUAT lisez cette fic :) (Rating T à M léger selon chapitre)
1. Chapter 1 :Une Séparation et des Remords

**Un Petit Miracle**

 _L'univers de once upon a time ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages.  
C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents ; ). Et laissez plein de commentaires dites-moi ce que vous aimez et ce que vous aimez pas.  
C'est un Univers Alternatif sur le CaptainSwan. _

Chapitre 1 : Une Séparation et des Remords

Cela faisait cinq ans, cinq longues années qu'Emma avait franchi le seuil de la porte de leur appartement sans se retourner. Encore une fois elle avait fuit, pourtant cette prédisposition à la fuite elle pensait l'avoir définitivement perdue lorsqu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de ses rêves, de sa vie, son mari.  
Pourtant ce matin là, il y a cinq ans, sa peine était trop forte, insoutenable, elle avait tout fait pour se montrer forte dans les épreuves que la vie lui faisait affronter. Mais ce matin de décembre elle était arrivée au point de non retour.  
Elle, elle souffrait terriblement, mais son mari aussi, elle avait donc pris sa décision, elle devait se sacrifier pour eux, pour lui, pour qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur même si cela signifiait qu'il devait être heureux sans elle.  
Et c'est ainsi que dans le froid de décembre, son sac de voyage à la main emportant le strict minimum, qu'elle quitta l'appartement laissant derrière elle, son mari encore endormi.  
La seule chose qu'elle avait laissé pour lui c'était un petit mot sur l'oreiller :

 _″Killian, mon amour, pardonne-moi je pars. Sois heureux oublie moi. Emma″_

Deux semaines plus tard il avait reçu les papiers demandant le divorce.

 ** _Aujourd'hui :_** **  
**  
Emma était là, assise contre la porte de la salle de bains, en proie avec ses souvenirs, dans cette grande maison vide et impersonnelle qui était la sienne, enfin qu'elle partageait avec son désormais financé Walsh.  
Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ironie de la situation, Walsh avait décidé de faire une grande réception pour annoncer ses fiançailles avec Emma le jour exact où cinq ans auparavant, elle avait tourné le dos à son mariage avec Killian.  
Cette réception n'avait pas pour but de faire partager leur bonheur non, d'ailleurs Emma était-elle heureuse? Certainement pas. Le seul et unique but de cette réception était de démontrer que Walsh était un homme bien sous tous rapports afin qu'il puisse briguer le post de maire de New York.

Emma détestait cette maison, elle s'y sentait seule, terriblement seule mais était-ce dû à cette maison ou bien à une douleur bien plus profonde.  
Pire, Emma, détestait d'autant plus cette banlieue New Yorkaise dans laquelle elle habitait avec Walsh. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser que derrière les portails chics des maisons de cette banlieue huppée se cachait des histoires sordides ou de terribles secrets de famille, tout cela baigné dans une sorte d'hypocrisie générale. Cela contrastait tellement avec le petit nid douillet dans lequel elle avait vécu avec Killian dans cette petite ville du Maine, Storybrook.  
Le secret justement, elle, la première, elle avait un lourd secret qui lui pesait tellement, encore plus aujourd'hui, le jour où elle avait quitté Killian il y a cinq ans, triste date anniversaire pensa-t-elle.

Si elle était partie, si elle avait quitté cette vie où elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec Killian, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui donner d'enfant.  
C'est ce désir d'enfant non réalisé qui leur avait coûté leur couple. Emma ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir donner d'enfant à Killian, qui selon elle était fait pour être père. Elle aussi elle le voulait cet enfant, un petit mélange d'elle et de Killian.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de croire qu'elle avait oublié les raisons de son départ, ce pourquoi elle avait quitté Killian, mais elle se mentait à elle même, la ou les raisons elle les connaissait parfaitement, trop bien même.  
Et dans ce moment de solitude dans cette salle de bains elle ne pouvait qu'y penser car elle était face à elle même.

-  
 ** _Flashback :_** **  
**  
Deux jours avant son départ, elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le bureau du Docteur Whale, avec Killian qui était assis à côté d'elle et lui tenait la main comme à chaque fois en lui souriant tendrement, Emma espérant plus que tout au monde que Whale lui annonce la nouvelle tant attendue.  
Malheureusement, encore cette fois, les mots que le docteur prononça, en tenant la feuille de résultat, étaient les suivants :

 _″Je suis vraiment désolé, Emma Killian, mais tu n'est pas enceinte Emma, c'est encore un cas de grossesse nerveuse, je suis vraiment désolé″._

Emma sorti en trombe du bureau de Whale et claqua violemment la porte, elle avait besoin d'air, désespérément besoin d'air, les larmes coulait sous ses jolis yeux verts consumés par la tristesse. Encore une fois, pensa-t-elle, la cinquième au total, la fois de trop.  
Killian était désemparé et était resté dans le bureau de Whale sur demande de celui-ci :

\- ″Killian, attends, avant de la retrouver sache que vous ne devez pas perdre espoir, j'ai les résultats de vos examens médicaux, ils sont tous revenus parfaitement normaux, il n'y a rien médicalement qui vous empêche d'avoir un enfant, avez-vous essayé de consulter un psychologue, parfois l'origine de ce genre de problème est psychologique″

\- ″Non Emma ne veut pas en entendre parler, excuse-moi il faut que j'aille la retrouver″

\- ″Vas-y, elle a besoin de toi, mais si tu as besoin de parler n'hésite pas je suis là, ne néglige pas la peine que toi tu ressens ″

\- ″Merci Victor″

Killian sorti de la pièce, essuyant le début de larme qui commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux, il avait mal, ne pas avoir d'enfant le faisait souffrir certes, mais pas autant que de voir Emma dans cet état et ce sentiment d'impuissance face au mal être de la femme qu'il aime le rendait fou. Mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraître et être là pour elle, la soutenir.

 ** _Fin du Flashback_** **  
**-

Emma pleurait, elle avait les yeux légèrement bouffis et rougis par les larmes mais son cœur était gorgé de remords.  
Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas être restée auprès de son mari de me pas avoir essayé de régler ce problème avec lui comme tout couple le ferait. Avec le recul, elle venait à penser que la peine qu'elle ressentait ne justifiait aucunement son acte, elle se sentait lâche d'avoir réagit de la sorte en coupant les ponts aussi violemment en empêchant Killian d'avoir tout contact avec elle, en lui envoyant les papiers de divorce sans même une explication.  
Mais la réalité est qu'elle devait se forcer à agir aussi durement quitte à lui briser le cœur et à briser le sien au passage, car elle ne voulait pas divorcer, mais l'idée que Killian n'aurait pas d'enfant à cause d'elle l'insupportait au plus haut point, à tel point qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle devait lui rendre sa liberté coûte que coûte pour qu'il puisse trouver une femme qui lui donnera les enfants qu'il mérite pensait-elle.

Quelque instants plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait sortir de cette pièce, même si elle aurai voulu s'y terrer et ne pas avoir à affronter la soit disant ″bonne société New Yorkaise″. Elle se leva s'approcha du lavabo se passa de l'eau sur le visage réajusta son maquillage et dit en se regardant dans le miroir :  
 _″Allez Emma, ne t'apitoies pas sur ton triste sort c'est toi qui l'a choisi, et maintenant va jouer le rôle de la parfaite petite maîtresse de maison que tu aimes tant″_

Elle jeta violemment la serviette qu'elle avait dans les mains, prit son plus beau sourire forcé et sorti de la pièce.  
A peine entrée dans la grande salle de réception bondée d'invités, Walsh lui tomba dessus presque littéralement et dit :

\- ″Ah ma chérie tu es là″ puis s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure _″tu étais où cela fait une demi-heure que je te cherche et ne me dit pas que c'était pour soigner ton apparence car c'est visiblement pas le cas, tu aurais pu faire un effort dois-je te rappeler les enjeux de ce soir″_ Emma essaya de répondre mais Walsh ne lui laissa pas le temps et lui murmura à nouveau _″non tais-toi j'ai pas envie de savoir″_ il lui prend le bras plutôt doucement et dit à voix haute en prenant le ton du parfait fiancé aimant qui contrastait complètement avec celui de ses murmures ″Viens, ma chérie, que je te présente ma chargée de communication Melle Milah Gold et son compagnon″.

Emma se laissa guider par Walsh et tomba nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé rencontrer aujourd'hui, elle était décomposée.  
Walsh ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'état d'Emma commença les présentations :

\- ″Melle Milah Gold, Monsieur Killian Jones voici ma ravissante fiancée, Emma Swan″

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2 : Des Retrouvailles :

_**Coucou à tous, normalement je devais poster ce deuxième chapitre en fin de semaine, mais j'ai changé d'avis privilège d'auteure ;), je pense que vous ne m'en voudrez pas :). J'avais très envie de vous poster la suite de mon histoire :).**_

 _ **Un grand merci à tous les followers et les favoris et bien évidement à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review :).**_

 ** _Lulu je te remercie pour la review, je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai débuté mon histoire et j'espère que la suite te plaira._ **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : DES RETROUVAILLES :**

Dans la tête d'Emma c'était le Big Bang, elle ne pensait qu'une seule chose Killian, Killian, Killian.  
L'homme qu'elle avait tant essayé de fuir, pour lequel elle s'était tant sacrifiée, mais aussi celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, et qu'elle aimait toujours certainement, se trouvait là devant elle.

Emma essaya de tout faire pour regagner un peu de contenance, le plus rapidement possible, tandis que Killian faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa surprise et son énervement face à l'annonce des fiançailles d'Emma.  
 _"Avait-elle tourné la page aussi facilement ?, bien que cela faisait cinq ans"_ pensa-t-il.

En l'espace d'un regard vers Emma, Killian compris qu'Emma avait évoqué avec Walsh le strict minimum sur son passé, elle lui avait certainement dit qu'elle avait été mariée mais Walsh ne savait certainement pas que Killian était son ex-mari.  
Cette intuition était renforcée par le fait qu'Emma faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître mais Killian ne s'y trompa pas, si elle agissait ainsi avec distance, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne ressentait strictement plus rien pour lui c'est tout simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas se dévoiler, elle avait certainement dû garder un grand nombre de détails sur sa vie, pour elle, sans les dévoiler à Walsh.  
Killian décida d'entrer dans son jeu, et après tout cela l'arrangeait bien lui aussi que Milah ne sache pas qui était vraiment Emma.

Une fois que Walsh eu fini les présentations, Killian pris la main d'Emma la portant à sa bouche effleurant le dos de sa main avec ses lèvres, puis ajoutant d'un air tout à fait charmant :

\- ″Votre financé à raison, Emma, vous êtes ravissante″

Milah était assez surprise de l'attitude de Killian, mais après tout il était du genre gentleman, et il ne faisait que ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant de se rendre à la réception, et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé quelques heures plus tôt raisonnaient dans sa tête : _″Je sais que tu détestes ce genre d'événements mon chéri ″ (lui avait t-elle dit tout en faisant le nœud de sa cravate en faisant face à un Killian qui serrait la mâchoire) ″Mais c'est important pour ma carrière, mon client à beaucoup de connexion dans le monde politique et cela pourrait tout à fait la faire décoller, alors s'il te plais soit un gentleman avec les barbantes épouses et charmant avec les riches maris (puis elle lui avait déposé un délicat baiser sur la joue)″_.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 ** _Flashback : Un peu plus tôt ce jour, à quelques heures de la réception :_** **  
**  
Killian avait été d'une humeur maussade, voir désagréable.  
Milah ne comprenait pas vraiment, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était en couple avec lui, et tous les ans à cette date Killian était renfermé sur lui-même presque insupportable quand il n'était pas plongé dans une certaine forme de mutisme. Il fallait que cela tombe le jour de la réception pensa-t-elle.

Toutefois Milah se doutait que ce comportement n'était pas étranger au fait que Killian ait été marié, parfois elle pensait même : _″Mais qu'à bien pu lui faire son ex-femme, pour qu'il change d'humeur de façon aussi radicale d'un jour à l'autre″._  
La vérité c'est que Milah n'avait jamais posé la question à Killian, elle préférait ne pas savoir et même si elle lui demandait elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui répondrait.

Killian lui avait décidé de se réfugier sur son bateaux qui était amarré dans le port de New York, toute la journée et de ne revenir dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Milah que pour le moment où il devait se préparer pour la réception de ce soir.

Killian s'était isolé dans la cabine, avec une bouteille de rhum il n'avait pas l'intention de se noyer dans l'alcool, bien que si il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide dîner ce soir là, il aurai pu être tenté de le faire. Mais il savait trop bien que cela n'effacerait pas la peine qu'il ressentait. Il décida de se servir un verre et rangea la bouteille. Puis il sortit sa photo de mariage et s'installa confortablement. Il buvait son rhum tout en regardant avec une grande nostalgie cette photo, et dit à voix haute :

 _″Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec moi Emma, pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à te rendre heureuse, si seulement j'avais réussi à te donner les enfants que tu désirais tant, la famille que tu n'as pas eu pendant ton enfance, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes, tu me manques Emma je ne suis pas heureux sans toi, et le souvenir de ton départ se charge de me le rappeler tous les ans, reviens-moi Emma″._

 ** _Fin du Flashback_** **  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Emma était très perturbée et gênée par cette situation, elle devait s'en sortir vite, très vite. Elle trouva une solution et dit à son financé :

\- ″Walsh je viens d'apercevoir le Sénateur du New Jersey avec son épouse, pourquoi ne leur présentes-tu pas Melle Gold et Monsieur Jones, pendant que je vais régler quelques problèmes d'intendance″

\- ″Très bonne idée ma chérie, venez suivez-moi″ répondit Walsh.

Emma s'empressa de s'échapper, Killian voulait la suivre mais il était coincé avec le Sénateur et sa femme, mais finalement il prétexta d'avoir besoin d'aller se rafraîchir, pour pouvoir les quitter. Il avait suivi Emma du regard et arriva bien vite devant la porte derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, il l'entendait sangloter ce qui lui faisait beaucoup de peine.  
Killian toqua à la porte et dit :

\- ″Emma, je sais que tu es là, ouvres moi″

\- ″Pourquoi es-tu là″ dit Emma en sanglotant.

\- ″Tu veux dire à cette réception ou derrière cette porte" _(Dit-il avec un léger sourire)_. "Je suis là pour te parler Emma, je t'en prie laisse moi entrer, tu me dois bien ça non ?″ Répondit Killian.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Killian entra, soudain tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé et qu'il éprouvait encore pour Emma firent surface comme si ces cinq années n'avaient jamais existées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté Emma la veille.  
Killian referma la porte, puis ils se firent face et commencèrent à se regarder, droit dans les yeux en silence.  
C'est Emma qui brisa ce silence intense car elle se sentait se noyer dans le bleu profond de son regard, elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle prit donc la parole et dit :

\- ″Vas y Killian, je suis prête, parle moi, dis moi toutes les horreurs que je mérite, dis moi que tu me détestes, à quel point que tu me hais″.

Killian était troublé de l'avoir retrouvée ce soir, la détestait-il ? Non absolument pas, la haïr encore moins, et d'un coup, d'un geste soudain et totalement imprévu il s'approcha d'Emma, près très près, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, posa ses deux mains sur les joues humides d'Emma puis l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément comme pour lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

Emma fut surprise, mais se laissa faire et retourna son baiser, ne voulant pas interrompre ce moment durant lequel elle se sentait bien, si bien.  
Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle avait ressenti cette sensation de bien-être, si en fait elle le savait et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ressentit c'était lorsque Killian l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc devant l'hôpital de Storybrook après avoir violemment quitté le bureau de Whale. Bien sûr l'étreinte de Killian n'avait pas pût faire disparaître la souffrance et la déception de ne pas être enceinte mais dans ses bras elle se sentait bien comme si elle était là où elle devait être.

Elle ressentait la même chose aujourd'hui lorsque Killian l'embrassa. Puis le baiser prit fin, et s'en suivit un autre toujours à l'initiative de Killian, encore plus passionné que le premier, une fois le deuxième baiser terminé, Killian ayant son front collé à celui d'Emma, ses pouces essuyant les larmes d'Emma, lui dit, encore légèrement essoufflé, par ces baisers enflammés :

\- ″Je ne te déteste pas Emma, je t'ai pardonné, j'ai préféré essayer de comprendre ton geste, et non je ne te hais pas, je ne pourrai jamais haïr la femme que j'ai aimé et que j'...″

Emma ne le laissa pas finir, le coupa, s'éloigna de lui, lui tourna le dos brisant la proximité qu'ils avaient quelques minutes auparavant et dit de manière froide et énervée, tout autant énervée contre elle même que par les paroles de Killian :

″Tu ne peux pas me pardonner, pas après ce que je t'ai fait, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu me comprends, je ne le mérite pas, j'ai pris la fuite, je n'ai laissé aucune chance à notre couple, j'ai...″ Puis elle reprend presque en murmurant ″J'espère seulement que le but qui m'a poussé à partir a été atteint et que tu es heureux avec Milah, et qu'il y a quelque part plein de petits Jones qui courent dans un jardin″

\- ″Non″. Dit-il fermement, Emma, se retourna pour lui faire face et le regarda déconfite puis il reprit la parole, sur un ton plutôt énervé.  
″Alors c'est pour cela que tu es partie parce que tu voulais que je sois heureux quel qu'en soit le prix même si cela signifiait l'être sans toi ? ″ Puis il continua d'une voix plus douce ″Je ne pourrai jamais être vraiment heureux sans toi Emma, la vie que j'ai avec Milah à certes atténué mes blessures mais cette vie avec elle ne les cicatrisera jamais″

Emma repris en criant légèrement :

″Tu vois je t'ai blessé, je t'ai fais du mal, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça !″ Les larmes coulant de plus belle sur ses joues, et elle reprit d'un ton plus calme ″Je ne supportais plus de ne pas pouvoir te donner d'enfant, j'en souffrais presque plus que de ne pas pouvoir avoir cet enfant dont j'ai toujours rêvé, tu es fait pour être papa tu seras un père formidable, et oui si je suis partie c'est parce que je voulais que tu trouves le bonheur sans moi, puisque je ne pouvais pas te l'apporter″

Killian repris : ″Tu n'aurais jamais dû te sacrifier pour moi et encore moins nous sacrifier nous. Je ne compte pas épouser Milah, et je n'ai et je n'aurai PAS d'enfants avec elle !″

\- ″Mais pourquoi !″ s'écria presque Emma

\- ″Parce que cette vie là, je voulais l'avoir avec toi Emma, que l'on ai des enfants biologiques ou non ça n'était égal, tout je que je voulais c'était toi, et tu le savais je te l'ai clairement dit lorsque nous étions sur ce banc après notre dernier rendez-vous avec Whale, on aurait pût adopter″. Répondit Killian

\- ″Je sais, ce jour là tu as été un mari formidable, comme chaque jour de notre mariage, mais ne reviens pas sur ce point, l'adoption je ne pouvais pas en entendre parler et tu le sais.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″ Je sais, love, que l'adoption est un sujet très sensible pour toi cela te renvoie à ta propre enfance, au fait que tu n'as jamais trouvé de foyer aimant, mais moi aussi je suis un orphelin et comme si la perte de ma mère l'abandon de mon père ne suffisait pas il n'ont séparé de Liam car il été trop âgé pour aller en foyer mais pas assez pour s'occuper de moi. Mais après mon chemin à croisé la route de Marco, et grâce à lui j'ai eu une vie meilleure j'ai eu un père adoptif, j'ai rencontré un frère de cœur Auguste, et Marco à tout fait pour que je sois en contact avec Liam. Je sais que ton enfance a été dure Emma mais l'adoption peut vraiment donner une seconde chance, à un enfant et à un couple qui désire être parent, on pouvait adopter ET ON LE PEUT TOUJOURS ! ″ Rétorqua Killian.

\- ″Il n'est pas seulement question de mon enfance Killian″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Alors il est question de quoi, dis le moi Emma, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir, Killian, mais je ne peux pas, et arrête de m'appeler love, ce mot n'est plus pour moi désormais et il n'y a pas de futur entre toi et moi, je suis avec Walsh je vais l'épouser et tu es avec Milah.″ Dit Emma et elle sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et alla se noyer dans la foule de la réception pour échapper à Killian.

Killian sorti juste après elle mais, Emma avait réussi à disparaître rapidement car elle connaissait bien cette maison. En sortant Emma avait croisé Johanna la gouvernante, mais ne lui a pas adressé un mot.  
Lorsque Killian sortit il se heurta à Johanna, la gouvernante lui dit :

\- ″Oh excusez-moi Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver j'étais dans mes pensées, je viens de voir Melle Swan qui avait l'air très triste, comme tous les ans à cette date d'ailleurs, et je cherchais un moyen de lui redonner un peu le sourire. Mais… vous êtes qui ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous trouver dans cette partie de la maison c'est privé la réception est de ce côté″ lui dit elle en fronçant les sourcils joignant le geste à la parole.

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je suis quelqu'un qui ne gagne pas à être connu, je me suis perdu dans les couloirs de cette grande maison, et je vais regagner la réception où l'on m'attend, oh et si vous voulez faire plaisir à Melle Swan faites lui un chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly sur le dessus et surtout saupoudré de cannelle, cela n'enlèvera pas sa peine mais elle esquissera l'espace d'un instant un sourire″ Répondit tristement Killian à la gouvernante et s'empressa de regagner la réception.

Johanna pensa à voix haute : _″Pour quelqu'un qui ne gagne pas à être connu, il la connaît visiblement bien et à l'air de s'inquiéter beaucoup pour Emma″._

 ** _A suivre ..._**

* * *

 ** _Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé :), une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)_**


	3. Chapter 3:Une Conversation qui fait Echo

_**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 qui j'espère vous fera plaisir :).**_

 _ **Lulu : merci pour ta review cela m'a fait très plaisir, et tu as raison l'amour est souvent compliqué surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Emma Swan et Killian Jones :D.** _

**_Et bien sûr merci pour à tous les followers et les favoris :)._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une Conversation qui fait Écho :**

Emma avait réussi à regagner la foule de la réception, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de passer le reste de la soirée dans cette pièce avec ces personnes, plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, et surtout il y avait le risque de croiser à nouveaux Killian.  
Emma décida de trouver Walsh, ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement, et elle l'informa qu'elle allait se coucher car elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Walsh lui avait répondu que c'était mieux ainsi car elle faisait vraiment peur à voir, selon ses propres mots.

Emma s'était donc rendue jusqu'à sa chambre, soulagée de pouvoir trouver le calme et l'isolement dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'allongea sur le lit lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte, est-ce Walsh qui venait s'excuser pour avoir été odieux comme il le faisait toujours pensa Emma.  
Emma se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, ce n'était pas Walsh mais Johanna qui lui apportait un bon chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et bien sûr de la cannelle.  
Emma, sourit légèrement et fut très surprise car Johanna ne connaissait pas son goût pour le chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Emma demanda à Johanna :

\- ″Comment avez-vous su pour le chocolat, je ne vous ai jamais dit à quel point j'aime cette boisson surtout préparée de cette façon ?″

\- ″Une bonne gouvernante ne trahi jamais ses sources, Emma″ Répondit Johanna avec un sourire malicieux et un petit clin d'œil. Puis elle pensa _″Cet homme mystérieux avait raison elle a eu un petit sourire l'espace d'un instant″._

Emma retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit tenant la tasse entre ses deux mains.

\- ″Merci Johanna, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, je sais pas ce que je ferrai sans vous.″ Emma fini de prononcer sa phrase en sanglotant.

Johanna très touchée par la tristesse d'Emma, ferma la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit juste à côté d'Emma, et elle prit Emma dans ses bras pour la réconforter et dit :

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, vous aussi vous trouverez le bonheur un jour, bien que je doute que cela soit aux bras de votre fiancé.″ Johanna continua ″Shhhhh, je suis là Emma vous pouvez pleurer, laissez vous aller, cela vous fera du bien, n'ayez pas peur de vos sentiments, il n'y a que vous et moi ici, vous pouvez me parler je ne vous jugerai pas, je vous considère un peu comme ma fille vous savez″.

\- ″Merci Johanna″ Répondit Emma en pleurant de plus belle, puis elle continua ″Ce n'est pas à cause de Walsh, c'est ce chocolat cela me rappelle trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs que je pensais avoir enfoui tout au fond de moi, mais ce soir ils ont refait surface et...″

\- ″Est-ce un souvenir heureux que vous évoque ce chocolat ? ″ demanda Johanna.

\- ″Oui… et… non, mon mari..., mon ex-mari _(se reprit Emma)_ , me préparait toujours cette boisson et de cette manière exacte, quand j'allais mal surtout quand nous rentrions de ces fameux rendez-vous chez le médecin qui m'informait toujours de la même chose, je n'avais pas pu donner d'enfant à mon mari encore une fois de plus, _(Emma éclata en sanglot)_ , mais il me faisait ce chocolat me prenait dans ses bras, il ne disait qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on perde espoir et qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés, car enfants ou non il m'aimait, et je me sentais apaisée l'espace d'un instant, et je me sentais aimée″. Dit Emma, en même temps que ses pleurs continuaient.

Tout était enfin clair dans l'esprit de Johanna l'homme qu'elle avait croisé dans ce couloir était l'ex-mari d'Emma, l'homme avec lequel elle désirait avoir des enfants, Johanna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Emma il y a quelque temps de cela où Emma lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, et que c'était très bien que Walsh et elle soient sur la même longueur d'onde à ce sujet.  
Johanna n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que derrière cette volonté de ne pas avoir d'enfant il se cachait une peine très profonde. Tout s'expliquait aujourd'hui Emma ne voulait pas d'enfant avec Walsh ou n'importe quel autre homme d'ailleurs, car elle n'avait pas pu en avoir avec son mari, l'homme qu'elle a aimé et qu'elle aime peut-être toujours.

Johanna prit à nouveau la parole et dit à Emma :

\- ″Vous savez, Emma, croyez en mon expérience, le bonheur tient à très peu de choses, et si le destin vous offre la possibilité inouïe d'avoir une seconde chance il faut la saisir sans attendre, vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps avec Walsh, qui sait votre ex-mari est peut-être plus proche de vous que vous ne le pensez et il éprouve peut-être encore beaucoup de sentiments pour vous″

\- ″Mais j'ai tout gâché Johanna, c'est moi qui suis partie, je l'ai abandonné, je ne le mérite pas !″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Ça, ma chérie, le fait de savoir si vous le méritez ou non, c'est à lui d'en décider. Et tout gâcher cela serait ne pas agir aujourd'hui alors que vous en avez la possibilité, n'oubliez pas cela Emma, ne laissez pas votre peur décider pour vous″ puis Johanna continua ″Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant, vous en avez besoin et la nuit porte conseil″ avec son air malicieux qui laissa penser Emma que Johanna en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

Emma, intriguée par l'attitude de Johanna, but son chocolat, puis se mit au lit sans attendre.  
Plus tard dans la nuit, Walsh arriva pour la retrouver, alors qu'Emma faisait un merveilleux rêve impliquant Killian et tous les merveilleux enfants qu'ils avaient ensemble. Mais soudain, elle fut réveillée par une sensation de baiser dans son cou et sur son épaule, Walsh pensa-t-elle. Emma ouvrit les yeux brusquement et dit fermement :

\- ″Pas ce soir Walsh, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! ″

Walsh répondit avec agacement ″C'est bien ma veine ça, tu n'es jamais d'humeur″, puis il se retourna violemment vers son côté dans leur lit.  
Emma se rendormit mais malheureusement, le reste de son sommeil ne fut pas parcouru par ce doux rêve avec lequel elle s'était endormie.

Le lendemain matin Emma se réveilla, Walsh était déjà levé. Emma décida de se rendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle vit Walsh dans la cuisine, qui était prêt pour aller travailler, Walsh dit froidement à Emma :

\- ″Je dois partir pour Boston ce matin pour rencontrer un milliardaire qui serait prêt à financer ma campagne, je ne rentrerai que demain dans la matinée, il m'a convié à un ensemble de réception qu'il organise et vu ta prestation d'hier soir, ce n'est pas la peine que tu m'accompagnes.″

Emma serrait ses dents pour ne pas répliquer, après tout à quoi bon servait une énième dispute et elle était complètement soulagée de ne pas avoir à jouer la parfaite financée, pour plaire au premier pigeon prêt à financer la campagne politique de Walsh.

Emma eu à peine le temps d'esquisser un ″très bien à demain″ que Walsh avait déjà passé le seuil de la porte.

Emma avait besoin de se vider la tête, souvent lorsqu'elle habitait Storybrook et qu'elle ressentait ce besoin, elle allait se promener au port, elle n'était pas à Storybrook certes, mais elle pouvait aller se promener au port de New York.  
Le port de New York n'aurait certainement pas le charme du petit port de cette ville côtière du Maine mais cela fera l'affaire pensa Emma.

Elle se prépara, elle prit soin de se faire belle, même si elle n'allait faire qu'une simple balade pour ne plus penser, elle senti le besoin de soigner son apparence, ses yeux portaient encore les stigmates de la peine qu'elle avait ressenti la veille.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire belle à cause du regard des autres, mais pour elle même. Les remarques de Walsh n'étaient certainement pas étrangères à se besoin de soigner son apparence, ces remarques insidieuses trouvaient petit à petit leur chemin dans l'esprit d'Emma, et la peinait de plus en plus.

Une fois prête, elle partit pour se rendre au port.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, Emma laissa vagabonder son esprit en regardant l'horizon puis les bateaux, et parfois même en regardant les mouettes qui passaient par-ci par-là, cela l'apaisait.

Quand soudain, puisqu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle marchait, elle se heurta contre un homme dissimulé derrière une pile de gilets de sauvetage qu'il tenait dans ses bras. L'homme lui dit :

\- ″Tout va bien, love, vous m'avez rien, je ne regardais pas où je marchais, je suis sincèrement désolé si je vous ai fait mal″.

Emma une fois qu'elle eu regagné ses esprits, reconnu parfaitement cette voix qu'elle aimait tant et dit :

\- ″Killian″

Je jeune brun, lui répondit tout aussi surprit qu'elle, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres :

″Emma″.

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé cela fait toujours plaisir :)**_


	4. Chapter 4 :Une Entrevue à Coeurs Ouverts

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ;), à la base je voulais en poster qu'un par semaine (hahaha) mais visiblement j'arrive pas à m'y tenir et vu que mes chapitres sont écrits jusqu'au chapitre 14 je me dis autant les faire partager :).**_

 _ **Merci Lulu pour ta nouvelle review (je sais qu'elle n'apparait pas encore sur la page des review mais c'est certainement dû au fait que je ne maîtrise pas encore bien l'utilisation de ce site sorry ;)).**_ _ **Pour te répondre oui Johanna était la servante de Snow dans OUAT et j'avais envie de la placer dans ce rôle car je l'avais bien aimée je trouvais qu'elle avait un côté maternel avec Snow et c'est ce que je voulais pour Emma, cette alliée au côté maternel et de bons conseils pour contraster avec la rudesse de la vie avec Walsh et de Walsh d'ailleurs.**_ _ **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont j'évoque la situation d'Emma qui fait bonne figure et oui malheureusement, il y a certainement des personnes qui sont vraiment dans ce type de situation et je suis d'accord avec toi cela est très triste. Bon maintenant ma fic reste une fiction et heureusement.**_

(Chapitre à rating M léger, bon perso j'ai du mal avec ses histoires de rating, mais je préfère jouer la précaution ;)).

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une Entrevue à Cœurs Ouverts :**

Emma avait le souffle coupé et la parole aussi, il était là, il était LÀ.

Elle l'observait sans rien dire, comme si elle essayait d'imprimer son visage dans son esprit.

Killian interrompit le silence :

\- ″Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes, love ? Et avant que tu m'interrompes tu seras toujours **″my love″** que tu le veuilles ou non″ et continua ″et bien que je comprends que tu sois subjuguée devant mon être diablement beau, _(il lui servit son sourire en coin charmeur et son incroyable coup de sourcil)_ je ne serai pas contre un petit coup de main, peux-tu m'aider à emporter cela sur mon bateau ?″.

Emma répondit : ″Oui bien sûr, donc le Jolly Roger est là aussi ?″

\- ″Non my love, le Jolly est resté à Storybrook, entre de bonnes mains, les enfants de Liam sont ravis que leur père les emmène naviguer″ répondit le brun.

Emma senti une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de Killian, elle se disait que cela devait être très dur pour Killian d'être séparé du Jolly Roger.

Killian aimait tellement ce bateau, c'était une des rares choses qui lui restait de son père.  
Le père de Killian et Liam leur avait laissé le Jolly Roger avant de les quitter ne supportant plus l'absence de sa femme. Liam était trop en colère à ce moment pour pouvoir accepter de prendre un charge ce voilier, il avait décidé que c'est à Killian qu'il devait revenir.  
Malheureusement, Killian était trop jeune pour assumer l'entretien de ce fier voilier qui dépérissait petit à petit au fil des années dans le port de Storybrook.

Mais quand Killian fut recueilli par Marco tout changea, le bateau mais Killian aussi.  
En effet, lorsque Killian fut placé en foyer après l'abandon de son père, le jour exact où il mit les pieds dans cette austère maison, il ne fut plus ce gamin rêveur et plein d'espoir qu'il avait été.  
Il était devenu un adolescent à problèmes que ses familles d'accueil peu aimantes ou les responsables du foyer allaient chercher au poste du shérif de la petite ville.

Mais un jour Marco et August entèrent dans sa vie, les débuts avaient étaient difficiles certes, Killian essayait de tester les limites de Marco.  
Killian ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, Marco était un homme bon, très patient et pédagogue. Quand Marco su que le Jolly Roger dépérissait dans le port de Storybrook il proposa à Killian de le restaurer. Marco était un homme très manuel et il tenait une petite école de voile à Storybrook, Killian pensa que ce n'était une pas si mauvaise idée.  
Le jour où les deux hommes commencèrent la restauration du Jolly Roger, le bateau fut restauré petit à petit, mais l'âme de Killian le fut également. Il avait trouvé une famille, et avait même retrouvé Liam.  
Marco fut bon avec Liam aussi, et il lui permit comme avec Killian de faire la paix avec son passé et avec le Jolly Roger.  
Il y eu beaucoup d'après-midi en mer qui incluaient exclusivement les quatre hommes et le Jolly Roger.

Ces souvenirs ne furent pas les seuls, Killian avait beaucoup de bons, de très bons moments sur le Jolly Roger avec Emma. Souvent Killian plaisantait avec Emma en disant que le Jolly Roger et elle étaient les deux femmes de sa vie.

Emma et Killian arrivèrent sur le bateau descendirent dans la cabine du capitaine. Et les deux posèrent les gilets. Emma avait été plutôt étonnée de voir Killian avec autant de gilets de sauvetage.  
Emma s'approcha de la table qui se trouvait dans la cabine, attirée par un papier qui était posé dessus, ses veilles manies de garante de caution et d'officier de police qui avaient encore frappé pensa-t-elle.  
Elle lu le document, elle comprit et dit :

\- ″Tu y es arrivé ! Tu as réussi à devenir éducateur pour jeunes en difficulté et j'imagine que tous ses gilets signifient que tu as également réussi à monter ton projet de réinsertion de ces gamins grâce à la mer″. Killian hocha la tête et Emma continua ″Je suis tellement contente pour toi, tu le mérites, tu seras très doué avec tous ses gosses et tu vas leur apporter une vie meilleure, même si c'est l'espace d'un instant sur ce bateau, dommage que cela ne soit pas le Jolly″.

\- ″Vois-tu love, changer de bateau était la seule condition des autorités pour autoriser mon projet, les responsables voulaient un bateau plus moderne, plus sûr pour ces enfants, alors j'ai fais des concessions, le Jolly fait le bonheur de mon frère et de sa petite famille et peut-être qu'un jour il fera à nouveau le mien.″ Killian regardait intensément Emma lorsqu'il lui dit que le Jolly ferait peut-être à nouveau son bonheur, c'était comme un appel, une bouteille jetée à la mer.

Killian posa le bout de son index sur le nez d'Emma et lui dit ″Mais dis-moi, Sherlock, tu dois être un sacrément bon officier de police avec des quantités d'hommes sous tes ordres maintenant″.

Emma répondit avec un mélange de tristesse et d'ironie ″Non, enfin Capitaine les femmes d'homme politique cela ne travaille pas, tout le monde sait cela″ Emma voulu changer de sujet rapidement et dit ″Tu me fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?″

Killian comprit la manœuvre et repartit à la charge : ″Pourquoi ?! _(son ton ressemblait plus à de l'indignation qu'une interrogation)_ Il ne t'accepte pas comme tu es, _(il s'approchait doucement vers Emma la faisant reculer contre la table qui se trouvait derrière elle)_ , il n'accepte pas la merveilleuse, indépendante et divinement belle femme que tu es Emma, c'est un imbécile″. Killian caressa la joue d'Emma doucement et dit : ″Si seulement j'avais la chance d'être...″

Killian n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma, tira sur le col de sa veste et l'embrassa fougueusement, Killian ne mit pas de temps à répondre, la passion qui les envahissait était encore plus forte que la veille, lors de la réception.

Emma sans comprendre comment se retrouva avec les bras de Killian autour de sa taille, puis il la souleva et elle se retrouva assise sur la table qui était derrière elle.  
Les mains de Killian se promenait sur le corps d'Emma, comme d'irrésistibles caresses, Killian lui prodiguait ces douces attentions tout l'embrassant.  
Soudain Emma senti la main gauche Killian qui faisait remonter délicatement sa robe le long de sa cuisse.

Emma interrompit le baiser, posa sa main sur celle de Killian pour la stopper et dit :

\- ″Killian, on ne peut pas on n'a pas le droit.″

\- ″Bien sur que si on le peux, love, _(Killian traçait une ligne de baisers dans le cou d'Emma, du haut de son cou vers son décolleté, tout en parlant)_ le fait que l'on n'ai pas le droit ne signifie pas que l'on ne le veuille pas, _(Killian remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura)_ j'ai envie de toi Emma, tellement, tu me rends fou″.

Killian reprit ses caresses sur le corps d'Emma, il les passa sur ses hanches, dans le bas de son dos, il les remonta vers le haut de son dos en suivant sa colonne vertébrale, puis les fit glisser sur ses seins, tout en la caressant il lui dit d'une voix sensuelle ″Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime retrouver ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau, la délicatesse de tes lèvres, tu es belle Emma, tellement belle″.

Emma, n'était plus habituée à une telle douceur tant dans les paroles que les gestes, elle sentait le souffle chaud de Killian dans son cou, et ce doux souffle venait s'éteindre dans son décolleté.  
Elle aussi il la rendait folle, elle avait terriblement envie de lui, elle avait besoin de le retrouver de cette façon après ces cinq longues années, pour lui prouver tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était une folie, une douce folie à laquelle Emma avait plus qu'envie de succomber.

Killian la regarda dans les yeux, posa ses deux mains sur son visage et dit : ″Emma laisse moi te faire l'amour comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient jamais existées, _(il l'embrassa puis reprit légèrement essoufflé par ce baiser très sensuel)_ comme avant, ou arrêtes moi mais je t'en prie fais le maintenant″

Emma l'embrassa et lui dit : ″Je ne peux pas t'arrêter, j'en n'ai pas la force, j'en ai envie tout autant que toi, j'ai envie de nous retrouver même si c'est une pure folie, embrasse moi.″ Une fois ce baiser terminé, elle lui murmura lascivement à l'oreille ″Fais moi l'amour, Killian″.

Killian, la regarda à nouveau, lui sourit, l'embrassa et continua ses caresses, posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma à l'endroit exact où elle l'avait arrêté et remonta encore et encore sa jolie robe d'hiver en laine, le tissus était doux pensa Killian mais pas autant qu'elle.  
Puis soudain Killian se mit à rire et lui dit, en pointant du doigt l'élastique du leggings d'Emma :

\- ″Tu portes toujours ces outils de torture, love, c'est très joli sur toi mais qu'est-ce que c'est long à enlever″

\- ″Je croyais que tu étais un homme qui aime les challenges″ dit Emma avec un regard qui se faisait volontairement provoquant.

-″Oh mais je les aimes toujours autant, love, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, my love, tu n'as pas idée.″ Dit Killian en lui retournant le même regard.

\- ″Je ne pensais pas être sur un bateau pirate Captain.″ rétorqua Emma puis l'embrassa.

Killian passa l'une de ses mains sous le fameux leggings et fit glisser le tissus et au fur et à mesure que le tissus descendait, lentement le long de ses jambes Killian déposait des baisers sur la jambe droite d'Emma puis la gauche, arrachant au passage de légers gémissement à Emma.  
Une fois le vêtement tombé, Killian reparti à l'assaut de la bouche d'Emma.  
Emma entreprit de déshabiller Killian, elle lui enleva le pull qu'il portait (un cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait pour un noël), elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Killian et commença à les laisser vagabonder son torse, il gémit à son tour les mains d'Emma sur son torse lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, puis elle retira le vêtement en coton.  
Killian enleva la robe d'Emma, une fois tout leurs vêtements tombés, il la porta, comme une jeune mariée, jusqu'à l'étroite couchette qui se trouvait dans la cabine.  
Emma et Killian firent l'amour, plusieurs fois, cet après-midi là, profitant l'un de l'autre.  
Emma et Killian avaient finis par s'endormir, enlacés, ni Emma ni Killian n'avaient envie de mettre fin à cette proximité qui leur avait tant manqué.

Killian se réveilla le premier, il était allongé sur son côté droit, faisait face à Emma, sa tête reposant sur sa main, avec son autre main il dégageait le visage d'Emma de ses longs cheveux blonds.  
Emma ouvrit les yeux, sourit à Killian.

\- ″Hey.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Hey.″ Lui fit Emma à son tour.

Killian la regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui dit :

\- ″Tu es si belle mon amour, je t'...″

Emma posa son index sur la bouche de Killian et lui dit ″Non Killian je t'en prie ne complique pas les choses″

\- ″Ses ″choses″ Emma pourraient être tellement simples, un seul mot, un seul mot de toi, love, et je t'épouse sur le champ et nous pourrions reprendre notre vie là où elle s'est arrêtée″. Dit Killian d'une manière mélangeant espoir et supplication.

Emma commença à paniquer elle sortit du lit brusquement et se rhabilla en vitesse, Killian avait raison ses leggings étaient vraiment des outils de torture mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, aussi long à remettre qu'à enlever pensa-t-elle.  
Killian, lui attrapa le bras, et lui dit :

\- ″Emma, attends, ne fuit pas n'aie pas peur, ne panique pas, et je suis sérieux nous pouvons retrouver la vie qu'on avait, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux, Emma″.

\- ″Comment, Pourquoi ? _(son intonation augmenta d'un ton)_ Comment fais tu pour me pardonner, _(le ton d'Emma ne baissa pas)_ comment fais tu pour croire en moi comme cela, on ne peut pas reprendre notre vie passée Killian, _(la voix d'Emma revint à la normale)_ et cet après-midi sera à tout jamais un doux et merveilleux moment dans ma mémoire, mais il n'y a plus de nous Killian, tu mérites beaucoup mieux que le MONSTRE que je suis !″ Dit Emma.

\- MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME EMMA, je n'arrêterai JAMAIS de me battre pour NOUS, Emma″. Dit Killian hurlant quasiment.

Emma détacha son bras de l'emprise de Killian et quitta le bateau en trombe, après avoir passé l'après-midi avec lui en s'occupant avec d'agréables activités, elle fuyait de nouveau.  
Killian qui ne savait pas quoi faire, suite aux propos d'Emma, il devait lui parler, il fallait qu'il lui parle, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas sortir complètement nu dans le port de New York pour la rattraper, tant pis, se dit-il.  
Killian sauta dans son boxer et sortit de son bateau, arriva sur le quai, il courut à toute allure en criant de toute ses forces :

\- ″EMMA, EMMA, EMMMMMAAAAAA !″

Killian arriva à rattraper Emma, qui ne s'était pas pressée de fuir, une fois sortie du bateau, non pas qu'elle faisait des progrès, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il la suive.  
Killian l'attrapa par son poignet droit. Emma choquée et surprise lui dit :

\- ″Non mais tu es COMPLÈTEMENT FOU ! Sortir à moitié nu par ce froid tu vas attraper la mort !″

\- ″ Fou ? De toi COMPLÈTEMENT. _(Puis Killian, s'approchant collant de plus en plus son corps à celui d'Emma)_ Pourquoi ne m'aiderais tu pas à me réchauffer dans ma cabine, love.″ Killian fini sa phrase en faisant à un de ses grands sourires charmeurs dont il avait le secret.

Killian repris ″Allez viens, love, on a besoin de parler, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir après les paroles que tu as dites, allez viens″

\- ″Non″ Fit Emma

\- ″Love, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je me fasse ramasser par les forces de l'ordre, pour trouble à l'ordre publique, et peut-être même exhibitionnisme.″ _(dit t-il d'un air songeur, comme si il cherchait vraiment quels types de délits il était entrain de commettre), ″Peu importe cela en valait la peine"_ pensa-t-il _._

\- ″Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêche de retourner dans ta cabine, à ce que je sache.″ Rétorqua Emma d'un air légèrement amusée.

\- ″Dans une certaine mesure si, Emma″ Répondit Killian et tout à coup le visage d'Emma s'assombrit aussitôt, les yeux emplis de peine, pas la sienne, celle qu'elle infligeait à Killian. Puis Killian continua :

\- ″J'espère tout de même que tu n'es pas opposée à l'idée de passer la majeure partie de ta soirée au poste de police, car si ils m'emmènent ils t'emmènent aussi, love″ _(Emma le regarda d'un air surprit voulant savoir où Killian voulait en venir)_ ″Car je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette main avant de t'avoir parlé.″ Dit Killian tout en caressant de son pouce la main d'Emma.

Emma voulut rétorquer mais Killian la stoppa en posant son index sur ses douces lèvres, et ajouta :

\- ″Shhhh, allez love, je t'en prie parlons de cela et après je te promets que je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir, même si l'idée de te courir après, nu dans les rues bondées de New York par ce froid glacial et TRÈS tentante″ dit-il en souriant et en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Emma retrouva un léger sourire, retira l'écharpe en laine qu'elle portait autour de son cou et la passa autour du coup de Killian.

Killian lui dit en faisant son fameux mouvement de sourcil qui le caractérisait si bien :

\- ″Ah, on se soucie de moi, love ?″

\- ″Absolument pas″ _(dit Emma plus détendue et avec le sourire)_ ″Mais comme ça si TU _(Emma pointa son doigt vers le torse de Killian)_ TE fait arrêter par la police tu pourras leur dire que tu n'étais pas à moitié nu, mais seulement à moitié habillé″.

Ils se sourirent, se regardèrent dans les yeux, soudain Emma attrapa Killian par son écharpe se rapprocha de lui et failli l'embrasser chastement sur la bouche comme elle le faisait avant, quand ils avaient ce genre de moment de complicité, mais elle se retenu et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Sa gêne était palpable et se retourna tout en tenant la main de Killian qu'elle n'avait pas lâché durant tout ce moment d'ailleurs, et prit la direction du bateau.  
Ils retournèrent tous les deux, sans un mot, au bateau main dans la main.

Une fois dans la cabine, Killian se rhabilla en vitesse, et s'approcha d'Emma et lui prit ses deux mains et lui dit :

\- ″Parle-moi Emma, pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un montre, moi je ne vois qu'une femme merveilleuse″.

Emma fondit en sanglot dans les bras de Killian et lui répondit :

\- ″Je suis désolée, tellement, mais mais je... je ne peux pas te parler c'est trop dur pour moi, je ne suis pas prête.″ Emma sanglota de plus belle.

\- ″Ce n'est pas grave Emma, nous avons tout le temps, je te propose un marché, love, je te promets que je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler, j'attendrai que tu sois prête, cela viendra de toi, mais promets-moi que l'on va se revoir, j'ai besoin de toi, _(il n'avait pas cessé de lui tenir les mains et il posa son front sur celui d'Emma)_ de passer du temps avec toi, promets moi d'essayer de me parler.″ Dit Killian, il aurait voulu finir sa phrase par un ″je t'aime″ mais il senti qu'Emma n'était pas prête à l'entendre, peut-être qu'elle le pourra lorsqu'elle lui aura parlé de ce qu'elle retient pour elle avec force et ferveur.  
″Qu'en dis-tu, my love, juste toi et moi sur le Swan ?″.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Partie I : Des RévélationS :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 partie I de ma fic mais avant quelques petites explications pour mieux comprendre la construction de ce chapitre :**_

 _ **Mon chapitre 5 n'est pas construit comme les autres, la première partie du 5 commence avec un saut dans le temps = un bond en avant de deux mois par rapport à la fin du chapitre 4, et après dans le chapitre 5 je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux mois (ben oui car en deux mois alors que le CS vient de se retrouver il peut s'en passer des choses ;) humour d'auteure :D) et en fin de chapitre 5 on revient sur le moment avec lequel j'ai commencé le chapitre 5 et on est dans le temps présent.**_ _ **Et pour préciser à la fin de cette partie I on est toujours dans la narration de ce qui c'est passé pendant ces fameux deux mois.**_

 _ **Voilà j'espère que c'est clair ;) et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser ;).**_

 _ **Encore merci pour toutes les review et à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ;).**_

 _ **Lulu : merci pour ta review, et pour répondre à ton commentaire, pour la question de "l'adultère" oui heureusement que c'est une fiction et que la fiction permet de mettre en place des situations qu'on ne veut pas dans la vie réelle. Bon après pour jouer sur les mots juste histoire de plaisanter il n'y a pas vraiment adultère car personne n'est marié avec personne hahaha.**_

 _ **Emma veut-elle continuer leur relation ? Veut-elle la recommencer ? Ou ni l'un ni l'autre ? Hahaha à voir avec la suite ;).**_

 _ **Et oui Killian est "raide dingue" d'Emma pour reprendre tes mots ;) et s'il est avec Milah je dirais que c'est parce qu'après les 3 ans qu'il a passé à chercher Emma sans succès (suite à leur divorce), il avait besoin de tourner la page, mais il ne l'a jamais tournée en fait car il n'y est pas arrivé. Mais le souvenir d'Emma le faisant trop souffrir il a décidé d'avancer et cette décision lui a permis de pouvoir pardonner à Emma, de la comprendre.**_

 _ **Le fait que les sentiments de Killian pour Emma ne se sont jamais tus ne signifie pas qu'il n'a pas d'affection pour Milah. Mais disons que Milah et Killian se sont rencontrés à un moment de leur vie où ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un mais malheureusement ce quelqu'un n'est vraisemblablement pas celui avec lequel ils sont destinés à finir leur vie.**_

 _ **Et les propos d'Emma sur le fait qu'elle soit un monstre sont peut-être exagérés mais peut-être que cette exagération est due au fait qu'à la base ces mots ne sont pas sortis de sa bouche mais de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.**_ _ **Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions ;).**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Des RévélationS :**

 **PARTIE I :**

* * *

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Deux mois plus tard, base aérienne de Patuxent River :**_

Emma se trouvait dans la voiture de fonction de Liam, il conduisait à toute allure, les gyrophares et la sirène de cette voiture de police en pleine action.

Emma dit paniquée :

\- ″Liam, bon sang, dépêche-toi, je vais le manquer, je vais le manquer, il faut que je lui parle, c'est IMPÉRATIF !″

Liam lui répondit calmement ″Calme-toi Emma, regarde l'entrée de la base est juste devant nous, on va être arrêté au poste de garde à l'entrée, alors écoute moi bien, lorsque que je vais arrêter la voiture au niveau du poste de garde tu vas descendre sans te faire remarquer et tu vas te faufiler dans la base pour arrêter Killian, moi je m'occupe du soldat en place, tu as compris ? ″

\- ″Oui″ répondit Emma.

La voiture s'arrêta, le sergent en poste demanda à Liam de décliner son identité et pendant ce temps Emma s'était faufilée discrètement, puis elle courut à toute allure sur la piste de décollage de la base, au loin elle voyait un énorme avion de transport de troupe, dans lequel l'on semblait faire rentrer du matériel et des hommes.

\- ″Non″ dit Emma, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et soudain elle se mit à crier tout en courant ″KILLIAN, KILLLIAN, ATTENDS !″ puis plus bas pour elle même _″Attends-moi″._

Killian qui avait la main sur la rampe de l'escalier de l'avion, l'entendit se retourna et vu Emma courir vers lui.  
Il lâcha la rampe posa son packtage qu'il portait sur le dos et s'apprêta à aller à son encontre, quand le Capitaine David Nolan lui prit le poignet et dit avec un sérieux militaire, bien que les deux hommes étaient amis.

\- ″Lieutenant Jones, il est trop tard pour les batifolages, montez dans cet appareil″

David et Killian étaient amis depuis que Killian avait intégré la Navy et ils avaient gardé le contact lorsque Killian avait décidé de se retirer du service actif et devenir réserviste, et le sort ou la chance les avait réunis quand Killian avait décidé de réintégrer le service actif il y a peu.

Killian lui répondit, implorant David du regard ″David, je t'en prie c'est Emma.″

Le capitaine lui rétorqua avec surprise ″Emma, ton Emma ? ″ Killian acquiesça en faisant un signe de la tête et David reprit ″Tu as cinq minutes, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je ne pourrai pas retenir ce vol plus longtemps″.

Killian remercia David et courut vers Emma.  
Emma se jeta dans les bras de Killian, Killian était très surprit, et Emma dit :

\- ″Killian, je t'en prie ne pars pas, je dois te parler″.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 _ **Deux mois plus tôt,  
Killian et Emma se trouvaient sur le Swan, dans la cabine de Killian, après que Killian ai couru après Emma, à moitié dévêtu dans le port de New York :**_

 _\- ″Ce n'est pas grave Emma, nous avons tout le temps, je te propose un marché, love, je te promets que je ne vais pas te forcer à me parler, j'attendrai que tu sois prête, cela viendra de toi, mais promets-moi que l'on va se revoir, j'ai besoin de toi, (il n'avait pas cessé de lui tenir les mains et il posa son front sur celui d'Emma) de passer du temps avec toi.″ Dit Killian, il aurait voulu finir sa phrase par un ″je t'aime″ mais il senti qu'Emma n'était pas prête à l'entendre, peut-être qu'elle le pourra lorsqu'elle lui aura parlé de ce qu'elle retient pour elle avec force et ferveur.  
″Qu'en dis-tu, my love, juste toi et moi sur le Swan?″. _

\- ″Le, le Swan ?″ Répondit Emma surprise et émue.

\- ″Oui, love, pour avoir épousé par le passé, un marin, tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est une vieille coutume que de donner le nom de la femme aimée à son navire.″ Dit Killian en arquant le sourcil.

\- ″Je, je...″ Répondit Emma très troublée.

\- ″Ne sois pas gênée, love, mon beau et merveilleux cygne, _(Killian approchant sa main de la joue d'Emma puis la caressa tendrement, comme il le faisait par le passé, son autre main tenant toujours celle d'Emma)_ le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux me manquait tellement alors j'ai donné ton nom à mon bateau, afin que je puisse retrouver les deux choses que j'aime le plus au monde, toi et la mer″.

\- ″Est-ce que ... Est-ce que Milah connaît la signification du nom de ton voilier ?″ Dit Emma avec inquiétude.

\- ″Non, elle pense que c'était le nom originel de ce bateau et que je ne l'ai pas changé″. ″Alors, love que dis tu de ma proposition, on doit avancer, régler nos problèmes, pas à pas, accepte″.

\- ″Killian cela ne marchera pas, tout ce que l'on arrivera à faire c'est terminer dans la couchette de ta cabine comme cet après-midi et bien que c'était un moment merveilleux, cela ne réglera rien, en plus nous ne sommes pas libres, tu ne peux pas faire de mal à Milah″. Dit Emma la voix emplie de tristesse.

\- ″Qui a dit que nous finirions obligatoirement dans ma couchette, je suis un gentleman, love, _(Killian reprit sur un ton plus sérieux)_ Emma je ne te propose pas une relation adultère, je veux bien plus, je veux que l'on se donne les meilleures chances pour nous sauver et si cela doit aboutir à mettre le point final à notre histoire, alors soit, mais je refuse de capituler sans avoir essayé de me battre, Emma″.

Killian continua ″On pourrait naviguer avec le Swan, se laisser bercer par les vagues, parler de tout de rien, et je te l'ai promis Emma et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma promesse, je ne te forcerai pas à me dire ton terrible secret, c'est toi qui m'en parlera quand tu seras prête, tu as tout le temps que tu désires love″ .

\- ″Un secret, euh comment tu...″ Dit Emma surprise, paniquée et presque submergée par ses émotions.

Killian l'interrompit en posant son pouce sur les lèvres d'Emma et dit : ″Shhhh, love, quand tu seras prête, et je sais que tu refuses de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur car je te connais Emma, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.″ Il ajouta sur un ton plus léger et charmeur ″Et si la demoiselle insiste à partager ma couchette de temps à autres, je serai plus ravi de l'exaucer″ puis Killian l'embrassa chastement sur la bouche.

\- ″Killian″ fit Emma.

\- ″Accepte, Emma, j'ai besoin de toi, je me sens entier quand tu es à mes côtés, je retrouve la moitié qui me manque s'il te plaît.″ Dit Killian ses mains sur chacune des joues d'Emma, son front collé à celui d'Emma.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que rien qu'en regardant dans les yeux de Killian, Emma aurait pu lire son âme, elle senti le besoin de Killian d'être avec elle car elle avait le même.

\- ″Oui″ Dit-elle doucement.

Killian affichait un gigantesque sourire et lui dit ″Quand, quand my love ?″.

\- ″Je t'appellerai, tu as toujours le même numéro?″ Il acquiesça de la tête puis elle ajouta ″Je dois y aller″.

Emma prenait le chemin du retour, mais Killian la retenait par le poignet et dit ″Quand ?″.

\- ″Je t'appelle cette semaine″ Répondit Emma.

Killian prit la main d'Emma, celle qu'il tenait quelques instant avant par le poignet, l'approcha de sa bouche et embrassa le dos de sa main et lui dit ″A très vite, love″.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La semaine passa, Killian avait été très nerveux, il ne cessait pas de scruter son téléphone, Emma ne l'avait pas rappelé.  
Milah rentra de son travail et trouva Killian assis sur leur canapé, presque dans le noir son téléphone à la main.

\- ″Chéri, je suis rentrée, mais pourquoi tu es dans le noir ?″ Demanda Milah.

\- ″Ce n'est rien je réfléchissais simplement″. Répondit Killian.

\- ″Oh, mon pauvre chéri, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme cela, c'est ton projet de réinsertion des enfants, c'est cela ?″.

\- ″Oui″. Menti Killian, la seule chose qu'il avait en tête c'était Emma et pourquoi elle ne le rappelait pas.

Milah qui s'était assise sur le canapé à côté de Killian lui dit, en susurrant ″Si tu es stressé, mon chéri, j'ai exactement le remède pour te détendre;″ Milah s'approcha de la bouche de Killian pour l'embrasser mais Killian esquiva et lui dit :

\- ″Milah, non, je suis désolé je n'ai pas envie″.

Milah était surprise par la réaction de Killian, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il l'évitait et qu'il avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux. Milah reprit :

\- ″Bon très bien, comme tu voudras. Au fait j'ai oublié de te dire j'ai une soirée demain soir très importante pour ma carrière, j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes″.

Killian légèrement énervé, lui dit ″C'est maintenant que tu m'en parles, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre de soirée″.

\- ″Oui, je sais que je te préviens à la dernière minute, excuse-moi, mais cela c'est tellement bien passé lors de dernière soirée chez Monsieur Oz, tu sais que c'est mon plus gros client, en plus il veut régler quelque détails de sa campagne lors de la soirée demain qu'il organise, car ses soutiens financiers seront présents, s'il te plaît″ Milah lui faisait un regard de chien battu.

 _″Emma″_ , pensa Killian cette occasion lui permettrai de revoir Emma.

\- ″Je vais venir ne t'en fais pas, comme tu l'as dit il s'agit de ta carrière″.

Killian s'en voulait terriblement de mentir à Milah, mais son besoin de revoir Emma était trop fort, il devait comprendre pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas rappelé. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui car il n'avait aucun moyen de la contacter, Emma avait changé de numéro quelques jours après être partie il y a cinq ans, Killian se souvient encore, lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'appeler d'être tombé sur la voix d'une charmante grand-mère.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 ** _Le soir de la réception_ :**

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de bal accompagné d'un grand dîner, tout cela dans le but d'impressionner les invités sur la puissance de Walsh Oz.  
Emma savait que Killian serai présent, c'était elle qui s'était chargée de coordonner l'organisation de la soirée _″c'est ton travail de bonne maîtresse de maison″_ lui avait exactement dit Walsh, qu'importe, elle allait revoir Killian et elle était aux anges, elle s'était d'ailleurs fait belle pour lui plaire, _″c'est stupide″ pensa-t-elle_ , Killian était avec Milah, mais Emma avait envie de savoir si elle pouvait toujours faire apparaître cette petite étincelle dans les yeux de Killian, si elle pouvait encore le séduire.

Emma avait revêtu une splendide robe rouge, dont le jupon lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, avec un léger décolleté devant et un très beau dos nu, cette robe était très glamour et très légèrement sexy _″juste ce qu'il faut″_ , pensa Emma, elle soulignait très bien les jolies formes d'Emma, mais tout en restant très élégante.  
Emma terminait son maquillage quand Walsh entra dans la chambre et lui dit sur un ton à la fois ironique et agacé :

\- ″Tiens pour une fois que tu as fait des efforts vestimentaires, malheureusement encore une fois tu es à côté de la plaque, ma pauvre chérie, j'ai invité tout le gratin du parti Conservateur et toi tu choisis cette robe vulgaire, et j'imagine que tu n'en as pas d'autre évidemment, tant pis on fera avec.″

Après que Walsh soit parti Emma supprima avec ses doigts le début de larme qui perlait aux coins de ses yeux, elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne savait pas quoi penser, était-elle vulgaire dans cette robe elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser, deux minutes plus tôt elle se sentait jolie et maintenant elle ne savait plus.

Emma et Walsh arrivèrent dans la salle où était donnée la soirée, Emma était au bras de Walsh pour donner l'image du parfait petit couple aux invités.  
Emma aperçu Killian au loin, Walsh lui avait dit qu'il devait retrouver Melle Gold pour parler affaire, de ce fait elle averti Wash de sa présence, et ils se dirigèrent vers Killian et Milah.  
Emma trouvait Killian très beau dans son costume noir, il lui rappelait celui que Killian portait le jour de leur mariage.

Une fois les deux couples face à face, Walsh prit la parole :

\- ″Milah, il faut vraiment que l'on parle de ma campagne sans attendre avec certains invités, Monsieur Jones vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je subtilise votre compagne pendant cette soirée ?″

\- ″Non, occupez-vous de votre importante campagne, je pense que je survivrai dans cette jungle politique, Monsieur Oz.″ Dit Killian avec une pointe de sarcasme, puis il continua ″Mais par souci d'équité n'autoriseriez-vous à inviter votre ravissante fiancée à danser ?″

\- ″Absolument, profitez de cette magnifique soirée Monsieur Jones″ Fit Walsh, content de se débarrasser d'Emma pour parler politique.

Walsh et Milah s'étaient éloignés, Killian et Emma se regardèrent intensément, Emma était ravie elle avait réussi à allumer cette fameuse étincelle dans les yeux de Killian.  
Killian s'approcha d'Emma lui prit délicatement la main, et lui dit :

\- ″M'accordes-tu cette danse, love ?″ Dit Killian puis lui fit un baisemain.

\- ″Bien sûr, avec plaisir.″ Répondit Emma.

La réponse d'Emma avait surprit Killian, et ce qui renforçait la surprise de celui-ci c'était qu'Emma ne semblait pas vouloir le fuir alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas rappelé.

Le son de la valse qui retentissait dans la salle allait lui permettre d'avoir le contact nécessaire avec Emma pour lui poser la question en toute discrétion.  
Emma et Killian se prirent dans les bras et commencèrent à danser Killian approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Emma et lui murmura :

\- ″Tu es divinement belle, love, cette robe te va à ravir, un mélange de charme et d'élégance tout comme toi″.  
Les mots de Killian était de vraies caresses pour Emma, qui lui firent oublier la méchanceté gratuite de Walsh.

Killian continua : ″Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé love ? Tu m'as manqué″.

\- ″Je suis terriblement, désolé Killian, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué je te jure, mais Walsh ne m'a pas laissé une minute, j'ai dû aller faire la parfaite fiancée pour un de ses pigeons de financier la moitié de la semaine et le reste du temps j'ai dû préparer cette soirée, pardonne-moi″.

\- ″Ce n'est rien, love, je suis content que tu n'es pas fait marche arrière, mais pourquoi tu t'infliges cela love, tu ne l'aimes pas n'est-ce pas, Emma, quitte le″.

\- ″Je... je ne peux pas, pas encore, je ne peux pas prendre de telles décisions pour le moment, Killian, j'ai besoin de temps.″

\- ″Ne t'en fais pas love, j'ai tout mon temps″. Répondit Killian.

Soudain la musique changea et fit place à leur chanson, celle avec laquelle ils ont ouvert le bal lors de leur mariage.  
Killian regarda Emma, Emma le regarda à son tour, ils étaient comme seuls au monde, dans leur bulle.  
Soudain, Killian se laissa guider par ses émotions et enserra Emma de plus en plus, sa main qui se trouvait dans le dos d'Emma se dirigea légèrement trop au sud et Emma rompit leur moment en s'éloignant quelque peu de Killian mais tout en continuant de danser avec lui, et elle dit :

\- ″Killian, qu'est-ce qui te prends, remonte ta main″.

Killian confus ″Oh excuse-moi, love, c'est cette chanson, elle me rappelle trop de souvenirs″.

\- ″À moi aussi, de bons et d'agréables souvenirs, notre mariage″ Répondit Emma en lui souriant.

La musique s'arrêta, le dîner avait été annoncé, les convives se dirigèrent vers la table et s'installèrent, Emma avait prit soin de placer Killian juste à côté d'elle, et elle avait placé Walsh et Milah en face d'eux. Walsh et Milah n'étaient pas encore arrivés à table.  
Emma et Killian s'assirent Killian laissa tomber sa serviette et au lieu de se pencher pour la ramasser il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui et lui dit :

\- ″Qu'est-ce que tu fais !″

Killian répondit de façon innocente le sourcil arqué et le regard charmeur : ″Je cherche ma serviette love″.

\- ″Sur ma cuisse ?″ Reprit Emma et elle ajouta d'une façon faussement menaçante ″Ne joue pas à ça Killian″.

La soirée se déroulait, le dîner aussi, Emma s'ennuyait profondément, pire en plus de son ennui elle devait gérer les attitudes énamourées de Milah envers Killian, des mon chéri par-ci des mon chéri par-là. Emma était jalouse, terriblement jalouse et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être c'était plus fort qu'elle.

S'en était trop.

Le dîner touchait à sa fin les convives se dispersaient à nouveau dans la salle de réception, Walsh et Milah étaient partis parler travail.  
Emma en profita et murmura à l'oreille de Killian ″Rejoins-moi dans la salle de bains dans dix minutes″.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans la salle de bain Killian frappa à la porte, Emma lui ouvrit, sourit, l'attira dans la salle de bains en agrippant le col de la veste de son costume, ferma la porte en planquant Killian contre celle-ci et l'embrassa passionnément, tout en tournant le loquet de la porte.

Killian rompit le baiser et dit : ″Love, non pas que je me plaigne, mais tu es sûre ?″

Emma répondit : ″Parfaitement sûre, embrasse-moi″.

Il l'embrassa, puis submergé par la passion, Emma se retrouva assise sur le meuble de salle de bain, ses mains glissaient du torse de Killian vers sa ceinture et défit celle-ci, puis après s'être tous les deux débarrassés des couches de textile inutiles, leurs hanches ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer.

Une fois que les deux amants eurent regagné leurs esprits, Killian dit avec effroi :

\- ″Emma, excuse-moi, j'ai... j'ai complètement oublié de nous protéger, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit″.

Emma mit ses mains sur les joues de Killian et lui dit d'une voie rassurante : ″Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je prends la pilule et _(elle continua gênée)_ Walsh et moi nous n'avons pas... nous sommes en... parfaite santé, et nous ne sommes plus... intimes depuis que toi et moi nous avons..., tu vois ce que je veux dire″.

Killian acquiesça et lui dit ″C'est la même chose de mon côté″, et il ajouta sur un ton amusé ″ bien que je ne prenne pas la pilule″.

Ils se mirèrent à rire tout les deux.

Il se rhabilla, Emma replaça sa robe après avoir remit son sous-vêtement de dentelle.  
Il se souriaient bêtement, Emma dit :

\- ″Il faut que l'on y retourne Killian, sors le premier et je sortirai après toi.″

Killian lui vola un baiser et lui dit : ″As you wish, my love″.

Killian avait rejoint la salle de réception discrètement. Emma sortit à son tour et croisa Johanna, Johanna lui demanda :

\- ″Tout vas bien Emma, la soirée se déroule comme vous le voulez ?″

\- ″Tout va très bien, Johanna, cette soirée est parfaite″ Répondit Emma détendue et souriante.

Johanna était surprise elle avait rarement vu Emma comme cela, jamais en fait, elle semblait heureuse, ce qui semblait d'autant plus étonnant car elle n'aimait pas du tout ces soirées.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Emma et Killian avaient voulus se retrouver mais leurs agendas respectifs ne l'avait pas permis.

Un matin, Emma se leva, elle se sentait pas bien, nauséeuse en fait, elle courut dans la salle de bains pour vomir, il y avait plusieurs salles de bains dans cette grande maison mais le hasard voulu qu'elle se retrouve à l'endroit exact où quelques jours plus tôt Killian et elle s'étaient adonnés à d'agréables activités.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, et pensa _″Se peut-il que″_ et elle sourit, mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand elle vit Walsh entrer et se ruer vers la cuvette des toilettes puisqu'elle occupait le lavabo, il vomit lui aussi.

\- ″Tu es malade, toi aussi ?″ Demanda gentiment Emma de la déception dans la voix.

\- ″NON, je fais mon inspection quotidienne de toutes les cuvettes de toilette de cette maison, BIEN SUR que je suis malade, tu avais seulement à superviser l'organisation de cette fichue soirée et ENCORE UNE FOIS tu as ÉCHOUÉ.″ Répondit violemment Walsh.

\- ″Ça SUFFIT, je ne suis vraiment PAS d'humeur, Walsh, si tu as des remontrances à faire tu n'as qu'à les faire au traiteur, c'est pas de MA faute si MONSIEUR, voulait des huîtres, alors que ce n'est PAS la saison, pour impressionner ces MESSIEURS DE LA HAUTE SOCIÉTÉ″ Répondit Emma.

Emma sortit violemment en claquant fortement la porte, puis elle entra dans la chambre d'ami où elle avait élu résidence depuis peu et la conversation de ce matin allait lui donner une raison pour y rester un peu plus longtemps.  
Elle se prépara en vitesse, elle voulait aller voir le médecin si il s'agissait d'une intoxication alimentaire elle avait besoin d'un traitement, et si par miracle ses nausées avaient une cause toute autre, une merveilleuse raison, elle voulait savoir.

Emma se trouvait dans le bureau du médecin, le médecin arriva avec les résultats d'analyse d'Emma et dit d'un ton neutre :

\- ″C'est bien ce que nous pension, Melle Swan, (Emma trépignait, _″de quelle hypothèse parle-t-il, LAQUELLE″_ , pensa intérieurement Emma), vous avez une intoxication alimentaire, je vais vous prescrire ce qu'il faut″.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds d'Emma, mais au moins cette fois ce n'était pas une grossesse nerveuse.  
Pour se consoler, Emma en rentrant chez elle, se dit que vu la situation avoir un bébé de Killian aurai été une folie.

Soudain, elle reçut un sms de Killian _(Emma lui avait glissé son numéro dans la poche de sa veste lors de la dernière soirée_ ) qui lui demandait de passer le week-end avec lui, puisse que leur compagnons respectifs s'étaient absentés pour deux semaines, en raison de la campagne de Walsh.  
Emma lui répondit, elle accepta, elle avait besoin de lui et de prendre le large au sens propre comme figuré.

 _ **À suivre ….**_

 _ **Fin de partie I**_

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment ;), je vous retrouverai pour la partie II de ce chapitre 5 ;).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et vos petites théories pour la suite ;), une review fait toujours très plaisir.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Partie II : Des RévélationS :

_**Coucou à tous et me revoilà avec la partie II de ce chapitre 5 qui vous plaira j'espère ;) .**_

 _ **Au niveau du temps cette partie II c'est toujours la narration de ce qi s'est passé pendant les fameux deux mois.**_

 _ **Merci pour tous les follows, favs et reviews cela fait très plaisir ;).**_

 _ **Pour Lulu **__**: merci pour ta review et je suis contente que tu aies aimé le bond dans le temps et oui c'est vrai que ma fic a un côté film romantique/comédie mais ne t'y habitue pas trop car crois moi cela ne va pas durer (hahaha rire d'auteure qui connait la suite ;) ), le drama va faire son entrée d'ici peu et même qu'il commence à s'insinuer dans cette partie II, j'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir haha ;).**_

 _ **Pour la robe d'Emma de la partie I en fait je n'ai pensé à aucune robe en particulier et j'ai imaginé cette description en inspirant certainement d'un mix entre la robe qu'Emma porte en saison 1 quand elle fait son job de garante de caution et la robe qu'elle porte dans la saison 3 quand Killian et elle font leur retour dans le passé. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi la robe que JMO porte au comic con 2014 est parfaite, tu imagines celle que tu veux, la seule chose qui est non négociable (lol) c'est la couleur de la robe qui doit être impérativement rouge car c'est la couleur de la passion ;).**_

 _ **La scène de la salle de bains en fait c'est la bande annonce du film "the dust storm" qui me l'a inspirée, je ne connais pas la série vampire diaries (j'connais le nom mais je n'ai jamais regardé bref**_ _ **J**_ _ **) mais si cela t'a fait pensé à ça c'est très bien ;).**_

 _ **Walsh qui sera surprit de la relation d'Emma et Killian peut-être peut-être pas hahaha en tout cas réponse dans cette partie II.**_

 _ **Et non pas de CS baby hahaha ;).**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Des RévélationS :**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment à la fin de la Partie I :**_

 _Soudain, elle reçut un sms de Killian (Emma lui avait glissé son numéro dans la poche de sa veste lors de la dernière soirée) qui lui demandait de passer le week-end avec lui, puisse que leur compagnons respectifs s'étaient absentés pour deux semaines, en raison de la campagne de Walsh.  
Emma lui répondit, elle accepta, elle avait besoin de lui et de prendre le large au sens propre comme figuré. _

* * *

**PARTIE II : **

_**Pendant ce temps sur le Swan**_ **:**

Killian avait reçu la réponse d'Emma, il était fou de joie mais il lui restait peu de temps avant de préparer le week-end romantique qu'il avait imaginé pour l'anniversaire d'Emma qui tombait exactement ce samedi.  
Mais avant de se lancer dans les préparatifs il avait une chose impérative à faire il devait parler à Milah.  
Il composa le numéro de Milah sur son téléphone, Milah répondit :

\- ″Allô, mon chéri, comment tu vas, tu me manques tu sais.″

Les mots de Milah étaient comme des coups de poignard pour Killian, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais il n'avait pas le choix, Milah était quelqu'un de bien, elle ne méritait pas de perdre son temps avec un homme qui ne fera pas son bonheur pensa Killian.

\- ″Milah que fais-tu demain ? Je voudrai venir te voir ″

Il aurait aimé ajouter ″il faut qu'on parle″ mais cette phrase était trop lourde de sens pour un couple, il le savait très bien et il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, et puisse qu'il voulait rompre cela ne serait certainement pas par téléphone, ce n'était pas son genre et Milah méritait mieux que ça.

Milah répondit en toute insouciance, avec une voix enjouée :

\- ″Ah, je suis partie i peine quelques heures et je te manque déjà, bien sûr mon chéri que tu peux venir demain, je n'arrangerai pour avoir tout mon après-midi″

Killian coupa court à la conversation il était très mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas voir Milah souffrir à cause de lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix elle et lui allaient droit dans le mur car c'est Emma qu'il aimait vraiment.

Killian fut vite sortit de ses pensées par une arrivée imprévue. Il entendit une voix masculine lui dire sur un ton faussement agacé :

\- ″Alors on ne dit plus bonjour à son grand-frère maintenant, petit-frère ?″

Killian se retourna et dit :

\- ″Tu veux certainement dire ″jeune frère″, Liam″

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer, content l'un et l'autre de se voir.  
Killian était ravi de voir son frère bien qu'il était complètement surprit, il ne se souvenait pas que Liam l'avait informé qu'il lui rendrait une petite visite.

\- ″Depuis quand on ne prévient plus son frère qu'on passe le voir hein ? Où sont passées tes bonnes manières Liam.″ Dit Killian arquant le sourcil de manière interrogative.

\- ″Tu te moques de moi j'espère petit-frère, cela fait deux semaines que je t'ai appelé pour te parler de ma promotion, tu n'as pas oublié que je supervise toutes les forces de police du Maine maintenant _(dit Liam avec fierté mais sans arrogance)_ , et que pour occuper ce poste je dois faire un stage de quelques mois dans l'un des meilleurs commissariat de New York et l'on avait parlé de passer du temps ensemble petit-frère″. Dit Liam en insistant à chaque fois sur les ″petit-frère″.

Il l'avait prévenu de son arrivé il y a deux semaines, oui maintenant il s'en souvenait mais il avait oublié car au cours de ces deux dernières semaines il s'était passé beaucoup de choses, notamment la tornade Emma avait fait irruption dans sa vie.

Killian gêné, se grattait derrière l'oreille, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était embarrassé, ce qui n'échappa au plus âgé qui connaissait son frère par cœur.

Liam l'empêcha de parler et dit sur un ton entendu :

\- ″Oh laisse moi deviner, je dérange car tu as prévu un petit week-end avec la belle Milah, ce n'est pas grave petit frère on pourra se voir après ne te mets pas dans des états pareils″.

\- ″Non Liam, tu n'y es pas, je dois effectivement retrouver Milah demain, mais... mais c'est parce que je veux... rompre avec elle″ Dit Killian peiné et gêné.

\- ″Mais enfin pourquoi tu fais ça, tu avais l'air heureux avec Milah, tu sais si vous passez une période difficile en ce moment, cela arrive à tous les couples, crois moi se n'est pas toujours rose avec Elsa mais on arrive à surmonter les épreuves parce que l'on s'aime et tu arriveras à passer ce moment difficile avec Milah″ Répondit Liam sur un ton de grand-frère donnant des conseils.

\- ″Non Liam, encore une fois tu n'y es pas du tout, Milah est une femme formidable, mais je ne la rendrait pas heureuse car je ne suis pas prêt à lui offrir la vie qu'elle veut. Je ne suis pas complètement heureux avec elle et elle mérite quelqu'un qui voudra faire son bonheur et qui le fera. Tout comme je veux être avec quelqu'un qui fera le mien, quelqu'un qui me rende pleinement heureux″. Dit Killian

\- ″Oh vaste programme et qui fera ton bonheur mon petit-frère adoré? Il y a donc une nouvelle femme dans ta vie ?″. Répondit Liam d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

\- ″Il y a effectivement une femme dans ma vie, dans mes pensées et dans mon cœur mais elle n'est pas nouvelle, Liam″.

Liam ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et dit assez violemment :

\- ″Ne me dis pas que c'est EMMA !″

\- ″Liam tu ne vas pas commencer, je l'aime et oui on a passé des moments difficiles mais comme tu le dis si bien toi même quand on s'aime on peut surmonter les épreuves. Et ton mépris envers Emma n'est pas justifié tu oublies trop facilement tous les moments que l'on a passé tous les quatre à Storybrook ou tous les moments que l'on a passé sur le Jolly Roger toi, moi, Emma, Elsa et tes enfants on était heureux, j'étais heureux, les années que j'ai passé avec Emma sont les plus belles de ma vie alors arrête ça tout de suite et je regrette que tu ne sois pas venu avec Elsa, elle au moins elle comprend″.

\- ″Killian COMMENT est-ce possible, elle t'a quitté il y a cinq ans sans même un au revoir, sans laisser une chance à votre couple, tu as passé trois ans à la chercher sans aucun succès et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! ″ Dit Liam surprit et énervé.

\- ″Le hasard nous a réuni, on était à une même réception, et quand je l'ai revue, Liam, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie, tous les sentiments que j'ai pour elle sont remontés à la surface, cela m'a fait comprendre que la vie que j'avais avec Milah était fondée sur une illusion, alors si tu n'acceptes pas ça je crois que tu ferais mieux de quitter mon bateau.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Killian, je ne vais pas dire du mal d'Emma, je ne la méprise pas et je sais qu'elle t'a aimé sincèrement et en plus la deuxième raison c'est que si je le faisait ma femme me tuerait _(dit-il avec un petit sourire)_.  
Killian comprends moi bien, je veux ton bonheur et si Emma le fait alors je serai plus que ravi et Elsa encore plus d'ailleurs, d'accueillir à nouveau Emma dans notre famille comme si il ne s'était rien passé.  
Mais Emma a ses murs et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, et je veux juste pas te voir souffrir à nouveau comme tu as souffert il y a cinq ans après son départ, car tu es mon frère, je t'aime et te voir souffrir me fais souffrir énormément″ Répondit Liam.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ″grand-frère″ _(dit-il en appuyant sur le grand-frère)_ c'est différent aujourd'hui, Emma et moi on s'est retrouvés et je ne vais pas laisser ma chance, je ne passerai pas à côté du bonheur par peur. Emma a ses murs, je le sais et je les briserai.  
Maintenant, je sais qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit quelque chose qui la mine profondément c'est peut-être même la cause de l'échec de notre mariage, car son secret lui pèse tellement qu'elle a préféré partir il y a cinq ans pour ne pas n'entraîner dans cette souffrance. Mais aujourd'hui que je l'ai retrouvé je vais l'aider à se débarrasser de ce poids et l'on pourra recommencer à zéro.″ Dit Killian d'un ton sûr de lui et rassurant.

-″Je vous souhaite d'être heureux tout les deux, crois le sincèrement, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi petit-frère. Donc si j'ai bien compris je ne risque pas de voir mon petit-frère beaucoup″. Fit Liam.

\- ″Je suis désolé, Liam, j'ai oublié ton arrivée et je dois aller voir Milah demain, et ce week-end je le passe avec Emma, on pourra se voir après″.

\- ″Bon je crois que je vais devoir appeler ma femme et lui dire que l'on peux passer le week-end que j'avais réservé à mon petit-frère, ensemble, car il a préféré m'abandonner pour une jolie blonde aux yeux verts.  
Elsa va être ravie de passer le week-end à New-York d'autant plus que les enfants sont chez Anna et Kristoff.  
Et ne compte pas sur le fait que je lui cache le retour d'Emma dans ta vie car sinon elle me tuerai et je la craint beaucoup plus que toi petit-frère″ Dit Liam sur un ton amusé.

\- ″Merci Liam, je t'appelle lundi prochain je te promets″ Répondit Killian.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent avec la même accolade qu'il avaient eu au moment de l'arrivée de Liam.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**

 _ **Le lendemain à l'hôtel où se trouvait Milah :**_

Killian était à la réception de l'hôtel de Milah, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien mais il savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Le réceptionniste lui indiqua que Milah, l'attendait dans sa chambre.  
Killian arriva à la porte, frappa, Milah ouvrit et tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en passant ses bras autour de son cou avec un beau sourire lui dit :

\- ″Bonjour, mon chéri, tu m'as manquééé.″

Killian attrapa les bras de Milah par les avants-bras et le fameux ″il faut qu'on parle″ était tombé.  
Les mots, le ton de Killian glacèrent tout de suite Milah et sa belle joie fut éteinte en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- ″Quoi, pourquoi, je ne comprends pas Killian.″ Demanda Milah dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

Killian peiné lui répondit :

\- ″Milah ce que j'ai à te dire est très dur à dire, je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolé Milah, mais il faut qu'on arrête″.

Le ton de Milah monta ″QU'ON ARRETE QUOI, KILLIAN, NOUS DEUX, tu me quittes ? _(Puis sur un ton plus calme)_ Je sais que je n'est pas été très présente ces derniers temps, que j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à ma carrière mais je peux changer ça, on peut surmonter ça ensemble et quand la campagne de Monsieur Oz sera terminée j'aurai du temps pour nous Killian″.

\- ″Non Milah, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne te rendrai pas heureuse, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps, il vaut mieux arrêter là et que tu trouves quelqu'un qui fera ton bonheur″.

\- ″Killian ! Je suis très heureuse avec toi, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on se sépare, allez viens on va s'asseoir dans ce canapé là bas _(elle pointe le canapé avec son doigt)_ et on va régler tout ça″.

Killian était mal, très mal, Milah allait le forcer à lui dire toute la vérité et cela allait terrible pour Milah :

\- ″Non Milah, tu ne comprends pas, il y a quelqu'un d'autre″

\- ″QUOI ! _(Milah leva ses bras, passa ses mains sur sa tête, elle était complètement abasourdie, et en colère elle s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel, elle regardait dehors ne pouvant pas regarder Killian)_ TU TU NON T'AS PAS FAIT CA PAS TOI !″

Killian s'était approché d'elle et essaya de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Milah, et lui dit :

\- ″Milah″

Milah ne le laissa pas finir elle se retourna violemment vers lui et lui demanda :

\- ″TU M'AS TROMPÉE ? ″

\- ″Milah″ Répondit simplement Killian.

\- ″EST - CE QUE TU M'AS TROMPÉE ! _(dit Milah en appuyant chaque mot)_ , la question est SIMPLE, RÉPONDS !″.

Killian regardait le sol n'osant pas croiser le regard de Milah et dit très bas ″oui″.

Milah était en colère et avait les larmes qui montaient aux yeux, elle lui dit :

\- ″COMMENT (elle le pointe du doigt) ? COMMENT TU AS PU ME FAIRE CA ! _(elle ne changeait pas de ton mais sa voix devenait plus incertaine du fait de la peine qui montait en elle)_ Tu connais mon histoire, tu sais que mon ex-mari à multiplié les liaisons avant de me quitter pour une minette de vingt ans de moins que lui, cette Lacey _(dit-elle avec dégoût)_ QUI ? QUI EST-CE ? JE LA CONNAIS ?″

Killian ne répondit pas et de grattait l'oreille.

\- ″JE LA CONNAIS !″ S'insurgea Milah.

\- ″C'est Emma.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Emma, EMMA comme dans Emma SWAN, la FIANCÉE d'Oz mais tu es complètement FOU !″

Milah s'agitait dans la pièce et s'apprêtait à sortir mais Killian, regagna un peu d'aplomb dit d'une voix haute et claire :

\- ″Emma est mon ex-femme, Milah″

\- ″Oh..., je vois, _(Milah reprit d'un ton plus calme et froid)_ tu as raison Killian toi et moi c'est fini, mais comme tu m'aS aidée à tourner la page sur mon mariage, ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire pendant des années, par respect pour notre histoire, je vais te donner un ultime conseil, méfie toi, Killian je ne connais pas ton histoire ni celle de ton ex-femme tu ne me l'as jamais racontée, tu devais certainement penser que je ne méritait pas de l'entendre, mais je sais ce que c'est de courir après une illusion un amour perdu qui n'existera plus et ça m'a brisée.  
J'ai beaucoup accepté et pardonné à mon ex-mari jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que cela ne changerai rien et qu'il se trouverait toujours une fille pour me tromper dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, puis il y a eu Lacey et il est parti.  
Ne fais pas cette erreur, l'erreur de croire en quelque chose qui n'est plus.  
Bien que je dois admettre qu'aujourd'hui je comprends beaucoup de choses, ton regard lors de la première réception chez Oz, ce regard tu ne l'as jamais eu pour moi Killian. Le nom de ton bateau. Je ne tiens pas à être un second choix, le lot de consolation parce que tu ne peux pas avoir la femme que tu veux Killian.  
Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, toi tu vas essayer de voir où ça te mène de recoller les morceaux avec miss Swan, bien que tu saches ce que j'en pense, et on va pas se la jouer hypocrite et finir bon amis car je ne veux plus jamais te revoir Killian, et quand je rentrerais je ne veux plus voir une seule de tes affaires dans l'appartement, tu as compris _(Killian acquiesça)_ alors vas t'en maintenant″.

Killian sortit de la chambre il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais il était soulagé, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire et plus rien ne faisait obstacle à son avenir avec Emma, plus rien sauf Walsh, mais c'est une question de temps avant qu'Emma se rende compte qu'elle et Killian peuvent être à nouveau parfaitement heureux ensemble, pensa-t-il.

Lorsque Killian passa dans le hall de l'hôtel pour regagner la sortie, il ne vit pas Walsh qui l'observait de loin caché derrière un journal qu'il feignait de lire, sur un des fauteuils présents de le hall de cet hôtel de luxe.

Une fois rentré à New York, Killian n'eut pas besoin d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son ancien appartement il les avait enlevées avant d'aller voir Milah.  
Du coup il était parfaitement libre pour préparer son petit week-end avec Emma.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Une heure plus tard à l'hôtel où Milah et Walsh se trouvaient :**_

Milah était restée prostrée pendant un moment dans le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel, puis elle décida de se ressaisir, elle n'avait pas le choix elle avait un rendez-vous avec Walsh dans quelques minutes, le seul qu'elle n'avait pas pu annuler pour passer l'après-midi avec Killian, elle se prépara, quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvrit, c'était Walsh.

\- ″Monsieur Oz, je suis prête dans quelques secondes, je vous rejoins dans le hall tout de suite.″ Fit Milah.

\- ″Milah, enfin avec tout le temps que nous passons ensemble appelez moi Walsh, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le rendez-vous, je l'ai annulé, après tout ce qui vient de se passer c'est le moins que je puisse faire.″ Répondit Walsh.

Milah était choquée, comment pouvait-il savoir pour elle et Killian.

\- ″Ne faites pas cette tête là, je suis au courant depuis longtemps que votre salopard d'ex-petit ami couche avec MA FIANCÉE _(il sortit un paquet de photos de la poche de la veste de son costume et les jeta avec mépris sur la table, sur ses clichés on pouvait voir, entre autre, la fois où Emma et Killian s'étaient violemment cognés l'un dans l'autre dans le port de New-York, sur un autre on les voyait tous les deux regagner son bateau avec les gilets de sauvetage dans les bras, puis sur un autre l'on voyait Emma qui avait passé son écharpe autour du cou de Killian s'apprêtant à l'embrasser alors que Killian était à moitié dévêtu, enfin sur un dernier l'on voyait Killian devant la porte de la salle de bain d'Emma le soir de la dernière réception et Emma l'attirant par le col de sa veste dans la salle de bains)._ Est-ce qu'il vous faut plus de preuves ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire vu votre tête il est venu rompre avec vous n'est-ce pas ?″ Dit Walsh.

Milah était encore plus choquée, bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas naïve, elle connaissait certaines pratiques d'hommes politique pour avoir un contrôle absolu sur leur image, et elle ne portait pas franchement dans son estime Emma. Mais le fait que Walsh l'ai fait suivre la révulsait.

\- ″Vous l'avez fait SUIVRE !″ Dit Milah indignée.

\- ″Ne prenez pas ce ton là, voyez le bon côté des choses, maintenant vous savez à quoi vous en tenir, et nous pouvons étendre notre partenariat en y ajoutant le fait de tout faire pour briser ce petit couple dégouttant.″ Dit Walsh d'un ton condescendant.

\- ″Non, j'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie à vouloir tout faire pour récupérer mon ex-mari sans aucun succès, de la pure perte de temps ! Alors je ne perdrais pas mon temps à manigancer contre Killian, notre histoire c'est très mal finie et je lui en veux pour cela mais il m'a beaucoup apporté aussi et il est hors de question que je lui pourrisse la vie, j'ai bien mieux à faire !″ Répondit Milah.

\- ″NON ?, vous savez à qui vous parlez Melle Gold, je peux briser votre carrière, naissante vous savez.″ Répondit Walsh de façon menaçante.

\- ″Brisez la si ça vous chante, je n'ai plus aucune envie de travailler pour vous de toute façon.″ Rétorqua Milah.

Walsh eu une sorte de rire diabolique et dit à Milah : ″Très bien voilà ce que l'on va faire, vous êtes virée, vous ne travaillerez jamais plus en politique et je vais vous mettre dans un avion pour une destination de mon choix, vous ne recontacterez plus Killian et si j'apprends, et vous avez bien vu que je suis bien informé, si j'apprends que vous avez contacté ce Jones il n'y a pas que votre carrière que je vais briser _(et en disant ces paroles, il passait son index dans le bas du cou de Milah et le remontait vers son menton)._

Milah était effrayée, il l'avait menacée physiquement et sans comprendre comment deux armoires à glaces sont entrés dans la chambre et l'on emmenée de force dans une sorte de cellule jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'avion pour une destination inconnue deux jours plus tard.

 _ **À suivre**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fin de partie II**_

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour cette partie II, maintenant a vous de faire vos suppositions lol ;).**_

 _ **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avait pensé ;).**_


	7. Chapter 5 Partie III : Des RévélationS :

_**Voilà la partie III de ce chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Cette partie narre encore ce qui s'est passé pendant les deux mois.**_

 _ **Contrairement au chapitre précédent cette partie est 100% CS ;).**_

 _ **Par précaution je mets cette partie en rating M léger.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, les follows, favs ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Des RévélationS :**

 **PARTIE III :**

 _ **Le week-end d'Emma et Killian est arrivé :**_

Emma se dirige tourmentée vers le bateau de Killian pour le rejoindre pour le week-end. Elle est tourmentée car elle a du mal à oublier le fait que ce qu'elle a crut être une grossesse était en fait une intoxication alimentaire.  
Elle avait terriblement besoin de lui, de son affection, cette fausse alerte serait peut-être une bonne chose au final, cela lui avait fait ressentir le besoin de parler à Killian de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, mais cela allait peut-être une chose terrible aussi car si Emma lui disait toute la vérité, il ne voudra certainement plus d'elle.

Killian était sur le pont du Swan, il l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et une main dans le dos, qui cachait une magnifique fleur, un camélia rose, leur fleur.  
Killian tendit son autre main à Emma pour l'aider à monter sur le bateau et il lui dit :

\- ″Bienvenu à bord, Milady″.

Emma se jeta dans ses bras, Killian ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, et Emma lui dit tout en commençant à sangloter légèrement :

\- ″Tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai tant besoin de toi″. Emma qui avait passé ses bras autour du coup de Killian l'enserrait fortement comme si elle cherchait à trouver la force dont elle avait besoin pour la suite, en même temps son léger sanglot devint plus fort, elle pleurait.

\- ″Emma, Emma, mon amour pourquoi es tu dans un état pareil, parle moi je suis là″. Dit Killian en la tenant dans ses bras et en caressant son dos pour la rassurer.

Emma se décolla de Killian et dit :

\- ″Killian, il faut qu'on parle, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour te révéler certaines de ses choses, mais je te le dois, et je préfère te les dire maintenant comme cela si tu viens à me détester tu pourra me débarquer ici, cela sera toujours mieux qu'en pleine mer.″ Dit Emma d'un ton grave.

Killian pour la première fois avait peur, il avait bien comprit qu'Emma allait lui révéler son terrible secret, celui qu'elle avait gardé pour elle toutes ces années, celui qui leur avait coûté cinq années de leur vie les séparant l'un de l'autre.  
Mais ce n'était pas le secret qu'il redoutait c'était les fameux mots d'Emma, le _″Killian, il faut qu'on parle″_ , il avait lui-même utilisé ces mots quelque jours auparavant et bien qu'il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde d'avoir rompu avec Milah, ces mots sortis de la bouche d'Emma le terrifiait, allait-elle faire marche arrière, allait-elle mettre un point final et définitif à leur histoire renaissante.

Killian tendit le camélia à Emma en lui disant ″C'est pour toi, mon amour, pour ton anniversaire, viens nous allons parler dans ma cabine on sera plus à notre aise″.

Emma, surprise et à la fois très touchée par l'attention, lui retourna un ″Tu t'en es souvenu que le camélia rose est ma fleur préférée″.

Killian ajouta ″Bien sûr, my love, comment aurai-je pu oublier la fleur préférée de la femme que j'aime, cette fleur qui symbolise notre amour″.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de Killian pour parler, comme l'avait demandé Emma. Une fois dans la cabine Emma s'arrêta net, la bouche grande ouverte ébahie devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.  
Killian avait dressée une table romantique avec des chandelles, la cabine était décoré de plusieurs bouquets de camélia rose évidemment.  
Dans les assiettes déposées sur cette magnifique table se trouvait le repas préféré d'Emma, le fameux grill-cheese et des oignions frits, il y avait sur cette table, également un cup cake géant (pour deux personnes) décoré d'un glaçage rouge en forme cœur et quelques bougies qui étaient disposées sur les contours du cœur.  
Enfin Killian avait déposés plusieurs pétales de camélia sur le sol.  
S'était absolument magnifique Emma ne savait absolument plus quoi dire, elle avait le souffle coupé, cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'on avait eu ce genre d'attention envers elle, depuis qu'elle ne vivait plus avec Killian en fait.

Killian était derrière elle et il s'approcha doucement d'Emma il passa ses mains sur la taille d'Emma, colla son corps au dos d'Emma et approcha délicatement sa bouche de l'oreille d'Emma et lui murmura :

\- ″Bon anniversaire, mon amour″.

Emma pleurait à la fois car elle trouvait cela magnifique et mais aussi pour ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

\- ″Je suis désolé, my love, je ne cherchais pas à te faire pleurer en préparant cette petite surprise.″ Dit Killian attristé.

\- ″Non ce n'est rien, c'est magnifique Killian, je pleure car je suis heureuse que tu arrives toujours à transformer le jour de mon anniversaire que je déteste en une journée magnifique, mais je vais pas te mentir mes larmes ont aussi pour cause ce que j'ai à te dire″. Dit Emma.

\- ″Viens, love, on va s'asseoir et tu vas me parler″. Dit Killian

Emma et Killian s'installèrent sur le bord du lit qui se trouvait dans la cabine, Emma prit les mains de Killian dans les siennes et lui dit :

\- ″Killian je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, c'est tellement dur, je t'en prie quoique je te dise promets moi de me pas n'interrompre _(il acquiesça de la tête, et les larmes d'Emma coulait lentement sur ses joues),_ Killian, il y a quelques jours j'ai cru être enceinte de toi _(il avait une expression de totale surprise avec une pointe de joie),_ non je t'en prie ne sourit pas je ne suis pas enceinte _(sa légère joie retomba)_ , j'ai simplement eu une intoxication alimentaire suite au repas de la dernière réception que l'on a donné pour la campagne de Walsh.  
Encore une fois, encore je me suis trompée, et ça m'a fait mal, très mal, mais je me suis promis une chose, te dire la vérité sur ce que je te cache depuis tant d'années, mais c'est dur, tellement dur, tu vas me détester″.

Killian prit Emma dans ses bras et bien qu'il avait promis de ne pas l'interrompre il ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire ″Il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire te détester Emma″.

Pendant que Killian embrassait délicatement la tête d'Emma pour la rassurer les sanglots d'Emma s'intensifièrent. Puis elle dit :

\- ″Killian, j'ai j'ai, j'ai eu un bébé, un petit garçon, mon petit garçon et je l'ai abandonné.″

Killian était sous le choc il s'attendait à tout sauf qu'Emma lui révèle qu'elle avait mis un enfant au monde, il lui demanda de façon interrogative : ″Quand ?″.

\- ″Avant que je te rencontre, Killian, j'ai eu mon bébé en prison, il est né le jour de mes dix-huit ans. C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours détesté mon anniversaire depuis, je me sens trop coupable de l'avoir abandonné, le seul qui arrive à rendre ce jour supportable c'est toi Killian.″ Dit Emma pleurant de toutes ses forces.

Killian se détacha plutôt violemment d'Emma et lui d'une voix forte : ″Ne me dis pas que c'est cette ordure le père, ne me dis pas que c'est lui !″.

\- ″Si Killian, c'est Neal le père de mon enfant″ Dit Emma regardant le sol n'osant pas affronter le regard de Killian.

Tout à coup Killian se leva brusquement et cogna violemment son poing dans une porte de placard en bois qui été restée ouverte.  
Emma fut surprise, elle eu peur, et se senti honteuse, elle prenait le chemin de la sortie et dit à Killian :

\- ″Tu vois tu me détestes !″

Killian la rattrapa par le poignet et la prit dans ses bras la serrant de façon tendre et protectrice et lui dit :

\- ″Non, mon amour, je ne te déteste pas du tout, c'est après cette ordure que je suis en colère, c'est lui que je déteste, c'est à lui que j'en veux, _(il posa ses mains sur chacune des joues d'Emma, il essuya les larmes d'Emma avec ses pouces et la regarda intensément)_ toi, Emma, je t'aime, et c'est pour cela que j'ai réagi aussi violemment c'est parce qu'il t'a fait du mal en t'abandonnant toi et votre enfant, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il t'ait envoyé en prison pour les crimes qu'il a commis, je comprends mieux la Emma brisée et qui ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, et si tu penses que le fait que tu aies eu un enfant que tu as dû faire adopter, va ne faire te détester, va mettre un terme à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, tu te trompes Emma, cela ne changera jamais rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi Emma. J'accepte ton passé Emma, et si je ne l'acceptais pas je ne te mériterais pas″.

\- ″C'est vrai tu comprends, mais... mais je ne le mérite pas, j'ai fait exactement la même chose que ton père, et ce que mes parents m'ont fait, je suis un monstre″ Dit Emma d'une voix emplie de remord et de tristesse.

\- ″Non tu n'es pas un monstre Emma, pourquoi as tu décidé de faire adopter ton fils, love ?″ Demanda Killian gentiment.

\- ″Parce que, parce que je… je voulais qu'il ai toutes ses chances, qu'il ai deux parents qui s'occupent bien de lui qu'il lui apportent tout ce que je ne pouvais pas lui offrir, j'étais une fille pommée, qui vivait dans une voiture avec un type qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour rester avec elle et leur enfant.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Il savait, love, pour votre enfant il savait ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Je lui ai écrit quand j'étais en prison, j'étais enceinte de huit mois, il... il m'a répondu en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi et encore moins de cet enfant qu'il n'assumerai pas, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était me laisser la voiture.″ Dit Emma avec difficulté, se remémorer ce moment était très dur pour elle.

\- ″C'est vraiment une ordure finie ce type, Emma ceci est du passé personne ne te fera le mal qu'il t'a fait, je te le promets, et si tu veux retrouver ton fils, je serai avec toi, my love, je t'aiderai à le retrouver″. Dit Killian en prenant Emma dans ses bras de façon protectrice.

\- ″Non, Killian, ce n'est pas la peine, je l'ai retrouvé et je lui ai même parlé une semaine avant que je te quitte, il ne veut pas de moi il me déteste. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire qui j'étais vraiment alors je l'ai approché à la sortie de son école, j'ai prétexté être un agent de police qui faisait une enquête sur des cas de harcèlement dans son école, je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de son témoignage, je lui ai offert un chocolat chaud on s'est assis sur un banc près de son école, et il a fait une expression de déception, car il n'y avait pas de cannelle dans son chocolat, il aime le chocolat chaud à la cannelle tout comme moi Killian.  
Il est si beau et si parfait, c'est un adorable petit garçon de dix ans que j'ai rencontré, il s'appelle Henry. J'ai profité de ma fausse enquête pour lui poser des questions sur sa vie, il m'a dit qu'il vivait avec deux parents extraordinaires bien que ce n'était pas ses parents biologiques, et qu'il les aimait plus que tout, _(Emma pleurait)_ et que ses parents l'aimaient, et que ce n'était certainement pas le cas de ses parents biologiques qui avait été des monstres pour pouvoir l'abandonner. ″ Dit Emma.

-″Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu l'avais retrouvé, je sais que tu ne n'avais jamais parlé de son existence, mais pourquoi tu me m'as pas parlé d'Henry avant d'aller le voir je t'aurai soutenue, je t'aurai comprise Emma, je ne t'aurai pas jugée si c'est ce dont tu avais peur.″ Demanda Killian plein d'incompréhension.

-″J'avais trop honte Killian, cela me faisait trop mal, j'ai abandonné mon petit garçon, mon enfant, j'ai accouché attaché à mon lit d'hôpital par une paire de menotte, je n'ai même pas voulu le prendre dans mes bras j'avais trop peur que si je le regardais, si je le prenais tout près de moi, je ne puisse pas le laisser, Henry a raison je suis un monstre, et je comprends que tu ne puisse pas me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir parlé, que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, il faut mieux que je m'en aille, adieux Killian″. Dit Emma en pleurant et en se levant pour partir.

Killian l'empêcha de partir et lui dit d'une voix calme et douce, _(Emma se rassit)_ :

\- ″Que fais tu love, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est ne plus te revoir, je ne veux pas que tu partes, encore moins que tu sortes de ma vie Emma, le fait que je te demande pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ne signifie pas que je ne puisse pas te pardonner, c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'une explication et tu me l'as donné et j'en suis très heureux, maintenant que tu as fait ce pas vers moi, vers nous on va pouvoir avancer, love, tout recommencer, et si cela doit prendre du temps parce que tu as besoin d'aller doucement alors on prendra tout le temps que tu voudras″.

Puis il continua :

″Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as dis que tu était un monstre la première fois que l'on s'est retrouvés ici Emma, mais écoute moi bien et grave dans ta tête ce que je vais te dire Emma, TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE, et si Henry a prononcé ces mots c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaît pas la vérité sur son histoire, je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui il aimerait te connaître.  
Emma je ne peux pas parler des raisons qui ont poussé tes parents à te laisser à l'adoption, par contre je peux de parler du geste de mon père et c'est complètement différent, love, il nous a laissé Liam et moi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas surmonter la mort de sa femme, notre mère, il a préféré fuir plutôt qu'affronter les problèmes, c'était pour se protéger LUI de cette souffrance et c'était un geste égoïste.  
Toi, mon amour tu as agit de façon responsable, tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper d'Henry alors tu as choisi la meilleure option pour lui, et tu a réussi, il a trouvé un foyer aimant il a eu tout ce que tu voulais pour lui, toi tu as été responsable tu as préféré souffrir et te séparer de lui pour qu'il ai toutes ses chances, c'est toi même qui le dit love, tu as agit de façon responsable, le seul monstre de cette histoire c'est Neal, lui il a fuit. Et saches que si un jour tu te sens prête pour parler vraiment à Henry, de toi, de son histoire, je ferai tout, tu m'entends, tout ce que je peux pour que cela soit possible, et je suis sûr que c'est un magnifique petit garçon, bien qu'il doit être un adolescent aujourd'hui, vu sa merveilleuse maman.″

Emma était toute retournée par les événements, elle avait réussi à parler d'Henry à Killian et Killian acceptait son passé bien qu'il aurai eu toutes les raisons de la rejeter pensa-t-elle.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis la naissance d'Henry, elle se sentait soulagée et peut-être même qu'elle arriverait à faire la paix avec elle même.  
Tout à coup elle prit son sac à main et sortit son portefeuille, elle sortit une photo d'un petit garçon de dix ans environ qu'elle montra à Killian.

\- ″Regarde c'est mon fils, mon petit garçon, j'ai pris cette photo quand je suis allée le voir à son école, je sais que je n'avais pas le droit mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de lui.″ Dit Emma à Killian.

\- ″Tu as raison, mon amour, il est très beau, il est parfait comme toi, love.″ Dit Killian amoureusement.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent intensément, quand Killian fit le premier pas et embrassa Emma.

Emma interrompit le baiser et lui dit :

\- ″Killian, j'ai encore quelque chose à te dire à propos de mon départ, je t'ai quitté il y a cinq ans, car je ne pouvais pas te donner ce que tu méritais, un enfant, je voulais que tu sois heureux même sans moi et que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te donne une famille, et aujourd'hui je crois que je me rends compte de l'erreur que cela a été de ne pas te parler d'Henry.  
Le voir me rejeter même si il ne savait pas qu'il avait devant lui sa mère biologique et le fait d'apprendre que je n'étais pas enceinte une semaine plus tard, je n'ai pas pu supporter cette situation, je n'ai pas su la gérer, si seulement je t'avais parlé, si..., peut-être que cela ne m'aurai pas poussé vers la fuite, je suis tellement désolé Killian, pardonne-moi″. Dit Emma en pleurant à nouveau.

\- ″Tu es pardonnée, mon amour, même si j'ai eu très mal quand tu es partie, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te pardonner, aujourd'hui je connais toutes les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir de la sorte, je te comprends.  
Voilà ce que l'on va faire, love, on va oublier ce passé douloureux et à partir d'aujourd'hui on ne se cachera plus rien, et on va prendre un nouveau départ, toi et moi. La seule chose qui nous ramènera vers ce passé se sera ton désir de voir Henry pour tout lui expliquer, quand tu seras prête.  
Tu es d'accord, love ? Tu veux passer ce week-end avec moi ?″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Oui, plus que tout″ Répondit Emma.

Killian est heureux et soulagé il avait surmonté cette épreuve et ils allaient pouvoir passer le reste du week-end sur une note plus insouciante et libérée. Il dit à Emma de façon enjouée :

\- ″Que dirais-tu de manger ce magnifique repas que je t'ai préparé et nous avons quelque heures de navigation devant nous pour arriver à l'endroit que j'ai prévu, en plus il est bientôt midi et ton estomac commence à faire des siennes, je l'entends Melle Swan″.

Emma acquiesça de la tête, sécha ses joues, elle avait même rit quand Killian avait parlé de son estomac et elle lui demanda avec impatience :

\- ″Où m'emmènes-tu Killian ?″

\- ″Ca c'est une surprise, love, cela ne serait pas drôle de tout te la révéler maintenant.″ Répondit Killian d'un ton amusé.

Emma et Killian avait passé un agréable déjeuner. Killian avait laissé Emma dans sa cabine pour lever l'ancre et mettre les voiles.  
Pendant ce temps, Emma avait demandé à Killian quelques instants, car elle voulait effacer les traces de la peine qu'elle avait ressenti en parlant de son passé.  
Emma était heureuse et soulagée, elle avait pu parler à Killian et elle se dit a elle même en se regardant dans un miroir qui se trouvait dans un petit compartiment adjacent à la cabine de Killian et qui servait de salle de bain, _″Tu l'as fait Emma, maintenant sois heureuse″._

Une fois qu'Emma eut fini d'appliquer une touche de maquillage, elle rejoint Killian qui tenait la barre pour guider le bateau.  
La journée était extraordinairement belle, on était encore en hiver pourtant la chaleur de l'air faisait penser au printemps.  
Emma s'approcha tout doucement de Killian, sans faire de bruit, elle passa ses bras autours de la taille de Killian, elle se colla contre le dos de celui-ci et déposa quelque doux baisers sur l'épaule de ce dernier.  
Une fois que Killian senti sa présence, il détacha sa main droite de la barre et dit à Emma :

\- ″On veut naviguer, love ?″

\- ″Avec plaisir, mon capitaine.″ Répondit Emma souriante et apaisée.

Emma se plaça entre la barre et Killian, Killian replaça sa main sur la barre de sorte qu'Emma était entre lui et la barre de son bateau. Ils naviguèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.  
Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard.

Emma reconnu tout de suite cet endroit c'était une petite ville côtière du Maine, à une certaine distance de Storybrook.  
Elle demanda à Killian pourquoi ils étaient venus ici. Killian lui répondit que c'était la fête des camélias et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer cela.

Ils accostèrent, gagnèrent la fête qui n'était pas très loin du port, lors de cette fête il y avait des spectacles en tout genre, des petits concerts et il y avait une vieille tradition qui voulait que les amoureux soient arrosés d'une pluie de pétales de camélia car c'était pour eux la garantie d'un amour inconditionnel. Il était même possible de se faire prendre en photo sous cette pluie de pétales de fleurs pour en garder un souvenir.  
Killian tenait par la main Emma et il lui demanda si elle voulait faire une photo sous cette pluie de pétales, Emma répondit oui avec le plus grand des sourires.  
Une fois en place, le photographe leur lança _″Allez un petit baiser les amoureux, cela vous portera chance″_. Emma et Killian s'étaient envoyés un sourire entendu puis ils se sont embrassés. Ils récupèrent deux exemplaires de cette magnifique photo et après avoir profité de cette petite fête Killian emmena Emma près d'une voiture de location qu'il avait loué pour le week-end, Emma lui demanda pourquoi ils devaient prendre une voiture, Killian ne voulait pas lui donner de réponse pour garder la surprise mais il lui dit qu'ils se rendaient à un endroit que tout les deux connaissaient.

Après quelques minutes de voiture, ils s'arrêtèrent en pleine campagne près d'un champ de camélia.

\- ″Killian, c'est le champ de camélia où tu m'as demandée en mariage.″ Dit Emma étonnée et avec un soupçon de panique car cela allez trop vite pour elle mais peut-être que Killian voulait simplement se remémorer de bons souvenirs pensa-t-elle.

\- ″Du calme, love, je ne vais pas te demander à nouveau en mariage (″ _aujourd'hui en tout cas″_ pensa-t-il pour lui même), je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour cela, mais je voulais juste revenir dans cet endroit tellement romantique et rempli de signification pour nous. Cela ne te fais pas plaisir love ?″ Demanda Killian inquiet.

\- ″Si Killian cela me fait très plaisir de revenir ici, c'est parfait.″ Répondit Emma.

Il se prirent main dans la main et commencèrent à marcher dans cette grande étendue de camélia. L'air était doux, pour un hiver. Ils approchèrent d'une sorte de cabane en bois qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venu. Cette cabane en bois était exactement au milieux du champ de fleurs. Emma fit remarquer à Killian que ce n'était pas présent lors de sa demande en mariage.  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de la cabane qui était ouverte, mais il n'y avait personne dedans.  
Tout à coup le ciel s'assombrit et devint gris puis il se mit à pleuvoir, ce qui était très courant dans cette région.  
Killian et Emma étaient loin de leur voiture et décidèrent de patienter dans la cabane, le temps que la pluie s'arrête.

Une fois entrés dans l'abri ils virent une belle cheminée, une table et des chaises assez rustiques, et un lit au fond de la pièce.

Soudain, Emma ressentit le besoin d'embrasser Killian. Ils s'embrassèrent très sensuellement plusieurs fois et atterrirent sur le lit étroit.  
Emma commença à déboutonner quelques bouton de la chemise de Killian, tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

Soudain Killian lui dit :

\- ″Love, n'importe qui pourrai entrer″.

\- ″Si je me souviens bien la dernière fois cela ne t'avais pas gêné et en plus nous n'avions pas ces murs de bois pour nous cacher, et que pourrait on bien faire le temps que la pluie s'arrête.″ Dit Emma avec une voix de défit.

Emma continua de déboutonner la chemise de Killian tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse. Puis elle s'arrêta et lui dit ″Je croyais que tu aimais les challenges″.

Killian fit rouler Emma et elle se retrouva sur le dos, il lui répondit ″Bien sûr que je les aimes, love.″ Puis Killian l'embrassa avec passion. Les mains de Killian vagabondaient sur le corps d'Emma, Emma enlevant la chemise de Killian, leur gestes se firent plus demandeurs tout comme leur baisers. Il firent l'amour, et c'était une bonne chose que cet endroit soit perdu au milieux de nul part car ils n'avaient pas été des plus discrets.

Killian et Emma avaient fini par s'endormir, et au bout d'un certain temps ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Killian dit :

\- ″Il faut qu'on y aille, love, j'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel en ville, et il va bientôt faire nuit, il ne pleut plus on va pouvoir retourner à la voiture.″

-″On doit vraiment y aller, on est bien ici″ Dit Emma en faisant un regard de chien battu et en caressant doucement le torse de Killian.

\- ″Je ne pense pas que le propriétaire des lieux serait de ton avis love, en plus je te promets que la chambre que j'ai réservé va te plaire.″ Répondit Killian en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

 _ **À suivre**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fin de partie III**_

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plus, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me fait plaisir d'y répondre ;)**


	8. Chapter 5 Partie IV : Des RévélationS :

**_Coucou à tous ;)_**

 ** _Voici la quatrième et avant dernière partie du chapitre 5._**

 ** _Au programme : du CS, du CS, des révélations of course, du fluffy et une pointe de drama ;)._**

 ** _Captainswansnowwhite : dans cette partie j'évoque Mary-Magaret j'espère que cela te plaira ;)._**

 ** _Dans cette partie il y a aussi un peu de brothers Jones et il y a l'apparition de Liam et sa petite famille pour un flashback vous verrez ;)._**

 ** _Au niveau du temps c'est encore la narration de ce qui s'est passé dans les deux mois._**

 ** _Encore merci pour toutes les reviews, favs et follows :)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Des RévélationS :**

 **PARTIE IV :**

 _ **A l'hôtel :**_

Emma et Killian avaient rejoint l'hôtel et ils étaient sortis dîner en ville. Malgré le tourbillon émotionnel de la matinée, tout le reste de la journée avait été idyllique.

Une fois rentrés dans leur chambre, Killian sortit son téléphone de sa poche et mit une musique douce et langoureuse. Il prit Emma par la main et ils commencèrent à danser un slow. Killian commença à susurrer à l'oreille d'Emma :

\- ″Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu étais belle ce soir, love″

Les mains de Killian glissaient sur les courbes d'Emma, il les remonta vers le haut de son dos jusqu'à la fermeture éclair de sa robe, il descendit doucement la fermeture jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Killian embrassait le menton puis le cou d'Emma. Il passa ses lèvres sur l'épaule droite d'Emma faisant glisser la bretelle de la robe d'Emma au passage, Killian fit pareil avec l'épaule gauche et la robe tomba à terre. Emma déboutonna la chemise de Killian et la fit glisser sur ses épaules puis elle s'attaqua à son jean et le fit descendre le de long de ses jambes.  
Il s'embrassèrent, Killian souleva Emma, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Killian, et tout en ne cessant jamais de s'embrasser il déambulèrent dans la pièce jusqu'au lit, dans lequel ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Killian s'était réveillé avant Emma et il la regardait dormir.  
Puis Emma commença à entrouvrir les yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement.

\- ″Bonjour, love, bien dormi ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Bonjour, chéri, j'ai très bien dormi, peu, mais très bien.″ Répondit Emma avec le sourire et tout en caressant le bras de Killian.

Puis Emma reprit ″C'est un merveilleux week-end, Killian, merci pour tout ce que tu as préparé, je n'ai pas passé un anniversaire heureux malgré la signification de cette date pour moi depuis longtemps, Killian, merci.″ Emma s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais Killian sortit du lit brusquement et alla fouiller dans son sac de voyage.

\- ″Killian, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais″ Demanda Emma très étonnée.

Killian revient vers le lit une main dans le dos, et reprit sa place près d'Emma s'assurant qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'il avait dans le dos.

\- ″Killian qu'est-ce que tu caches.″ Demanda Emma

\- ″Comment ai-je pu oublier, love, comment ?″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Oublier quoi Killian, je ne comprends pas.″ Interrogea Emma.

Killian prenait soin de sortir, derrière son dos, le médaillon qui se trouvait dans l'écrin qu'il avait été chercher dans son sac quelques instants plutôt. C'était un magnifique médaillon de forme ovale, avec un camélia gravé dessus, le médaillon pouvait s'ouvrir en deux et de sorte que l'on puisse placer une petite photo à l'intérieur. Killian n'y avait pas placé de photo, il avait placé à l'intérieur du médaillon, un pétale de camélia qu'il avait cueilli le jour où il avait fait sa demande en mariage à Emma.

\- ″Ton cadeau, love.″ Dit Killian en passant le collier autour du cou d'Emma.

\- ″Killian, le collier de ta mère, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit.″ Dit Emma toute émue.

\- ″Si Emma tu dois le porter, il est temps qu'il retrouve celle à qui il est destiné, il t'a appartenu dès le jour où je te l'ai offert, le jour de notre mariage.  
Ma mère me l'a donné afin que je l'offre à la femme de ma vie Emma et tu le sais, quand tu es partie il y a cinq ans tu l'as laissé derrière toi, pensant que tu le méritais pas, mais tu aurais dû partir avec Emma, car personne d'autre que toi ne le portera.  
Personne sauf _(tout en parlant il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Emma et le caressait doucement)_ si la chance est avec nous il y aura peut-être une petite Jones à qui il reviendra, et si c'est un petit Jones alors on lui donnera pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à celle qui sera la femme de sa vie, c'est comme cela que ce médaillon est transmis dans ma famille depuis des génération Emma.″ Dit Killian.

Killian allait trop vite, et ses paroles chamboulaient complètement Emma, elle n'était pas prête à remettre sur la table le sujet bébé, même si elle avait parlé à Killian du traumatisme de l'abandon d'Henry et que cela l'avait soulagée, elle se sentait toujours pas prête à pouvoir donner d'enfant à Killian, bien qu'elle voulait des enfants de lui plus que tout.  
Ces paroles, ce geste de Killian sur son ventre, c'était trop, bien plus qu'Emma pouvait supporter dans l'état actuel.  
Et ce qui allait suivre n'allait rien arranger.

\- ″Tu sais Emma, on pourrait essayer à nouveau d'avoir un bébé, peut-être pas tout de suite, je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour régler la question Walsh, mais on pourrait y réfléchir, je pense.  
Hier quand tu m'as dit que tu avais cru que tu étais enceinte de moi j'ai vraiment eu envie que cela soit vrai, même si la situation est complexe.″ Dit Killian amoureusement tout en continuant de caresser le ventre d'Emma.

\- ″Mais tu es avec Milah″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Non, love, j'ai rompu avec elle quelques jours avant ce week-end, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser croire que l'on avait un avenir tous les deux alors que c'est avec toi que je veux être.″ Fit Killian et quand il eut fini de parler il embrassa Emma.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle n'était pas prête à aller aussi vite.

\- ″Que dirais-tu que j'aille chercher les pattes d'ours que tu aimes tant dans la petite boulangerie qui se trouve à quelques rues d'ici, il n'en serve pas dans cet hôtel, quand je reviendrai on prendra le petit déjeuner avant de se préparer pour repartir pour New-York.″ Dit Killian.

Emma était seule dans la chambre d'hôtel, complètement paniquée, et pour ne rien arranger elle reçu un message incendiaire de Walsh qui lui demandait où elle pouvait bien être, il était rentré plus tôt et il ne l'avait pas trouvé.  
Emma avait rappelé Walsh en lui disant qu'elle était partie à Storybrook, voir son amie Mary-Margaret et elle lui a dit qu'elle rentrerait dans la journée le temps de faire le trajet, Walsh avait rétorqué sarcastiquement ″Ah ton ex-taularde de copine″. Bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'Emma se trouvait avec Killian.

Emma et Mary-Margaret s'étaient effectivement rencontrés quand Emma avait été envoyée en prison à cause de Neal. Mary-Margaret avait été un grand soutien pendant cette période et une grande amitié était née entre les deux femmes, elles échangeaient d'ailleurs quelques coups de téléphone de temps en temps.  
La raison de leur présence en prison les a approché, en effet Mary-Margaret avait été accusée par sa belle-mère d'avoir assassiné son père et bien que Mary-Margaret était totalement innocente, elle dû passer du temps en prison le temps que la vérité soit découverte : sa belle-mère avait envoyé Mary-Margaret en prison alors que c'était elle qui avait tué le père de Mary-Margaret afin de s'approprier la fortune de celui-ci.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Emma n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé le réel impact que sa relation avec Walsh avait eu sur elle, il était odieux, elle ne l'aimait pas mais pourtant dès qu'il appelait elle lui obéissait. Elle se sentait faible et détestait l'Emma qu'elle était devenue, elle ne travaillait plus, elle n'était plus vraiment cette femme forte et indépendante qu'elle avait été, elle était devenue renfermée sur elle-même et Walsh contribuait à cela en s'assurant qu'elle soit éloignée de ses rares amis.

C'est certainement cette relation qui empêchait Emma de réaliser qu'une vie avec Killian était de nouveau possible et puisse qu'elle était apeurée, elle agit de la même façon qu'elle le faisait toujours quand elle avait peur, elle prit la fuite.

Elle s'habilla en un éclair ramassa toute ses affaires en vitesse et quitta la chambre courut dans la rue et monta dans le premier taxi qu'elle trouva. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois elle ne s'était pas séparé du médaillon, et pendant tout le long du trajet en taxi elle serrait dans sa main droite la petite pièce de métal. Elle avait besoin d'un geste du destin, de quelque chose de fort, de très fort, pour lui donner la force de sortir de cette relation avec Walsh, et bien que retrouver Killian avait considérablement embelli sa vie elle n'avait pas su trouver cette force, malheureusement.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**

 _ **Au même moment, à la sortie de la boulangerie :**_

Killian ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de se qui se tramait dans la chambre d'hôtel, il sortait de la boulangerie le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avec le petit sac contenant les pâtisseries préférées d'Emma à la main.

Sur le chemin du retour il passa par hasard devant une boutique qui vendait des vêtements pour bébé, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en regardant la vitrine il senti un espoir renaître en lui. Il regardait ces tout petits vêtements et s'imaginait un bébé les porter, son enfant à lui et Emma, il en avait tellement envie. Puis il sortit de sa rêverie pour aller retrouver Emma.  
La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était ce qu'il allait trouver dans la chambre d'hôtel ou plutôt qui il n'allait pas trouver.

Il arriva enfin dans leur chambre, il appela Emma, personne ne répondit, il fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bains mais il n'y avait personne. Killian dit tout bas, incrédule les larmes montant à ses yeux : _″Non tu n'as pas fait ça Emma pas encore″_.

Puis il regarda bien dans la chambre, et il ne vit plus une seule affaire appartenant à Emma, il ne trouva pas non plus le médaillon et Killian dit _″Au moins, tu l'as accepté cette fois, c'est une bonne chose car il n'y aura plus jamais de Madame Jones, maintenant″._

Après l'abattement qu'il ressentait à cause de la peine il senti un très forte colère monter en lui, il aurait voulu tout casser dans cette chambre. Mais il ne le pouvait pas alors il décida de la quitter de retourner à son bateau et de rentrer à New-York.

Une fois de retour dans le port de New-York, Killian décida de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool, le départ d'Emma lui faisait étrangement repenser à ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans.

* * *

 _ **Flashback : Il y a cinq ans, juste après qu'Emma ai quitté Storybrook :**_

Killian se réveillait paisiblement pensant se réveiller auprès de sa femme, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, qu'il passait sa main sur le côté du lit où aurait dû se trouver sa femme, mais la place était froide et vide, tout à coup il senti un morceau de papier sur l'oreiller d'Emma, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lu le papier : _″Killian, mon amour, pardonne-moi je pars. Sois heureux oublie moi. Emma″._

Killian était fou, il ne comptait pas laisser partir sa femme sans une explication, il voulait l'empêcher de fuir, il descendit dans la rue, elle était déserte, il était encore tôt ce matin là, et il n'y avait pas de trace d'Emma. Il remonta en trombe dans leur appartement et se jeta sur son téléphone et appela Victor et Ruby.  
Ruby et Emma étaient de très bonnes amies et il arrivait que quand Killian et elle avaient des crises, (ce qui était rare et surtout causé par ce désir d'enfant qui ne se réalisait pas) qu'Emma aille se réfugier chez Ruby pour réfléchir.

Le téléphone, sonna et Killian tomba sur la voix pas vraiment réveillée de Victor qui lui dit agacé et sans avoir vu qui cherchait à lui téléphoner :

\- ″Bon sang, j'espère que vous avait une sacrée bonne raison pour appeler à une heure pareille !″

\- ″ EMMA, OÙ EST EMMA.″ Cria Killian dans un mélange de panique et de peine.

\- ″Killian ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas, explique toi.″ Reprit Victor.

\- ″Elle est partie, elle est partie en me laissant juste un petit mot me disant d'être heureux sans elle, je peux pas vivre sans elle Victor, où est-elle″ Répondit Killian d'une voix implorante.

\- ″Je suis désolé, Killian, je ne sais vraiment pas où elle est, elle n'est pas chez no...″ Victor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Killian avait déjà raccroché.

Killian fini de s'habiller, prit ses clés et sortit en courant dans la rue pour rejoindre la maison de son frère qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans cette rue.  
Killian frappait frénétiquement et avec force contre la porte, il criait ″LIAM, OUVRES, LIAM, SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT JE TE PRÉVIENS JE LA DÉFONCE″.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un Liam très en colère et en pyjama.

\- ″NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS, TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU, ÇA NE VAS PAS DE DÉBARQUER COMME ÇA AUSSI TÔT EN CRIANT, HEUREUSEMENT QUE LES ENFANTS SONT CHEZ LES PARENTS D'ELSA, TU LES AURAIENT TRAUMATISÉS !″. S'écria Liam fou de rage.

Killian se mit à hurler ″EMMA, EMMA SI TU ES LÀ, PARLE-MOI″.

Liam lui répondit plus calmement et avec incompréhension ″Mais enfin, petit-frère pourquoi Emma serai ici et pas avec toi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?″.

Killian ne lui répondit pas et parti en courant à son appartement, Elsa qui avait été réveillée par Killian arriva auprès de son mari et lui demanda ce qui se passait, Liam répondit qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et il lui dit qu'il devait retrouver son frère, Elsa lui répondit qu'elle venait avec lui.

Pendant ce temps Killian était rentré chez lui, et il trouva le médaillon d'Emma posé sur une petite table dans l'entrée de leur appartement, table sur laquelle il avait déposé le mot d'Emma en vitesse lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement.  
Il prit le médaillon, le mit dans sa poche, et soudain une colère monstre monta en lui, et il commença à tout casser dans l'appartement.  
C'est à ce moment que Liam et Elsa arrivèrent.

\- ″Mais enfin tu es fou, Killian, arrêtes ça tu vas te blesser !″ Cria Liam, et voyant que Killian ne s'arrêtait pas, Liam fondit sur lui pour l'arrêter de force. Killian résista un peu puis se jeta dans les bras de son frère en pleurant de toute ses forces ne pouvant pas parler.

Malgré tout ce désordre, Elsa trouva le mot d'Emma par terre, et le montra à Liam.

Liam prit la parole et dit à son frère d'une voix douce : ″Allez viens petit-frère je t'emmène à la maison tu vas rester quelques temps avec nous, de toute façon tu ne peux pas rester dans ce capharnaüm″.

Killian n'opposa aucune résistance il était trop abattu pour cela.

Une fois arrivé chez son frère Killian avait investi le canapé et était recroquevillé dans une position prostrée, et il pleurait. Liam et Elsa ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire avaient appelé Victor qui était venu administrer un calment à Killian, Killian fini par s'endormir sur le canapé.

Un peu plus tard, Elsa avait été chercher les enfants chez ses parents, elle leur avait dit que leur oncle Killian était chez eux _(les enfants étaient fou de joie, ils adoraient leur oncle et leur super tata Emma comme ils l'appelait)_ devant l'excès de joie de ses enfants Elsa dit que Killian était malade et qu'ils devaient laisser leur oncle se reposer.

Malheureusement, les deux garnements une fois sortis de la voiture coururent vers la porte de la maison pour trouver leur oncle, en entrant dans la maison, ils crièrent en cœur ″Oncle Killian, on est rentrés″.

Les deux enfants aperçurent Killian allongé sur le canapé et leur père les attrapa au passage dans ses bras les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Liam leur dit :

\- ″Les enfants, vous n'avez pas écouté maman, et je suis sûr qu'elle vous a expliqué que votre oncle était malade et qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.″ Tout en parlant Liam faisait de gros yeux à ses enfants.  
Les deux petits s'excusèrent de ne pas avoir écouté leur mère.

Quand soudain, la fille de Liam lui demanda, avec une petite moue sur son visage et tout en suçant son pouce : ″Dit papa, il est crès crès malade oncle Killian, il a l'air trisssste, c'est grave, il a mal oùuu ? ″.

Liam répondit : ″Ma puce, ton oncle est malade, il a mal au cœur, mais il va guérir avec le temps, je te le promets″

C'est maintenant au tour du fils de Liam de prendre la parole, il s'exprima d'un ton affirmatif comme si il avait la solution infaillible pour guérir leur oncle : ″Il faut appeler tata Emma, elle va le guérir, il est super heureux Killian avec tata, pourquoi elle est pas là ?″.

\- ″Tu as raison mon garçon, mais tata Emma a dû partir en voyage pour son travail et elle ne peut pas revenir tout de suite, c'est pour cela qu'elle nous a confié votre oncle, il va falloir bien s'occuper de lui d'accord.″ Répondit Liam.

Liam s'en voulait de mentir à ses enfants mais ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour tout comprendre et Emma pouvait revenir, il y avait un espoir, alors c'était mieux ainsi.

\- ″Oui ! On va lui faire des dessins !″ répondirent en cœur et avec joie les deux petits avant de monter dans leur chambre dessiner pour leur oncle.

Deux semaines plus tard, Killian avait reçu les papiers du divorce, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, mais Killian s'était mit en tête de chercher Emma coûte que coûte. Ce qu'il a fait pendant trois ans sans succès.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

 _ **À suivre**_ _ **…**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fin de partie IV**_

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 ** _Voilà cette partie se termine avec se Flashback, je devrais poster rapidement la prochaine et dernière partie de ce chapitre 5._**

 ** _Dans la partie 5 vous allez savoir ce qui s'est passé du côté de Killian et d'Emma pendant ces deux mois, suite à cette nouvelle fuite d'Emma et vous allez enfin savoir pour quoi Killian est prêt à embarquer dans un avion militaire lorsqu'Emma le retrouve._**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou une grande review la lecture ne me fait pas peur ;) et je prendrais plaisir à y répondre ;)_**


	9. Chapter 5 Partie V : Des RévélationS :

**Coucou à tous ;),**

 **J'avais dit que je publierai rapidement la partie 5 donc chose promise chose due ;)**

 **Voilà** _ **la dernière partie du chapitre 5, celle avec laquelle on va retourner au temps présent et enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette fameuse base de Patuxent River ;). Pour la petite histoire cette base aérienne existe vraiment j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet car je voulais donner un côté réaliste.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette partie vous plaira ;).**_

 _ **Pour information je mets fins à la naration des deux mois par deux lignes entières de ce symbole : "§", ces deux lignes sont en caractère gras donc vous pouvez pas les louper ;) et donc après ces deux lignes de symbole c'est le retour au temps présent. **_

_**Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé le Emma/Johanna qu'il y avait dans les premiers chapitres, vous allez en retrouver dans cette partie ;).**_ _ **Il y a aussi du Emma/Liam.**_ _ **Et pour tous ceux qui aime le Snowing cette fois-ci c'est David qui fait une petite apparition.**_

 _ **Et bien évidemment encore merci pour les reviews, follows et favs ;).**_

 _ **So enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Des RévélationS :**

 **PARTIE V :**

 _ **La semaine suivant le fameux week-end d'Emma et Killian :**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Chez Killian**_ _:_

Quelques jours après avoir dessaoulé de son naufrage dans l'alcool, Killian avait reçu un mail de David, qui lui demandait si il ne connaissait pas des soldats expérimentés, sans famille, prêts à partir pour une mission de sauvetage d'otages américains extrêmement dangereuse.

Killian lui avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait personne mais que lui était volontaire, et que de toute façon il ne laisserait ni femme ni enfant derrière lui.  
Killian avait prit sa décision, il avait attendu depuis son retour à New-York qu'Emma revienne vers lui, il lui avait laissé des quantités de messages.  
Mais Emma n'avait pas répondu. Par conséquent Killian avait décidé qu'il retournerait dans la Navy, en commençant par cette mission dangereuse, qui avec un peu de chance serait la dernière pensa-t-il.

Killian avait ressorti son uniforme bleu marine pour se présenter au Commandant Hood le lendemain. Killian était étonné de voir que son uniforme lui allait toujours aussi bien.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **-**_ _ **Chez Emma :**_

Depuis son retour de ce fameux week-end, Emma était dans un état catastrophique, et chaque fois qu'elle écoutait un message de Killian elle sombrait encore plus dans la peine, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire un pas vers lui.

Johanna était au courant qu'Emma avait passé le week-end avec Killian, et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'Emma soit dans cet état.

Les semaines passèrent et la situation de s'arrangeait pas du tout pour Emma, elle empirait même, en plus de la peine psychologique qu'Emma éprouvait, elle était tombée malade, elle vomissait presque tout les jours, le matin surtout, elle était très fatiguée et ne mangeait presque rien.

Johanna avait essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais ce fut peine perdue. Johanna avait voulut appeler un médecin pour Emma voyant son état physique mais Emma refusa catégoriquement en disant que ce n'était rien, elle avait mangé un mauvais truc.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Emma vomissait tout les matins sans exception.

Ce jour là Johanna était venue apporter son petit-déjeuner à Emma, elle arriva au niveau de la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Chambre, dans laquelle Emma dormait seule, suite à la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec Walsh lorsqu'elle était rentrée de sa pseudo visite chez Mary-Margaret, Emma était ravie de ne pas partager le même lit que Walsh, et être seule dans cette chambre seule lui permettait de laisser libre court à sa peine.

Johanna leva son poing pour frapper à la porte, quand elle entendit Emma s'énerver :

\- ″Mais c'est quoi cette merde de soutien-gorge ! Il y a encore deux semaines il m'allait comme un gant et maintenant il est trop petit, mais j'ai pas changé moi, quelle saleté ces tissus à bas coût qui rétrécissent au lavage !″

Emma jeta le sous-vêtement sur son lit et enfila son t-shirt directement car elle n'avait pas trouvé un seul soutien-gorge de sa garde-robe à sa taille.

Johanna frappa à la porte, Emma dit ″Entrez″, d'une humeur noire et quand elle vit Johanna elle lui dit sur le même ton :

\- ″Ah ! Vous tombez bien vous, qu'est-ce qui vous prend en ce moment ?″

\- ″Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez Emma.″ Répondit Johanna.

Johanna était stupéfaite, elle avait déjà vu Emma de mauvaise humeur mais jamais elle s'en était prit à elle.

\- ″Vous ne comprenez pas, vraiment ?! Je vais vous expliquer alors, vous lavez ma lingerie, sur le programme _″coton à ébullition″ (ce programme n'existait pas mais Emma était tellement énervée qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle disait, et l'expression d'Emma fit rire légèrement Johanna)_ de sorte qu'elle rétrécisse un peu plus chaque jour.″ Fit Emma.

\- ″Non je vous assure, que vos sous-vêtements ne sont pas lavés avec un programme différent du programme habituel. Je ne me suis pas lancée comme objectif de les faire rétrécir Emma, je vous assure.″ Répondit Johanna.

\- ″Ah oui, vraiment, alors pourquoi je n'ai plus un seul soutien-gorge qui ne va alors ?″ Demanda Emma très énervée.

\- ″Je ne sais pas Emma vous avez peut-être pris de la poitrine, et ils sont devenus trop petits.″ Dit Johanna calmement.

\- ″Alors, maintenant si vous faites mal votre travail ce n'est pas de votre faute mais c'est moi qui ai gross...″ Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle couru vers la salle de bains qui était à côté de la chambre et elle vomit. Johanna couru après elle, et lui dit très gentiment, presque de la façon qu'à une mère qui s'occupe de son enfant malade :

\- ″Laissez-moi vous aider″. Johanna tenu les cheveux d'Emma et l'aida à se nettoyer près du lavabo.

\- ″Pardonnez-moi Johanna, vous êtes adorable avec moi et je suis odieuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.″ Dit Emma en sanglotant.

Johanna répondit d'un ton légèrement amusé : ″Ce n'est rien Emma, vous êtes toute pardonnée, et vous savez quoi, si la situation était différente je dirai que vous êtes enceinte, car vous me rappelait l'attitude que j'avais lorsque j'étais enceinte, les nausées, les sautes d'humeur, la fatigue, la prise de poitrine, le mal de ventre, ah, heureusement que c'est pour la bonne cause parce que dit comme ça, ça fait pas rêver.″

Emma ne répondit rien, elle restait interdite, comment n'avez-t-elle pas remarqué, sa fatigue, ses nausées, son ventre et ses seins douloureux, ses soutiens-gorge qui n'avaient pas rétrécis mais qui étaient tout simplement trop petits, son humeur à fleur de peau.

Elle ne dit toujours rien et couru attraper son agenda, le consulta et exprima un _″Oh mon dieu″_ en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, en effet elle aurait dû avoir ses règles la semaine qui suivait son week-end avec Killian, mais elle ne les avait toujours pas eu. Elle avait du retard.  
Elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible elle prenait la pilule, tout à coup elle chercha sa plaquette à l'endroit où elle la posait habituellement, elle ne la trouva pas. Soudain elle vit dans sa chambre le sac qu'elle avait utilisé pour ce fameux week-end et qu'elle n'avait pas rangé depuis, elle chercha dedans et miracle, elle trouva la plaquette.  
Encore une fois elle mis sa main devant sa bouche, Emma avait oublié de prendre les deux derniers comprimés de sa plaquette qui correspondait exactement au week-end de son anniversaire, en plus Emma et Killian ne s'étaient pas protégés et ce n'est pas les occasions qui ont manqué pour concevoir un enfant pendant ce week-end pensa-t-elle.

 _″Non, non, non, tu te trompes ma fille, et c'est pas la première fois″_ pensa Emma.

Toutefois Emma décida d'en avoir le cœur net et fila à l'hôpital pour demander une prise de sang.  
Johanna assista à la scène sans comprendre, mais l'idée qu'Emma pouvait être enceinte de Killian lui traversa l'esprit et la réjouit.

Emma se trouvait dans le bureau d'une charmante gynécologue obstétricienne nommée Ariel Mermaid, et attendait le résultat avec impatience.  
Ariel arriva avec les résultats et dit à Emma :

\- ″Melle Swan, j'ai consulté votre dossier médical et je peux vous dire que je suis d'autant plus ravie de commencer ma journée avec vous, j'aime commencer ma journée en annonçant de bonnes nouvelles à mes patientes, alors je vous remercie et félicitation à vous et au papa vous êtes définitivement et totalement enceinte à 100%, il n'y a pas de doute.″ Ariel avait une grande expression de joie sur son visage.

Emma avait le souffle coupé elle ne savait plus quoi dire, des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et réussi tout de même à articuler :

\- ″C'est vrai, je vais avoir un bébé″.

Le docteur lui répondit que oui.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour se diriger vers la sortie, quand Emma eu une réaction impensable pour elle, mais il s'agissait d'un élan du cœur basé sur l'instant présent, elle prit dans ses bras Ariel et lui dit ″merci, merci″.  
Ariel avait été surprise par la réaction d'Emma mais elle comprenait et elle était vraiment heureuse pour sa patiente, bien qu'elle ne la connaissait pas et Ariel dit à Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas à la remercier elle n'avait fait qu'annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Une fois sortie de l'hôpital Emma était sur un petit nuage, elle débordait de bonheur et une chose était sûr elle allait tout faire pour vivre avec Killian dorénavant, elle avait eu besoin de quelque chose de fort pour l'aider à se défaire de l'emprise malsaine de Walsh, quoi de plus fort que ce petit miracle qui grandissait en elle.

Emma posa la main sur son ventre, tout en caressant son ventre, elle dit _″Bonjour mon bébé, tu sais que tu es un vrai petit miracle pour ton papa et moi, maintenant je vais annoncer la nouvelle à ton papa il va être fou de toi, tu vas avoir le meilleur des papas je te le promets″._

Emma attrapa son portable et composa la numéro de Killian et elle tomba sur un message indiquant que le numéro n'était plus attribué, Emma eu un peu peur.  
Elle l'avait cherché sur son bateau mais tout était fermé et elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.  
Soudain elle s'est souvenu que Killian lui avait parlé du stage de Liam à New-York, elle réussi à savoir où Liam habitait et elle s'y rendit.

Une fois arrivée elle tambourina à la porte et dit ″LIAM, OUVRES, LIAM, SI TU N'OUVRES PAS CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT JE TE PRÉVIENS JE LA DÉFONCE″. _(Emma et Killian étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ils avaient les mêmes mauvaises habitudes)._

Elle entendit râler derrière la porte quelque chose comme _″Mais quel est l'imbécile qui me dérange pendant mon seul jour de congé″._

Liam ouvrit et vit Emma et très énervé il lui dit :

\- ″Alors toi, tu es bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir, après ce que tu as fait à Killian, tu n'as vraiment aucune dignité″.

Liam essaya de fermer la porte mais Emma l'en empêcha violemment et dit :

\- ″Liam, je comprends que tu me détestes, mais je cherche Killian, j'ai quelque chose de très important à lui dire, quelque chose qui va changer nos vies à tout les deux, je ne le trouve pas, son numéro n'est plus attribué, j'ai besoin de lui parler, je t'en prie″.

\- ″Que tu ne le trouves pas ça c'est normal, il a reprit du service dans la Navy, avec une sorte de mission suicide, après que TU l'as rejeté encore une fois.″ Dit Liam.

\- ″NON ! ″ Dit Emma en posant sa main sur son ventre comme si il lui faisait très mal. Cela intrigua fortement Liam il lui demanda même si elle allait bien. Emma répondit que non, il fallait qu'elle parle absolument à Killian, elle devait lui parler ce qu'elle avait à lui dire allait peut-être tout changer et Killian renoncerait à cette mission.

\- ″Assez parlé, Emma, monte dans ma voiture ! ″ Dit Liam en pointant une voiture de police.

Emma rétorqua avec effroi : ″Quoi tu veux m'emmener au poste parce que j'ai tambouriné à ta porte.″

\- ″Non, love, si je veux que tu montes dans cette voiture c'est parce que Killian part dans quinze minutes de la base de Patuxent River et que c'est le seul moyen de me pas le manquer.″ Répondit Liam amusé.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

* * *

 _ **Base Aérienne de Patuxent River, quelques minutes avant le départ de Killian :**_

 _Emma se trouvait dans la voiture de fonction de Liam, il conduisait à toute allure, les gyrophares et la sirène de cette voiture de police en pleine action._

Emma dit paniquée :

\- ″Liam, bon sang, dépêche-toi, je vais le manquer, je vais le manquer, il faut que je lui parle, c'est IMPÉRATIF !″

Liam lui répondit calmement ″Calme-toi Emma, regarde l'entrée de la base est juste devant nous, on va être arrêté au poste de garde à l'entrée, alors écoute moi bien, lorsque que je vais arrêter la voiture au niveau du poste de garde tu vas descendre sans te faire remarquer et tu vas te faufiler dans la base pour arrêter Killian, moi je m'occupe du soldat en place, tu as compris ? ″

\- ″Oui″ répondit Emma.

La voiture s'arrêta, le sergent en poste demanda à Liam de décliner son identité et pendant ce temps Emma s'était faufilée discrètement, puis elle courut à toute allure sur la piste de décollage de la base, au loin elle voyait un énorme avion de transport de troupe, dans lequel l'on semblait faire rentrer du matériel et des hommes.

\- ″Non″ dit Emma, les larmes aux coins de ses yeux et soudain elle se mit à crier ″KILLIAN, KILLLIAN, ATTENDS !″ puis plus bas pour elle même _″Attends-moi″_.

Killian qui avait la main sur la rampe de l'escalier de l'avion, l'entendit se retourna et vu Emma courir vers lui.  
Il lâcha la rampe posa son packtage qu'il portait sur le dos et s'apprêta à aller à son encontre, quand le Capitaine David Nolan lui prit le poignet et dit avec un sérieux militaire, bien que les deux hommes étaient amis.

\- ″Lieutenant Jones, il est trop tard pour les batifolages, montez dans cet appareil″

David et Killian étaient amis depuis que Killian avait intégré la Navy et ils avaient gardé le contact lorsque Killian avait décidé de se retirer du service actif et devenir réserviste, et le sort ou la chance les avait réunis quand Killian avait décidé de réintégrer le service actif il y a deux mois de cela.

Killian lui répondit, implorant David du regard ″David, je t'en prie c'est Emma″

Le capitaine lui rétorqua avec surprise ″Emma, ton Emma ? ″ Killian acquiesça en faisant un signe de la tête et David reprit ″Tu as cinq minutes, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je ne pourrai pas retenir ce vol plus longtemps″.

Killian remercia David et courut vers Emma.  
Emma se jeta dans les bras de Killian, Killian était très surprit, et Emma dit :

 _ **\- ″Killian, je t'en prie ne pars pas, je dois te parler″**_ _._

\- ″Love, je dois monter dans cet avion dans cinq minutes, et bien que je sois heureux de t'avoir vu une dernière fois, rien de pourra me faire changer d'avis.″ Répondit Killian de façon déterminée.

Emma laissa s'exprimer un ″Non !″, puis elle prit la main de Killian et la posa sur son ventre et dit, les yeux emplis de larmes :

\- ″Je porte ton enfant Killian, je t'en prie ne pars pas, notre bébé, notre petit miracle à besoin de son papa″.

Killian tombait des nues, on aurai pu croire qu'un poids lourd lui était passé dessus. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça.

\- ″Dit quelque chose, Killian, je t'en prie, tu es heureux? ″ Fit Emma effrayée de la réaction de Killian.

\- ″Je... je vais être papa, love, c'est vrai, c'est sûr ?″ Demanda Killian d'un air radieux.

\- ″Oui le médecin me l'a confirmé ce matin.″ Répondit Emma.

Killian la serra dans ses bras et ils tourna sur eux même, il criait ″JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA″.

Puis il s'arrêta et embrassa passionnément Emma, comme si le monde en dépendait et il ajouta : ″Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, Emma, et je vous aime, toi et notre petit miracle″. Puis il s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Mais le Capitaine Nolan arriva et dit :

\- ″Jones, dans cet avion immédiatement, ou je serai dans l'obligation de faire comparaître tes six heures, dans une cour martiale pour désertion.″

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre ...**_

 _ **Fin de partie V et fin de chapitre 5 ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ;).**_

 _ **Killian arrivera t-il à échapper à la cour martiale ou est-ce qu'un retournement de situation va se produire, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ;).**_

 _ **En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et pourquoi pas me donner vos théories sur la suite de ma fic :).**_


	10. Chapter 6 : Un Bonheur Arraché :

_**Coucou à tous ;),**_

 _ **Voici le Chapitre 6 de ma fic vu que je pense que je suis aussi impatiente de vous faire découvrir ma fic que vous de lire la suite je n'ai pas eu envie d'attendre plus longtemps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ;).**_

 _ **Petite précision : le passage où j'évoque le droit militaire est une pure invention de ma part visant à servir mon histoire :).**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre David va vraiment jouer un rôle qui j'espère plaira à tous ceux qui aime le personnage de David ;) et é**_ _ **videmment il y a du CS ;).**_

 _ **Encore merci pour les reviews ;)**_

 _ **Et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Un Bonheur Arraché :  
**

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**_

 _ **Précédemment à la du chapitre 5 :**_

 _Killian la serra dans ses bras et ils tourna sur eux même, il criait ″JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA″._

 _Puis il s'arrêta et embrassa passionnément Emma, comme si le monde en dépendait et il ajouta : ″Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, Emma, et je vous aime, toi et notre petit miracle″. Puis il s'embrassèrent de nouveau._

Mais le Capitaine Nolan arriva et dit ″Jones, dans cet avion immédiatement, ou je serai dans l'obligation de faire comparaître tes six heures, dans une cour martiale pour désertion.″

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Emma fixait avec effroi les iris de Killian espérant qu'une seule chose, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne part pas et que son refus de partir n'aura aucune conséquences pour lui. Mais c'était utopique. Elle était désemparée, si seulement elle n'avait pas encore eu peur ce matin où elle a fuit après leur week-end dans le Maine, ils serait aujourd'hui un couple heureux, amoureux et débordant de joie à l'annonce de l'arrivée de leur enfant, leur petit miracle.

Malheureusement, elle avait fuit et Killian par désespoir c'était de nouveau engagé dans la Navy, pour une mission que l'on nomme héroïque qu'au regard des pertes humaines qu'elle engendre.  
La seule manière pour lui de retrouver le sol américain se sera dans un cercueil avec un drapeau américain sur le dessus, celui que l'on remet aux veuves éplorées pour les remercier d'avoir laissé leurs maris être des héros pour les États-Unis. Mais Emma, elle, elle ne serait même pas sa veuve, elle n'était même plus sa femme. Elle voyait leur futur s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître.

Le corps entier d'Emma était contracté de peur, la peur de perdre à tout jamais l'homme qu'elle aime, mais aussi la peur que leur enfant ne connaisse jamais son père, l'homme le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister selon Emma.

Soudain Emma vit un sourire en coin sur le visage de Killian, elle ne savait absolument pas comment l'interpréter, puis elle entendit ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de Killian _(Killian fixait toujours Emma intensément du regard)_ :

\- ″Je ne pars plus David.″

Suite à ces simples mots il embrassa une dernière fois Emma comme pour trouver le courage nécessaire pour accomplir ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Une fois le baiser terminé Killian courut vers les bâtiments qui abritaient l'État Major et le bureau du Commandant Hood, l'officier en charge de la direction de la mission.

David était hébété et complètement abasourdi, il pouvait comprendre que Killian puisse ne plus vouloir partir, bien qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce comportement chez lui lorsqu'ils avaient servit toutes ses années ensemble.  
Mais David ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui Killian agissait de la sorte, et David n'était pas le genre d'homme à rester face à une situation qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Tout à coup il interrogea Emma :

\- ″Que se passe-t-il Emma, pourquoi ne part-il plus?″.

Cette fois c'était Emma qui était sujette à l'étonnement, comment cet homme savait qui elle était, comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Emma avait comprit grâce aux paroles de Killian que l'homme qui se trouvait devant-elle était David, le David Nolan dont Killian lui parlait si souvent, bien que Killian avait du mal à parler de son passé d'officier de la Navy, il ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur David.

\- ″Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Pardon je manque à tout mes devoirs Emma, Capitaine David Nolan _(David tendait une poignée de main à Emma),_ Killian et moi nous sommes de très bons amis depuis que nous avons servi ensemble il y a tant d'années maintenant _(Dit David en souriant comme si il se remémorait des souvenirs)_ , et je vous connais Emma même si ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés car vous êtes quasiment le seul sujet de conversation de Killian en bien, bien sûr, et même si nous venions de nous retrouver, Killian et moi nous avons toujours gardé le contact toutes ces années, et il n'a jamais cessé de me parler de l'amour qu'il vous porte et à quel point vous êtes importante pour lui.

 _(David s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes puis reprit sur un ton très sérieux)_ Emma, bien que cela ne me regarde pas, je sais que vous avez eu des problèmes tous les deux, mais il doit vraiment partir en mission car il risque de graves sanctions, si il ne le fait pas, la Navy ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de chose.″

Emma fondit en sanglot et avait posé sa main sur son ventre et lui répondit :

\- ″Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive des problèmes, mais il ne peux pas partir dans cette mission suicide, je ne peux pas le perdre, notre enfant ne peut pas perdre son père″.

David s'était approché d'Emma et avait posé ses mains sur les avant-bras de la jeune femme, comme pour la soutenir, et tout en prenant un ton qui donnait l'air à David de marcher sur des œufs, car il savait que la question qu'il voulait poser était épineuse.

\- ″Emma vous êtes enceinte ?″ Demanda David avec étonnement et une joie sincère.

Emma hocha la tête pour acquiescer. David eu juste le temps de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui dire _″toutes mes félicitations″_ , qu'il était déjà parti en courant vers l'État Major, tout comme Killian quelques instants plutôt. Laissant Emma face à une surprise immense, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix masculine se fit entendre :

\- ″Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Il est parti ? Où est Killian, tu l'as manqué ? Je suis désolé, ça va aller ? Tu as l'air d'avoir mal au ventre, tu n'as pas cessé de poser ta main dessus pendant tout le trajet, tu veux que je t'emmène voir un médecin, il y a un hôpital militaire tout près et bien que tu sois une civile je peux faire jouer mes relations d'ancien soldat, c'est grâce à elles que l'on ne va pas finir dans une prison militaire _(avec ironie pour cette dernière partie de sa phrase)″_ Demanda Liam, bien qu'il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Emma avait quitté Killian il y a quelques mois, il était un gentleman et elle avait été de sa famille, il devait s'occuper d'elle c'était plus fort que lui.

Emma se jeta dans les bras de Liam, ce qui étonna ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, Emma qui sanglotait toujours dans les bras de Liam, lui dit :

\- ″Je ne l'ai pas manqué, il... il veut rester, mais ils vont pas le laisser quitter la Navy, ils vont me l'enlever Liam, et c'est de ma faute ! Notre enfant ne va jamais connaître son père, Liam″.

Liam avait l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus, avait-il bien comprit ? :

\- ″Emma, toi et Killian, vous allez avoir un bébé, c'était ça la nouvelle qui allait changer vos vies?″ Demanda-t-il.

\- ″Oui, je suis enceinte Liam, je suis enceinte, Killian et moi nous allons avoir un bébé.″ Répéta Emma comme si elle n'y croyait pas.  
Liam serra joyeusement Emma dans ses bras et la félicita, Liam était vraiment heureux pour Emma et son frère, même si il avait quelque fois blâmé les actes d'Emma, une partie de lui savait que le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir d'enfant leur avait fait tant de mal, mais aujourd'hui une ère nouvelle vers le bonheur venait de s'ouvrir, pensa-t-il.

Malheureusement, le sort de Killian était plus qu'incertain.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Commandant Hood :**_

Killian était rentré dans le bureau, malgré les insistantes tentatives du sous-officier qui était le secrétaire particulier du Commandant pour lui barrer le chemin.

Le Commandant était hors de lui, comment un simple Lieutenant pouvait lui manquer autant de respect.

En entrant dans le bureau Killian avait prononcé cette simple phrase :

\- ″J'invoque l'article 215-1 alinéa 5 du Code de Justice Militaire.″

Le Commandant outré de ce comportement et à deux doigt de rire des propos de Jones, mais il devait impérativement garder son sérieux car en tant qu'officier supérieur il devait faire respecter l'ordre.

\- ″GARDE-A-VOUS ! _(S'exclama Hood d'un ton plus que sérieux, Killian s'exécuta, le Commandant se dirigea vers Killian, ils étaient face à face de sorte que leur nez étaient à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre, le Commandant avait prit cette posture pour pouvoir aboyer ses ordres et ses réprimandes sur Killian)_ MAIS VOUS ÊTES DEVENU COMPLÈTEMENT FOU JONES, DOIS-JE VOUS RAPPELER LES RÈGLES DE RESPECT ENVERS UN OFFICIER SUPÉRIEUR, VOUS MÉRITERIEZ LA COUR MARTIALE S'IL N'Y AVAIT QUE MOI !″  
Hood continua _(Killian était toujours au garde à vous et ne disait pas un mot, il savait qu'après son comportement il devait laisser passer l'orage Hood, et les quelques rares cours de droit militaire qu'il avait suivi dans sa carrière pourraient peut-être le sauver aujourd'hui)_ :

\- ″BON SANG MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI, VOUS DEVRIEZ ÊTRE DANS CE FOUTU AVION A L'HEURE QU'IL EST !″

Killian osa prononcer ces quelques mots :

\- ″Sauf votre respect, Commandant, l'article 215-1 alinéa 5 du CJM, est la raison de ma non présence dans ce foutu avion, Monsieur″.

Le Commandant était encore plus en colère après l'intervention de Killian :

\- ″JE NE VOUS AI PAS DONNÉ LA PAROLE JONES ! C'EST DONC BIEN CE QUE JE PENSAIS VOUS AVEZ BASCULÉ DANS LA FOLIE, OU VOUS ÊTES UN IDIOT OU LES DEUX ! CET ARTICLE DU CJM, JONES, INTERDIT AUX FEMMES ENCEINTES DE PARTIR SUR DES THÉÂTRES D'OPÉRATION, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ENCEINTE, JONES A CE QUE JE SACHE ET VOUS ÊTES ENCORE MOINS UNE FEMME, A MOINS QUE CE DÉTAIL ET CHANGÉ AU COURS DE LA NUIT DERNIÈRE.″

Killian voulu répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps, le secrétaire du Commandant, entra dans le bureau et dit :

\- ″Commandant, le Capitaine Nolan souhaite vous parler.″

\- ″Faites le entrer quartier-maître, la situation devient vraiment intéressante″. Répondit l'officier supérieur.  
David entra et dit tout en se mettant au garde à vous :

\- ″Capitaine Nolan au rapport, mon Commandant″.

\- ″Vous tombez bien, Capitaine, je pense que le Lieutenant Jones aurait besoin des lumières du brillant avocat militaire que vous êtes devenu ces dernières années, _(Hood dit d'un ton amusé et ironique, les bras croisés sur son torse, tout en s'éloignant de Jones, la gueulante était passée)_ figurez-vous, Capitaine, que le Lieutenant vient d'entrer dans mon bureau bravant toutes les règles élémentaires de respect dues à un officier supérieur, et il a invoqué l'article 215-1 alinéa 5 du CJM.″

David n'était pas étonné, et il trouvait le détournement de cet article par Killian très intéressant et il fit un petit sourire indiquant qu'il était fière de lui-même car l'avocat qu'il était savait exactement quel argument invoquer :

\- ″Certes le Lieutenant, n'est ni une femme, ni enceinte, mais plusieurs cas en jurisprudence ont accordé ce privilège aux hommes servant dans la Navy dont la femme était enceinte en raison des circonstances particulières de la grossesse. Ce qui est tout à fait le cas ici″.

Le Commandant Hood était très surprit et voulait faire sortir Killian pour parler seul à seul avec David.

\- ″ROMPEZ JONES !″ Dit Hood.

Killian ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce, alors que son avenir était en train de se jouer. Mais il aperçu le regard confiant de David qui lui disait dans une sorte de message télépathique ″ne t'inquiète pas je n'occupe de tout, j'ai la situation en main″. Sur ce Killian sorti.

David prit la parole : ″Commandant, le Lieutenant vient d'apprendre que son ex-femme attend son enfant...″

David n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Hood le coupa :

\- ″Ce n'est quand même pas de la faute de la Navy si Jones à mis son ex-femme enceinte, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, il part en mission″.

David ne se laissa pas faire et continua :

\- ″Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça et vous le sauriez si vous m'aviez laissé finir.  
Au cours de leur mariage, le Lieutenant et son ex-femme n'ont pas cessé d'essayer d'avoir un enfant, mais leurs tentatives ont échouées à chaque fois et cela leur a coûté leur couple. Ils ont divorcé et sont restés séparés pendant cinq ans, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent il y a peu et que le sort, le hasard ou la chance décide que cette fois ci ils pouvaient avoir un bébé. Le Lieutenant ne savait pas qu'il allait avoir un enfant jusqu'à aujourd'hui et je suis absolument convaincu que si il avait su il n'aurait jamais reprit le service actif.  
Monsieur, vous seul êtes le mieux placé pour connaître les dangers de cette mission et ce que c'est que pour un enfant de grandir sans un de ses parents, ne faites pas ça à ce petit être innocent qui demande qu'à vivre auprès de ces deux parents.″

Hood se leva violemment de sa chaise et pointa David de son index :

\- ″JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS!, JE VOUS INTERDIS DE VOUS SERVIR DE LA MORT DE MA FEMME ET DE LA TRISTESSE DE MON FILS POUR M'ATTENDRIR, _(puis il reprit plus calmement)_ et même SI et je dis bien SI j'accordais le droit à Jones de retourner à la civile, je règle comment l'ÉNORME problème que cela poserait que d'envoyer tout un bataillon dans une mission dangereuse sans le moindre officier pour les commander!″.

\- ″Envoyez-moi à sa place, je connais la mission, je pense que mes états de service prouve mon aptitude à l'exécuter et cela règle tous les problèmes.″ Dit David de manière instinctive.

Hood était muet il réfléchissais, et soudain il exprima son accord.

David sorti du bureau et annonça à Killian :

\- ″C'est bon, PA PA, tu vas pouvoir rester avec la femme que tu aimes et ton enfant″.

\- ″Comment tu as fait ?″ Demanda Killian partagé entre la surprise et la joie.

\- ″On doute de mes compétences Jones ?″ Répondit David d'une façon qui laissa Killian perplexe, David semblait vouloir cacher le véritable prix de son intervention.

\- ″Ne me dis pas que tu as prit ma place !″ Affirma Killian

David leva sa main droite, et stoppa Killian dans son discours et dit :

\- ″Je t'arrête tout de suite Jones, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, tu as à t'occuper d'une famille maintenant, alors écoute moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas et au cas où tu te le demandes oui c'est un ordre, tu vas retrouver Emma et bien t'occuper d'elle et de votre enfant, tu vas être heureux et tu vas profiter d'eux chaque moment, tu m'as bien compris !″

Killian se mit au garde-à-vous et lui dit ″A vos ordres, Monsieur″ avant prendre dans ses bras David dans une accolade masculine et lui dit : ″Merci David, je n'oublierai jamais et fais attention à toi″.

Pendant que Killian, était parti régler quelques derniers détails administratifs, David était parti rassurer Emma.  
Il marchait sur le tarmac, au loin il voyait Liam et Emma, lors qu'Emma vit David elle couru vers lui paniquée de le voir seul.  
Une fois Emma arrivée à sa hauteur, David la rassura en lui disant :

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, Killian repart avec vous tout est réglé, il retourne à la vie civile sans dommage″.

Emma senti un soulagement envahir tout son corps. Puis Emma remarqua que David avait changé de tenue, il avait troqué son uniforme bleu marine pour un treillis et lui dit :

\- ″Vous avez pris sa place n'est-ce pas, vous partez à sa place, c'était la seule condition pour que vos supérieurs acceptent ?″

\- ″Oui″ Répondit David.

\- ″Mais votre famille ?″ Demanda Emma comprenant l'ampleur du sacrifice de David.

\- ″Je n'en ai plus Emma, il y a des années maintenant j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, et il est hors de question que je laisse cela arriver au bébé et à vous ou arriver à Killian, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de mission″.

Emma était attristée par les paroles de David, ne pas avoir de famille, elle savait que trop bien ce que c'était malheureusement.  
Puis Emma l'attrapa par le poignet, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais Killian avait dit tellement de bien de lui, et le sacrifice qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui était la preuve incontestable de la bonté de son âme, Emma l'empêcha de s'en aller et lui dit :

\- ″Je crois qu'après ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, que l'on peut se tutoyer, _(ils échangèrent un petit sourire et Emma posa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre)_ et TU as intérêt de revenir en un seul morceaux, car le petit qui est là _(elle regardait son ventre très légèrement arrondi, en le caressant doucement)_ aura besoin de son parrain.″

David était submergé par l'émotion, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait parti d'une famille, en dehors de la Navy et il était plus qu'honoré par la proposition d'Emma il eu juste le temps de lui dire merci et lui promettre qu'il reviendrai pour honorer ses nouvelles responsabilités, qu'il entendit une voix l'appeler pour monter dans l'avion.

Quelques instants plus tard Emma senti des mains se poser sur yeux et une voix suave lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- ″Devine qui c'est love.″

″Hum Hum, quelle question difficile″ dit Emma entrant dans son jeu.

Killian déposa quelque baisers dans son cou puis fit glisser ses mains le long du corps d'Emma pour arriver sur ses hanches et passa enfin ses mains sur le ventre d'Emma et dit :

″Comment vous allez vous deux ?″

Emma s'apprêta à répondre mais une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son ventre, Emma se plia en deux.  
Killian se mit à paniquer et dit : ″Emma, Emma″.

Emma avait très peur et répondit : ″C'est le bébé Killian, je crois que je le perds, Killian aide-moi !″

Killian qui aperçu au loin son frère l'appela en criant à l'aide.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est ainsi que le chapitre 6 se termine ne n'en voulez pas trop ;) et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire et vos théories sur la suite ;).**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	11. Chapter 7 : Un Avenir Planifié :

_**Coucous à tous :),**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau volet de ma fic ;) que vous attendez je pense.**_

 _ **Tout d'abord merci à toi Lulu pour toutes tes reviews cela me fait très plaisir :). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours :). Merci pour ton commentaire sur le fait que tu aimes la façon dont je replace des détails de la série dans ma fic, oui que serait une fic CS sans références à ouat ;), j'adore mettre des références à ouat ;). Pour le champ de camélias hahaha j'ai toujours trouvé que le "now we are alone" d'Emma était plein de double sens hahaha ;). Et oui les enfants de Liam ont un prénom ;) mais pour être franche à ce moment quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre je n'arrivais pas à leur en trouver un donc voilà. Ne t'inquiète pas leurs prénoms n'est pas une info capitale pour la compréhension ;). Et oui Killian était anéanti car Emma est son TL et c'était sa femme donc voilà le pauvre. Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise avec les événements du chapitre 6 ;). Oui j'adore le CaptainCharming :). Sinon je n'ai pas de compte Facebook mais j'essayerai d'aller voir ta page ;).**_

 _ **Merci à toi aussi guest pour ta review.**_

 _ **Concernant la santé du petit little one Swan-Jones je ne peux rien dire à part que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ;).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ;).**_

* * *

 **C** **hapitre 7 : Un Avenir Planifié :**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment à la fin du chapitre 6 :**_

 _Emma s'apprêta à répondre mais une violente douleur se fit sentir dans son ventre, Emma se plia en deux.  
Killian se mit à paniquer et dit : ″Emma, Emma″._

Emma avait très peur et répondit : ″C'est le bébé Killian, je crois que je le perds, Killian aide-moi″.

Killian qui aperçu au loin son frère l'appela en criant à l'aide.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**  
Liam arriva en courant, en disant d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant pour faire penser qu'il n'était pas paniqué et qu'il avait la situation en main mais ce n'était qu'une apparence :

\- ″Viens, ma voiture est juste ici, prends Emma et je vous emmène à l'hôpital militaire.″

Killian avait prit Emma dans ses bras et la portait jusqu'à la voiture, Emma lui dit en pleurs et d'une voix tremblante :

\- ″Je... je veux pas le perdre, Killian, je veux pas le perdre.″

\- ″On va pas le perdre mon amour.″ Répondit Killian en embrassant le front d'Emma mais une larme commençait à couler le long de ses joues.

Une fois Emma assise à l'arrière de la voiture de fonction de Liam, elle s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait du sang entre les jambes et cria : ″NON !″.

Killian qui était assis à côté d'elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait et prit Emma dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il demanda à Liam de faire au plus vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital.

Emma pleurait elle avait perdu tout espoir, en plus elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'uniformes militaires couverts par des blouses blanches de médecin ce qui la crispait beaucoup.  
Elle entra en salle d'examen avec Killian, on leur avait dit que le Major Bell allait s'occuper d'elle.  
Killian avait peur mais il ne voulait pas renoncer à l'infime lueur d'espoir qu'il avait encore en lui, il espérait au plus profond de lui que la situation n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'elle en avait l'air.  
Emma de son côté redoutait l'arrivée du docteur Bell, car pour elle, cette dernière allait briser la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait eu un peu plutôt dans la journée.  
 _″Horrible journée″ pensa Emma_ , elle commence par l'annonce de l'arrivée d'un petit miracle et le même jour elle devait apprendre que ce miracle ne verrait jamais le jour.

Le Major Bell dans son uniforme kaki des Marin's avec sa blouse blanche par dessus, entra et dit d'un ton rassurant :

\- ″Je ne vais pas prolonger votre inquiétude plus longtemps, les résultats des premiers examens que vous venez de passer sont bons, la situation à l'air plus impressionnante qu'elle ne l'est vraiment, je dois encore vous faire une échographie vaginale, pour m'assurer que votre bébé est toujours bien accroché, mais les résultats que j'ai eu n'ont indiqué que vos douleurs et la perte de sang étaient dus à la rupture d'un petit vaisseau sanguin suite à un stress important, alors rassurez-vous Mademoiselle Swan.″

Emma crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer avec sa respiration car elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle se tourna vers Killian qui lui fit un léger sourire de soulagement et la regardait avec tendresse.

Le docteur Bell procédait à son examen, une fois que tout était en place elle s'installa devant son écran, et eu un franc sourire et dit pour elle même mais sans le vouloir à voix haute : ″Je le savais !″

Killian et Emma se tournèrent vers elle avec étonnement et une forte impatience que le Major s'explique.

Le docteur Bell prit la parole tout en tournant en même temps l'écran de son échographe :

″Monsieur Jones, Mademoiselle Swan, regardez cette petite merveille, le petit point que vous voyez ici _(Bell posa son doigt sur l'écran pour leur montrer)_ , c'est votre bébé, je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire bonjour à ce petit miracle. Ne vous inquiétez plus il est très bien accroché c'est un ou une dur(e) à cuire, vous pouvez être fiers.  
Je vais vous laisser quelques instants, profitez de l'image pendant que je vais régler des détails administratifs. _(le docteur se leva et prit la direction de la sortie, mais une fois arrivée à la porte elle se retourna et dit avec un très beau sourire)_ Oh, où avais-je la tête, Félicitation à la maman et au papa.″ Le Major sortit.

Emma et Killian ne pouvaient lâcher l'écran des yeux, Killian tenait la main d'Emma.

\- ″On va l'avoir ce bébé, il est là, il est toujours avec nous, regarde Killian il est si petit mais tellement magnifique, c'est notre miracle″ Dit Emma très émue.

\- ″Tu as raison, love, ce petit ″il″ ou ″elle″ est magnifique, c'est notre miracle.″ Répondit Killian plongé lui aussi dans l'émotion, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

Puis Emma et Killian se regardèrent ils avait leur visage face à face très proche l'un de l'autre et Emma dit, tout en mettant une de ses main sur la joue de Killian :

\- ″Je t'aime Killian Jones, je sais que depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé je ne te l'ai pas dit ou prouvé, pire je t'ai fait du mal, mais sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je t'aime, je veux un futur avec toi et notre bébé.″

Killian débordait de joie face à la déclaration d'Emma et lui dit :

\- ″Je t'aime Emma Swan et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça et je veux moi aussi un futur avec toi et le petit little one.″

Puis Emma et Killian s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Un moment plus tard le Docteur était revenu pour libérer Emma du matériel d'examen, puis elle leur a parlé en leur disant qu'Emma devait éviter le stress mais que le bébé et la grossesse se portait bien.

Pendant que Killian était parti informer Liam, Emma était restée avec le docteur Bell et soudain elle se senti un peu gênée de la question qu'elle voulait lui poser mais elle lui posa quand même :

\- ″Docteur, est-ce que... est-ce que Killian et moi... nous pouvons reprendre une vie... normale ?″ Demanda Emma.

Le Major Bell sourit car elle avait comprit où Emma voulait en venir :

\- ″Si votre question est : est-ce que vous pouvez avoir des relations intimes avec votre compagnon, la réponse et oui mais allez y prudemment dans les premiers temps″. Répondit Bell.

\- ″Merci Docteur.″ Répondit Emma toujours légèrement gênée.

Emma rejoignit Killian et Liam, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Liam la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise :

\- ″Je suis tellement soulagé pour vous deux, tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, encore toutes mes félicitations Emma″.

\- ″Merci Liam.″

\- ″Petit frère tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener Emma chez toi et de prendre soin d'elle et de ton enfant.″ Dit Liam avec un ton de grand frère.

\- ″C'est bien mon intention, tu es prête love, il y a un taxi qui nous attend″.

Emma acquiesça, puis elle fut surprise que Killian la prenne dans ses bras pour la porter _(comme une mariée)_ et elle lui dit :

\- ″Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais, je peux marcher, je suis enceinte pas handicapée et le docteur a dit que je pouvais reprendre une vie parfaitement normale _(Emma sourit à ces mots ″vie parfaitement normale″ en raison de sa conversation en tête à tête avec le docteur Bell).″_

Killian ne la posa pas, il ne lui répondit pas et lui fit juste un sourire laissant comprendre à Emma que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Emma et Killian arrivèrent sur le Swan, où Killian vivait désormais.

Emma lançait à Killian des regards qui en disait long, et une fois dans la cabine, elle lui dit :

″Bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin seuls...″ Puis sans terminer sa phrase elle embrassa passionnément Killian, heureuse d'avoir dans sa vie les deux seules choses qui comptait pour elle, Killian et leur bébé.

Puis Emma voulait entraîner Killian sur le lit mais Killian la stoppa et lui dit :

\- ″Emma, love, non pas que je me plaigne, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, vas t'allonger, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à manger″.

\- ″Killian, la seule façon pour que j'aille m'allonger sur ce lit c'est que tu viennes avec moi, je n'ai pas envie de me reposer Killian, aujourd'hui j'ai cru te perdre, puis perdre notre bébé, je veux juste ne plus penser, vivre l'instant présent et profiter de nous Killian, _(Emma encercla le cou de Killian avec ses bras)_ , je suis fatiguée de parler, je veux juste me sentir vivante et le Docteur a dit qu'il fallait que j'évite le stress ce qui signifie que tous les moyens pour me détendre son bons non ?″ Emma ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa.

Killian voulait lui résister et être raisonnable, mais il n'y arrivait pas, lui aussi avait eut très peur aujourd'hui et il avait besoin de sentir qu'ils étaient bien vivants tous les deux. Killian répondit au baiser d'Emma.

Emma laissait ses mains caresser le haut du corps de Killian, puis soudain elle s'arrêta sur le premier bouton de la tenue de camouflage de Killian et elle lui dit :

\- ″Vous savez que vous êtes très sexy dans cette tenue, Lieutenant″

Puis tout en continuant de l'embrasser elle lui enleva le haut.  
Emma tout en passant ses mains sur le torse de Killian déposait des baisers dans son cou, son torse.  
Une vague de chaleur et de désir s'emparant d'eux.  
Killian enleva le haut d'Emma, elle se retrouva nue et la réaction de Killian ne se fit pas attendre :

\- ″Emma, Emma, tu ne portais pas de soutien-gorge durant toute cette journée.″

Emma avait remarqué le désir que les yeux de Killian exprimaient, elle lui répondit d'un ton faussement innocent, en posant sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement, puis la laissant descendre sur son torse :

\- ″Oh, c'est une histoire trop bête, depuis que je suis enceinte j'ai pris de la poitrine et je n'avais plus un seul soutien-gorge à ma taille, je n'ai pas eu le choix″.

Killian étouffa un gémissement, suite aux aveux d'Emma.  
Les deux amants se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Emma se débarrassait de son jean et de ses bottes, pendant que Killian déposait des baisers sur tout le haut de son corps, ce qui la rendait folle elle adorait la sensation qu'elle ressentait.  
Emma embrassa Killian et décida d'agripper la ceinture de son pantalon afin de l'ôter, mais Killian stoppa ses mains.

\- ″Quelque chose ne va pas Killian?″ Demanda Emma étonnée.

\- ″Non tout va bien, excuse moi.″ Répondit le brun, tout en laissant les mains d'Emma parvenir à leur but.

Emma réussi à lui enlever son pantalon, et elle passait ses mains sur tout le corps de Killian dans de langoureuses caresses, de son côté Killian continuait ses attentions envers Emma.  
Puis Emma l'embrassa passionnément et de façon très demandeuse, elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer de Killian pour l'enlever, mais Killian se releva brusquement, s'assit sur le bord du lit, interrompant leurs actions.

\- ″Emma on ne peut pas, on doit penser au bébé, si jamais je lui faisais du mal je ne pourrait pas me le pardonner.″

Killian allait se relever pour se rhabiller mais Emma l'en empêcha, elle prit la tête de Killian dans ses mains de façon a ce que leur regards se croisent et lui dit :

\- ″Tu es vraiment adorable tu sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé va bien il n'y a pas de risque pour lui et si tu veux une confirmation je te donne le numéro du Docteur Bell, mais c'est inutile car quand tu es parti retrouver Liam, je lui ai posé la question et elle a dit que nous pouvions avoir des relations sexuelles à conditions d'être prudents dans les premiers temps, tu vois pas besoin de t'inquiéter.″

Puis Emma l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. Killian était rassuré, et Emma et lui avait reprit là où ils avaient arrêté quelques instants plus tôt.  
Emma et Killian firent l'amour de façon très lente et langoureuse ce qui se révéla très agréable pour tous les deux.  
Ils finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Killian était réveillé mais était resté dans le lit à regarder Emma dormir.  
Emma se réveilla à son tour.

\- ″Bonjour, mon amour tu as bien dormi ?″ Demanda Killian.

Emma se releva légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser Killian, puis lui dit après s'être blotti dans ses bras :

\- ″J'ai très bien dormi, mon chéri, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve, non en fait ce n'était pas un rêve c'était une vision du futur dont j'ai envie avec toi et le bébé″.

\- ″Dis moi tout.″ Répondit Killian heureux.

\- ″Killian, je veux retourner vivre à Storybrook, mais pas dans notre ancien appartement après ce qui s'y est passé je ne pourrais pas. Je veux une belle maison pas très éloignée de la plage de Storybrook pour qu'on puisse voir la mer de nos fenêtres, une maison avec une belle clôture blanche comme dans les films, et je veux un jardin avec une balançoire. On irai faire de longue balades sur la plage avec le bébé, et ... oh excuse moi j'en demande trop.″

\- ″Non, love, c'est parfait pour moi, c'est comme ça que je vois notre futur moi aussi.″

\- ″Tu aimerais que le bébé soit un garçon ou une fille ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Peu importe, tout ce que je veux c'est que le bébé soit en bonne santé, et aussi beau et fort que sa maman.″ Répondit Killian puis embrassa Emma.

\- ″Pour moi aussi tout se qui compte c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé et j'aimerai qu'il ressemble à son papa _(Emma et Killian se sourirent)_. Killian je sais que c'est de la folie et qu'il est trop tôt pour y penser mais si le bébé est une fille je voudrais l'appeler Ellie pour Élisabeth en souvenir de ta maman _(Emma en disant cela n'avait pas cessé de tenir le fameux médaillon des Jones qui n'avait pas quitté son cou depuis que Killian lui avait redonné)_ et si c'est un garçon on pourrait l'appeler David _(Emma marqua une pause et se souvint de sa conversation avec David)_ , Oh Killian j'ai oublié de te dire j'ai pris une décision pour le bébé sans toi l'autre jour, ne m'en veux pas _(Killian était intrigué)_ , mais après le geste de David et qu'il m'ait dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille je lui ai dit qu'il avait intérêt de revenir car notre bébé allait avoir besoin de son parrain, je suis désolé de me pas t'en avoir parlé mais...″

\- ″Suhh, love, c'est une merveilleuse idée que tu as eu, il fera un excellent parrain, pour notre little one. Et j'adore les prénoms auxquels tu as pensé mon amour″ Répondit Killian avec le sourire.

\- ″Tu ne m'en veux pas ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Non, mais à l'avenir les décisions importantes j'aimerai y prendre part″ Dit Killian d'un ton amusé.

\- ″En parlant de décisions importantes, je vais rentrer ce matin chez moi _(Killian se crispa),_ et je vais récupérer toutes mes affaires, ce qui ne devrai pas être long, et je vais rompre avec Walsh, c'est la dernière chose qui nous empêche de vivre notre futur et il est temps de lever cet obstacle.″ Dit Emma d'un ton ferme et décidé.

\- ″Rien ne peux me faire plus plaisir, Emma, je viens avec toi.″ Rétorqua Killian.

\- ″Non chéri, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule, et je veux que tu arranges les choses pour que tu puisses mettre en place ton programme d'aide des orphelins en difficulté à Storybrook, tu es fait pour être éducateur Killian.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Tu as raison, mon amour, mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne″ Demanda Killian.

Emma acquiesça, elle lui dit que Johanna l'aidera pour ses affaires et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Killian et Emma prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, plongés dans leur bonheur. Emma et Killian s'étaient préparés pour accomplir leurs tâches de la journée.

Ils pensaient qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bonheur, si seulement ils avaient su ce qu'ils les attendait.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'ai hâte de connaitre vos réactions, vos impressions et pourquoi pas vos théories sur ce qui va se passer ensuite alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) et à très vite.**_


	12. Chapter 8 : Un Miracle EnVolé :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 qui est attendu si je me fie aux reviews ;).**_

 _ **Encore merci pour les reviews et vos questions vont trouver des réponses avec ce chapitre, m'en voulez pas ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Un Miracle EnVolé** :

Emma était descendue du taxi et se trouvait devant la maison où elle habitait avec Walsh.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant devant l'allée se mit à regarder son ventre très légèrement arrondi, elle caressait son ventre légèrement de sa main et dit à voix douce et basse : _″Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, encore une toute petite étape et nous allons pouvoir vivre le bonheur parfait avec ton papa″._

Emma sourit bêtement, non ce n'était pas un sourire bête elle était juste parfaitement heureuse.  
Son enfant n'était encore qu'un tout petit embryon, celui qu'elle avait pu admirer sur l'échographie, mais elle se sentait complètement connecté à lui, cet espoir futur de fonder une famille avec Killian lui donnait une force intérieure très grande et s'adresser à ce petit être qui n'était pas encore né était sa façon de puiser la force intérieure qu'elle avait en elle pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

Elle entra dans la maison espérant trouver Johanna, bien qu'Emma n'était enceinte que depuis très peu de temps et que sa grossesse restait incertaine tant qu'elle n'avait pas passé le premier trimestre, elle ne pouvait plus tenir.  
Elle voulait sauter dans les bras de Johanna, lui dire qu'elle allait avoir un bébé avec un homme dont elle était folle amoureuse, que Killian était fou de joie d'être père, qu'ils allait vivre ensemble et qu'elle avait non pas trouvé le bonheur mais qu'elle avait retrouvé son bonheur. Elle voulait également dire à Johanna combien son soutien avait été important pour elle.

Malheureusement, après quelques minutes de recherche elle ne trouva pas Johanna, en effet ce qu'Emma ne savait pas c'est que Walsh l'avait fermement congédiée la veille.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

La journée avait bien avancé et c'était maintenant le début de l'après-midi, Killian de son côté avait pu convaincre les autorités que son programme pourrait parfaitement se dérouler à Storybrook , il était heureux de voir son projet se réaliser.  
Il ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer sur le Swan et savourer la présence d'Emma et de ce petit être qui n'était pas encore né mais qui prenait tellement d'importance dans sa vie, d'ailleurs la photo de l'échographie d'Emma ne quittait pas son portefeuille.

Il entra dans sa cabine et fût surprit de ne pas trouver Emma, il prononça son prénom, personne ne répondit il alla dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de salle de bains, personne.  
Ce n'était pas normal Emma aurait dû être rentrée à l'heure qu'il est, ils avaient même prévu de passer la fin de la journée tous les deux en amoureux et peut-être même faire un tour en mer si cela était possible.

Quand tout à coup il vit avec effroi une lettre sur la table, Killian se jeta dessus et n'en cru pas ses yeux :

 _Killian,_

 _Je te quitte et je t'interdis de me revoir, les récents moments que nous avons passés ensemble ont été la pire erreur de toute ma vie, non la pire c'est certainement de t'avoir laissé me faire un enfant. D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit détail qui n'est plus, car heureusement Walsh a d'excellentes relations et j'ai avorté ce matin même._  
 _Je suis partie ce midi pour une destination lointaine, ne me cherche pas cela ne t'apporterai qu'une perte de temps, nous avons plus rien à nous dire je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._  
 _Je ne te dis pas adieu, mais plutôt à jamais Killian._

 _Emma._

Killian émit un cri strident de douleur, une douleur qui venait du plus profond de son être, il était poignardé en plein cœur, il sorti son portefeuille de sa poche et le serra très fort contre lui.  
Puis il n'arrivait qu'à prononcer ces quelques mots _″C'est impossible, c'est impossible″_.  
Un sentiment de rage et de désespoir s'empara de lui, il posa la lettre et le portefeuille sur la table et se jeta sur le mobilier autour de lui il mit tout par terre.

Soudain Liam et Elsa arrivèrent, Elsa avait tanné Liam pour qu'il l'emmène voir Killian et Emma car Elsa était au courant pour le bébé et elle ne tenait plus, elle tenait à féliciter Emma et Killian comme il se doit.  
Malheureusement, la triste scène qui se jouait devant les yeux ne faisait pas partie de celles qu'ils avaient envisagé.

Liam cria :

\- ″Killian, je t'en prie arrête ça tout de suite tu vas te blesser ! ″

Killian ne s'arrêta pas et répéta sans cesse : ″C'est impossible, c'est impossible″.

Liam vit le papier blanc sur la table et s'en empara, il le lu puis jeta violemment la lettre et s'exclama :

\- ″MAIS QUEL MONSTRE COMMENT ELLE PEUT TE FAIRE CA !″

\- ″LIAM, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?″ S'insurgea Elsa.

Elsa ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait son mari ne l'avait pas laissée lire la lettre, il l'avait jeté à terre dès qu'il eut fini de la lire et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et il se jeta sur son frère pour l'entourer de ses bras afin qu'il arrête ses mouvements et pour lui prouver tout l'amour et le soutien qu'il avait pour lui.  
Finalement, Elsa réussi à récupérer la lettre et la lit.

\- ″Laisse cette garce où elle est, petit frère, tu n'as pas besoin d'elle pour être heureux.″ Dit Liam avec une voix calme pour réconforter son frère mais cela eu l'effet inverse.

Killian se détacha violemment et cria en pointant son frère du doigt :

\- ″JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER D'EMMA COMME CA !″

\- ″MAIS ENFIN TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT AVEUGLE OU QUOI JUSQU'À QUEL POINT ELLE VA DEVOIR TE BLESSER POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES !″ Hurla le plus âgé, le ton était monté très vite entre eux.

Soudain la voix féminine d'Elsa retenti :

\- ″TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX, comme ça, ça t'empêchera de dire des idioties LIAM ! L'heure est extrêmement grave, asseyez-vous dans la couchette et écoutez-moi″.

Killian était paniqué et complètement pendu aux lèvres d'Elsa, lui aussi avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- ″Emma n'a pas écrit sciemment cette lettre elle y a été forcée !″ Dit Elsa horrifiée.

\- ″Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?″ Demanda son mari.

Elsa le regarda avec un regard lui lançant littéralement des éclairs et dit : ″Mon cher mari, tu te souviens quand même qu'avant d'élever nos enfants, j'étais une graphologue réputée dans le milieu et que tu as fait appel à moi dans nombreuses affaires criminelles pour t'aider à les résoudre.″

\- ″Bien sûr mon amour, comment aurai-je pu oublier la façon dont ont s'est rencontré, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ce que je voulais dire c'est quels indices te le font penser″ Dit Liam en essayant tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

\- ″Elsa je t'en prie !″ S'exprima Killian.

\- ″Liam tu te souviens de l'affaire Cora Mills, cette veuve noire qui épousait de riches hommes âgés en fin de vie et qui les forçait à déshériter leurs enfants à son profit, quitte à leur faire écrire leur testament sous la menace d'un revolver puis les tuaient à coup de poison laissant croire à une crise cardiaque. _(Liam acquiesça)_ il y avait dans ces testaments cette même écriture tremblante et irrégulière, c'est l'écriture d'Emma il n'y a pas de doute mais ce n'est pas l'écriture fluide et régulière d'une personne dans une situation normale, et regardez toutes ces tâches d'encre parsemée ça et là, ce sont des tâches causées par ses larmes, Killian, elle pleurait lorsqu'elle a écrit cela, j'en suis sûre.″

Killian se leva brusquement, et cria : ″Je vais le TUER !″ Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait les équipements de secours et sorti le pistolet de détresse.

Liam regarda son frère d'un air incrédule et dit :

\- ″Killian tu n'es pas sérieux, un pistolet de détresse tout ce qui va se passer c'est que tu vas blesser ce Walsh et tous vous mettre en danger, pense à Emma et à ton enfant, je t'en prie.″

\- ″Emma et le bébé c'est justement tout ce à quoi je pense, je ne laisserait jamais cette ordure de Walsh poser la main sur eux, tu m'entends Liam, JAMAIS IL NE LES TOUCHERA !″ Répondit Killian.

Liam attrapa son frère par le bras l'empêcha de partir et dit :

\- ″Killian attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça la fleur au fusil, ce Walsh est organisé et ne laisse rien au hasard, c'est du suicide il nous faut un plan, Killian.″

\- ″Liam a raison, Emma a besoin de toi vivant et ton enfant encore plus, il nous faut un plan.″ Ajouta Elsa.

\- ″Quel plan il a tous les flics de New York à sa botte, j'étais présent lors de ses réceptions il a toute une quantité de notables près à lui filer un coup de main.″

\- ″J'en connais un qui essaye de coincer ce Walsh pour des délits d'initié et trafic d'influence depuis des années, il est honnête et intègre il va nous aider et lui et moi nous avons fait l'école de police ensemble Killian, c'est le commissaire Graham Humbert, tu peux avoir confiance en lui et si tu ne lui fais pas confiance aie confiance en moi.″ Fit Liam en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Killian acquiesça et fut d'accord pour rencontrer ce commissaire Humbert, mais si il n'envoyait pas une équipe fouiller de fond en comble la maison de Oz, Killian s'en chargerai qu'importe les risques.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Plus tôt dans la journée :**_

Emma qui n'avait pas trouvé Johanna décida de faire ses valises en attendant le retour de Walsh afin de partir aussitôt qu'elle lui aurai annoncé qu'elle le quittait.  
Emma entra dans sa chambre rassembla ses quelques affaires tout en pensant que dans quelques mois elle aurait besoin d'une tout autre garde-robe elle cela la rendait heureuse, l'idée de vivre sa grossesse normalement avec Killian auprès d'elle était quelque chose qu'elle désirait vraiment surtout après la terrible expérience qu'a été d'avoir été enceinte d'Henry en prison.

Elle avait fini ses bagages et les rassembla près de la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle fit face à la porte elle s'aperçut avec surprise que celle-ci était fermée, soudain la voix de Walsh se fit entendre :

\- ″Comme ça tu comptes filer à l'anglaise, c'est très impoli et tu devrais savoir qu'on ne me quitte pas comme ça Emma.″

\- ″Je voulais te parler, avant de partir, Walsh, allons dans le salon.″ Rétorqua Emma.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon, et Emma ne comprit pas ce qui se passait à peine elle avait mit les pieds dans la pièce que deux énormes types avaient refermé les portes du salon, bloquant ainsi toutes les issues.

\- ″Mais qu'est-ce que ...″ Demanda Emma sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase car Walsh la coupa.

\- ″TAIS-TOI ! Nous allons effectivement parler mais c'est moi qui vas parler et toi tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir.″ Lâcha violemment Walsh.

\- ″Jamais, c'est terminé je t'obéirai plus je te quitte.″ Répondit Emma en se dirigeant vas la porte où se trouvait les deux colosses et elle leur ordonna de la laisser sortir sous les rires sarcastiques de Walsh.

\- ″Tu es vraiment idiote au point de croire que parce que tu leur demandes de te laisser sortir ils vont le faire, laisse moi ajouter une petite précision je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser partir Emma.″ Affirma Walsh avec une expression qui montrait qu'il était très content de lui même.

\- ″Tu ne peux pas me retenir comme ça !″ Reprit Emma.

Walsh riait toujours et se servit un verre de Whisky, et répondit d'une façon nonchalante :

\- ″Bien sûr que si je peux et c'est même toi qui va décider de rester et faire de ton propre gré ce que je vais te demander, j'ai des arguments très persuasifs.″

\- ″Si tu compte faire du mal à Killian je...″ Cria Emma sans avoir le temps de terminer ses menaces.

\- ″Laisse ton salopard d'ex-mari là où il est, il ne m'intéresse pas ! J'ai une force de persuasion bien plus puissante, celle de l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant même si elle l'a lâchement abandonné _(Walsh alluma l'écran de télévision tout en parlant, écran sur lequel on pouvait voir un enfants avec ses parents)_.″

\- ″Henry″ Articula difficilement Emma.

\- ″Tu as intérêt d'être gentille et obéissante si tu veux qu'il n'arrive rien à ton premier petit bâtard.″ Fit Walsh content de lui-même face aux larmes d'Emma qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- ″TU N'A PAS INTÉRÊT D'APPELER ENCORE UNE FOIS HENRY DE LA SORTE !″ Cria Emma.

Walsh eu un rire diabolique et ajouta :

\- ″Sinon quoi Emma, désolé ma chérie, mais tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit et t'énerver de la sorte n'est pas la bonne chose à faire concernant le deuxième petit bâtard que tu portes _(Walsh ajouta avec une sorte de plaisir dans la voix)_ bien qu'une fausse couche me faciliterai grandement mon travail.″

Emma était paniquée désemparée et déboussolée comment pouvait-il savoir pour sa grossesse, que voulait-il dire par _″bien qu'une fausse couche me faciliterai grandement mon travail.″_

\- ″Ne fais pas cette tête je suis au courant de tes coucheries avec ton ex-mari depuis le début _(Walsh balança à la figure d'Emma toutes les photos qu'il avait montré à Milah et qu'il avait obtenu en faisant suivre Emma)_ , je te faisais suivre″. Répondit Walsh.

\- ″Tu n'es qu'une ORDURE!″ Cria Emma en pleurant.

\- ″Une ordure, non, je ne pense pas. Mai toi Emma tu es quoi ? Coucher avec un autre homme que celui auquel tu es financée et tomber enceinte comment qualifierais-tu ça hein ? Qu'importe, maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et écrire la lettre que je te dicte.″ Rétorqua Walsh.

\- ″NON!″ Fit Fermement Emma.

\- ″Je te déconseille de me désobéir, tu vois les images de ton bâtard son en direct car un de mes hommes le suit, tu ne voudrais pas que le petit voit ses parents mourir sous ses yeux ou qu'il se retrouve avec une balle dans la tête.″ Menaça Walsh.

Emma pleurait et décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait car même si elle avait abandonné Henry à la naissance pour qu'il ai toutes ses chances, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'éprouvait pas d'amour pour son enfant, même si elle ne l'avait revu qu'une fois après sa naissance, elle devait protéger Henry et sa famille alors elle s'exécuta.

Lorsque Walsh lui dicta la phrase suivante : ″D'ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas pour ce petit détail qui n'est plus, car heureusement Walsh a d'excellentes relations et j'ai avorté ce matin même″, Elle hurla de douleur et lâcha son stylo en criant ″NON″ et elle croisa les bras sur son ventre comme pour protéger le petit être qui vivait en elle.

Walsh lui cria un ″ÉCRIT!″, Emma pleurait de toute ses forces et se mit à écrire car elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Une fois la lettre terminée Walsh envoya un de ses sbires la déposer sur le bateau de Killian à un endroit évidemment avait-il ajouté.

Les deux colosses qui étaient près de la porte se tenaient maintenant à côté d'Emma et l'agrippaient fermement pour ne pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir.

\- ″Maintenant que tu as fait tes bagages, nous pouvons prendre le jet et partir pour un coin très reculé dans les montagnes suisses où personne ne pourra nous trouver, de plus tu ne voudrais pas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous de demain.″ Dit Walsh à Emma.

\- ″Quel rendez-vous ? Demanda Emma puis elle ajouta ″Lâchez moi sales brutes vous me faites mal !″

\- ″Le rendez-vous qui vise à te débarrasser de ton bâtard, bien sûr quelle question. Je vais te faire avorter demain et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma carrière je vais prétendre que tu es partie en cure de désintox et que cette épreuve nous a rapproché comme ça j'aurai une très bonne image au niveau de l'opinion publique et mon image ne souffrira pas de ta disparition.″ Répondit Walsh.

\- ″NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ne touche pas à mon bébé je t'en prie, ne touche pas à mon bébé″ Cria Emma en pleurant.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, car on lui avait injecté un fort calment, quand elle se réveilla elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui ressemblait plus à une cellule de prison qu'autre chose, elle était arrivée en Suisse, son cauchemar qui n'en était malheureusement pas un ne faisait que de débuter.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

De son côté Killian, avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi au commissariat où son frère faisait son stage, pour établir une stratégie avec Humbert.  
Malheureusement, les règles imposés par la loi étaient contre Killian et Humbert bien qu'il le voulait ne pouvait pas perquisitionner le domicile de Oz.  
Cela avait mit Killian dans un état inqualifiable, il avait saisi Graham par le col et lui hurlait dessus pour qu'il fasse cette ″putain de perquisition″ selon les mots de Killian.

Liam avait réussi à stopper son frère en lui faisant comprendre que Graham n'y était pour rien.  
Killian prétexta aller aux toilettes, mais en réalité il quitta le commissariat, fit un détour par la banque dans laquelle il avait un coffre où il y avait déposé son revolver et il était décidé à entrer dans cette foutu maison et sauver sa femme et son enfant.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de Walsh elle était complètement vide, pas une seule trace d'Emma.

Liam, Graham et Elsa qui avaient fini par comprendre la diversion de Killian et s'étaient lancés à sa recherche et le premier endroit qu'ils avaient décidé de fouiller était la maison de Oz.  
Graham voulait à tout prix éviter un bain de sang, il voulait coincer ce Walsh vivant et l'envoyer en prison et il ne voulait pas que Killian passe le restant de ses jours en prison pour le crime de cette pourriture corrompue, même si leurs échanges avait été quelque peu musclés Graham comprenait parfaitement la volonté de Killian à protéger sa famille de ce type infâme.

Liam, Graham et Elsa arrivèrent et trouvèrent Killian sur le perron de la maison il répétait ″Il les a enlevés, il les a enlevés″.

Graham parti fouiller la maison tant pis pour le règlement, en plus il y allait avoir une affaire d'enlèvement qui risquait de s'ouvrir.

Liam était resté auprès de son frère pour le soutenir comme il pouvait, en lui disant qu'ils allaient retrouver Emma et leur bébé.

Elsa eu une brillante idée et dit :

\- ″Je sais exactement ce qu'il faut faire, je vais appeler ma sœur Anna et son mari, ils viennent de monter leur agence de détective privé ils vont nous aider, Killian, je te promets que l'on va les retrouver.″

C'est ainsi que commencèrent les recherches.

 _ **À suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**_


	13. Chapitre 9 :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 que je poste un peu plus tôt que prévu vu l'horrible suspense que j'ai mis dans le chapitre 8 ;).**_

 _ **Bon ne m'en voulez pas, avec ce chapitre ;) et n'oubliez pas le titre de cette fic ;).**_

 _ **Pour ceux que cela intéresse dans ce chapitre l'on retrouve l'Inspecteur Humbert et David ;) et peut être d'autres personnages que l'on n'a pas encore rencontré jusqu'à maintenant dans ma fic ;).**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews cela me fait très plaisir ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un bonheur retrouvé, un bonheur perdu :**

 _ **En Suisse :**_

Emma reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête s'évader de cet endroit horrible pour sauver son bébé, jamais elle ne pourrait se pardonner de ne pas avoir tout fait pour le sauver, mais ensuite elle pensa immédiatement à Henry, si elle s'évadait elle mettait la vie d'Henry en danger.  
Emma était désemparée elle ne savait pas quoi faire, choisir entre la vie de ses deux enfants était absolument impossible, il n'existait pas de choix de plus dur et plus impossible à faire.

Soudain elle se dit que si elle s'évadait, Walsh mettrait toute son énergie à la retrouver et m'aurait pas le temps de mettre ses menaces envers Henry à exécution.  
Ce pari était hautement risqué mais elle n'avait pas le choix il était absolument hors de question de laisser Walsh faire du mal à sa petite Ellie ou à son petit David, bien qu'Emma était enceinte depuis peu elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire référence à son bébé par les noms qu'elle et Killian avaient choisi.

Une fois hors de cette prison suisse Emma ferait tout pour rentrer aux États-Unis au plus vite et avant, dès qu'elle le pourrait elle préviendrait Killian pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il lui serait possible pour protéger Henry, et Emma savait que Killian protégerait Henry.

Le plan d'Emma sur le papier paraissait parfaitement ficelé, malheureusement la réalité était différente de ce qu'Emma c'était imaginé.  
Emma ne pouvait pas s'échapper de sa cellule qui n'avait aucune ouverture.  
Emma avait essayé de crier à l'aide pour faire ouvrir cette porte et pouvoir assommer son geôlier mais elle s'était écriée pendant des minutes entières et personne n'était jamais venu. Face à cela Emma fut effrayée, si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait à elle ou au bébé personne ne viendrait l'aider. Elle se demandait même si Walsh allait lui faire parvenir un repas ou si il allait la laisser mourir de faim elle et son bébé.

Emma était enfermée dans le sous-sol d'une magnifique demeure suisse qui se trouvait être la meilleure cachette qui soit car jamais personne ne pourrait imaginer les horreurs qui s'y produisait.

Au même moment que le réveil d'Emma, Walsh qui se trouvait dans la demeure entra dans une pièce située au premier étage de ce chalet. Une femme rousse était assise dans un fauteuil de cuir noir et faisait dos à Walsh, elle avait un verre d'alcool fort à la main, Walsh s'adressa à elle :

\- ″Le plan a fonctionné à merveille, ma divine, tu vas pouvoir avoir enfin ta vengeance″.

\- ″Elle est enfermée au sous-sol ?″ Demanda la rousse.

\- ″On n'a jamais vu plus enfermé qu'elle, ma chérie.″ Répondit Walsh content de lui.

\- ″Elle a peur ? Est-elle effrayée ?″ Demanda à nouveau la rousse de façon enjouée.

\- ″Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus effrayée qu'elle, tu as parfaitement réussi à la briser avec ton plan merveilleux, chérie, tu auras ta vengeance et demain elle sera totalement détruite par la perte de son enfant, lorsque l'on la forcera à avorter.″ Répondit Walsh comme totalement hypnotisé par cette femme qu'il aimait, il était totalement aveuglé et ne se rendait même plus compte de la gravité des actes qu'il allait commettre, du moment qu'ils étaient dictés par cette femme dont il était fou rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

\- ″Parfait, mais on ne va pas la faire avorter elle va mettre au monde le bébé et je vais lui prendre comme elle m'a tout prit cela sera une vengeance bien plus efficace, mais tu vas lui faire croire qu'elle va avorter, je tiens à la faire souffrir pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.″ Rétorqua la rousse avec une expression caractérisant les personnes atteinte de folie ou d'affection mentale grave.

\- ″Tu es sûre ? Attendre qu'elle accouche va prendre du temps et l'on ne va quand même pas s'encombrer de son bâtard dans notre nouvelle vie !″ Répliqua Walsh surprit.

\- ″Tais-toi, je t'interdis de discuter mes ordres, c'est ma vengeance je la planifie comme je l'entends et ne soit pas jaloux, si le petit pleurnichard m'ennuie nous n'aurons qu'à le débarquer dans le premier orphelinat du coin ou bien on le déposera sur les marches d'une église _(la rousse se mit à rire)_ , cela fait très scénario de film tu ne trouves pas ?″

\- ″Tes idées sont toujours merveilleuses, ma divine″ Répondit Walsh.

Walsh descendit au sous-sol pour mettre le plan à exécution et faire croire à Emma qu'elle allait avorter.

Emma vit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir sur Walsh qui arborait un air supérieur content de lui-même et machiavélique.  
Emma se leva plaça ses bras sur son ventre dans une forme de croix comme si cela pouvait protéger son bébé et recula au fond de la pièce apeurée de ce qui pouvait se passer ensuite.

Emma se mit à crier :

\- ″NON, NON tu n'as pas le droit, JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE VEUX PAS, À L'AIDE, À L'AIDE ! _(puis Emma fondit en sanglot)_ Ne fais pas de mal à mon enfant, ne lui fait pas de mal.″

Walsh se mit à rire, le plan fonctionnait et il n'avait encore rien dit.

\- ″Profite de ta dernière soirée avec ton bâtard, demain tu avortes.″ Dit Walsh.

\- ″NOOOOOOOOOOOON !″ Répondit Emma dans un mélange de cris de douleur et de pleurs.

Emma devait se calmer, elle commençait à sentir des douleurs dans son ventre, elle repensait aux paroles du docteur Bell qui lui avait dit d'éviter le stress, Emma respirait comme elle pouvait essayant de se calmer par la respiration, mais c'était peu efficace, elle allait perdre son bébé demain et cette idée lui était insupportable.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur une jeune femme habillée en infirmière, il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune femme qui faisait penser à Emma qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais Emma refusa de laisser cette impression qu'elle ressentait baisser sa garde.  
Emma tenait toujours son ventre protectivement et s'adressa à la jeune femme sur la défensive :

\- ″Qui êtes-vous ?″

\- ″Je m'appelle Belle French, je suis votre infirmière, je suis là pour vous aider, je vais vous donner un calmant ...″ Répondit Belle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma la coupa.

\- ″NON ! Il est hors de question que je prenne quoi que ce soit je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mon bébé, je ne veux pas être inconsciente quand ils vont tuer mon bébé″. Répondit Emma d'un ton qui exprimait clairement sa souffrance.

\- ″Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Emma et je vous assure que je ne vous veux aucun mal ni à votre bébé, je ne vous forcerai pas à prendre ce calmant si vous n'en voulez pas, _(Emma se sentie rassurée et son super pouvoir, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment utilisé depuis qu'elle n'était plus officier de police, lui disait que Belle ne mentait pas),_ mais sachez que cela ne vous rendra pas inconsciente et que cela n'a aucune incidence sur la santé de votre bébé je l'ai choisi exprès pour qu'il n'apporte pas de contre indication en cas de grossesse, je peux vous laisser tous les comprimés et vous prendrez que la dose qui vous conviendra. Emma je pense que dans votre état il serai bon pour le bébé que vous réussissiez à vous calmer.″ Dit Belle encore une fois de plus coupée par Emma.

\- ″COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE ME CALME ILS VEULENT TUER MON ENFANT !″ Dit Emma en colère et en pleurs.

\- ″Je suis désolée Emma je voudrai tellement vous aider.″ Répondit Belle avec une vraie sincérité.

Emma aperçu une brèche dans laquelle elle devait s'engouffrer, Belle lui proposait de l'aider mais peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait le faire et Emma allait lui indiquer ce qu'il fallait faire, Emma reprit soudain espoir mais ce fut de courte durée.

\- ″Aidez-moi Belle, aidez-moi à m'évader c'est la seule solution, avant j'étais officier de police, si vous me donnez les bonnes informations on peut s'échapper d'ici, ils ne soupçonneront pas votre participation je vous le promets, je vous en prie aidez moi.″ Dit Emma d'un ton confiant et en même temps implorant.

Belle commença à sangloter et dit :

\- ″Malheureusement Emma, je ne peux pas, je vous assure que je le voudrai mais je ne peux pas, Walsh et sa complice retiennent ma famille en otage et si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent ils les tueront″.

Belle posa les calmants sur le lit d'Emma et s'empressa de quitter la cellule, elle était en pleurs.

L'espoir d'Emma avait été tué dans l'œuf, Walsh avait tout prévu, toutefois Emma avait été choquée par les propos de Belle, Walsh avait une complice qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse personne assez folle pour suivre Walsh dans son désir criminel.

La réflexion d'Emma s'arrêta avec une nouvelle douleur au ventre, Emma ne voulait pas prendre ces cachets mais Belle n'avait pas menti sur leur effets, Emma en était certaine et bien qu'elle ne voulait pas les prendre le désir de protéger son enfant s'est révélé plus fort.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de se calmer pour protéger son enfant et peut-être que demain quand ils l'emmèneront dans une autre pièce pour avorter elle pourra faire diversion et s'échapper.  
Emma s'endormit après avoir prit les comprimés, ses douleurs au ventre s'étaient arrêtées et elle se mit à rêver elle se voyait sur une plage avec Killian essayant d'apprendre à marcher à leur enfant, ils étaient heureux.

Le matin fut vite arrivé et Walsh et deux colosses arrivèrent dans la cellule d'Emma.

\- ″C'est l'heure la belle au bois dormant″ Dit ironiquement Walsh.

Walsh pensait qu'Emma dormait mais ce n'était pas le cas et bien que la tentative d'Emma pour s'échapper de la pièce fut un échec et qu'elle se trouvait retenue par les bras par les hommes de main de Walsh, Emma put qu'en même donner un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Walsh et lui dit :

\- ″Ça c'est de la part de mon bébé et ça ″ Emma n'a pas pu donner le coup de pied dans la tête de Walsh qu'elle avait envisagé car les hommes de main de Walsh l'en ont empêché.

Cependant, elle était fière d'elle car son premier coup de pied avait eut pour conséquence de faire se tordre de douleur Walsh.  
Son coup de pied s'était révélé d'une force extrême. Walsh lâchait des jurons dans toute la pièce, on ne lui avait certainement pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'une mère qui essaye de protéger son enfant.

Les deux armoires à glaces avaient emmené Emma dans une pièce, Emma fut surprise car il n'y avait aucun matériel médical permettant de pratiquer un avortement.  
Puis une femme rousse apparue et lui dit :

\- ″Bonjour Emma, j'espère que tu es contente des conditions d'accueil dans mon humble demeure.″

\- ″Qui êtes-vous, pourquoi vous me tutoyez je ne vous connais pas, pourquoi vous en m'en voulez à moi et mon enfant.″ Demanda Emma toujours en plaçant ses bras sur son ventre comme une protection utopique de son bébé.

\- ″Tu ne me reconnais donc pas, c'est très décevant de ne pas t'avoir fait plus d'impression après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir.″ Dit la rousse énervée et sarcastique.

La rousse reprit devant le regard plein d'incompréhension d'Emma :

″Je suis Zelena Miller, la pauvre petite fille d'à peine deux ans plus âgé que toi quand tu es arrivé dans **MON** orphelinat, je devais être adoptée par le couple Smith mais quand ils ont vu **TA** petite tête blonde ils m'ont laissé tomber ils ne voulaient plus de moi, ils préféraient un enfant plus jeune, tu as volé **MA** vie !″ Dit Zelena rouge de colère et verte de jalousie.

Emma était stupéfaite, son passage dans la famille Smith n'avait pas été une bonne expérience et Zelena devrait la remercier de ne pas avoir été choisie par ce couple. Emma décida donc de tout expliquer à Zelena afin d'essayer de lui faire retrouver la raison.

\- ″Zelena, cette famille n'était pas ce que tu crois ils n'ont adopté que pour l'argent que je pouvais leur rapporter tous les mois et me maltraitaient en ne s'occupant pas de moi, j'étais livrée à moi même et si ils n'ont choisi c'est parce que j'étais plus jeune donc je pourrai leur rapporter de l'argent plus longtemps.″ Dit Emma calmement.

\- ″Tais-toi je me fous de ta version, tu as volé ma vie et pour cela tu dois payer, j'ai juste changé mes plans à la place de te faire avorter je vais attendre que tu accouches et je vais te prendre ton enfant comme tu as pris ma famille.″

\- ″Non je t'en prie Zelena, il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter si tu me laisses partir, moi et mon bébé, je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne, laisse moi partir...″ Implora Emma, mais Emma n'eut pas de temps de finir sa phrase que Zelena l'avait fait renvoyer dans sa cellule.

Les semaines passaient et le ventre d'Emma s'arrondissait, elle avait eut un sursis quand Zelena avait renoncé à la faire avorter mais cela n'était que de courte durée car Zelena voulait lui enlever son enfant lorsqu'il serait né.

Emma n'avait pas renoncé à son projet d'évasion mais malheureusement si elle n'obtenait pas une aide extérieure comme celle de Belle elle n'y arriverait jamais d'autant plus qu'Emma était chaque jour un peu plus enceinte.

Belle et Emma avaient lié une certaine amitié, et même si Belle ne pouvait pas aider Emma à s'évader cela n'empêchait aucunement Emma de demander à chaque visite l'aide de Belle.  
Belle ne lui en voulait pas, elle se disait que si elle était à la place d'Emma elle ferait certainement exactement la même chose.

Belle était impressionnée par la force de caractère d'Emma, il arrivait même à Emma de rassurer Belle en lui disant qu'elle pourrait sauver sa famille.  
Belle trouvait qu'Emma était une femme formidable et elle s'en voulait et parfois même elle ressentait du dégoût pour elle même pour ne pas pouvoir l'aider à s'échapper de cet enfer, mais la peur de perdre sa famille et son petit ami Will la paralysait.

Cependant, même si Belle ne pouvait pas aider Emma à s'enfuir elle faisait tout pour améliorer son quotidien en enfreignant les règles posées par Walsh et Zelena.  
Il arrivait à Belle de trouver de petites choses à grignoter pour Emma, petites choses qui répondaient aux envies de femme enceinte d'Emma.

À chaque fois que Walsh ou Zelena voulaient donner quelque chose à Emma qui aurait pu être dangereux pour le bébé, Belle le remplaçait par quelque chose de plus sûr et sans danger pour Emma et le bébé.  
Et le plus important Belle avait dérobé un stéthoscope dont elle se servait à chaque visite qu'elle rendait à Emma pour écouter le cœur du bébé comme cela elle pouvait rassurer Emma et lui dire que son bébé se portait bien. Elle avait donné l'instrument à Emma pour qu'elle puisse écouter le cœur de son enfant battre aussi souvent qu'elle le désirait.

Pour Emma cette captivité était une épreuve des plus horrible, la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir c'était de parler à son bébé, parfois même quand le bébé n'arrêtait pas de bouger et qu'Emma voulait dormir elle se mettait à chantonner de petites berceuses qu'elle avait entendu Killian chanter aux enfants de Liam lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir.  
Emma disait à son bébé qu'elle n'avait pas une aussi jolie voix que son papa, mais que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'un peu de son papa soit un peu avec eux.  
Il arrivait souvent à Emma pour calmer le petit être qui grandissait en elle de caresser son ventre et de prendre sa voix la plus douce et de parler de Killian au bébé.

Parfois il lui arrivait de dire au bébé :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ton papa va venir nous chercher, il est l'homme le plus courageux et le plus fort que j'ai rencontré, il va se battre pour nous mon bébé, il n'arrêtera jamais de se battre pour nous″.

Emma aimait parler à son bébé, de cette façon elle se sentait connecté à lui et en plus cela lui empêchait de penser, penser à quel point elle avait été stupide de refuser que Killian l'accompagne lorsqu'elle a voulu rompre avec Walsh, puis elle se mit à penser que si Killian avait était présent cela aurait pu être encore pire que la situation actuelle.  
La vraie erreur d'Emma avait été de laisser Walsh entrer dans sa vie. Maintenant elle comprenait que tout cela n'était qu'un piège qui s'était refermé sur elle, Walsh n'avait pas montré sa vraie nature au début de leur relation pour mieux tromper Emma.  
Elle le voyait comme un homme carriériste, voulant plus que tout percer en politique, il ne voulait pas d'enfant et il était au point de vue du caractère complètement différent de Killian ce qui évitait à Emma de raviver la peine qu'elle s'était faite en quittant Killian, en se construisant une vie qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'elle avait avec Killian.

Puis le caractère de Walsh changea progressivement, pas trop vite pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive pas réellement du changement. Walsh avait changé et il était devenu cet homme qui était souvent odieux avec elle pour mieux briser la force de caractère d'Emma, toute cette stratégie élaborée par Zelena sans aucun doute.  
Si Emma ne s'était pas sentie aussi coupable d'avoir quitté l'homme de sa vie, si elle n'avait pas voulu en quelque sorte se punir d'avoir fuit Killian, tout cela ne serait certainement jamais arrivé, Emma n'aurai pas laissé Walsh contrôler son psychisme de la sorte, elle ne l'aurai pas laissé lui faire du mal comme il l'a fait.

Emma décida qu'elle devait arrêter de penser à cela, et si Killian était là il lui interdirait de se culpabiliser de la sorte car il est un homme merveilleux pensa Emma.  
Emma décida de penser au bébé et de tout faire pour tenir le coup pour son enfant et pour Killian.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**

 _ **Pendant ce temps, côté outre atlantique**_ **:**

Killian s'approcha du tableau où toutes les informations pour retrouver Emma étaient regroupées et dans un élan de colère il attrapa le tableau cartonné et le jeta violemment à terre, sous le regard ahurit d'Anna.

\- ″Killian, ne t'énerve pas comme ça on va les retrouver, je te le promets, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire tant qu'on les aura pas retrouvé.″ Dit Anna voulant le calmer et le rassurer.

Mais Anna fit face à un Killian avec le visage dur et la mâchoire serrée et il dit :

\- ″Anna, Emma est presque arrivée à son terme maintenant et je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie, si notre bébé est en vie et si ils le sont, dieu sait ce que cette ordure de Walsh peut leur faire, on a aucune piste, AUCUNE après tous ces mois de recherche, si on ne trouve pas une piste rapidement je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire !″ Killian sorti en claquant la porte il devait prendre l'air si il ne le faisait pas il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sur place.

Cela le rendait fou de ne pouvoir rien faire, pire ils n'avaient aucune piste après toutes ses semaines de recherches, en plus Killian était très inquiet pour le moral d'Emma car si Walsh décidait de faire du mal à leur bébé elle ne le supporterait pas, elle ne serait plus jamais la même, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

Pour se réconforter et essayer de chercher un peu d'espoir Killian sortit deux objets de sa poche la photo de l'échographie d'Emma et une paire de petits chaussons en laine que Killian avait acheté pour le bébé le jour de la disparition d'Emma.  
En sortant de son entretien pour mener son programme d'aide envers de jeunes orphelins à Storybrook, il était passé devant une petite boutique qui vendait des articles pour bébé et il avait craqué devant ces petits chaussons blancs, ils les trouvaient parfaits car ils pourraient aller aussi bien à un petit garçon qu'à une petite fille.  
Les larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Killian, il serrait fort contre lui les deux petits objets, quand il entendit une voix masculine :

\- ″Tu vas les retrouver mate et je vais t'aider.″

Killian leva la tête et dit stupéfait :

\- ″David.″ Killian prit David dans ses bras, une de leurs accolades masculines dont ils avaient l'habitude.  
Killian était ravi de le voir vivant et aussi surprit que la mission soit terminée, devant l'air étonné de Killian, David dit :

\- ″La mission s'est terminée plus vite que prévu et je suis rentré dès que j'ai pu, je me suis dit que tu allais avoir besoin d'aide et de soutien donc j'ai également pris mes jours de permission pour t'aider à retrouver Emma.″

\- ″Merci David, je ne sais pas quoi dire je...″

\- ″Ne dit rien, c'est normal, si tu me montrais où en sont les recherches.″ Répondit David.

Deux jours plus tard, par un miracle inattendu ou plutôt la grande ténacité d'Anna, ils avaient une piste leur indiquant qu'Emma pourrait être détenue en Suisse.

Malheureusement, Graham n'avait pas réussi à faire débloquer les moyens pour intervenir en Suisse, car les indices qui prouvaient la présence d'Emma en Suisse étaient minces et sa hiérarchie ne voulait pas se mouiller contre Walsh Oz, la seule chose qu'il avait obtenu c'est qu'il pouvait se rendre de lui-même en Suisse et enquêter.

Killian était fou de rage face à cette annonce, son frère essayait de le calmer mais en vain, Killian commença à insulter la justice et la police de son pays, en effet l'heure était grave car si Emma et son enfant étaient toujours en vie, l'accouchement était imminent, pour les jours à venir.  
Killian se foutait éperdument de la minceur des indices, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête aller chercher Emma en Suisse et le plus vite possible.

À ce moment David intervient et ce qu'il dit fut la seule façon de calmer Killian, car David proposait une solution pour arriver en Suisse rapidement.  
En effet, David avait un vieil ami pilote de chasse à la retraite qui tenait un aérodrome, David avait ajouté que le vieil homme serait ravi de les aider.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Le même jour en Suisse :**_

Emma se réveilla brusquement, elle sentait une humidité sous ses jambes et soudain elle fut prise d'une violente contraction, puis autre assez rapprochée, Emma compris elle allait accoucher et en même temps qu'elle serrait les dents de douleur elle dit à son bébé :

\- ″Non je t'en prie mon bébé pas maintenant, ton papa ne nous a pas encore retrouvé et il va nous retrouver je le sais, je t'en prie tu ne veux pas attendre un peu.″

Emma savait qu'il était trop tard, elle accouchait, et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux non pas à cause de la douleur des contractions mais à cause du fait qu'elle savait que dès que son enfant verrait le jour il lui serait enlevé.  
Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de son bébé qu'elle aimait plus que tout.  
Emma voulait appeler à l'aide, elle voulait appeler Belle pour que son accouchement se passe sans danger pour son enfant, mais elle pensa que tant que Walsh et Zelena ne savait pas qu'elle avait accouché c'était du temps de gagné avec son bébé.  
Alors Emma pris sa taie d'oreiller enleva le tissus qui la recouvrait pour le mettre dans sa bouche et ainsi étouffer le plus possible ses cris.  
Elle s'installa du mieux qu'elle put sur le lit.  
Les minutes passèrent et les contractions s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à être très rapprochées Emma vérifia l'ouverture de son col avec sa main, cela lui semblait bon bien qu'elle n'avait mit au monde qu'un seul enfant jusque là et en plus avec l'aide de médecins.

Emma commença à pousser de toutes ses forces, puis elle recommença plusieurs fois à chaque contraction, jusqu'à ce que la tête de son enfant soit sortie, elle plaça ses mains de sorte à attraper son bébé, elle vit qu'elle venait de mettre au monde une merveilleuse petite fille.  
Emma retira le tissu de sa bouche, la petite venait de pousser son premier cri ce qu'indiquait qu'elle était en parfaite santé, Emma était soulagée et folle de joie elle se mit à pleurer de joie, malgré la situation c'était l'un des plus beau moments de sa vie.  
Emma attrapa un des linges que Belle lui avait apporté en cachette, elle lui avait donné tout un nécessaire pour la naissance du bébé et même des vêtements pour l'enfant.  
Emma essuya délicatement la petite puce avec le tissus de coton et dit :

\- ″Bonjour mon ange, ma petite Ellie, tu sais que tu es la plus belle chose que ta maman ai faite.″

Une fois le bébé nettoyé Emma entreprit de lui mettre le petit pyjama choisi par Belle avec le bonnet, il y en avait un rose et un bleu seul le pyjama était d'une couleur unisexe, c'était un joli pyjama blanc.  
Emma habilla sa fille et l'enveloppa dans la couverture de laine que Belle avait placé dans le sac.

Emma prit son bébé contre elle après s'être mise à l'aise dans le lit et elle observait son enfant, voulant profiter de chaque instant passé avec sa fille.

Emma embrassait le front de sa fille délicatement en lui disant que sa maman l'aimait plus que tout même si elles devaient être séparées un jour et qu'elle lui faisait la promesse de tout faire pour la retrouver.  
À ce moment Ellie ouvrit les yeux et Emma admira ses jolies iris qui étaient du plus beau bleu qu'elle avait vu et dit avec un beau sourire :

\- ″Tu as les yeux de ton papa, mon ange, les plus beaux yeux qui existent.″

Soudain Emma senti la toute petite main d'Ellie appuyer doucement contre son sein droit, Emma dit tout en faisant son possible pour se débarrasser des vêtements qui couvrait son sein :

\- ″Tu as faim ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, ta maman va bien s'occuper de toi.″

Une fois Emma arrivée à son but, elle aida sa fille à attraper son sein et Emma versa une petite larme de joie en voyant sa fille car c'était de loin la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de voir.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Aux États-Unis :**_

Killian, David, Liam et Graham étaient arrivés à l'aérodrome, en chemin pour l'aérodrome, David avait fait un rapide topo de la situation à son ami de sorte qu'il leur prépare un hélicoptère.  
Une fois les quatre hommes arrivés devant le vieil homme, le plus âgé leur dit qu'il ne pouvait pas leur donner d'hélicoptère et à cet instant précis le visage de Killian s'était noirci il serrait ses poings pour se contenir.

Le vieil homme s'adressa à Killian et lui dit :

\- ″T'inquiète pas fiston, tu ne peux pas prendre d'hélicoptère pour faire ce vol car vous n'auriez pas assez de carburant pour faire tout le trajet, par contre j'ai ce magnifique jet aux réservoirs hors normes qui te conduira à bon port.″

Killian regarda l'appareil et vu qu'il était inscrit dessus _″Walsh Oz & cie″_ et dit avec dégoût :

\- ″Cet avion appartient à cet ORDURE !″

\- ″Oui cet imbécile m'a laissé son merveilleux appareil et n'est jamais venu le chercher une fois que j'ai eu fini de faire sa révision, je trouve qu'il serait de bon ton de lui emprunter, non ? Qu'en penses-tu fiston ?″ Répondit le vieil homme avec cette attitude paternaliste que les vétérans ont parfois envers les jeunes soldats, cette attitude n'était en rien condescendante, non au contraire elle prouvait la sympathie qu'éprouvait le vieil homme à l'égard de Killian.

Graham s'était révélé dubitatif en voyant le jet et dit :

\- ″Juste une petite question qui va piloter cet appareil ?″

\- ″Moi, gamin, quelle question !″ Répondit le vieil homme fièrement.

\- ″Vous ?!″ Rétorqua Graham surprit.

\- ″Hey montre un peu de respect gamin, j'étais un pilote émérite de l'aéronavale américaine alors que tu n'étais pas encore né et je suis toujours incroyablement bon.″ Répondit le Vétéran.

\- ″C'est bien ce qui n'inquiète le fait que vous voliez déjà avant ma naissance, vos quotas de vols sont à jour au moins ?″ Demanda Graham.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, et David intervient et donna une tape dans le dos de Graham et lui dit :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne peux pas être dans de meilleurs mains.″

\- ″Je n'inquiète pas, je me renseigne, déformation professionnelle.″ Répondit le policier.

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Liam d'intervenir :

\- ″Je ne veux pas faire l'oiseau de mauvaise augure, mais vous comptez mener ce raid chez Oz uniquement avec votre plus beau sourire, Killian, enfin il nous faut des armes !″

L'ami de David eu un grand sourire et dit :

\- ″Ne t'en fais pas fiston j'ai de très bonnes relations au pôle nord et même si ce n'est pas encore noël, le vieux moustachu est passé en avance pour vous.″

Sur ces mots le vieil homme sorti une caisse métallique du jet, l'une de celle dont l'armée de sert pour mettre des armes ou des munitions, et l'homme sortit une arme pour chacun ainsi que tout l'équipement nécessaire.  
L'ami de David était peut-être à la retraite mais il n'avait pas pour autant perdu ses connections dans l'armée américaine.

Killian regarda Graham et Graham comprit et lui répondit :

\- ″Oh ne t'en fais pas pour le règlement, je vous couvrirai mais ne t'avise pas de tirer dans le tas, et bien que mon sourire est une arme de destruction massive, contre Oz je préfère nettement avoir un revolver dans les mains.″

Une fois équipés les cinq hommes montèrent dans le jet et décollèrent pour la Suisse.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **En Suisse :**_

Emma était encore en train d'allaiter sa fille, elle ne se lassait pas de regarder son petit ange comme elle l'appelait.

Sa fille avait de merveilleux traits doux et fins, une vraie beauté, elle avait également un appétit féroce. Après lui avoir donné le sein droit Emma s'était rendu compte que sa fille avait encore faim et elle lui donna le sein gauche en lui disant d'un ton amusé :

\- ″Tu as un appétit féroce ma chérie, tu dois tenir ça de moi.″

Emma ne se lassait pas d'écouter les petit bruits que sa fille faisait, elle était purement et simplement adorable.

Après avoir nourri sa fille, Emma la berçait doucement dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Emma étant isolée au sous-sol du chalet, elle était à l'écart des événements qui se passaient à l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas entendu un appareil survoler la demeure et ne savait pas que Killian, Liam, David et Graham étaient descendus en rappel du jet et arrivaient pour la secourir.

Mais soudain la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit violemment Walsh et ses deux armoires à glace entrèrent, Walsh dit :

\- ″Alors comme ça on joue au petite cachottière, tu pensais vraiment qu'on ne saurait pas que tu avais accouché !″

\- ″NON, me l'enlève pas, NE ME L'ENLEVE PAS, JE T'EN PRIE!″ Cria Emma en tenant très fort contre elle la petite Ellie.

La petite c'était mise à pleurer, elle qui était si calme deux minutes plutôt.

Walsh s'approcha d'Emma et lui cria ″DONNES LA MOI″, Emma refusa et cria ″NON″, Walsh claqua des doigts pour faire signe à ses hommes de mains de maintenir Emma pendant qu'il lui arrachait son enfant des bras.  
Emma criait de douleur, et la petite Ellie pleurait de toute ses forces, jamais on avait vu un si petit être avoir des poumons aussi puissants, la petite devait ressentir qu'on l'arrachait à sa mère.  
En voyant Walsh quitter la pièce avec sa fille dans les bras Emma se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces :

\- ″ELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! MON BÉBÉÉÉ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !″

Dans la précipitation, Walsh et Zelena voyant les quatre hommes arriver ont dû confier la petite à l'un de leur homme de main pour qu'il l'emmène dans un orphelinat loin de cette maison, afin de se débarrasser d'elle.  
Mais avant que l'homme de main monte dans sa voiture située à l'arrière de la maison, Belle arriva et dit :

\- ″BORIS ATTENDS, Zelena veut que la petite ai ce médaillon dans ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver si nécessaire.″

Belle plaça le médaillon au tour du cou d'Ellie.  
Belle avait menti à Boris, ce n'était absolument pas Zelena qui avait lui demandé de placer le médaillon autour du cou de la petite, non, tout ceci était un stratagème parfaitement élaboré par Belle ayant pour but que la petite connaisse toute la vérité et puisse retrouver un jour ses parents.

En effet, Will le petit ami de Belle était un génie de l'informatique plus spécialement doué dans le domaine des puces informatiques et Belle aimait passer de longues heures à le regarder travailler et Will lui enseignait ses connaissances, bien que cela ne risquait pas de servir à l'infirmière que Belle était, Belle était une jeune femme curieuse de tout et aimait apprendre tout un tas de choses qu'elles lui servent ou non.

Aujourd'hui ces connaissances lui étaient utiles, il y a quelques jours lorsque Belle avait apporté à Emma le sac avec le nécessaire pour le bébé, Belle avait réussi à subtiliser à Emma son médaillon, Belle avait préféré ne pas mettre au courant Emma car elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Emma si son plan ne fonctionnait pas.  
Belle avait enregistré un document sur une petite puce informatique, document dans lequel elle racontait tout, les actes malveillants et criminels de Walsh et Zelena, les conditions de la grossesse d'Emma, le projet de kidnapping de Zelena après la naissance d'Ellie et évidemment que les vrais parents de la petite étaient Emma Swan et Killian Jones, Emma avait parlé un peu de Killian à Belle.  
Belle n'oublia pas de terminer le document en disant à quel point Emma aimait sa fille et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être séparée d'elle.

Une fois la puce informatique prête Belle l'avait placée à l'intérieur du médaillon et elle devait attendre le moment parfait pour le placer dans les affaires d'Ellie.  
Ce moment parfait se trouva être lorsque Boris devait partir avec Ellie.

Belle essaya de retenir Boris en se disant que le maximum de temps gagné pouvait être que bon, mais malheureusement Boris ne fut pas dupe envers l'attitude de Belle à gagner du temps et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la tête, Belle tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête contre une pierre qui se trouvait là. Belle ne fut pas tuée sur le coup mais elle était inconsciente et elle avait besoin de secours rapidement.

Au même moment dans la maison :

\- ″Merde ils arrivent Zelena, vite viens on prend l'hélicoptère.″ Dit Walsh dans un mélange de lâcheté de peur et de de panique.

\- ″Vas y toi, espèce de lâche, moi j'ai un truc à finir.″ Dit Zelena dans un élan de rage et tout en sortant un revolver chargé d'une boite en bois.

Walsh aimait certes Zelena mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour elle ou passer le restant de ses jours en prison. Le côté hypnotique de Zelena semblait être anéanti face à la peur de Walsh de devoir répondre de ses actes.

Walsh avait presque réussi à se faufiler hors de la maison grâce à tout un système de passages secrets.

Pendant ce temps Killian, Liam, David et Graham avaient pénétré dans le chalet facilement, ils avaient décidé de se disperser, Killian partait de son côté fouiller le sous-sol de la demeure afin de trouver Emma les trois autres se séparèrent pour trouver Walsh.

Zelena était arrivé dans la cellule d'Emma, elle avait laissé la porte ouverte derrière elle et elle pointait son arme vers Emma.  
Zelena riait devant l'expression de peur d'Emma et son visage encore marqué par la souffrance de voir sa fille lui être arrachée et elle lui dit :

\- ″Ma pauvre chérie, tu es misérable, tu vois tu n'aurais pas dû me voler ma famille, mais peu importe, je gagne toujours, ta fille est en route pour un orphelinat loin d'ici et tu ne la retrouveras jamais et je vais avoir la satisfaction de te tuer″

Zelena retira le cran de sécurité de son arme pendant qu'Emma lui demandait de ne pas faire ça, Zelena posa son doigt sur la gâchette et un coup de feu retenti.  
Emma qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit et vit Zelena à terre dans une mare de sang, elle avait reçu une balle en pleine tête, puis soudain Emma vit Killian.

Killian se jeta sur Emma pour la prendre dans ses bras, il embrassait son front en lui disant que tout était fini qu'il était là.  
Killian allait embrasser Emma, mais celle-ci l'en empêcha et dit :

\- ″Notre fille, il faut sauver notre fille, Walsh me l'a arraché des bras ils vont l'emmener dans un orphelinat on ne la retrouvera jamais, Killian il faut les rattraper″

Killian regarda l'état d'Emma, et celui de la pièce la conclusion était évidente il était arrivé trop tard Emma avait accouché il voulut partir à la recherche de sa fille mais Liam et David arrivèrent alertés par le bruit du coup de feu, à ce moment, Emma était en pleurs elle disait qu'ils avaient emmené leur petite fille.

David dit que lui et Liam allaient chercher le bébé et ordonna à Killian de rester auprès d'Emma.

David et Liam sortirent de la maison virent une voiture s'éloigner certainement celle dans laquelle le bébé se trouvait malheureusement ils n'avaient pas de véhicule pour se lancer à la poursuite de la voiture et la voiture était déjà hors d'atteinte.

Graham de son côté était tombé sur Walsh :

\- ″On file à l'anglaise sans même saluer son inspecteur de police préféré, c'est vraiment très impoli de ta part Walsh, même pour toi, allez les mains en l'air les vacances sont terminées pour toi, tu vas passer beaucoup, beaucoup de temps à l'ombre maintenant.″ Dit Graham content d'avoir enfin put mettre la main sur Oz.

Graham avaient des raisons tant professionnelles que personnelles d'arrêter Walsh.

\- ″Je n'ai rien fait c'est Zelena qui a tout planifié, elle m'a forcé, je n'y suis pour rien.″ S'écriait Walsh alors que Graham lui passait les menottes.

\- ″C'est ça pourriture, continue sur cette version tout le monde va te croire.″ Répondit Graham fortement agacé.

De leur côté Killian et Emma attendaient le retour de Liam et David, Killian serrait très fort contre lui Emma, et lui demanda :

\- ″On a une petite fille, mon amour ?″

\- ″Oui″ Répondit Emma ″La plus belle petite fille qui puisse exister, elle a tes yeux, elle est magnifique, notre petite Ellie.″

Killian et Emma se regardèrent puis ils s'embrassèrent heureux d'être tous les deux sains et saufs.

Malheureusement, ce moment de calme et d'apaisement ne dura pas longtemps car David arriva indiquant au couple que lui et Liam n'avaient pas pu intercepter la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait leur fille.  
Emma fondit en larme, Killian la serra contre lui, veillant à placer le visage d'Emma dans le creux de son cou pour pas qu'elle le voit pleurer lui aussi.

Killian murmura à Emma :

\- ″Je vais retrouver notre fille, love, je te le promets, je vais la retrouver même si je dois y passer ma vie.″

Emma était absolument inconsolable.

 _ **À suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **Oui bon je sais encore du drama sorry mais la petite Jones et en vie ;).**_

 _ **Et ne vous inquiétez pas de trop ce pauvre Boris (aucune référence à ouat pour ce personnage que j'ai inventé) c'est pas le prix Nobel de l'année ;) vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à m laisser une petite review j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ;). Alors des théories sur la suite ;) ?**_


	14. Chapter 10 : Un Miracle Inespéré :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre au programme : recherches de la petite Ellie, réactions de ses parents, retour de Milah avec réponses sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis son enlèvement, devenir de Walsh prison or not ;). Pour ceux qui aiment le Frankenwolf il y en a dans ce chapitre ;), et une Evil Queen plus remontée que jamais ;).**_

 _ **Petite précision : je ne l'avais pas dit avant et peut-être que vous y avez déjà pensé mais s'agissant de la belle-mère de Mary-Margaret se n'est pas Régina la belle-mère mais Cora j'ai modifié ce détail car je trouvais Cora meilleure dans le rôle de la veuve noire qui capte les héritage. En plus j'avais d'autres projets pour Régina ;) donc pour ceux qui aiment le personnage de Régina ce chapitre leur fera plaisir. Je dirais même que l'on va avoir l'Evil Queen dans ce chapitre, mais pas de panique pas de boules de feu et de magie en prévision ma fic reste bien un AU dans le monde moderne et sans magie, mais cela n'empêche pas l'apparition de l'EQ vous verrez ;). **_

_**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews cela fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Et merci à toi ChefPopo pour la review et réponse dans ce chapitre pour savoir si le stratagème de Belle a été efficace ou non ? ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un Miracle Inespéré :**

Un mois s'était passé depuis la Suisse, Walsh avait été ramené aux États-Unis sous une bonne escorte commandée par Graham et avait été emprisonné en attendant son procès.

 _ **Au cours de ce mois :  
**_  
Juste après la libération d'Emma, Emma avait été emmenée à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'elle était en bonne santé suite à son accouchement ce qui était le cas, elle était en parfaite forme physique mais la douleur de la perte de sa fille était insurmontable.

Killian se sentait complètement désarmé face à la douleur que ressentait la femme qu'il aime et il devait également gérer sa propre souffrance, il n'avait même pas pu tenir dans ses bras ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant sa fille, qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer dans ses rêves qui se transformaient en cauchemars car il voyait son bébé lui être enlevé et Emma qui pleurait en lui disant _″tu n'es pas arrivé à temps, tu n'es pas arrivé à temps″_ , c'est souvent à ce moment qu'il se réveillait en sueur et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, alors il restait éveillé à veiller sur Emma qui souvent criait pendant son sommeil _″ELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! MON BÉBÉÉÉ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !″_.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire dans ce cas, il la prenait dans ses bras, la serrait très fort contre lui, lui embrassait délicatement le front en lui disant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se rendorme.

Belle avait été emmenée à hôpital, Emma ayant expliqué qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien qu'elle n'était en rien la complice de ces deux monstres et qu'il fallait absolument la sauver.

Malheureusement, Belle était plongée dans un profond coma, et elle n'avait jamais pu révéler à Emma son plan avec la puce informatique dans le médaillon.  
Emma avait veillé pendant deux semaines sur Belle espérant que l'état de celle qui était dorénavant son amie allait s'améliorer, mais en vain.  
La famille de Belle ainsi que Will ont été retrouvés sains et sauf et lorsqu'ils ont découvert l'état de Belle, ils l'on fait rapatrier aux États-Unis.  
Belle venait d'une famille aisée, et ils voulaient qu'elle soit soignée par les meilleurs spécialistes du pays.

Pendant les deux semaines en Suisse au cours desquelles Emma veillait sur Belle, Killian Liam et David avaient retourné la maison de Walsh et Zelena dans tous les sens afin de trouver des preuves, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'endroit où la petite Ellie avait bien put être emmenée.  
Pendant ses deux semaines, Killian se tuait à la tâche pour retrouver sa fille, mais sans aucun succès. Il était exténué et parfois tenait à peine debout, d'autant plus que ses cauchemars l'empêchait de trouver le repos dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il a fallu annoncer à Emma qu'ils devaient tous rentrer aux États-Unis, ce fut une épreuve terrible pour Killian car il n'avait jamais vu souffrir Emma de la sorte.  
Ça a été un déchirement pour Emma de devoir quitter ce pays sans sa fille, elle avait l'impression de l'abandonner encore, bien qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de la disparition de son enfant.  
Les médecins avaient dû la sédater pour pouvoir lui faire prendre l'avion.

Killian redoutait plus que tout leur retour aux États-Unis car en plus des recherches qu'ils menaient pour trouver leur fille, Emma allait devoir affronter une épreuve terrible, le procès de Walsh qui allait certainement remettre le couteau dans la plaie.

La date du procès de Walsh avait été fixée.

Emma réussissait à tenir le coup depuis leur retour aux États-Unis, Killian éprouvait une immense fierté et une grande admiration pour Emma et la façon dont elle gérait la situation.  
Emma de son côté ne se trouvait pas forte du tout, la seule chose qui la faisait tenir c'était de se jeter à corps perdu dans les recherches de sa fille, elle l'avait promis à son bébé, elle allait tenir sa promesse.  
Anna et Kristof étaient restés pour les aider à retrouver Ellie, le jeune couple ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire tant que la petite famille n'était pas réunie.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Au même moment, à Houston au Texas :**_

\- ″Victor, dépêche-toi bon sang, c'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'hui que l'on va accueillir notre premier enfant.″ Dit Ruby sur un ton enjoué.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, tout est prêt pour l'arrivée du petit bout et je serai prêt également.″ Répondit Victor très heureux.

Un an après le départ d'Emma de Storybrook, Victor avait obtenu un poste dans l'hôpital de Houston, il dirigeait le service de chirurgie, Victor m'avait pas vraiment eut envie de partir pour le Texas et ainsi quitter leurs amis, leur famille, Granny en fait était leur seule famille mais Victor et Ruby tenaient beaucoup à elle.  
Mais Ruby avait su trouver les mots qu'il faut pour le convaincre, c'était une opportunité qui ne se refuse pas lui avait-elle dit. De plus elle avait ajouté qu'ils pourraient rester au Texas quelques temps pour la carrière de Victor et que rien ne les empêchaient un jour de retourner à Storybrook.

Ruby en quittant Storybrook, avait perdu son poste de serveuse dans le restaurant de sa grand-mère et elle s'est dit que c'était l'occasion de prendre un nouveau départ, faire de nouvelles choses.

Ruby avait mis du temps avant de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait faire, elle voulait faire quelque chose qui aide les autres, et après une conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec Granny, elle savait, elle avait décidé avec Victor de devenir famille d'accueil.  
Ruby s'était toujours demandé si elle n'avait pas eu Granny pour s'occuper d'elle après la mort de ses parents ce qu'elle serait devenue.  
De plus Emma et Killian avait un peu parlé de leurs expérience en famille d'accueil à Ruby et Victor et cela avait donné froid dans le dos à Ruby et pourtant Killian et Emma se confiaient très peu sur ce sujet, mais ce que Ruby avait entendu lui avait suffit.  
Quand Ruby eu cette idée de devenir famille d'accueil elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée car elle et Victor formerait une famille aimante pour les enfants qu'ils pourraient accueillir et que ces enfants ne vivraient pas l'expérience d'Emma et Killian.

À part avec Granny, le couple avait perdu contact avec les habitants de Storybrook ces dernières années, les hasards de la vie sans doute.

Cela avait mis du temps mais Ruby avait enfin obtenu les agréments pour devenir assistante maternelle et famille d'accueil, elle avait dû d'ailleurs suivre une formation de plusieurs années pour cela.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, le couple accueillait leur premier enfant, une petite fille leur avait-on dit sans donner plus de précision.

Ruby et Victor s'étaient rendus au centre d'accueil pour récupérer l'enfant, ils étaient tout excités par cette nouvelle aventure.

Une fois que Ruby vu que l'enfant qu'on allait lui confier était un joli bébé d'environ un mois habillé d'un joli pyjama blanc et d'un bonnet rose, elle tomba littéralement sous le charme de l'enfant et Victor aussi d'ailleurs.  
La petite avait de jolis traits fins et gracieux, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ses yeux pour le moment car le bébé dormait.

\- ″Hey, bonjour sweetie, tu sais que tu es la plus jolie petite fille que j'ai vu.″ Lui dit Ruby tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, avec un magnifique sourire.

\- ″Cette petite merveille a un prénom ?″ Demanda Victor au responsable des services sociaux, sans jamais quitter des yeux l'enfant, lui aussi était charmé par ce beau bébé.

\- ″Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas vraiment.″ Répondit le Responsable.

Cette fois-ci Ruby et Victor levèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'homme qui était en face d'eux, sans rien dire mais avec une expression sur leur visage qui voulait dire _″comment est-ce possible″_ , le responsable continua :

\- ″Ce petit ange a été trouvé sur les marches de l'ambassade américaine en Suisse, et nos services ont décidé de ramener l'enfant aux États-Unis et de mener une enquête sur les parents indignes qui ont pu abandonner leur enfant dans ces conditions. C'est pour cela que vous avez la charge de l'enfant jusqu'à la conclusion de l'enquête et après l'enfant sera placée dans le système en vue d'être adoptée, un bébé comme elle devrait être adoptée très facilement.  
Oh j'oubliais dans ses affaires nous avons trouvé un médaillon sur lequel il est inscrit au dos Élisabeth, nous supposons que c'est un cadeau des parents, ou quelque chose dans le genre, il est probable que la petite s'appelle Élisabeth ou un diminutif comme Lizzie, Izzie, Ellie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre″.

\- ″Regarde Victor, lorsqu'on prononce Ellie on dirait que cela lui plaît.″ Dit Ruby toute émerveillée

\- ″Oui tu as raison, chérie, alors ça sera Ellie.″ Répondit Victor.

Le couple ramena la petite chez eux et le responsable leur avait indiqué qu'ils pourrait passer prendre le reste des affaires d'Ellie plus tard notamment son médaillon et une couverture en laine.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **À New York**_ **:**

Le jour de l'ouverture du procès de Walsh était arrivé, Emma était très anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Walsh et de devoir parler de tout ce qui s'est passé.  
Heureusement pour Emma et Killian, le juge qui avait était nommé ne faisait pas parti des personnes sous la sphère d'influence de Walsh, c'est un certain John Merlin, il avait pour réputation de rendre des verdicts juste et d'être d'une grande sagesse malgré sa jeunesse.

Ce qu'Emma redoutait c'était l'avocat de Walsh un certain Arthur King, elle l'avait entraperçu quelques fois lorsqu'elle vivait avec Walsh et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cet homme était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il n'hésitait pas à employer les stratagèmes les plus odieux pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Emma et Killian n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot car en plus du fait que l'accusation était menée par le meilleur procureur du pays Monsieur Glass, Emma avait demandé à son amie Régina de faire partie de l'équipe de l'accusation ce que Régina avait tout de suite accepté, elle voulait vraiment mettre définitivement sous les barreaux cette ordure simiesque, c'est ainsi qu'elle appelait Walsh, pour venger son amie.

Malheureusement, bien que Régina était une avocate elle ne pouvait pas intégrer l'accusation ce qui l'avait mise dans une colère noire elle avait même ajouté _″Je détruirai la vie et la réputation de ce Walsh, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai″_ , Régina était un peu hyperbolique, surtout lorsqu'elle était énervée mais c'était une brillante avocate qui jusqu'à présent n'avait perdu aucune de ses affaires. C'est certainement à cause de son côté quelque peu excessif que les autres avocats du barreau l'appelait _″The Evil Queen″_ , ce qui ne dérangeait aucunement Régina, au contraire elle aimait être crainte et elle l'était, quand elle entre dans un tribunal elle a une prestance folle qui fait arrêter de parler toutes les personnes présentes et ceci intimide très souvent la partie adverse.

Lorsqu'Emma avait apprit que Régina ne pourrait pas être dans l'équipe de l'accusation elle avait été très déçue et elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une alliée capitale dans la bataille qu'elle allait devoir mener contre Walsh.  
Mais Régina ne baissa pas les bras et la déception d'Emma lui donna une nouvelle motivation qui lui permis de trouver la parade, Régina demanda à Glass si elle pouvait être une sorte de consultante de l'accusation ce que Glass accepta et de ce fait Régina allait pouvoir aider son amie.

Tout le monde était installé dans le tribunal et comme d'habitude Régina fit une entrée d'une grande prestance dans son fameux tailleur pantalon noir _(qui était son vêtement fétiche lorsqu'elle avait une affaire difficile à traiter, ce vêtement était en quelque sorte comme une armure qu'elle aimait revêtir, avec elle se sentait prête au combat)._  
Emma crut même apercevoir une forme de peur dans le regard de King au moment de l'entrée fracassante de Régina, ce qui donna à Emma du courage.

Le procès se déroulait bien pour Emma et Killian, tous les chefs d'inculpation donnés par Graham avaient été retenus. Mais Emma ne se doutait pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de King.  
Walsh et son avocat avait pour stratégie de ne faire objection à aucun chef d'inculpation sauf sur tous ceux qui concernait le bébé d'Emma et Killian.  
King avait même été jusqu'à prétendre qu'Emma n'avait jamais été enceinte, le but de la manœuvre était de gagner du temps et de faire le plus de mal possible à Emma pour briser la force de l'accusation.

La manœuvre de King avait eu l'effet escompté, lorsqu'il s'est opposé aux accusations notamment d'enlèvement d'enfant, Emma s'est levé dans le tribunal en hurlant :

\- ″MENTEUR, ESPÈCE D'ORDURE TU M'AS ARRACHÉ MON ENFANT DES BRAS !″

Le juge avait ordonné à Emma de s'asseoir et lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait plus manquer de respect à la cour de cette façon sinon elle n'aurait pas le droit d'assister au procès et que si elle avait des choses à dire elle pourrait le faire lorsqu'elle serait appelée à témoigner.  
Killian de son côté avait trouvée une force herculéenne pour rester assis et ne pas sauter au cou de Walsh et l'étrangler sur place.

Le témoignage d'Emma s'était très mal passé lorsque celle-ci fut interrogée par King, il la faisait passer pour une femme volage qui avait trompé son fiancé et qui était instable psychologiquement en prétendant avoir eu un enfant alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Voyant les conséquences qu'engendrait l'accusation d'enlèvement d'enfant le juge Merlin suspendit l'audience et donna une journée à l'accusation pour prouver qu'Emma avait mis au monde ce bébé.

En effet pour faire planer le doute sur l'existence de la petite Ellie, Walsh avant de partir pour la Suisse avait fait brûler tous les dossiers médicaux du Docteur Ariel Mermaid, et le docteur s'était apparemment suicidée dans des conditions qui restaient très mystérieuses, la réalité Walsh l'avait fait assassiner.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Deux jours plutôt à Houston :**_

Ruby venait de donner son bain à la petite Ellie et après l'avoir habillée elle jouait avec la petite en la chatouillant délicatement et elle lui parlait :

\- ″Qui a les plus beau yeux bleus qui peuvent exister ? C'est toi sweetie, tu sais que tu es le plus joli bébé qui existe. Tu veux faire un joli sourire à tatie Ruby ma puce.″

La petite Ellie fit une sorte de sourire à Ruby, ce qui ravi la brune et répondit au bébé en lui disant :

\- ″Oh que tu es jolie.″

Victor qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte regardait la scène avec fierté, Ruby était faite pour ce métier et elle et Ellie étaient un bonheur à regarder.

Soudain Ruby s'aperçut de la présence de Victor et lui dit gentiment et amusée :

\- ″On m'espionne ?″

\- ″Non je vous admire.″ Répondit Victor.

\- ″Si tu nous admirait en m'aidant à mettre Ellie au lit.″ Dit malicieusement Ruby.

\- ″Avec plaisir.″ Répondit le blond.

Ruby et Victor placèrent la petite dans son berceau et Ruby décida qu'il fallait lire une histoire à la petite pour l'endormir, elle attrapa un livre de conte, son préféré : le petit chaperon rouge, sous le regard ahurit de Victor qui lui dit :

\- ″Non mais chérie tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu ne vas pas lire à la petite puce une histoire avec un loup qui mange une grand-mère et sa petite-fille, elle va faire des cauchemars avec ça.″

\- ″Ben quoi Granny me la lisait toujours avant que je m'endorme quand j'étais enfant, en plus il y a le bûcheron qui vient sauver la grand-mère et le petit chaperon rouge à la fin.″ Répondit Ruby.

\- ″Ah oui parlons en du bûcheron tiens, il ouvre le ventre du loup pour sauver la grand-mère et l'enfant, en plus de choquer le chirurgien que je suis d'un point de vue technique, je ne pense pas que cela soit le meilleur moyen de lui faire faire de beaux rêves.″ Répondit Victor un peu ironique mais surtout très concerné par le bien-être d'Ellie, ce que Ruby trouvait absolument irrésistible.

\- ″Tu proposes quoi toi alors ?″ Demanda Ruby.

\- ″Pourquoi pas Peter Pan, ça parle de pays imaginaire, de rêves, de fée et d'enfants.″ Répondit Victor.

\- ″Et d'un horrible capitaine pirate moustachu avec un crochet qui terrorise ces pauvres enfants en question, non pas question de lui lire ça.″ Dit Ruby.

Malheureusement ou heureusement le couple n'eut pas le temps de lire une histoire à la petite car elle s'était endormie profondément.

Ruby et Victor retournèrent dans leur salon avec le baby-phone, et Ruby montrait fièrement un paquet de photo qu'elle avait fait d'Ellie et dit :

\- ″On pourrait en garder quelques-unes et mettre les autres dans les affaires d'Ellie comme ça elle aura des photos d'elle quand elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé qu'en penses-tu ?″

\- ″C'est une idée formidable, chérie.″ Répondit Victor.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et regardèrent les photos :

\- ″Qu'elle est magnifique, et ses yeux ils sont si beaux, c'est bizarre quand je regarde ses yeux j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu mais je n'arrive pas à me dire où j'ai bien pu voir des yeux pareils.″ Dit Ruby.

\- ″Oui j'ai la même impression c'est étrange.″ Rétorqua Victor.

Une fois les photos triées Ruby et Victor allaient placer les photos qu'ils voulaient laisser à la petite Ellie avec le reste de ses affaires.

Quand Victor vit le médaillon dans les affaires d'Ellie il resta interdit quelques instants puis demanda :

\- ″Où tu as trouvé ce médaillon Ruby ?″

\- ″Cela fait partie des affaires d'Ellie, celles que les services sociaux avaient gardé pourquoi, tu l'as déjà vu quelque part lui aussi.″ Répondit Ruby amusée.

\- ″Oui je connais ce médaillon, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier c'est celui d'Emma.  
À chaque fois qu'elle et Killian apprenaient qu'Emma avait fait une grossesse nerveuse, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir le petit bijou, attaché à son cou, très fort dans sa main.″ Répondit Victor choqué.

\- ″Emma, tu veux dire notre Emma _(Victor acquiesça)_ , mais c'est impossible elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner son enfant et certainement pas sur les marches d'une ambassade américaine en Suisse, c'est insensé″. Dit Ruby pleine d'incompréhension.

Victor prit le médaillon pour le regarder de plus près, mais le fit tomber à terre ce qui eu pour conséquence de l'ouvrir en deux et la petite puce électronique placée par Belle fut révélée au couple.  
Les deux jeunes gens étaient étonnés de trouver ce petit objet dans le médaillon.

\- ″Va chez Grumpy electronics pour savoir ce qu'il y a sur cette puce moi je reste avec Ellie.″ Dit Ruby.

Une fois Victor ayant découvert de quoi il en retournait il était effaré, en plus chez l'informaticien il était tombé sur un morceau d'une annonce enlèvement télévisée sur laquelle on voyait Emma et Killian donner la description de leur enfant et demander à ce qu'on leur rende leur enfant.  
Victor et Ruby n'avait pas vu ce spot jusque là car leur antenne parabolique avait était endommagée il y a peu, avant l'arrivée d'Ellie, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la réparer.  
Victor rentra chez lui racontant tout à Ruby, le lendemain ils prenaient un avion pour New York, et ils allaient faire le bonheur de deux personnes, Emma et Killian qui allaient retrouver leur enfant.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **À New York, suite à la suspension d'audience :**_

Emma était désemparée, non seulement on lui avait enlevé son enfant mais en plus Walsh avait des chances de ne pas être condamné pour ça.

\- ″J'aurai dû le tuer de mes propres mains lorsque nous étions en Suisse.″ Dit Killian empli de colère

\- ″Et se serait vous qui croupirez en prison à la place de Walsh.″ Dit Régina puis elle continua ″Il y a bien un moyen de prouver qu'Emma était enceinte, il y a forcément un moyen.″

Soudain Emma eu la solution et dit :

\- ″Le Docteur Bell à l'hôpital militaire il y a des chances pour que Walsh n'ai pas su que je l'ai consulté quand on a eu peur de perdre le bébé.″ Dit Emma pleine d'émotion en regardant Killian.

Régina leur dit qu'elle allait chercher de ce côté.

Soudain Graham arriva auprès d'Emma et Killian et leur dit :

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra témoigner sur la folie de Oz elle en a même fait les frais et cela changera l'opinion des jurés sur Oz j'en suis sûr.″

Emma et Killian remercièrent Graham.

La journée de suspension d'audience passa Régina rassembla le plus d'éléments possible pour prouver que l'enfant d'Emma et Killian existait.  
Mais elle n'avait rien qui pouvait prouver qu'Emma avait accouché, elle pouvait seulement prouver le début de la grossesse d'Emma.

Lorsque le procès reprit le juge Merlin fut obligé de dire que les éléments rapportés par l'accusation étaient insuffisants pour prouver l'existence de l'enfant.  
Devant la réaction d'Emma il a suspendu l'audience pour quelques minutes.

Dans le couloir du tribunal, Emma aperçu une Milah enceinte jusqu'au yeux, elle n'y a d'abord pas crut, puis Milah se dirigeait vers elle et Killian.  
Emma ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait un profond sentiment de jalousie, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne mais de la voir enceinte et de penser que pendant qu'elle était retenue en Suisse Killian et Milah auraient pu renouer le contact la rendait jalouse.  
La suite de la conversation n'allait pas désamorcer la situation.

\- ″Tu es venue, quel soulagement.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Oui il n'était pas question que je laisse cette ordure s'en tirer.″ Répondit Milah.

\- Tu savais qu'elle viendrait, vous étiez en contact.″ Demanda Emma agacée.

\- ″Oui c'est grâce à Graham que j'ai su pour Milah.″ Répondit Killian à Emma.

Emma débordait de jalousie et elle était à deux doigts de la crise de jalousie, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et elle voulait demander à Killian à quel point il avait gardé le contact avec Milah mais elle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, l'arrivée de Graham fit envoler les doutes d'Emma sur l'identité du père de l'enfant de Milah, doutes qui étaient apparus uniquement à cause de l'énorme pression psychologique qui pesait sur elle depuis l'enlèvement d'Ellie, en temps normal Emma n'aurait jamais pensé que Killian l'avait trompée ou aurait pu le faire. Et en voyant Graham et Milah, Emma se sentait encore plus bête d'y avoir pensé.

Lorsque Graham arriva auprès de Milah il l'embrassa chastement et posa sa main sur le ventre de Milah et lui demanda si elle et leur bébé se portait bien, Milah répondit que oui.

Milah s'adressa ensuite à Emma et lui dit :

\- ″Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, on va le mettre sous les barreaux pour longtemps, cet homme m'a enlevé il m'a gardé prisonnière à Cuba mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai traversé le Golf du Mexique dans un canot pneumatique et j'ai dû faire le dernier kilomètre à la nage, je me suis faite arrêtée par le service de l'immigration car ils pensaient que j'étais cubaine personne ne m'a cru à part Graham que j'ai eu une chance inouïe de rencontrer, il a été le seul à croire à mon histoire et m'a protégé de Walsh jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors croyez moi je ferai tout pour l'envoyer en prison.″

\- ″Une protection très rapprochée visiblement _(dit Killian en regardant le ventre de Milah et en arquant son sourcil)_ _(puis plus sérieusement)_ c'est bien que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui peut te rendre heureuse tu le mérites.″

Emma ajouta devant un Graham et une Milah visiblement très amoureux :

\- ″Je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé le bonheur et je vous remercie de venir témoigner Milah.″

L'audience reprit et le témoignage de Milah avait fait beaucoup de mal à Walsh, ce qui réjouissait profondément Emma.

Il y eu une nouvelle suspension d'une demi-heure cette fois car c'était une affaire très complexe et longue.  
Emma et Killian se trouvait devant le tribunal, Emma avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, Killian la tenait dans ses bras et Emma lui demanda désespérée :

\- ″Tu crois qu'on la retrouvera, tu crois qu'on retrouvera notre bébé, Killian je pourrai pas vivre sans elle je l'aime trop.″

\- ″On la retrouvera mon amour c'est juste une question de temps, je refuse d'abandonner.″ Répondit Killian d'une voix rassurante mais emplie d'émotion.

À ce moment exact un taxi s'arrêta devant les marches du tribunal où se trouvaient Emma et Killian enlacés.  
Killian vit Victor sortir du taxi, ce qui le laissa dans une grande incompréhension puis il voyait Victor ouvrir l'autre porte du taxi pour aider Ruby à en sortir un enfant dans les bras.  
Emma regarda la scène également et elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait, l'enfant dans les bras de Ruby était sa fille, elle en avait l'intime conviction.  
Emma courut vers Ruby en criant ″Ellie″, Killian était étonné et suivi Emma.

Ruby donna le bébé à Emma et Emma serra son enfant tout contre elle, Ruby n'avait rien eut besoin de dire, Emma savait, elle tenait dans ses bras sa fille.

Emma qui tenait protectivement sa fille dans les bras, telle une maman ours protégeant son petit, tout en la berçant légèrement lui disait tout en lui déposant pleins de doux baisers sur son front prouvant tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'Emma avait pour son enfant :

\- ″Ta maman est là ma chérie, plus jamais on sera séparées, plus jamais, je t'aime tellement mon ange, je t'aime tellement.″

Killian était sur le coup de l'émotion il voyait pour la première fois sa fille, Emma revenue à la réalité se rendu compte qu'elle accaparait l'enfant et que Killian lui n'avait jamais eu la chance de la prendre dans ses bras alors elle dit :

\- ″Mon ange il est temps que tu fasses la connaissance de ton merveilleux papa.″ Emma donna Ellie à Killian, Killian prit la petite dans ses bras et il ajouta submergé par l'émotion :

\- ″Bonjour little one, ta maman avait raison tu es la plus belle petite fille qui puisse exister, je t'aime tellement ma petite Ellie.″

Emma et Killian encerclait leur petit miracle et pleuraient de joie tellement ils étaient heureux de ne plus jamais être séparés de leur enfant.

Régina et Glass arrivèrent pour demander à Killian et Emma de regagner la salle de tribunal quand ils virent avec surprise et bonheur la petite Ellie dans les bras de Killian.  
Régina dit à Glass, avec son fameux sourire qu'elle arbore à chaque fois qu'elle sait qu'elle va gagner une affaire :

\- ″Je crois que cette fois on l'a notre preuve irréfutable, je vais en faire de la bouillie de ce Walsh et de son avocat.″

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà dite moi tout ce que vous avez pensé ;) et laissez une petite review qui me fera très plaisir ;).**_

 _ **Avez-vous aimé l'histoire de Milah ?**_

 _ **Avez-vous aimé le personnage de Régina EQ mais sans l'EQ ;) ?**_

 _ **J'espère que le passage Frankenwolf vous a plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire ;) et surtout j'espère que vous avez aimé les retrouvailles entre baby Ellie et ses parents, ils ne se sont pas retrouvés tout de suite mais je ne pouvais pas décemment les faire attendre plus longtemps après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé et il faut que notre petit couple préféré profite de leur bébé ;).**_

 _ **Et comme je l'avais dit vraiment pas futé le Boris déposer la petite Ellie sur les marches de l'ambassade américaine en Suisse ce qui renvoie tout droit la petite aux US pour notre plus grand plaisir ;).**_

 _ **Voilà je vous dis à très vite pour le reste de leurs aventures ;)**_


	15. Chapter 11 Partie I : Une Accalmie ? :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Voici la partie I du chapitre 11, ce chapitre 11 est divisé en deux parties ;).**_

 _ **Comme il n'y aura certainement pas de chapitre posté lundi car je n'aurai pas le temps j'ai décidé de le poster un peu en avance et de vous en faire profiter maintenant ;).**_

 _ **Chapitre plutôt fluffy, avec les réponses concernant l'avenir de Walsh, le devenir de Belle, une petite apparition de David, et le retour de Johanna et pleins d'autres chose et du CS of course ;) voilà vous êtes prévenus ;).**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes les reviews ;).**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une Accalmie ? :**

 **PARTIE I :**

Ruby et Victor avaient expliqué rapidement la situation à Emma et Killian, Emma s'était jetée dans les bras de son amie et la remerciait tout en pleurant de joie. Elle en avait fait de même avec Victor, puis se fut au tour de Killian de remercier le couple.  
Ruby et Victor avaient donné à Régina et Glass l'exemplaire papier du document enregistré sur la puce informatique par Belle et ils leur avaient également donné la puce, pour qu'elle serve de preuve.

Il était temps de rentrer dans le tribunal, la petite Ellie était dans les bras d'Emma. Emma la tenait fièrement, elle était heureuse, si heureuse, si fière de ce petit miracle, de son petit miracle à elle et à Killian, et elle était une maman maintenant, elle serait toujours une maman à compter de ce jour.

Cette fois ci ce n'était pas Régina qui avait fait une entrée fracassante dans le tribunal mais bien Emma et Ellie.  
Tous les proches d'Emma et Killian qui étaient présents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, la petite famille était enfin réunie.  
Liam et Elsa avaient accourut auprès d'Emma et Killian et ils regardaient la petite avec admiration.  
Elsa avait versé une petite larme car elle savait à quel point Emma et Killian voulait un enfant, Elsa avait même dit à Emma en posant sa main sur celle d'Emma ″Ça y est vous allez pouvoir trouver le bonheur, vous avez votre petit miracle et quel beau miracle !″, Emma sous le coup de l'émotion avait répondu par un hochement de tête et un grand sourire, quelques larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

Liam lui avait fini par prendre dans ses bras son frère et lui dit :

-″Je suis si fier et content pour vous, vous y êtes arrivés petit frère !″

Ce ″vous y êtes arrivés″ était tellement porteur de sens, il signifiait qu'Emma et Killian avaient enfin réussi à avoir ce bébé qu'ils désiraient tant et cela signifiait aussi qu'ils avaient pu retrouver leur fille.

Pour fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle Liam et Elsa avaient décidé d'organiser une grande fête en l'honneur de la petite Ellie et de ses parents après le procès.  
Emma avait obtenu que Ruby et Victor restent pour la fête. Malgré qu'ils devaient repartir quelques jours plus tard car Ruby devaient faire un rapport à ses supérieurs sur cette affaire et ils avaient dû expliquer aux enquêteurs qui se chargeaient de l'abandon d'Ellie, la situation. C'est Victor qui les avait appelé mais au bout de quelques minutes de conversation Ruby lui avait prit le téléphone des mains et incendiait les policiers en charge du dossier en leur demandant comment ils avaient pu être aussi incapables alors qu'ils avaient les preuves sous les yeux. Dans ce genre de moments Victor essayait toujours de calmer sa compagne mais cette fois-ci il ne fit rien car il voulait faire exactement la même chose. En plus il aimait ce côté _″louve protectrice de ceux qu'elle aime″_ qu'avait parfois Ruby.

Se fut au tour d'Anna et Kristoff de regarder le bébé et pour une fois Anna resta complètement sans voix et aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle se contenait d'avoir le plus beau des sourire et de regarder la petite Ellie.  
Kristoff ajouta avec amusement que la petite Ellie devait avoir des pouvoirs magiques car elle avait réussi à laisser sa femme sans pouvoir dire un seul mot.

Régina n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de s'attarder sur ce beau bébé car elle voulait rester parfaitement concentrée pour la suite du procès. Mais une larme avait glissé le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle avait vu la famille réunie.

Graham et Milah qui étaient encore présents se contenaient de regarder la scène de loin pour ne pas augmenter le nombre de personnes attroupé autour du bébé.  
Milah avait la main sur son ventre bien rond et dit tout bas à Graham : ″Je suis tellement heureuse pour eux.″ Graham ne dit rien mais le regard amoureux qu'il lança à sa compagne signifiait à quel point il était d'accord avec elle.

Le juge John Merlin fit enfin son entrée dans le tribunal, et Walsh et son avocat aussi, ils arrivèrent par une porte qui était située sur le côté de la salle d'audience ce qui ne leur permettait pas de voir qu'Emma tenait sa fille dans ses bras.  
Le juge prit la parole en demandant ce qu'il se passait et il ordonna que l'attroupement cesse ou il devrait faire évacuer la salle.

Tous les proches d'Emma et Killian s'écartèrent et laissèrent apparaître Emma et son bébé.  
Walsh se décomposait en voyant le bébé et son avocat lui demanda à l'oreille :

\- ″Ne me dis pas que c'est sa fille !″

\- ″Bien sûr que SI crétin, arrange-moi ça il me semble que je te paye assez grassement pour régler ce genre de problème.″ Ajouta Walsh très énervé et toujours en messe basse à King.

Le juge s'adressa à Emma et lui posa une question dont il connaissait la réponse :

\- ″Mademoiselle Swan, qui est cet enfant dans vos bras ?″

Emma répondit avec la plus grande des fierté et en lançant un regard noir à Walsh, regard mélangeant mépris et sentiment de victoire :

\- ″C'est ma fille votre honneur.″

Suite à cela l'avocat de Walsh contesta et dit que le fait qu'elle tenait un enfant dans ses bras ne prouvait en rien qu'elle était sa mère. Killian usa de toutes ses forces pour se contrôler, il voulait se jeter sur Walsh et son avocat pour oser dire des choses pareilles, mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors il serra les dents et attendait sagement la suite des événements.

Régina avait réagit aussitôt aux propos de King et avait invité le juge à regarder l'enfant et Régina avait ajouté que les yeux de la petite valait tout les tests ADN car ils étaient la réplique exacte de ceux de son père.  
Le juge examina l'enfant et bien que son intime conviction était faite, cet enfant était celui d'Emma Swan et de Killian Jones, il devait faire les choses dans les règles et ordonna un test ADN réalisé sous sa surveillance pour qu'aucune contestation ne soit possible.  
Killian et Emma acceptèrent immédiatement de se soumettre au test car ils n'avaient aucun doute sur l'issue des résultats.  
Walsh qu'en à lui se sentait de plus en plus mal, des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son front il sentait que son sort allait être scellé très rapidement et que seule la prison constituerait son avenir.

Le temps d'obtenir les résultats, l'audience était à nouveau suspendue et c'est pendant cette suspension qu'Emma eu une nouvelle surprise.  
Johanna et Mary-Margaret qui accourraient dans les couloirs du tribunal, Emma savait que Mary-Margaret serait présente pour la fin du procès et seul son travail et le trajet depuis le Maine l'avait empêché d'être présente jusqu'ici.  
Mais Emma ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Johanna.

\- ″Emma, ma chérie je suis venue dès que j'ai su, j'ai appris tout ce qui t'es arrivé dans la presse et.. et... _(Johanna était émotionnée et essoufflée)_ et me voilà.″ Dit Johanna essoufflée, puis soudain Johanna vit Killian arriver avec la petite Ellie dans ses bras en disant à Emma que leur fille semblait avoir faim, Johanna mit les mains devant sa bouche dans geste de surprise et de joie.  
″Tu as retrouvé ton bébé Emma, oh mon dieu ce qu'elle est magnifique, votre portrait craché à tout les deux !″ S'exclama Johanna.

Emma et Killian remercièrent en cœur Johanna ce qui les fit rire tout les trois. Emma prit Johanna dans ses bras, elle était contente de retrouver cette femme qui lui avait apporté tant de soutien et qui la considérait comme sa propre fille.  
Emma était vraiment très reconnaissante que Johanna la considère de la sorte mais cela la gênait aussi parfois car elle n'a jamais été habitué à recevoir d'amour maternel alors le comportement de Johanna à son égard la touchait beaucoup et l'aidait à guérir de son passé.

Emma prit ensuite Mary-Margaret dans ses bras et la remercia d'être venue, puis elle présenta Killian à Mary-Margaret.  
Killian dit à Mary-Margaret qu'il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle mais qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Mary-Margaret lui répondit que pendant qu'Emma et Killian vivaient à Storybrook elle parcourait le monde pour en apprendre plus sur les différents systèmes d'éducation mais qu'aujourd'hui elle était rentrée dans le Maine car c'est le seul endroit où elle se sent bien.

Mary-Margaret félicita Emma et Killian et tout en admirant la petite Ellie elle leur dit qu'elle aurait été ravie d'avoir un si joli petit ange dans sa classe quand elle serait plus grande.  
Emma et Killian se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Emma ajouta qu'il y avait de grande chance que cela se produise car elle, Ellie et Killian retournaient vivre à Storybrook. Mary-Margaret était très heureuse elle adorait les enfants et elle allait retrouver son amie.

Le procès reprit et comme prévu Régina écrasa littéralement King, Glass de son côté n'était pas en reste et avait obtenu la peine maximale à l'encontre de Walsh.  
Emma et Killian avaient gagné Walsh était condamné à la prison à perpétuité.  
Tous les proches d'Emma et Killian émirent des cris de joie à l'entente du verdict et Emma et Killian eux s'embrassèrent passionnément, tout était fini ils allaient être enfin heureux tous les trois.

À la sortie du tribunal, Killian Emma et Régina étaient ensemble et Régina pouvait enfin féliciter le couple et admirer la belle Ellie. Régina faisait même de petites grimaces et de petits bruits avec sa bouche pour amuser le bébé, ce qui surprit beaucoup Emma qui ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça et Emma ajouta amusée :

\- ″Heureusement que vos collègues du barreau ne vous voit pas comme ça Maître Mils, votre côté effrayant en prendrait un coup.″

\- ″Don't Maître Mils me Swan _(dit l'avocate faussement agacée)_ et ça m'est égal je ne peux pas résister à cette charmante petite fille.″ Répondit Régina.

C'est à ce moment que Maître Arthur King apparut et dit à Régina avec plein d'arrogance injustifiée car il avait perdu :

\- ″Sans rancune Mils s'était une belle bataille.″

Le sang de Killian ne fit qu'un tour, comment cet homme pouvait les importuner de la sorte, il s'était contenu pendant tout le procès mais cette fois ci s'en était trop. Killian s'approcha d'Arthur King et lui mit son poing dans la figure en disant :

\- ″Ça c'est pour avoir harcelé ma femme.″ Puis il lui donna un autre coup de poing en ajoutant :  
\- ″Et ça c'est pour mon bébé !″.

\- ″Mais je n'ai fait que mon travail !″ Répondit l'avocat hébété à terre et le nez en sang.

\- ″Vous avez été bien au-delà de vos obligations professionnelles King.″ Ajouta Régina avec mépris.

\- ″Je compte sur vous Mils pour témoigner de ce qu'il m'a fait !″ Répondit King furieux et essayant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez.

\- ″Témoigner de quoi, du fait que vous êtes un crétin trop maladroit pour voir où il marche et que vous vous êtes cassé le nez tout seul en tombant, oh je crois que je vais vous épargner ça.″ Dit Régina contente d'elle.

\- ″MAIS CE N'EST PAS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !″ S'insurgea King.

\- ″Oh ! _(fit Régina avec malice et satisfaction)_ C'est pourtant ce que j'ai vu moi.″

\- ″Je vous le ferrai payer Mils !″ Rétorqua King.

\- ″Enfin King soyez raisonnable, nous savons vous et moi que vous êtes un bien trop mauvais avocat pour cela et bien trop lâche par dessus le marché.″ Répondit Régina avec son beau sourire de la victoire aux lèvres, celui que ses adversaires détestaient voir car il annonçait leur perte.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Le lendemain chez Liam :**_

Emma et Killian étaient hébergés par Liam dans le logement qu'on lui avait fourni pour son stage, Emma, Killian, Ellie et Liam se trouvaient dans le salon, Elsa avait commencé les préparatifs pour la fête de ce soir et elle avait interdit formellement à Emma et Killian de l'aider en leur disant qu'ils devaient profiter de leur petite Ellie. Et elle avait ajouté en imitant l'accent de son mari, qui lui était en train de se ligoter lui même sans le vouloir avec une banderole :

\- ″And it's bad form de faire travailler les invités d'honneurs de cette fête, surtout quand on a un mari très doué et corvéable à merci." _(ajouta-t-elle ironiquement mais sous le charme de la maladresse de son époux)_

Il rirent tous les quatre aux éclats cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas ri comme cela.

Tout à coup, Emma reçu un appel sur son téléphone portable. Il s'agissait de Will qui avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer.  
Emma et Will s'étaient rencontrés brièvement en Suisse lorsque Emma était au chevet de Belle, Will avait remercié Emma d'avoir veillé sur Belle, Emma lui avait dit que c'était normal et qu'elle devait tellement à Belle (et à ce moment là Emma ne savait pas à quel point l'aide de Belle lui était capitale), que toutes les deux elles étaient liées. Will avait demandé à Emma ses coordonnées pour lui donner des nouvelles de Belle.  
Aujourd'hui était un grand jour :

\- ″C'est vrai !″ S'écria Emma au téléphone sous le regard étonné des trois autres se trouvant dans le salon.

\- ″C'est merveilleux ! Je passe la voir aujourd'hui !″.

Emma raccrocha ne dit rien aux autres et s'approcha de sa fille et lui dit :

\- ″Aujourd'hui on va aller voir notre ange-gardien ma puce, c'est grâce à Belle que ta maman et ton papa t'ont retrouvé ma chérie, il faut qu'on aille la remercier″

\- ″Love, Belle est sortie du coma ?″ Demanda Killian

\- ″Oui″ Répondit joyeusement Emma et Emma ajouta à sa fille avec amusement ″On va te faire toute belle pour aller voir Belle.″

\- ″Je ne pense pas qu'un hôpital soit l'endroit idéal pour un bébé, love.″ Dit Killian sérieusement.

\- ″Oh tu as raison je n'y avais pas pensé, comment on va faire alors ?″ Répondit Emma.

Elsa sauta sur l'occasion et proposa de garder sa nièce, Emma se crispa face à cette proposition non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Elsa, elle avait une confiance absolue en Elsa, Emma pensait qu'Elsa était une mère à la fois aimante et responsable pour ses enfants. Mais sans savoir pourquoi Emma ne pouvait pas laisser sa fille il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Killian comprit la réaction d'Emma immédiatement et réagit.

\- ″Elsa tu as beaucoup de travail avec la magnifique petite fête que tu nous prépares donc je propose de m'occuper d'Ellie pendant que tu iras voir Belle, qu'en dis-tu love ?″

Emma hocha de la tête pour acquiescer et ajouta :

\- ″J'aurai beaucoup aimé que tu rencontres Belle, mais tu as raison c'est la meilleure solution.″

\- ″Moi aussi, love, j'aurai aimé rencontrer l'ange-gardien qui a protégé pendant tous ces mois les deux femmes de ma vie _(Killian passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emma et lui déposa un baiser sur le front)_ , mais je suis sûr qu'il y aura d'autres occasions.″ Répondit Killian, puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras, la sortant du couffin que Ruby et Victor leur avaient donné et dit : ″Alors little princess tu es contente de passer l'après-midi avec ton papa, on a tellement de chose à rattraper toi et moi, little love.″ La petite leva les bras comme pour exprimer son contentement face à la proposition de son papa. Ce qui attendrit les quatre adultes.

Emma un peu de temps après cela ne voulait pas vraiment se séparer de sa fille ne serait-ce que quelques heures mais l'idée que leur fille était avec Killian réussi a calmer son appréhension et elle partit pour l'hôpital.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Belle, Emma rencontra Will et vit deux agents de police sortir de la chambre de Belle, Emma demanda à Will ce qu'ils faisaient là et Will lui dit qu'il avaient besoin d'information sur Boris.

Bien que tous les responsables de l'enlèvement d'Emma avait été arrêtés ou étaient morts lors de l'assaut donné par Killian, Liam, David et Graham, les autorités américaines une fois Walsh arrêté avaient soutenu Graham et avaient convaincu les autorités suisses de ne pas intenter de poursuites à l'égard des quatre hommes car il en allait de la coopération entre les deux pays, les autorités suisses finirent par céder et Graham avait été désigné pour rédiger un rapport sur les conditions de cet assaut, et bien qu'il n'était pas présent au moment où Killian avait tiré sur Zelena il avait établi dans le rapport que Killian avait agit en état de parfaite légitime défense empêchant ainsi le meurtre d'Emma, ce qui était la pure vérité, de ce fait Killian ne fut pas inquiété.

Cependant, Boris lui avait passé à travers les mailles du filet et n'avait pas encore été arrêté, mais suite aux informations données par Belle et à la pression mise sur Walsh qui était passé aux aveux car il n'avait plus rien à espérer étant condamné à la prison à perpétuité, Boris fut arrêté une semaine plus tard.

Emma entra dans la chambre de Belle l'émotion commençait à la gagner, elle prit Belle dans ses bras, ce qui étonna un peu Belle car elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas du genre très démonstratif.

\- ″Merci, merci, merci, je te dois tellement, c'est grâce à toi Belle, c'est grâce à toi, et maintenant tu es saine et sauve je suis tellement contente.″ Dit Emma en pleurant des larmes de joie.

Belle ne comprenait pas et demanda : ″Emma, je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui est grâce à moi.″

Emma regarda Belle et lui fit un sourire magnifique et lui dit : ″Killian et moi on a retrouvé Ellie, on a retrouvé notre petite-fille grâce à la puce que tu avais mit dans mon collier, merci Belle, mille fois merci.″

Cette fois-ci se fut Belle qui serra Emma dans ses bras et dit :

\- ″Ça a marché, je suis tellement heureuse et excuse moi de ne t'avoir rien dit mais j'avais trop peur que si ça ne marchait pas ça te fasse du mal.″

\- ″Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire et grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé ma merveilleuse petite-fille, Killian et moi on est si heureux tu sais, j'aurai voulu que tu vois Ellie mais les hôpitaux ne sont pas vraiment conseillés pour les bébés et...″

Belle coupa Emma et lui dit :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura d'autres occasions.″

\- ″Je te donnerai ma nouvelle adresse quand nous seront installés à Storybrook avec Killian et tu viendras nous voir avec Will.″

\- ″Avec grand plaisir Emma.″ Répondit Belle.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Ce soir là :**_

La fête chez Liam battait son plein, tout le monde était présent, Anna et Kirtoff, Régina, Mary-Margaret, Johanna, même Graham et Milah étaient présents aux festivités, seul manquait à l'appel Belle qui ne pouvait pas quitter l'hôpital et David qui avait dû repartir en mission pour le Moyen-Orient et n'avait pas pu assister au procès.

Cependant après le retour d'Emma de l'hôpital, juste avant la fête, Killian et elle avait reçu un e-mail provenant de l'armée américaine leur indiquant qu'il allait avoir un appel en visioconférence Killian comprit tout de suite qu'ils allaient pouvoir voir et parler à David par webcam.  
Lorsque la connexion fut établie seul Killian était présent devant l'écran Emma était partie chercher la petite Ellie pour sa première rencontre avec son parrain. Lorsque Emma avait demandé à David d'être le parrain de la petite il n'y avait aucune signification religieuse mais David avait accueilli cette responsabilité avec beaucoup de sérieux et était très honoré d'avoir cette responsabilité envers Ellie.  
Killian avait réussi a appeler David le jour même où Ruby et Victor leur avaient apporté leur enfant.  
David était fou de joie pour le couple et avait ajouté qu'il était pressé de rencontrer sa filleule.

\- ″Comment tu vas mate?″ Demanda Killian à David.

\- ″Bien, la mission se déroule bien, tu sais ce n'est pas le soldat dont il ont besoin mais l'avocat militaire, je ne suis pas au premier plan.″ Répondit David.

\- ″Tu as intérêt de faire attention a toi David car je connais quelqu'un qui a très d'envie de te rencontrer en chair et en os.″ Ajouta Emma le sourire aux lèvres en arrivant avec Ellie dans ses bras.

David était très ému, puis il sortit une petite peluche de son packtage, un petit dromadaire qu'il avait acheté dans une petite échoppe d'objets traditionnels dans un petit village près de la base dans laquelle il se trouvait.

\- ″Regarde Ellie c'est pour toi, je te le rapporterai très vite je te le promets.″ Dit David.

La petite Ellie émettait des petit gazouillis lorsque David agitait la peluche devant l'écran.  
Les trois adultes échangèrent quelques nouvelles, puis vint le moment où ils durent se quitter.

Lors de la fête les invités arrivèrent avec pleins de cadeaux pour le bébé, ils avaient tous comploté avec Victor et Ruby pour offrir à Emma et Killian tout ce dont Ellie avaient besoin.  
Emma et Killian reçurent plusieurs jouets en peluche, des vêtements pour bébé, et aussi un cadeau qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé de la part de Johanna.  
Johanna approcha du couple assis sur le canapé du salon et la petite Ellie qui dormait sagement dans son couffin, et leur dit :

\- ″Si vous êtes d'accord, j'ai un cadeau un peu particulier que je voudrais vous offrir, lorsque Walsh m'a renvoyée j'ai pris une grande décision j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je prenne ma retraite et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire de mon temps libre, et tu sais Emma qu'il ne me reste plus de famille depuis que ma fille a trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture il y a maintenant 10 ans, alors j'ai décidé que je voulais trouver un endroit paisible au bord de la mer car ma fille adorait la mer, pour passer ma retraite et j'ai rencontré l'autre jour ta charmante amie Mary-Margaret qui m'a vanté sans tarir de compliments les mérites de Storybrook et j'aimerai beaucoup m'y installer, Mary-Margaret m'a d'ailleurs proposé de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un petit chez moi et comme ça je pourrai être là pour toi et Killian, pour le bébé, il est très rare de trouver une personne de confiance pour garder son enfant aujourd'hui et si vous êtes d'accord toi et Killian je serais plus que ravie de vous apporter mon aide à Storybrook pour Ellie ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs.″

Emma et Killian se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, la veille Emma avait fait part à Killian de sa tristesse de ne plus revoir aussi souvent Johanna une fois qu'ils seraient à Storybrook et à quel point elle lui avait manqué avant de la retrouver le dernier jour du procès.

Emma très émue par l'offre de Johanna lui dit :

\- ″Je serai plus que ravie que tu t'installes à Storybrook, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, je suis une orpheline _(dit Emma avec émotion)_ du moins je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Killian qui est devenu ma famille _(Emma et Killian se regardèrent intensément tous les deux à ce moment et le regard qu'Emma adressa à Killian traduisait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait sans avoir besoin de dire aucun mot)_ , j'ai fondée ma propre famille avec lui et Ellie _(Emma prit la main de Killian ils se lancèrent tout les deux un regard des plus amoureux)_ , mais il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un dans ma vie que je puisse considérer comme une mère, jamais jusqu'à ce que je fasse ta connaissance Johanna.″

Johanna était heureuse de voir qu'Emma acceptait de plus en plus facilement le comportement maternel qu'elle avait envers Emma, mais le fait qu'Emma lui avoue qu'elle la considérait comme une mère, elle ne s'y attendait pas et cela bouleversa Johanna, elle senti quelque chose de merveilleux emplir son cœur, un sentiment de joie et de bonheur, qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.  
Johanna et Emma s'étaient bien trouvées toutes les deux, Emma avait aidé Johanna sans vraiment le savoir a accepter la disparition de sa propre fille et Johanna avait permis à Emma de connaître ce qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu depuis sa tendre enfance et qui lui avait tellement manqué : de l'amour maternel.

\- ″Et nous serions très heureux de vous héberger le temps que vous trouviez quelque chose pour vous, grâce à Elsa et Liam nous avons rapidement trouvé une grande maison à Storybrook que nous allons acheter, et vous êtes la bienvenue parmi nous Johanna.″ Ajouta Killian.

Johanna était très touchée par les propos du jeune homme, elle posa sa main sur la main libre de Killian, et lui dit :

\- ″Contrairement à ce que vous m'avez dit un jour, Killian, vous êtes quelqu'un qui gagne à être connu _(Killian savait parfaitement à quoi Johanna faisait référence, ce qui le toucha)_ mais il est hors de question pour moi de venir importuner votre vie de couple les amoureux, vous devez reprendre vos marques tous les deux et vous faire à votre nouvelle vie avec ce petit ange.″ Dit Johanna en regardant Ellie avec tendresse et ajouta presque surexcitée : ″Mais dès qu'il faudra s'occuper de cette petite merveille croyez moi que je répondrai au pied levé″.

Lorsque Johanna dit qu'elle s'occuperait d'Ellie, Emma senti sans savoir pourquoi comme une boule au ventre elle avait eu la même sensation quand Elsa avait proposé de garder son enfant plutôt dans la journée, c'était idiot se dit intérieurement Emma car Johanna est une personne parfaitement digne de confiance tout comme Elsa d'ailleurs. Emma décida de stopper cette étrange réflexion et de profiter de la fête.

Une fois la fête terminée et tous les invités repartis, Emma était dans sa chambre et allaitait sa fille, Killian entra.

\- ″Tu vois je savais que je ne devais pas prendre les médicaments des médecins suisses pour arrêter l'allaitement.″ Dit Emma heureuse.

Killian s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Emma posa son dos contre la tête du lit comme Emma et passa un de ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma et plaça son autre bras de façon à enserrer la taille d'Emma pour être lui aussi connecté à Emma et leur fille et partager ce moment avec elles, il posa un baiser sur la tempe d'Emma et dit :

\- ″C'est ton instinct de mère qui a parlé, love, tu savais que l'on allait retrouver notre fille et tu as choisi de faire ce qui était le mieux pour elle, tu es la plus merveilleuse des mamans et une femme extraordinaire, et je t'aime.″

\- ″Tu es un homme merveilleux Killian c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu tenir pendant l'absence d'Ellie et je t'aime aussi Killian.″ Répondit Emma juste avant de l'embrasser.

\- ″Love, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour notre fille mais je ne voulais pas lui offrir pendant la fête, c'est quelque chose de spécial que je voulais faire lorsque l'on serrait que tous les trois.″ Dit Killian

Emma le regarda intriguée, elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce cadeau spécial. Killian sortit de la table de chevet les fameux petits chaussons en laine blancs qu'il avait acheté pour Ellie et dit :

\- ″Le jour de ton enlèvement, _(la voix de Killian était emplie d'émotion)_ lorsque je suis sortit de mon entretien pour mon programme pour les orphelins en difficulté, je suis passé devant une petite boutique qui vendait des articles pour bébé et j'ai vu ces deux magnifiques et tout petits chaussons et je les ai acheté en pensant à notre futur enfant et lorsque que la douleur de ta disparition était trop forte et que nous n'avions aucune piste pour te retrouver je prenais ces petits chaussons et ta première échographie pour me donner l'espoir que je vous retrouverai, je me disais que la prochaine fois que je verrai ces chaussons ça serait aux pieds de notre bébé, et j'aimerai qu'Ellie puisse les porter si ils sont à sa taille _(Killian sourit sur ses derniers mots)_.″

L'allaitement d'Ellie était terminé et Emma la plaça dans ses bras de sorte que les pieds de leur fille soit face à Killian et dit avec émotion car elle était touchée par le récit de Killian qui n'avait pas trop fait part de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était retenue en Suisse :

\- ″A toi l'honneur mon chéri, je crois qu'il est temps que notre fille porte enfin ce deux magnifiques morceaux de tissus.″

Killian avait un merveilleux sourire au visage qui effaçait complètement le visage plein d'émotion qu'il avait quelques instants plutôt.  
Killian enfila les petits chaussons aux pieds de sa fille et Emma dit :

\- ″Ils sont parfaits, ils lui vont tellement bien, _(puis Emma s'adressa à sa fille)_ , tu vois ma chérie ça c'est ton papa, il pense toujours aux petits détails qui ont de l'importance, maintenant grâce à lui tu n'auras jamais froid à tes jolis petits pieds _(puis Emma prit délicatement le pied gauche de sa fille pour y déposer un doux baiser)_.″

Killian et Emma couchèrent leur fille dans son berceau, qui se trouvait à côté de leur lit, et s'endormirent tous les deux enlacés et heureux.  
Le lendemain ils partaient pour Storybrook et le bonheur s'offrait à eux.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Fin de la Partie I**_

 _ **À suivre …**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà dites moi tout, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	16. Chapter 11 Partie II : Une Accalmie ? :

_**Coucou à tous ;),**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec la partie II du chapitre 11, j'ai mis plus de temps pour la poster que les autres sorry ;) mais comme vous savez on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ;), bref la voilà et les réponses à vos questions aussi ;) quelle va être la suite des aventures du CS hum hum ;) réponse en dessous ;).**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre je me suis amusée à créer un ship qui n'existait pas dans la série car je crois que les deux personnages n'ont jamais interagi ensemble, et vous avez bien vu dans les chapitres précédents que j'aime créer des ships qui n'existent pas à l'image du Graham/Milah ;), donc j'espère que vous aller aimer ma petite création ;).**_

 _ **Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé Marco en tant que père de Killian comme je l'ai évoqué dans les premiers chapitres, vous allez retrouver Marco qui prend son rôle de Daddy très à cœur et part en mission dans ce chapitre hahaha moi je sais de quoi il s'agit et ce n'est rien d'effrayant ou de drama ne vous inquiétez pas :) mais cela nécessite une certaine capacité dans l'art du complot ;) j'dis ça j'dis rien. Vous allez également apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Marco ce qui a toute son importance pour le CS vous verrez ;).**_

 _ **Pour finir ce petit avant-goût : il se passe des trucs pour le CS de GROS TRUCS hihihi j'espère que vous allez aimer ;).**_

 _ **Merci encore pour toutes les reviews ça fait très plaisir :) surtout qu'il s'agit de ma première fic donc avoir votre avis et très motivant ;). Merci également aux followers, favoris ;).**_

 _ **Merci à toi également guest : ta review m'a fait très plaisir et n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui t'a semblé faux par rapport à l'anglais dans le chapitre précédent je serais ravie de corriger ou donner une explication. Pour tout te dire je me suis demandé ce qui avait pu te gêner par rapport à l'anglais car j'ai juste glissé quelques mots en anglais car comme j'écris ma fic en français je tiens à ce que tout soit écrit en français mais des fois j'ai pas le choix le français ne rend pas bien donc j'utilise l'anglais ou plutôt un mélange d'anglais et de français c'était le cas avec le "Don't Maître Mils me" c'est peut être cela qui t'a gêné mais ce mélange de "franglais" était volontaire bref n'hésite pas à m'en reparler je trouve ta remarque très constructive et si je viens de répondre à la question que tu te posais n'hésite pas à me le dire ;). Sinon je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;). **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ;) !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Une Accalmie ? :**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment à la fin de la partie I du chapitre 11 :**_

 _Killian et Emma couchèrent leur fille dans son berceau, qui se trouvait à côté de leur lit, et s'endormirent tous les deux enlacés et heureux.  
Le lendemain ils partaient pour Storybrook et le bonheur s'offrait à eux._

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **PARTIE II : **

_**Un mois plus tard :**_

Killian et Emma avaient acheté leur grande maison à Storybrook, il y avait un magnifique jardin et une belle barrière blanche qui faisait le tour de la propriété, on pouvait voir la mer des fenêtres de la maison, c'est une très belle maison de couleur bleue.

Johanna, elle aussi avait emménagé à Storybrook et elle était étonnée que le jeune couple n'ai pas encore fait appel à elle pour s'occuper du bébé ne serait-ce que quelques heures, elle décida de leur rendre une petite visite à l'improviste, mais lorsqu'elle fut face à la porte d'entrée de la maison elle entendit des cris, Emma et Killian se disputaient.

\- ″NON NON ET NON je ne veux pas aller le voir Killian il en est hors de question.″ Dit Emma très en colère.

\- ″Mais enfin, love, on en a besoin et tu le sais, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça !″ Répondit Killian aussi violemment.

\- ″Je n'irai pas voir Archie, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psy et la seule raison pour laquelle tu dis que **l'on** en a besoin c'est pour me forcer à y aller et je ne veux PAS !″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr que non enfin, si je dis que nous en avons besoin c'est parce que **NOUS** en avons besoin ! Emma depuis le retour d'Ellie tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi et moi s'occupe d'elle et peut-être même que je dois m'estimer heureux que tu me laisses m'occuper d'Ellie, tu ne supportes même pas qu'elle dorme dans sa propre chambre et tu veux qu'elle dorme avec nous dans notre lit maintenant, il y a un problème, l'expérience que tu as vécu a laissé des traces et a causé des traumatismes qu'il faut effacer et la seule solution c'est Archie, Emma !″ Fit Killian.

\- ″NOOON !″ Rétorqua Emma″

\- ″Si tu le fais pas pour toi Emma, fais le pour Ellie ! Elle a besoin de deux parents en pleine forme que ça soit physique comme mentale.″ Implora Killian.

\- ″QUOI ! Tu es en train de dire que je suis une MAUVAISE MÈRE pour Ellie, comment tu peux dire CA ! Je l'aime plus que tout elle est ma VIE !″ Répondit Emma indignée et en pleurant.

\- ″Je N'AI JAMAIS DIT CA tu es une maman FORMIDABLE EMMA, NE ME FAIS PAS DIRE CE QUE JE N'AI PAS DIT, je veux aller voir Archie car moi aussi j'ai besoin de parler, moi aussi j'ai souffert de ton enlèvement.″ Dit Killian en haussant le ton.

\- ″Tu n'as qu'à y aller tout seul !″ Cria Emma tout en pleurant.

Emma attrapa le baby-phone, car la petite Ellie faisait une sieste dans sa chambre pour une fois ce qui la protégea un peu des mots de ses parents, et Emma s'enferma dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée.

\- ″Ça ne marchera pas sans toi Emma, j'ai besoin de toi Emma je t'en prie ouvre, ça ne marchera pas sans toi.″ Implora Killian derrière la porte fermée à clé.

\- ″NON !″ Répondit fermement Emma ne voulant pas écouter la peine de Killian.

Pour Killian s'en était trop, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il sortit de la maison en claquant violemment la porte et ne vu pas Johanna et monta dans sa voiture et parti en trombe.  
Son autoradio diffusant les paroles d'une chanson qui faisaient tellement écho en lui, il conduisait sans savoir vraiment où il allait les larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues, en écoutant cette chanson qui le touchait en plein cœur.

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
( _Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter  
Je serai celui qui t'aimera si tu me veux  
Je t'aurais suivi partout  
Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter)_

 **And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**  
( _Et je me sens si petit  
C'était au dessus de mes moyens  
Je ne comprends plus rien)_

 **And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**  
( _Et trébucherai, je tomberai  
J'apprends encore à aimer  
Je commence à peine à ramper)_

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
( _Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter  
Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te comprendre  
Je t'aurais suivi partout  
Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter)_

 **And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**  
( _Et je ravalerai ma fierté  
Tu es la seule que j'aime  
Mais je suis sur le point de te dire adieu)_

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you**  
( _Dis quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter  
Je suis désolé si je n'ai pas su te comprendre  
Peu importe le lieu, Je t'aurais suivi partout)_

 **Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something**  
( _Dis-moi quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter  
Dis-moi quelque chose car je suis sur le point de te quitter  
Dis-moi quelque chose)_

Emma et lui avaient connu des disputes mais elles n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes et depuis leur retour à Storybrook les tensions entre eux avait été fréquentes et les disputes aussi, toujours causées par le fait qu'Emma ne pouvait pas se détacher de sa fille et qu'elle était bien trop surprotectrice à l'égard d'Ellie. Killian ne lui en voulait pas après l'épreuve qu'elle avait vécu mais il savait que ce n'était pas son Emma et ils avaient réellement besoin d'une aide psychologique après ce traumatisme.  
Killian lui aussi avait besoin d'Archie car le retour d'Ellie n'avait pas fait disparaître comme par magie la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir retrouvé les deux femmes de sa vie plus vite et à cause de cette culpabilité il faisait toujours son horrible cauchemar et puisqu'Emma voulait qu'Ellie dorme dans leur lit ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser dans son joli berceau fabriqué par Marco, dans la chambre de la petite, il faisait chambre à part de peur de blesser leur enfant dans un de ses réveils brusque suite à un cauchemar.

Emma, elle, elle était restée assise au pied de la porte de la salle de bain en pleurant de toute ses forces.  
Johanna de son côté ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça il était hors de question qu'Emma et Killian ne trouvent pas le bonheur, et elle savait que ce n'était pas leur première dispute. Elle décida de ne pas aller voir Emma et d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès de Marco.

Depuis son arrivée à Storybrook, Johanna s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Marco il avaient liés une amitié sincère et réciproque et Marco l'appréciait énormément. Marco pour taquiner Johanna aimait lui dire qu'ils étaient collés à la super glue ensemble pour très très longtemps pour donner les meilleurs grands-parents possible à Ellie, il ajoutait qu'elle était condamnée à le supporter et Johanna lui répondait avec un grand sourire que ce n'était pas une punition.  
Johanna arriva en courant chez Marco et frappa frénétiquement à la porte.

\- ″Que se passe-t-il, ma bien-aimée _(Marco aimait utiliser se terme un peu vieilli car Johanna roulait ses yeux à chaque fois)_?″ Dit Marco avec un grand sourire qui disparu très vite.

\- ″Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, il faut les aider !″ Dit-elle à toute allure de façon presque paniquée.

\- ″De quoi parles tu _(il réfléchi très rapidement)_ NON ne me dis pas qu'Emma et Killian se sont encore disputés.″ Répliqua Marco.

\- ″Si, leurs précédentes disputes étaient inquiétantes mais là, la situation est vraiment grave, Killian est sortit en claquant violemment la porte, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, pour eux et pour notre petite puce on peut pas la laisser entendre les disputes de ses parents, pauvre enfant !″ Dit Johanna les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Marco la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui dit :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas Jo _(Marco aimait l'appeler comme ça quand ils étaient que tous les deux)_ on est une équipe toi et moi maintenant et je crois qu'il est tant que j'emmène Emma en mer pour qu'elle voit ses démons, le jour où elle a épousé mon Killian elle est devenu ma fille et il est hors de question que je laisse ce Walsh _(Marco prononça le prénom de Walsh avec un profond dégoût)_ lui faire encore du mal à elle, à Ellie et à mon Killian, ils n'ont pas été épargné par la vie CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à MA FAMILLE !″ Dit Marco déterminé et ayant l'air de savoir exactement quoi faire.

\- ″Emma n'acceptera jamais de laisser sa fille pour aller en mer avec toi.″ Dit Johanna.

\- ″C'est pour ça, ma bien-aimée, que j'ai besoin de ma partenaire de complot préférée.″ Dit Marco

Cette fois ci Johanna avait retrouvé le sourire et contrairement à la fois précédente où il l'avait appelé ma bien-aimée et qu'elle n'avait pas roulé ses yeux car elle était bien trop inquiète pour ça, cette fois ci elle avait roulé ses yeux et lui répondit :

\- ″Je suis ta seule partenaire de complot.″

\- ″Oui mais tu es quand même ma préférée Jo.″ Répondit Marco en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Johanna.  
À cet instant Johanna se sentait comme une adolescente ayant son premier flirt.

Johanna et Marco élaborèrent leur plan.

Même si ils étaient d'excellents conspirateurs ils avaient été très étonnés que le plan fonctionne aussi bien et Emma se trouvait sur le Jolly Roger avec Marco.

\- ″Vous m'avez menti n'est-ce pas _(Marco n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer)_ ramène moi au port, je veux être auprès de ma fille, RAMÈNE MOI AU PORT !″ Dit fermement Emma.

Ils se trouvaient à environ deux kilomètres au large de Storybrook et Marco avait jeté l'ancre pour qu'il puisse parler avec celle qu'il ne considérait pas comme sa belle-fille mais comme sa propre fille.

\- ″Calme toi Emma, je veux juste qu'on parle un peu et l'on rentrera très vite au port je te promets.″ Dit Marco d'une voix rassurante.

\- ″TU ME DÉTESTES c'est pour ça que tu fais ça hein, tu me déteste parce que j'ai fais du mal à Killian et que je lui en fait encore, dit-le !″ Dit Emma en pleurs mettant sa tête dans ses bras et en s'asseyant contre la coque du bateau, complètement recroquevillé contre elle même.

Marco s'approcha d'Emma passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter et lui dit :

\- ″D'où tu tiens ces horreurs, ma chérie, je t'ai aimé comme si tu étais ma fille dès que Killian t'a présenté à moi et tu sais pourquoi _(Emma surprise par les propos de Marco fit non de la tête et le laissa continuer)_ parce que je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux que lorsqu'il t'a rencontré, et oui il a souffert de votre divorce mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais pourquoi, parce que je te comprenais Emma. Je vais te raconter une histoire, mon histoire, que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne même pas à mes enfants, avant que j'adopte August j'ai été marié à une merveilleuse femme, mon Eléanor mais nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant car elle était stérile nous voulions adopter mais le cancer l'a arraché à moi _(dit Marco la voix emplie d'émotion)_ alors je comprends la douleur de ne pas pourvoir avoir d'enfant Emma, mais la vie m'a donné une deuxième chance tout comme à toi et Killian et je suis le plus heureux des hommes aujourd'hui j'ai deux merveilleux enfants adoptifs et bien que je n'ai pas pu adopter Liam il est mon fils comme August et Killian, j'ai une merveilleuse belle-fille, deux beaux petits-enfants et maintenant la petite Ellie.  
Et le jour de ton mariage avec Killian j'étais tellement heureux car en plus de voir mon fils rayonner de bonheur, j'accueillais dans ma famille, une fille, toi Emma.  
Mon Eléanor et moi nous avions tellement envie d'avoir une petite-fille et le hasard m'a donné trois merveilleux garçons _(dit Marco en riant)_ mais ce jour là, la vie me donnait enfin la fille dont j'ai toujours rêvé, j'apprécie énormément Elsa mais toi Emma tu me fais tellement penser à mon Eléanor vous avez la même force intérieure et tu m'as fais le plus grand des honneur en me demandant de te conduire à l'autel Emma _(Emma était bouleversé par les mots de Marco)._  
Quand vous êtes arrivés de New-York j'ai retrouvé mon Killian rayonnant et c'est toi la raison de son bonheur Emma, toi et Ellie.″

\- ″Je vais le perdre Marco, il va me quitter, je vais le perdre.″ Dit Emma en sanglotant.

Marco la serra fort dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

\- ″Tu ne vas pas le perdre Emma, il t'aime il aime Ellie et je connais mon fils il va se battre pour vous.″ Dit Marco d'un ton rassurant.

\- ″Mais je ne suis pas moi même, je ne suis pas l'Emma qu'il a connu, j'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à notre fille, dès que je suis loin d'elle j'angoisse Marco, Killian mérite tellement mieux que quelqu'un qui n'arrive pas à surmonter ses angoisses.″ Dit Emma désespérée.

\- ″Tu arrives à mettre des mots sur ce qui te fais souffrir Emma, c'est déjà le début de la guérison.″ Répondit Marco avec un sourire à la fois rassurant et encourageant.

\- ″Mais je n'arriverai pas à aller voir Archie c'est au-dessus de mes forces Marco, et parce que je n'y arrive pas il va me quitter et il aura raison.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Tu veux qu'on essaye de comprendre ce qui t'empêche de demander de l'aide à Archie, Emma ?″ Demanda Marco, Emma acquiesça de la tête.

\- ″Je vais te faire faire ce que je faisais faire à Killian quand il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait suite à l'abandon de son père biologique, lève-toi et fixe l'horizon _(Emma fit ce qu'il lui demanda)_ laisse toi porter par la brise marine et le mouvements des vagues, fermes les yeux _(Emma ferma les yeux)_ qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avancer Emma qu'est-ce qui te bloque ?″ Demanda Marco.

Emma prit une grande inspiration et elle répondit en gardant les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées à la coque du bateau et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues :

\- ″Quand j'étais en foyer j'ai vu une quantité de psychologues qui étaient là car ils étaient obligés d'assurer un soutien psychologique pour les enfants qui y résidaient, à chaque fois ils essayaient de me trouver toutes sortes de problèmes et me refilaient les médicaments qui étaient sensés les guérir mais je ne les prenaient pas, ils n'ont jamais réussi à comprendre que ce qui expliquait mes fugues c'était tout simplement car je voulais un foyer aimant, une famille qui veuille de moi pas pour l'argent ou les avantages qu'ils pourraient obtenir, juste pour moi.  
Ces psy ne m'ont jamais aidé j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai jamais eu de famille ou de maison jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Killian.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Tu penses qu'Archie est de ce genre là Emma ?″ Demanda Marco.

Emma qui avait rouvert les yeux répondit non.  
Marco essuya les larmes d'Emma qui coulaient sur ses joues et lui dit :

\- ″Sèche tes larmes, ma chérie, tu as de bien trop jolis yeux pour qu'ils soient noyés dans des flots de larmes.″

Emma lui adressa un léger sourire.  
Un grand pas en avant pour Emma avait été franchi grâce à Marco.  
Ils rentèrent au port.

Emma était rentrée chez elle, elle y avait retrouvé Johanna qui gardait Ellie.  
Johanna pensait subir les foudres d'Emma, mais au contraire Emma prit sa fille dans ses bras et remercia Johanna, puis Emma lui demanda si Killian était rentré mais Johanna répondit que non, Emma était déçue elle voulait parler avec Killian, mettre un terme aux tensions de la journée.

Emma était dans la chambre d'Ellie, elle se balançait dans le rocking-chair pour bercer son bébé et l'endormir, elle regardait sa fille intensément et prit une grande décision.

Quelques heures plus tard Killian rentra et tomba face à face avec Emma qui était dans le salon à l'attendre, allongée dans le canapé.

\- ″Love, excu...″ Fit Killian mais Emma qui s'était levée et précipitée sur Killian plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- ″Je t'interdis de parler Killian _(Killian pensa avec déception qu'ils étaient repartis pour une nouvelle dispute),_ et surtout je t'interdis de t'excuser car tu n'es pas fautif.″ Dit Emma mais elle ne put finir car Killian enleva la main d'Emma pou parler.

\- ″Je n'aurai jamais du partir tout à l'heure Emma ... ″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Shuhhhh, ce n'est pas ta faute je t'ai poussé à bout et je n'avais pas le droit, tu as été tellement patient avec moi, tu es tellement formidable, un homme merveilleux et ça depuis le jour de notre rencontre et tu as raison on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, je veux être une bonne mère pour notre fille.″ Dit Emma en le regardant profondément dans les yeux.

\- ″Emma tu es une bonne mère pour Ellie.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Non″ Répondit Emma et elle ajouta ″Je ne pourrai pas être une bonne mère pour elle si je la surprotège comme ça, si je suis angoissée dès qu'elle est éloignée de moi, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne veux pas faire du mal à notre fille et encore moins à notre couple, je t'aime trop et je ne veux pas te perdre et mes peurs nous éloignent l'un de l'autre, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es l'homme que j'aime celui avec qui je veux partager ma vie et avec qui je veux voir grandir notre fille _(Killian était très touché de la belle déclaration d'Emma)._ Tu as raison je dois faire quelque chose pour Ellie, pour toi et pour moi. C'est pour ça que je vais me battre pour redevenir la femme que tu connais et j'ai pris une décision _(Killian espérait tellement qu'elle lui propose d'aller voir Archie, mais le moindre pas en avant de sa part serait un progrès)_ , je ne te promets pas de changer du tout au tout en un claquement de doigt il va falloir du temps mais j'ai décidé de demander de l'aide _(Killian était heureux et soulagé)_ , tu as prévu quelque chose samedi prochain ? _(Demanda Emma appréhendant la réaction de Killian, il lui répondit que non)_ J'ai pris un rendez-vous avec Archie pour nous deux, on doit faire ça ensemble, on a souffert tous les deux, tu es d'accord ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Bien sûr love, on va s'en sortir à deux, je t'aime tellement moi aussi″ Répondit Killian.

Killian regardait Emma sans dire un mot, les mots ne suffisait plus, tout à coup il l'embrassa passionnément, Emma répondit instantanément, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette intimité. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver. Leurs baisers s'enchaînèrent, puis ils se laissèrent tomber doucement sur le canapé, les mains de chacun caressant le corps de l'autre, Killian embrassait le coup d'Emma, il descendait dans son décolleté et commença à déboutonner les premier boutons de son chemisier.

Tout à coup les pleurs de leur fille se fièrent entendre à travers le baby-phone.

\- ″Le devoir nous appelle.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Allons nous occuper de notre fille, love.″ Répondit Killian.

Ce soir là Killian avait bien comprit qu'Emma n'arriverait pas à laisser Ellie dormir dans sa chambre cependant il avait réussi à faire accepter à Emma que la petite dorme dans leur chambre mais dans son berceau.  
Le jeune couple se coucha enlacé dans leur lit.

Les semaines défilèrent et les séances chez Archie aussi. Les débuts furent difficiles Emma n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée de laisser sa fille sous la surveillance de Lily l'assistante d'Archie, une jeune femme plutôt charmante et très douée avec les enfants, pendant qu'elle et Killian parlaient avec Archie.  
Mais ils avaient fini par trouver un compromis, c'est Johanna qui venait s'occuper de la petite pendant qu'Emma et Killian se trouvaient avec Archie. Cette solution ne pouvait être que provisoire, le but était qu'Emma puisse se débarrasser de ses angoisses qui l'empêchait d'être éloignée d'Ellie.

A force de travail et de patience, Emma faisait des progrès considérables. De son côté, Killian se séparait petit à petit de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, parler de son expérience lui faisait beaucoup de bien et ses cauchemars avaient disparu.

Emma quant à elle, elle arrivait à confier quelques heures la petite Ellie à Johanna lorsqu'elle partait faire des courses et le plus important maintenant elle laissait Ellie dormir dans son berceau, Ellie ne dormait pas encore dans sa chambre mais elle ne dormait plus dans le lit d'Emma et Killian et dorénavant Emma et Killian s'endormaient tous les soirs enlacés dans leur lit leur petite fille à côté dans son berceau.

Les séances chez Archie avaient ressoudé le couple, ils parlaient de ce que chacun avait vécu de son côté au moment de l'enlèvement d'Emma et bien qu'ils avaient été séparés pendant tous ses mois aujourd'hui chacun d'eux comprenait l'expérience de l'autre.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient encore écoulées et Archie avait réussi à guérir les traumatismes d'Emma et Killian. Emma et Killian avaient effectué leur dernière séance la semaine dernière, mais Emma n'avait rien dit à Killian elle avait mis au point une petite soirée avec Killian qui devait être très spéciale elle avait mit Archie dans la confidence et lui avait demandé de jouer le jeu.

Killian était arrivé au cabinet du Docteur Hoper, il était surprit de ne pas y trouver Emma, il était déçu aussi car tout se passait si bien entre eux, ils n'y avait plus eu de dispute depuis leur terrible dispute au cours de laquelle Killian était partit en trombe et aussi peut-être grâce à laquelle Emma avait décidé de prendre les choses en main pour avancer.  
Killian avait peur qu'après tous ces progrès ils fassent un pas en arrière. Archie dit à Killian que leur séance était annulée et qu'il devait retrouver Emma sur le Jolly Roger.  
Killian était étonné et quelque peu énervé, il ne voulait pas perdre tout les progrès qu'Emma et lui avait fait avec Archie, d'autant plus qu'il voulait profiter du week-end qui se profilait pour poser à Emma une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis si longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé à New York.

Emma de son côté avait tout préparé sur le Jolly Roger, elle avait dressé une table, apporté les plats qu'ils avaient mangé leur de leur tout premier rendez-vous, tout était fait pour rappeler ce premier rendez-vous, Emma avait même remis la robe qu'elle portait ce soir là, une jolie robe jaune, après l'avoir passée Emma avait fait un petit sourire de contentement devant le miroir car malgré les années la robe lui allait parfaitement.

Emma entendit des pas approcher et la voix de Killian qui l'appelait. Emma se plaça devant la table attendant que Killian vienne à elle.  
Killian arriva mais il ne fit pas vraiment attention à l'ambiance romantique qu'Emma s'était donné du mal à créer.

\- ″Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue, love, tu sais à quel point ces séances sont importantes pour toi, pour moi, pour nous pour Ellie.″ Dit Killian d'une voix calme mais montrant une légère pointe d'agacement.  
Emma se rapprocha doucement vers lui et posa ses mains sur le torse de Killian et lui dit :

\- ″Killian, j'ai un aveux à te faire _(Killian ne se détendait pas vraiment)_ la semaine dernière c'était notre dernière séance et je voulais nous préparer une petite soirée spéciale rien que pour nous deux et j'ai demandé à Archie de jouer le jeu. _(Killian plissa les yeux, incrédule)_ et si tu ne me crois pas tu peux l'appeler _(Emma agita son téléphone portable)_ mais tu peux aussi regarder l'ordonnance qu'Archie a fait à notre intention.″

Killian prit le papier qu'Emma lui tendait et le lit :

 _″Passer le plus possible de moments à deux″_

Killian sourit enfin mais ajouta :

\- ″Et Ellie...″

Emma ne le laissa pas finir :

\- ″Avec Johanna et Marco pour la soirée, alors tu acceptes de passer cette soirée avec moi ?″

Killian sortit à Emma son fameux sourire charmeur l'embrassa.

Une fois le baiser terminé ils allèrent s'installer sur la couchette qui se trouvait dans la cabine, ils assirent dessus pour être plus à l'aise pour parler.

\- ″Alors c'est fini, nos séances sont terminées, on va pouvoir vivre comme avant ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Oui on va pouvoir enfin vivre, à moins que tu penses que l'on a encore besoin d'aller voir Archie ?″ Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- ″Non tout va bien et je suis d'accord avec Archie on a besoin de prendre du temps pour nous maintenant.″ Répondit Killian, tout en caressant tendrement le visage d'Emma.

\- ″Tu sais Killian tout va vraiment mieux pour moi maintenant, et je sais qu'on s'est beaucoup disputé à ce sujet mais maintenant je sais que tu avais raison je dois reprendre le travail, Liam m'a demandé si un poste de shérif à Storybrook m'intéresserait et j'en ai très envie mais pas tout de suite je veux profiter de notre fille un peu avant de travailler à nouveau, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas la laisser″ Dit Emma mais Killian la coupa en plaçant son index devant sa bouche.

\- ″Shuuuh, love, je sais que si tu as envie d'attendre avant de prendre ce poste ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que quand nous sommes arrivés ici, je suis très content que tu veuilles reprendre le travail, surtout que cette ordure de Walsh t'empêchait d'être toi en te demandant de ne pas travailler, prends le temps dont tu as besoin, tout va reprendre son cours petit-à-petit.″ Dit Killian en adressant un sourire à Emma puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
Il ajouta ″C'est magnifique ce que tu as préparé love, si nous dînions″

Emma le retient par le bras et l'empêcha de se lever et dit :

\- ″Attends _(Killian s'assit à nouveau)_ je.. j'ai..., j'ai choisi de reproduire notre premier rendez-vous car j'ai envie qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui on prenne un nouveau départ mais il y a une chose qui me manque, je sais que c'est peut-être un peu tôt mais... oh c'est pas facile à dire, j'ai jamais fait ça avant _(Killian se demandait ce qu'Emma pouvait bien vouloir lui demander)._ Tu te souviens quand on s'est retrouvé la première fois sur le Swan à New York tu m'as dit que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire _(Killian commençait à voir où Emma voulait en venir)_ et que tu m'épouserai sur le champ _(Emma souriait nerveusement)_ alors voilà Killian est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? Je veux passer ma vie avec toi Killian je... mon mari me manque _(Killian ne disait rien il la regardait avec le sourire)_ dis quelque chose je t'en prie, oh c'est trop tôt, c'est trop tôt _(dit Emma tristement)_ "

Killian embrassa Emma comme si sa vie en dépendait et ajouta :

\- ″Ne devrais-je pas être celui qui pose la question, love ?″ Dit Killian une fois le baiser passionné terminé et en arquant le sourcil de la façon dont il en avait le secret.

Emma retrouva le sourire car Killian semblait avoir envie tout autant qu'elle de renouveler leurs vœux.

\- ″J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu dirais ça vu ton côté vieux-jeu.″ Dit Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- ″Mon côté vieux jeux ? _(demanda Killian sur un ton faussement vexé)_ Viens love.″ Dit-il en prenant la main d'Emma et en l'emmenant avec lui sur le pont du bateau.

Ils se trouvaient à l'avant du voilier les lumières du port de Storybrook les éclairant. Killian sortit une petite boite de la poche arrière de son jean et dit en mettant un genoux à terre :

\- ″Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais prévu de te le demander Emma, mais peu importe, ta spontanéité suffit à rendre ce moment parfait.  
Emma, my love, lorsque je suis parti suite à notre dernière dispute, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai erré sans but jusqu'à me retrouver je ne sais comment à Middletown j'ai continué quelques kilomètres pour me retrouver au niveau du champ de camélia, notre champ de camélia. Je suis allé m'asseoir dans ce champ de fleurs et à ce moment j'ai su que j'avais mal réagit que je n'aurais pas dû prendre la fuite et que si j'avais réagit comme ça c'est parce que je voulais que l'on reprenne au plus vite notre vie comme avant, j'ai compris que je voulais que tu redeviennes ma femme plus que tout, mais qu'il fallait que l'on règle nos problèmes avant, qu'il fallait du temps. Mais depuis ce moment dans ce champ je n'ai qu'une envie Emma c'est de te demander de redevenir ma femme, j'attendais le bon moment et non Emma ce n'est pas trop tôt alors qu'en dis tu love, tu veux m'épouser ?″

Emma affichait le plus beau des sourires, elle était heureuse tellement heureuse, un seul mot sortait de sa bouche, un petit mot de trois lettre OUI.  
Killian passa la bague au doigt d'Emma _(il l'avait achetée en rentrant de Middletown et cela faisait quelque jours qu'elle ne quittait pas sa poche car bien qu'il avait prévu de faire sa demande ce week-end il n'était pas sûre de vouloir attendre et il savait que ce n'était pas la façon de demander Emma en mariage qui comptait)._

Il se releva et l'embrassa. Une fois ce baiser terminé Emma ajouta en le taquinant :

\- ″Ton côté vieux jeu est satisfait maintenant.″

\- ″Oh mais tu l'aimes mon côté vieux jeu.″ Répondit Killian avec le sourire et le sourcil arqué.

\- ″J'aime tout de toi.″ Répondit Emma puis embrassa à nouveau Killian.

Emma embrassa à nouveau Killian dans un baiser des plus passionné, Killian lui répondit instantanément. Cette intimité leur avait tant manqué.

Les baisers s'enchaînaient et se faisaient de plus en plus demandeurs. Les mains de Killian se trouvaient partout à la fois sur le corps d'Emma lui prodiguant de délicieuses caresses.  
De son côté Emma faisait de même, elle avait déboutonné les trois premiers boutons de la chemise de Killian afin de pouvoir caresser sensuellement le torse de celui ci.  
Les mains de Killian vagabondaient dans le dos d'Emma, jusqu'à arriver sur la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, il fit descendre la fermeture jusqu'au milieu de son dos puis se stoppa réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour ici sur le pont de son bateau à la vue et au su de tout passant potentiel.  
Il s'arrêta complètement décolla ses lèvres de celles d'Emma et Emma laissa entendre un grognement de mécontentement. Puis Killian dit :

\- ″Je crois qu'il est temps de goûter à ce merveilleux dîner que tu nous as préparé, love.″

\- ″Tu sais qu'en plus d'être le repas de notre premier rendez-vous il présente le grand avantage de pouvoir être réchauffé autant de fois de nécessaire, alors ce repas peut attendre.″ Répondit Emma puis elle embrassa à nouveau Killian et ajouta après ce baiser d'une voix sensuelle ″J'ai d'autres projets en tête pour le moment matelot, tu m'as tellement manqué.″

Killian prit Emma dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et l'emmena dans la cabine.

\- ″Que fais-tu ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Je t'emmène dans la cabine afin que nous puissions mettre à exécution tous les projets que tu as en tête, my love.″ Répondit Killian de son sourire charmeur et avec son sourcil arqué.

Emma le regarda avec passion et se mordit délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

Une fois dans la cabine, les choses s'accélérèrent, Killian posa Emma, ils se trouvaient au pied de la petite couchette, debout l'un face à l'autre.  
Emma fini de déboutonner la chemise de Killian et lui enleva, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Killian et l'embrassa fougueusement, ensuite pendant ce baiser elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun.  
Killian descendit complètement la fermeture de la robe d'Emma et la fit tomber au sol. Killian déposait une multitude de baisers dans le cou et sur la poitrine d'Emma.  
Emma en profita pour défaire la ceinture du jean de Killian et fit tomber le jean.

\- ″Personne pour nous interrompre cette fois, my love ?″ Demanda Killian avec amusement.

\- ″Aucune chance, embrasse moi.″ Répondit Emma avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se laissèrent tomber doucement sur le lit. Killian couvrait le corps d'Emma de baisers parfois même de légères morsures à des endroits qu'il savait stratégiques.  
Emma sentait des vagues de chaleur parcourir son corps, et ce n'était que le début, que le début de cette nuit.

Killian et Emma fièrent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là avant de s'endormir exténués par les émotions qu'ils avaient eu ce soir là et par leurs intenses retrouvailles.

Le soleil du matin venait frapper les hublots du bateau réveillant Killian. Il regardait la femme qu'il aimait dormir, il la trouvait si belle. Puis Emma se réveilla ouvrit les yeux et regarda amoureusement Killian.

\- ″Bonjour my love.″ Dit Killian

\- ″Bonjour mon chéri.″ Répondit Emma

Emma et Killian étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre et Emma avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Killian et elle caressait tendrement le torse de ce dernier.

\- ″Bien dormi, love ?″ Demanda Killian avec sourire béat.

Emma fit un rictus ironique et dit :

\- ″Dormir n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'emploierai pour décrire la nuit dernière, mon chéri″

Killian s'approcha de l'oreille d'Emma et lui susurra :

\- ″Oh et quel terme vous utiliseriez Madame Jones, peut-être magnifique, délicieuse ou même torride.″

\- ″Absolument, tous ces termes Monsieur Jones.″ Répondit Emma avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- ″Dommage que nous devions retrouver la réalité aussi vite, Johanna doit nous attendre pour qu'on vienne chercher notre fille.″ Dit Killian d'un air plus sérieux.

\- ″En fait c'est là que vous avez tort Monsieur Jones _(Killian la regarda avec étonnement)_ , Johanna ma formellement interdit de venir chercher Ellie avant le milieu de la matinée et le soleil venant tout juste de se lever je pense que nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous Monsieur Jones, que pourrions nous faire ?″ Dit Emma d'un air espiègle tout en continuant de caresser son torse.

\- ″Nous pourrions parler de notre mariage Madame Jones, nous avons des préparatifs à organiser et je veux t'épouser le plus vite possible.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Excellente idée Monsieur Jones et moi aussi je veux t'épouser le plus vite possible, et la question des préparatifs va vite être réglée car je n'ai besoin que de toi et je veux une petite cérémonie, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de dire à quel point je t'aime devant tous nos proches.″

\- ″C'est ce que je veux aussi Emma.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Bon la question des préparatifs est réglée d'autant plus que Mary-Margaret est une as de l'organisation, elle a même reçu des prix pour ça et je plaisante pas, si nous avons un problème on pourra toujours demander son aide.  
Mais il y a une autre question que l'on n'a pas réglée Monsieur Jones que pouvons nous faire maintenant ? ″ Répondit Emma toujours avec cet air espiègle.

Killian l'embrassa et lui dit avec son fameux sourire charmeur ″Je crois que tu sais très bien comment on va occuper le temps qui nous reste my love.″

Killian fit rouler Emma sur le dos et l'embrassa passionnément.

Plus tard dans la matinée le jeune couple alla chercher leur fille chez Johanna qui avait trouvé un loft en face de l'appartement de Mary-Margaret. Lorsque Johanna ouvrit la porte elle vu que Killian et Emma collé l'un à l'autre Killian tenant Emma par la taille et ils avaient un sourire radieux.

Le couple entra dans le loft et Johanna eu une sorte de petit cri de surprise et dit :

\- ″Oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU, Marco, Marco viens _(Johanna attrapa la main d'Emma, celle qui portait la bague de fiançailles, tout en appelant Marco)_ vous êtes fiancés, vous allez vous marier, C'EST UNE MERVEILLEUSE NOUVELLE.″

Marco qui s'occuperait d'Ellie avait mis un peu de temps avant d'arriver dans le salon et dit :

\- ″Quelle est cette merveilleuse nouvelle ma bien-aimée ?″ Demanda Marco sans avoir fait attention qu'Emma et Killian étaient dans la pièce et Marco tout en demandant à Johanna quelle était la bonne nouvelle avait prit Johanna par la taille et lui avait déposé un doux baiser sur la joue.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent et échangèrent un rire complice devant la scène qu'ils venaient de voir visiblement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être heureux.

Marco se rendit compte de la présence d'Emma et Killian et était un peu gêné, il se grattait derrière l'oreille, Killian n'était pas son fils biologique mais sur ce point ils avaient tous les deux le même tic lorsqu'ils étaient gênés.  
Marco embrassa Emma et Killian pour leur dire bonjour et Killian prit la parole :

\- ″Papa, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'Emma et moi nous allons nous remarier.″

Marco sauta dans les bras de son fils et dit :

\- ″Toutes mes félicitations mon garçon, je suis tellement contenant pour vous deux.″

Puis se fut au tour d'Emma d'être prise dans les bras de Marco :

\- ″Bon retour officiel dans notre famille ma chérie mais saches que pour moi tu ne l'as jamais quittée.″

L'air d'Emma devient plus sérieux, très légèrement inquiet même, bien qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela mais elle voulait demander quelque chose de très important à Marco.

\- ″Marco est-ce que tu voudras bien me conduire à l'autel une nouvelle fois ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″BIEN SUR chérie tu ne peux pas me rendre plus heureux en me demandant cela.″ Répondit Marco très joyeux.

Cette journée se termina avec une petite fête au Granny pour annoncer officiellement les fiançailles d'Emma et Killian.

 _ **À suivre …**_

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre il vous a plu ? ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé le Marco/Johanna comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ;) et quelque chose me dit qu'on va les retrouver ces deux là hihihi (humour d'auteure lol).**_

 _ **J'espère que la backstory de Marco vous a également plu et que le moment Emma/Marco aussi, car pour moi c'était un moment très important de ce chapitre et il contribuait au fait qu'Emma sente qu'elle a une famille désormais, une grande famille, elle n'est plus ce "vilain petit canard" qui a été abandonné mais elle est un magnifique cygne qui a trouvé sa place parmi d'autres ;).**_

 _ **Et pour le CS alors heureux ? ;D lol**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	17. Chapter 12 Partie I : Troubles :

_**Coucou à tous** **;),**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12 je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps j'avais trop envie de vous délivrer ce chapitre. Plus exactement le chapitre 12 est divisé en trois parties et voici la première. J'espère que ce système de parties ne vous dérange pas trop.**_

 _ **Pour tous les fans du Snowing à partir de ce moment le Snowing prend une place à part entière dans ma fic, je pense à toi Captainswansnowwhite ;), mais bon ma fic reste une fic CS sans aucun doute c'est juste que j'aime retrouver les autres personnages de ouat.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour les reviews, les followers et les favs ;) cela fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ;) !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Troubles :**

 **PARTIE I :  
**  
Le grand jour était arrivé, aujourd'hui Emma et Killian allaient enfin pouvoir se dire oui une nouvelle fois.  
Une petite cérémonie simple, au grand dam Mary-Margaret qui voulait un mariage princier, avait été organisée sur la plage de Storybrook.

Tous leurs amis et leur famille étaient présents à l'exception de David qui n'avait pas pu venir en raison d'une mission, Killian était quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir son meilleur ami présent le jour de son mariage mais il comprenait.  
Cependant David lui avait promis de venir passer quelques jours à Storybrook après le mariage.

Sur l'initiative de Mary-Margaret, tous les amis des futurs mariés avaient décidé que Killian et Emma ne devaient pas se voir avant la cérémonie et que tous les hommes devaient se préparer chez Liam et que toutes les femmes se prépareraient chez Emma et Killian.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Chez Liam :**_

Marco qui était entrain de se préparer avec l'aide de Johanna dit très enjoué :

\- ″Dépêches-toi ma Jo, je dois aller rejoindre ma petite Emma pour la conduire à l'autel.″

\- ″Oh mais quel impatient tu fais là, et arrêtes de gigoter je n'arrive pas à faire ton nœud de cravate.″ Dit Johanna très amusée et elle aussi elle était enjouée par cette journée.

\- ″Mais je n'y peux rien ma Jo, je suis tellement heureux.″ Répondit Marco avec un sourire malicieux il préparait quelque chose et Johanna ne mis pas de temps à découvrir ce que c'était.

Marco attrapa les mains de Johanna et les plaça comme le font les danseurs pour danser une valse et ils se mirent à danser Johanna riait aux éclats et Marco répétait ″Je suis heureux, je suis heureux.″

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et Marco devient plus sérieux et plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de Johanna et lui dit :

\- ″Merci Jo de contribuer à mon bonheur.″

Puis Marco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Johanna et Johanna lui répondit :

\- ″Merci à toi de faire le mien″.

\- ″Ma bien-aimée _(Johanna roula des yeux comme elle le faisait à chaque fois quand il l'appelait comme ça avec un beau sourire qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas agacée de ce petit nom bien au contraire elle adorait ce petit mot affectueux)_ j'ai un petit service à te demander.″

\- ″Bien sûr mon bien-aimé _(dit-elle avec un sourire complice)_ tout ce que tu voudras.″

\- ″Peux-tu veiller sur mon grand garçon, sur mon Killian, car je n'ai plus le temps d'aller lui parler mais je sais que les jours comme aujourd'hui lui rappellent à quel point sa maman lui manque et je me disais que si tu pouvais aller lui apporter quelques mots réconfortant comme tu sais si bien le faire, il se sentirait un peu mieux, je sais qu'il est des plus heureux d'épouser Emma et que rien ne peut entacher ce bonheur mais l'absence de sa maman risque de leur rendre un peu nostalgique.″ Dit Marco

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occuper de lui, on est une équipe après tout, collée à la super glue pour très très longtemps comme tu le dis si bien.″ Répondit Johanna avec le sourire.

\- ″Tu es la meilleure ma Jo.″ Dit Marco soulagé et il partit pour aller rejoindre Emma presque en sautillant tellement il était heureux et parce qu'il savait que cela allait faire rire Johanna.

Killian, lui, se trouvait dans une autre chambre, il était en train de se préparer.  
Il regardait une photo, celle de sa mère, elle lui manquait beaucoup surtout à l'occasion de ce genre d'événements, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle connaisse Emma et Ellie. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'accompagne à l'autel car c'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé de faire pour ses deux fils mais malheureusement elle n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Killian essaya de nouer tant bien que mal sa cravate, mais impossible pour lui de faire un nœud digne de ce nom.  
Soudain Johanna arriva dans la chambre.

\- ″Tout va bien mon garçon ? Quel est ce petit air triste que je vois sur ton visage, c'est un jour merveilleux pourtant.″ Demanda Johanna voulant savoir ce qui peinait Killian.

\- ″Ce n'est rien Johanna, c'est juste mon nœud de cravate qui me cause quelques soucis.″ Répondit Killian voulant éviter d'aborder le sujet.

\- ″Killian.″ Fit Johanna sans avoir besoin d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre le brun avait compris qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Killian laissa tomber son regard sur la photo de sa mère qui était posée sur le lit et Johanna comprit.  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le bord du lit et Johanna posa sa main sur celle de Killian dans un geste réconfortant et dit :

\- ″Elle te manque ta maman n'est-ce pas ?″

\- ″Comment sais tu que c'est la photo de ma mère ?″ Demanda Killian étonné.

\- ″Intuition féminine mon garçon et tu lui ressembles beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'elle serait très fière de toi.″ Répondit Johanna.

\- ″C'est idiot car elle n'était pas là lors de mon premier mariage avec Emma mais elle me manque terriblement j'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle puisse m'emmener à l'autel comme elle en a toujours rêvé. Je suis heureux je vais épouser la femme que j'aime mais je peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment de tristesse quand je pense à elle.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est tout à fait normal que tu souhaites qu'elle puisse partager ce si beau jour avec toi, même si c'est impossible, et même si je sais que cela ne sert à rien que je te dise qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu que tu ressentes cette tristesse je te le dis quand même, bien sûr je ne la connaissais pas, mais moi aussi j'ai été une maman et si j'étais partie avant ma fille adorée je n'aurai pas voulu qu'elle soit triste le jour de son mariage, j'aurai voulu qu'elle vive chaque moment de ce jour spécial et qu'elle en profite. Tu me promets d'essayer de faire cela Killian _(Killian acquiesça de la tête, les paroles de Johanna l'avait réconforté)″_. Dit maternellement Johanna.

Puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- ″Et si on s'occupait de ce nœud récalcitrant mon garçon, car tu ne peux vraiment pas aller te marier comme ça.″ _(puis elle ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie)_ ″Le digne fils de son père la même habilité avec les nœuds de cravate.″

Les deux se mirent à rire avec complicité devant le nœud improbable de Killian. Killian et Johanna se placèrent devant la glace et Johanna fit son nœud.

\- ″Voilà un nœud parfait pour un parfait jeune homme.″ Dit Johanna avec un grand sourire.

Killian lui rendit le sourire et la prit dans ses bras et dit :

\- ″Merci pour tout Johanna, merci pour tout.″

Johanna qui caressa gentiment le dos de Killian, comme le font les mères pour réconforter leur enfant, ajouta :

\- ″Tu sais mon garçon, si tu veux je peux te conduire à l'autel si ça te fait plaisir, j'ai bien conscience que ça ne pourra pas remplacer la présence de ta maman mais si tu as besoin je suis là.″ Dit Johanna d'une voix réconfortante.

\- ″Ça me ferait très plaisir que tu m'accompagnes Johanna.″ Répondit Killian avec une expression de joie qui illumina son visage et il la reprit dans ses bras pour la remercier.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Chez Emma et Killian :**_

Emma, elle se préparait de son côté dans leur maison.  
Elle était en compagnie d'Elsa, Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Régina qui avait réussi à se libérer pour l'occasion et Anna.

Anna était complètement surexcitée elle adorait les mariages.

\- ″Oh Emma que tu es magnifique dans cette robe, l'autre robe que tu avais essayé dans la boutique était jolie aussi, non pas que celle là ne le soit pas car elle est parfaite surtout pour un mariage sur la plage et Killian va l'adorer ...″ Dit Anna exprimant sa joie mais coupée dans son élan par sa sœur Elsa.

\- ″Anna respire et calme toi pas besoin de stresser la mariée.″ Dit Elsa.

\- ″Oui pardon Emma, tu es magnifique.″ Reprit Anna.

\- ″Merci Anna.″ Lui répondit Emma avec un sourire amical. Malgré tout ce temps depuis lequel Emma connaissait Anna elle était toujours autant amusée par son débit de parole.

Les jeunes femmes aidaient Emma à lacer le corsage de sa robe.

Marco était venu chercher Emma et lui dit :

\- ″Tu es magnifique ma chérie.″

Et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis se mirent en route pour rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie.

Ce fut un très beau mariage.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Une semaine plus tard dans la chambre des Jones :**_

\- ″Bonjour Madame Jones.″ Dit Killian en déposant de doux baisers sur la joue de sa femme pour la réveiller en douceur.

\- ″Huuuuum _(grogna doucement Emma)_ bonjour Monsieur Jones.″ Répondit Emma.

Cette façon de se réveiller était devenue leur rituel depuis leur mariage.

Emma avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et ils se regardaient tous les deux amoureusement, ils étaient heureux.  
Depuis quelques temps la petite Ellie étaient devenue une petite marmotte et ne réveillait plus ses parents aux aurores ce qui leur permettaient de savourer quelques grasses matinées les week-ends.

Tout à coup Emma devint plus sérieuse, Killian la connaissait et il savait que cet air sur son visage signifiait qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir au sujet de discussion qu'elle voulait aborder qu'Emma prit la parole :

\- ″Killian qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de cette grande maison elle est bien trop grande pour nous trois.″

\- ″Oh mais je croyais que tu l'aimais cette maison avec son grand salon, ces cinq chambres ses deux salles de bains et le king seize bed dans notre chambre.″ Fit Killian en finissant sa phrase d'un ton entendu.

\- ″Justement il y a cinq chambres et nous sommes que trois et et... je... je...″ Dit Emma voulant dire quelque chose mais ne trouvant pas les mots pour s'exprimer ce qui m'échappa à Killian.

\- ″Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, my love, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.″ Dit Killian gentiment.

\- ″Je... je veux un autre bébé.″ Répondit Emma.

Killian prit une voix langoureuse et recouvra légèrement le corps d'Emma du sien et lui dit :

\- ″Hum mais vos désirs son des ordres Madame Jones.″

\- ″Killian ! Je suis sérieuse.″ Fit Emma.

\- ″Pardon love, tu as raison nous avons toujours dit pendant nos séances avec Archie que c'est un sujet important que l'on devrait aborder à nouveau quand nous serions prêts et puisse que tu es prête à en parler, parlons en my love tu as toute mon attention.″ Répondit Killian sérieusement.

\- ″J'ai envie d'avoir d'autres enfants Killian, pas tout de suite bien sûr car Ellie est encore petite et je veux profiter d'elle, pouvoir assister à ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, on l'a tellement attendue et désirée. Mais quand je vois cette maison je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à la famille que je voulais avoir avec toi, que je veux toujours mais ça me fais peur car si on a les mêmes problèmes qu'avant je...″ Dit Emma mais elle fut coupée par Killian.

\- ″Shuuh, my love, moi aussi rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir d'autres enfants et moi aussi je veux qu'on attende un peu pour profiter de notre merveilleuse petite Ellie. Je comprends que tu aies peur mais nous sommes différents aujourd'hui on a apprit de notre expérience et de nos erreurs je ne crois pas qu'essayer d'avoir un autre enfant puisse nous séparer comme cela s'est passé la première fois, tu crois que tu pourrais prendre la fuite si cela ne se passait pas comme on le voudrait ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Non jamais je ne pourrai faire ça je t'aime trop pour fuir, j'aime trop Ellie et tu as raison nous ne sommes plus les mêmes aujourd'hui.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″Alors tu vois love, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.″ Répondit Killian content de lui car au vu de l'expression sur le visage d'Emma il avait réussi à apaiser ses doutes et ses peurs.

\- ″Tu as raison.″ Répondit Emma soulagée.

\- ″J'ai toujours raison c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes love.″ Répondit Killian avec un sourire malicieux. Puis il ajouta un ″Aie″ car Emma venait de lui donner une petite tape sur le torse en ajoutant qu'il était loin d'avoir toujours raison mais qu'elle l'aimait. Killian et Emma se sourirent et s'embrassèrent chastement.

\- ″Tu crois que si on n'y arrive pas on pourrait adopter ?″ Demanda Emma.

Killian n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre Emma a toujours été contre l'adoption et maintenant il savait que c'était en raison de son expérience avec Henry.

\- ″Tu as changé d'avis sur l'adoption love ?″ Demanda Killian surprit.

\- ″Et bien j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, je crois que nos séances avec Archie ont débloqué un truc en moi et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que l'adoption n'était pas une mauvaise chose et que je ne devais pas écarter cette option à cause de mon histoire. Lorsque j'ai donné Henry à l'adoption j'ai fais ce qui était le mieux pour lui, même si c'était dur, j'ai choisi la solution qui lui donnait les meilleures chances, je le sais aujourd'hui, je n'aurai pas pu lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin d'un point de vue financier ou affectif, j'avais trop besoin de me reconstruire. Il a trouvé de merveilleux parents qui se sont occupés de lui et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse pour lui même si ça veux dire ne jamais revoir mon fils, du moment qu'il est heureux c'est tout ce qui compte et quand je l'ai rencontré quelque temps avant de te quitter j'ai vu qu'il était heureux de sa vie avec ses parents.  
Et je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point c'est dur d'être en foyer et qu'aucune famille veuille t'adopter, je veux donner à un enfant la chance que je n'ai pas eu.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″C'est une merveilleuse idée, et que dis tu de ça nous pourrions essayer d'avoir un autre enfant dans quelques années et que cela fonctionne ou pas on pourrait envisager d'adopter, pour qu'au moins un enfant ai tout ce que tu n'as pas eu quand tu étais une enfant et tout ce que je n'ai pas eu avant que Marco m'adopte, et comme tu l'as dis love c'est une très grande maison que nous avons.″ Proposa Killian.

\- ″C'est une excellente idée Killian.″ Répondit Emma tellement heureuse avant d'embrasser son mari.

Killian prit cette fois ci un ton plus léger et dit :

\- ″Par contre, love, puisse que nous voulons attendre et profiter d'Ellie avant de mettre en route un projet bébé, il y a une chose qu'il est impératif que nous fassions.″ Dit-il avec son fameux sourire et le sourcil arqué.

\- ″Quoi donc mon chéri.″ Demanda Emma qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir pour le moment.

\- ″Nous entraîner, my love, nous entraîner.″ Répondit Killian tout en déposant des baisers dans le cou d'Emma et en passant sa main sur sa cuisse relevant au passage sa nuisette en soie.

Emma se mit à rire maintenant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir et dit :

\- ″Nous entraîner, bien sûr c'est certainement ton côté officier de la Navy qui revient au galop mon chéri.″

Lorsqu'Emma prononça cette phrase Killian se stoppa net dans son élan et dit :

\- ″David !″

\- ″David ?″ Répliqua Emma étonnée ″C'est vraiment à David que tu penses là maintenant, chéri ?″

\- ″Non, c'est juste que c'est ce matin que son avion atterri, il doit passer le week-end avec nous tu te souviens love ?″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Oui maintenant que tu m'en parles, mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir oublié que son avion atterrissait ce matin.″ Dit Emma amusée.

\- ″Ça c'est parce que ma merveilleuse femme me fait tout oublier.″ Répondit Killian avec le sourire.

Killian déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche d'Emma et alla sans plus attendre sous la douche.  
Emma fit un léger grognement de frustration, puis elle entendit Ellie se réveiller grâce au baby-phone, elle se leva et alla s'occuper de sa fille.

Plus tard ce matin là Mary-Margaret avait rejoint Emma car les deux jeunes femmes devaient passer l'après-midi ensemble et Emma l'avait invitée à déjeuner avec eux.

\- ″Mets un couvert de plus Mary-Margaret s'il te plaît.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Pourquoi _(Mary-Margaret en se penchant délicatement sur le couffin d'Ellie)_ la petite puce est tellement douée qu'elle peut manger avec nous.″ Dit Mary-Margaret au second degré.

\- ″Hahaha tu es très drôle Mary-Margaret, non le couvert en plus c'est pour David le meilleur ami de Killian, il passe le week-end avec nous, il n'a pas pu être présent à notre mariage car il était en mission, je crois que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, ça va être l'occasion. Enfin tu l'as presque rencontré car c'est étonnant mais ton collègue James avec qui tu es venue à notre mariage lui ressemble physiquement.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Oh mon dieu, j'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi lourd et ennuyeux que James car sinon je vais mourir sur place, une bonne leçon que ton mariage m'aura enseigné ne jamais inviter un collègue par désespoir de se rendre à un mariage seule, crois moi mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire de l'humour graveleux pendant tout le dîner, sans oublier la façon dont il avait de regarder cette Jacqueline la chanteuse du groupe que vous aviez choisi, j'étais totalement gênée pour elle, comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour l'inviter″.

\- ″Non ne t'inquiète pas Mary-Margaret la légère ressemblance s'arrête au physique, David est un homme charmant, ayant un grand sens du devoir et des responsabilités et c'est un gentleman qui plus est.″ Répondit Emma en riant.

\- ″Ouf !″ Fit Mary-Margaret de soulagement.

Emma riait de bon cœur devant l'expression de Mary-Margaret.  
Puis elle alla prendre sa fille qui était en train de pleurer et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tatie Mary-Margaret a des goûts discutables en choix de cavalier pour assister à un mariage, mais peut-être que ton parrain va être le prince charmant qu'elle attend depuis si longtemps.″

\- ″ _(Mary-Margaret roula ses yeux)_ Ah très drôle, tu as bien de la chance de ne plus avoir ce genre de problèmes toi, tu as un mari parfait qui t'accompagne.″ Fit Mary-Margaret avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- ″Oh ne t'inquiète pas Mary-Margaret, je te taquine, mais je sais que tu vas trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, tu es une jeune femme formidable tu vas trouver.″ Répondit Emma plus sérieusement.

À ce moment exact Emma entendit la voix de Killian lui indiquant que David et lui venait d'arriver, Killian entra le premier dans la maison suivi de David.  
David salua Emma et sa filleule, avoir la petite Ellie dans ses bras lui rappelait ce que c'était de tenir son fils dans ses bras avant l'accident qui lui avait arraché son fils et sa femme. Emma reprit Ellie car Killian apporta les photos d'Ellie qu'il avait promis à David, David avait sortit son portefeuille pour placer une photo d'Ellie dedans et c'est à ce moment que Mary-Margaret fit son entrée dans le salon, elle qui était restée dans la cuisine pour surveiller le rôti le temps qu'Emma aille accueillir son invité.

David se figea complètement, Mary-Margaret était arrivée devant lui et lui tendait sa main pour le saluer :

\- ″Bonjour Mary-Margaret Blanchard, enchantée de vous...″

Mary-Margaret n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que David accourut dehors tellement il avait besoin d'air, laissant tomber son portefeuille au sol.

\- ″Et bien maintenant si je les fais fuir″ Dit Mary-Margaret complètement étonnée de la réaction de David.

\- ″Pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ?″ Demanda Emma à Killian tout aussi choquée du comportement de David.

Killian ramassa le portefeuille de David le regarda et vit une photo de David, sa femme Blanche et leur fils Neal et dit :

\- ″Mais quel idiot je fais, comment n'ai-je pas fait le rapprochement avant, se n'est pas de ta faute Mary-Margaret, si David a eu cette réaction c'est parce que tu ressembles quasiment trait pour trait à sa femme mis à part le fait que tu as les cheveux courts et que Blanche avait les cheveux très longs, te voir ça a dû lui faire un choc.″

\- ″Qu'est-il arrivé à sa femme ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret, non pas par curiosité mais plutôt gênée d'avoir suscité une telle réaction chez David.

Killian ne savait pas trop si il devait lui dire après tout c'était la vie de David et cela ne regardait que lui et ceux avec qui il acceptait de partager cette tragédie qui a touché sa vie.

\- ″On doit lui dire Killian, cela évitera les malentendus.″ Dit Emma.

Killian réfléchi et conclu que sa femme avait raison, il valait mieux éviter tous malentendus.

\- ″La femme de David, Blanche et leur fils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, un chauffard leur a coupé la route et ils sont morts tous les deux sur le coup il y a de ça plusieurs années maintenant.″ Fit Killian avec beaucoup de tristesse.

Mary-Margaret qui avait porté ses deux mains devant sa bouche dit :

\- ″Oh mais c'est horrible !″

\- ″Je vais lui parler.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″Non !″ Fit Mary-Margaret ce qui étonna Emma et Killian ″Si cela ne te dérange pas Killian j'aimerai aller parler à David, je ne le connais pas et ce n'est pas de faute mais c'est moi qui ai suscité cette réaction chez lui et comme c'est ton meilleur ami on risque d'être amené à se revoir car Emma et ma meilleure amie donc je veux lui parler ou peut-être juste l'écouter qu'il ai quelque chose à dire ou pas, après tout écouter est une chose que l'on fait beaucoup dans mon métier et je voudrai dissiper tout malaise.″

\- ″Très bien, je pense que se n'est pas une mauvaise idée, puisque tu veux lui parler veux-tu lui rapporter son portefeuille Mary-Margaret ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Bien sûr″ répliqua la brune.

Une fois Mary-Margaret sortie de la maison Killian dit à Emma :

\- ″Je la connais depuis peu mais Mary-Margaret a l'air d'être une personne avec un grand cœur.″

\- ″Oui c'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse, elle m'a tellement aidé quand nous étions en prison ensemble, j'espère qu'elle pourra aider David.″ Répondit Emma.

Mary-Margaret alla retrouver David qui était assis sur un banc dans le jardin d'Emma et Killian, il avait la tête dans ses mains.  
Mary-Margaret approcha tout doucement et s'assit à côté de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule en disant avec douceur :

\- ″Hey, je suis tellement désolée.″

\- ″Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir c'est moi qui ai réagit bizarrement, pardonnez moi, ça n'arrivera plus.″ Répliqua David en la regardant.

Mary-Margaret vu les larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

\- ″Si c'est plus facile pour vous je peux m'en aller, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal à cause de moi.″ Proposa Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Non surtout pas, se n'est pas votre faute, c'est juste que que... vous ressemblez tellement à ma femme je... _(David prit son portefeuille et montra à Mary-Margaret la photo de Blanche et leur fils_ )″

\- ″Oh la ressemblance est incroyable.″ Dit Mary-Margaret avec effroi.

\- ″Je...″ Fit David mais m'arrivant pas à trouver plus de mots.

\- ″Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me parler, Killian et Emma n'ont rapidement expliqué que vous avez perdu votre femme et votre fils pour éviter tous malentendus, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en dire plus mais si un jour vous voulez parler sachez que je serai là.″ Dit Mary-Margaret en posant sa main sur celle de David.

David était chamboulé d'un côté il y avait cette ressemblance frappante, de l'autre l'attention et la gentillesse de Mary-Margaret et surtout ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis la disparition de sa femme et de son fils.

Tout à coup sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il s'approcha de plus en plus du visage de Mary-Margaret puis fini par l'embrasser.  
Mary-Margaret était surprise elle ne l'arrêta pas mais elle ne lui rendit pas son baiser non plus. Cependant il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui la troublait, quelque chose de fort sa détresse peut-être ou bien était-ce quelque chose d'autre, en tout cas il ne ressemblait définitivement en rien à James.

Le baiser s'arrêta et David une fois qu'il eu reprit ses esprits la regarda avec effroi se confondant en excuse :

\- ″Oh je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, pardonnez moi je... je...″

\- ″C'est elle que vous embrassiez n'est-ce pas ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret.

David acquiesça toujours aussi gêné et bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait envie de fuir à cet instant, ce que comprit tout de suite Mary-Margaret et elle lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

\- ″Ne soyez pas gêné ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre que de me voir vous ai troublé, tout va bien il n'y a aucun problème _(David était légèrement rassuré et se dit que cette Mary-Margaret était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel)_. Puisse que l'on va se revoir souvent du fait de nos liens avec Emma et Killian je propose qu'on reparte à zéro ?″ Dit Mary-Margaret.

David fit oui de la tête et Mary-Margaret avec le sourire lui tendit la main et dit :

\- ″Mary-Margaret Blanchard enchantée de vous connaître.″

\- ″David Nolan un imbécile qui ne se comporte pas toujours comme ça.″ Répondit David encore gêné.

\- ″Hey il ne faut pas s'en vouloir comme ça, je propose qu'on établisse quelques petites règles entre nous :  
La première : que l'on se tutoie vu la façon dont tu t'es jeté sur mes lèvres je pense que le vouvoiement est un peu dépassé _(Dit Mary-Margaret sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais quand elle vu David se crisper elle le rassura en disant que tout allait bien qu'elle plaisantait_ ).  
La deuxième : ne plus se sentir gêné de ce petit baiser et en plaisanter.  
Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?″

\- ″Ça me va.″ Répondit David ne comprenant toujours pas comment cette femme pouvait être aussi compréhensive.

Mary-Margaret et David retrouvèrent leurs amis pour déjeuner, l'après-midi se passa de façon beaucoup plus détendue.

* * *

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**

* * *

 _ **Cinq ans plus tard :**_

( _Durant ces cinq années il y eu :_

\- De joyeux Noëls

 _\- Des moments à deux_

 _\- Et des moments en famille)_

Emma avait reprit le poste du Shérif de Storybrook, d'ailleurs elle fait équipe avec David depuis plusieurs années maintenant.  
David avait fini par s'installer à Storybrook pour mener une vie plus tranquille, il avait retrouvé une famille avec Emma Killian et la petite Ellie. Il avait de nombreux amis notamment Mary-Margaret avec qui il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le cap de l'amitié en raison de son passé, pourtant il ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Killian menait son programme d'aide aux orphelins en difficulté d'une main de maître parfois Marco venait même lui prêter main forte et ils partageaient de merveilleux moments père/fils.

Ruby et Victor venaient juste de se réinstaller à Storybrook Victor avait estimé qu'il avait fait le tour de son poste au Texas et qu'il était temps pour eux de retrouver leur famille et leurs amis à Storybrook. Ruby elle avait complètement trouvé sa voie elle faisait une assistante maternelle formidable et elle avait entamé les démarches pour continuer à Storybrook.

Un vent de bonheur semblait planer sur la petite ville du Maine en ce mois de juin.  
Les températures étaient très agréables et la petite famille Jones avait décidé d'organiser un pique-nique sur la plage.

Il semblait que rien ne pourrait détruire ce bonheur pourtant...

Emma et Killian s'étaient réveillés ce matin là, heureux de préparer le petit pique-nique qu'il avaient décidé d'organiser et David et Mary-Margaret devaient être présents eux aussi.

Pendant que Killian rassemblait tout ce qui était nécessaire dans la cuisine, Emma se préparait dans la salle de bains.  
Quand soudain elle émit un cri qu'elle n'avait pu contenir, cela ne ressemblait en rien à un cri de douleur mais il fut assez fort pour que Killian l'entende et accourt mais il se heurta à une porte fermée à clef ce qu'il trouva étrange.

\- ″Love réponds moi, tout va bien ?″ Demanda Killian vraisemblablement très inquiet.

\- ″Oui tout va bien excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur c'est juste que j'ai failli renverser le parfum que tu m'as offert à noël et que je me suis mise à crier bêtement mais j'ai pu le rattraper à temps.″ Répondit Emma.

Killian était peu convaincu de cette explication mais puisque tout allait bien il lui dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'Ellie et qu'elle avait tout son temps pour finir de se préparer.

Emma se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bains avec un sourire des plus heureux elle se regarda de face puis de profil puis elle termina de s'habiller.

Pendant de ce temps dans la cuisine, la radio continuait de fonctionner sans personne pour l'écouter car surprit par le cri d'Emma, Killian n'avait pas prit le temps de l'éteindre.  
Le poste de radio diffusait le message suivant :

 _ **″Flash info spécial, un prisonnier détenu à la prison de Rikers Island s'est évadé hier, d'après les premières informations dont nous disposons il est potentiellement dangereux et s'est illustré dans diverses affaires d'enlèvement, de séquestration, de complicité de meurtre et dans de nombreuses fraudes dans le milieux des affaires. Il est de style caucasien de taille moyenne les cheveux châtains les yeux marrons et répond au nom de Walsh Oz. Si vous détenez des informations le concernant merci de contacter les services de police.″** _

Killian qui arriva dans la cuisine avec sa fille à peine réveillée dans ses bras n'avait rien entendu du message mis à part qu'il fallait contacter les services de police et il s'était dit que cela devait être encore un de ces faits divers et éteignit le poste de radio.

Emma arriva dans la cuisine, la petite Ellie qui était maintenant réveillée lança un ″MAMAN!″ très joyeux.

Emma s'approcha de sa fille et lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue et dit :

\- ″Bonjour mon petit ange tu as bien dormi ?″

\- ″Ouiiiii, c'est quand qu'on va à la plage ? Et et tata Mary-Margaret va venir hein ?″ Demanda la petite d'une façon mélangeant joie et impatience.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange il est encore un peu tôt pour aller à la plage, et oui Mary-Margaret va venir avec nous tu le sais c'est toi qui lui a demandé hier.″ Répondit Emma d'une voix douce.

\- ″Oui j'ai fais exprès _(l'expression de la petite fille était un mélange de malice et de fierté)_ comme ça tonton David il ne sera pas triste, parce il est triste quand tata Mary-Margaret elle est pas là.″ Répondit la petite fille.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent très amusés par leur fille qui semblait jouer les cupidons depuis quelques temps, depuis que Blanche Neige était le livre qu'ils lui lisaient pour l'endormir en fait.

La petite Ellie qui avait fini son déjeuner agrippa gentiment le haut d'Emma et tira un peu dessus pour avoir l'attention de sa mère et dit :

\- ″Dis maman tu me fais mes couettes aujourd'hui ?″

\- ″Bien sûr ma puce, viens je vais de coiffer.″ Répondit Emma.

Killian observait la scène, il trouvait qu'Emma avait quelque chose de différent ce matin, il ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, mais il n'y avait rien de mal à ça au contraire, il trouvait sa femme plus souriante, plus rayonnante.

Le midi arriva et la petite famille Jones était sur la plage à mettre le pique-nique en place. Une fois que tout fut installé Killian s'installa contre un des rochers constituant la digue qui surplombait la plage très occupé à regarder les deux femmes de sa vie s'amuser ensemble. La petite Ellie courrait vers sa mère qui l'attrapait dans ses bras, la soulevait et les deux tournait sur elles mêmes, Ellie adorait ça elle riait aux éclats, on avait jamais entendu un si beau rire, un mélange de joie, de bonheur et d'insouciance.

Quand soudain surgit de nul part Walsh un revolver à la main visant Emma et criant :

\- ″Tu vas payer !″

 _ **Fin de la partie I**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est tout pour cette partie oui je sais c'est pas gentil de vous laissez avec ce suspense mais on se refait pas ;).**_

 _ **Dis moi tout ce que vous pensez de cette partie dans une petite ou une grande review ;) et n'hésitez à me faire part de vos théories pour la suite de leurs aventures ;).**_

 _ **Et j'espère que Snowing a été apprécié :).**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	18. Chapter 12 Partie II : Troubles :

**Coucou à tous ;),**

 **Voilà la suite du chapitre 12 qui doit être attendue vu le suspense que la première partie laissait ;).**

 **Pour tous ceux qui aiment le Snowing je pense que vous allez trouver votre compte avec cette partie, mais également ceux qui ont aimé ma version de Snowing ;).**

 **Merci pour les reviews :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Troubles :**

 **PARTIE II : **

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment à la fin de la Partie I du Chapitre 12 : **_

_Quand soudain surgit de nul part Walsh un revolver à la main visant Emma et_

 _criant :_

\- ″Tu vas payer !″

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Killian vit Walsh et cria :

\- ″EMMA À TERRE !″

Tout en criant, Killian sans réfléchir une seule seconde courra vers sa fille et se jeta sur elle car elle se trouvait sur la trajectoire de la balle.  
Killian l'attrapa à temps et la protégea en faisant dos à Walsh, malheureusement Killian n'eut pas autant de chance que sa fille et prit la balle qui était destinée à Emma, dans le dos au niveau de la colonne vertébrale et s'effondra au sol, écrasant par la même occasion la petite Ellie.

Emma qui venait tout juste de relever la tête après s'être jetée à terre se mit à crier en voyant son mari étendu sur leur fille dans le sable, inerte :

\- ″Killiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiian !″.

Wlash était encore une menace car lui était parfaitement debout et avait manqué sa cible il s'apprêta à tirer une nouvelle fois sur Emma cette fois-ci mais n'en eut pas le temps car David surgit sur lui en criant ″Noooon !″ un cri venu de plus profond de lui même, comme tout droit sorti de l'enfer et le plaqua très violemment au sol.

 _ **Deux minutes plutôt,**_

David et Mary-Margaret venaient d'arriver sur le parking de la plage. Ce parking surplombait la plage et de cet endroit on pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait sur la plage.

David qui avait vu Emma et Ellie s'amusaient ensemble avait donné un gentil coup de coude à Mary-Margaret pour qu'elle aussi profite du spectacle.  
David continuait d'observer la scène si attendrissante, tandis que Mary-Margaret sortait leurs affaires de la voiture, ils avaient décidé qu'il était plus simple de rendre ensemble à la plage et faire qu'une voiture.  
David avait même ajouté qu'il serait heureux de partager sa voiture avec sa meilleure amie, oui car ces deux là n'avaient pas dépassé le stade de l'amitié malgré toutes ces années. David ayant bien trop peur que les sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis maintenant cinq ans pour Mary-Margaret ne soient uniquement dus au fait de la ressemblance de Mary-Margaret avec Blanche et il estimait que Mary-Margaret méritait bien mieux que ça, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir en se méprenant sur ses sentiments.

De son côté Mary-Margaret était tombée amoureuse de David mais elle masquait ses sentiments depuis toutes ces années car elle connaissait la complexité de la situation et la façon dont David mettait l'accent sur leur amitié était la preuve pour elle que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Mary-Margaret qui fouillait dans le coffre de la voiture, ne regardant plus se qui se passait à l'extérieur demandait à David d'attraper les serviettes qu'elle lui tendait, mais personne ne lui répondit puis elle entendit le coup de feu, elle sorti la tête du coffre très rapidement et vu David courir comme une furie vers la plage en lui disant de rester là et d'appeler les secours.  
Mary-Margaret jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la plage et vu Emma à terre, Killian allongé dans le sable inerte une trace de sang près de lui et elle se mit à crier : ″NON″ quand elle vu Walsh qui avait l'intention de tirer sur Emma. Puis elle vu David se jeter sur Walsh et le plaquer violemment au sol. Mary-Margaret se jeta sur son téléphone portable qui heureusement était à portée de main et appela les secours de toute urgence.

Sur la plage David et Walsh s'étaient jetés dans une lutte sans merci. David ne réfléchissait plus il agissait en automate, s'était tous ses entraînements au combat rapproché qui parlaient pour lui à cet instant précis, les paroles de son instructeur alors qu'il n'était encore qu'une simple recrue raisonnaient dans sa tête : _″C'est lui ou toi Nolan ! DU NERF!″._

Bien sûr David voulait Walsh vivant pour le renvoyer tout droit dans sa prison mais Walsh ne se laissait pas faire, il était habité d'une force surprenante et visiblement il avait profité de son incarcération pour faire un petit détour par la salle de musculation de la prison.  
Walsh tenait maintenant son revoler pointé vers David, David essayant de détourner le canon de l'arme pour ne pas se faire tuer.  
Dans un dernier et ultime effort David tomba sur Walsh et au même moment on entendit un coup de feu partir.

Mary-Margaret arriva en courant sur la plage affolée en criant : ″Daviiiiiid !″.

David se releva avec une énorme tâche de sang sur la chemise, mais ce n'était pas son sang c'était celui de Walsh, David avait réussi à retourner l'arme de Walsh sur lui et le coup est parti par accident tuant par la même occasion Walsh.

David se retourna vers Mary-Margaret en lui disant qu'il allait bien, Mary-Margaret fut prise d'un soulagement intense qui fut de courte durée quand elle entendit la voix de la petite Ellie qui se trouvait toujours sous son père :

\- ″Papa, papa pourquoi y a tout ce bruit, j'ai peur, papa tu m'écrases, tu dors papa ?″

Emma accourut aussitôt auprès de sa fille et son mari. David souleva Killian pour pouvoir dégager la petite Ellie et Emma attrapa sa fille dans ses bras veillant à ce que la petite voit le moins possible son père allongé à côté de son sang et elle plaça la tête de sa fille dans le creux de son cou pour qu'Ellie ne la voit pas pleurer.  
Ellie était en larme elle avait peur, Emma lui dit que tout allait bien que tout était fini et qu'elle allait rentrer à la maison avec sa tante Mary-Margaret et son parrain. Emma n'eut besoin de dire aucun mot Mary-Margaret avait comprit, elle prit Ellie dans ses bras toujours en essayant de cacher le plus possible la scène d'horreur qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux et Mary-Margaret dit à David de les rejoindre plus tard car elle avait peur qu'Ellie voit le sang sur la chemise de David, en plus elle préférait que David reste avec Emma jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours qui ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.  
Juste avant de partir Mary-Margaret et Emma échangèrent un regard qui signifiait : _″Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de ta fille, elle est en sécurité avec moi_.″ Se qui rassura un peu Emma.

Une fois Mary-Margaret au loin David s'agita auprès de Killian pour lui prodiguer les premiers secours du moins le minimum qu'on lui avait apprit dans la Navy.

\- ″Son cœur bat, Emma et il respire, c'est une très bonne chose.″ Fit David d'une voix se voulant la plus rassurante possible bien que cela était très difficile étant donné la situation.

\- ″Pourquoi il ne répond pas, Killian je t'en prie, mon amour répond moi, Killian.″ Dit Emma en pleurant.

David avait positionné Killian sur le côté en position latérale de sécurité, ce qu'on lui avait apprit dans la Navy et il avait prit un tissus pour boucher le trou que la balle avait fait afin d'éviter au sang de Killian de s'écouler.

Soudain Killian émit un râle très faible il revenait à lui.  
Emma ne cessait de prononcer son prénom, sa main droite caressant la joue de son mari.

\- ″Ellie...″ Réussit à prononcer Killian.

\- ″Elle va bien, mon chéri, elle est en sécurité avec Mary-Margaret, tu l'as sauvé mon amour, ne parle pas garde tes forces, David nous a sauvé aussi il s'est occupé de Walsh il n'y a plus de menace, garde tes forces.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Emma je... je t'ai...me tellement et… Ellie aussi.″ Répondit Killian les mots sortant difficilement de sa bouche en raison de sa faiblesse.

\- ″Shuuuh, mon amour, garde tes forces, moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout et notre fille t'aime aussi.″ Répondit Emma.

David était à côté d'eux ne disant rien les laissant profiter de ce moment, peut-être le dernier, il s'occupait de boucher la plaie de Killian, et hurlait intérieurement envers la lenteur des secours qui n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

\- ″Em...ma... je sens mes forces quitter mon corps pardonne moi love.″ Dit Killian d'une voix très faible presque inaudible.

\- ″Non ! Mon chéri, tu dois te battre pour nous tu t'es toujours battu pour nous, maintenant tu dois te battre pour nous quatre.″ Répondit Emma tenant la tête de Killian et le regardant intensément tout en pleurant.

Malheureusement, Killian ferma les yeux et perdit à nouveau connaissance. Emma était désespérée mais la sirène des secours retentissait enfin.

Un des secouriste examina la situation et dit à David qu'il s'en était bien sortit et que les gestes qu'il avait prodigué à Killian avait été la bonne chose à faire.  
Killian fut très vite placé dans la civière et emmené dans l'ambulance, seule une seule personne pouvaient les accompagner, Emma et David échangèrent un regard et David indiqua à Emma que lui Mary-Margaret et Ellie allaient les rejoindre à l'hôpital et qu'elle devait se concentrer sur Killian. Emma acquiesça de la tête et monta dans le véhicule.

L'ambulance démarra, Emma serrait très fort la main de Killian.  
Killian était inconscient, les secouristes s'occupaient de lui quand soudain Emma entendit l'un d'entre eux dire :

\- ″Il ne respire plus il faut l'intuber.″

Killian fut intubé, puis se fut au tour du second secouriste d'ajouter :

\- ″Je n'ai plus de pouls, il fait un arrêt, prépare le défibrillateur charge à 200.″

Le secouriste arracha sans ménagement la chemise de Killian et plaça ce qui était nécessaire pour défibriller le cœur de Killian et dit à Emma :

\- ″Madame vous devez absolument lâcher la main de votre mari ou vous allez recevoir vous aussi la décharge électrique.″

Emma ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Killian mais c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux alors elle fit ce que le secouriste lui demanda.

Elle entendit l'un des secouriste dire :

\- ″On dégage.″

Puis elle vu Killian être choqué.

\- ″Pas de réaction.″

\- ″On charge à 300.″

\- ″On dégage.″

\- ″Toujours pas de pouls.″ Répondit l'autre Emma était en pleurs.

\- ″Passe lui une seringue d'adré et on charge à 300.″

Killian fut de nouveau choqué.

\- ″Rythme sinusal.″ Dit fièrement l'un des secouristes.

L'autre secouriste s'adressa à Emma et la rassura :

\- ″Votre mari n'a pas envie de nous quitter Madame Jones, c'est un battant, nous arriverons à l'hôpital dans une minute vous pouvez lui prendre de nouveau la main si vous voulez.″

Emma adressa un léger sourire au secouriste et attrapa quasiment aussitôt la main de Killian.

L'ambulance arriva dans la zone des urgences de l'hôpital de Storybrook. Emma aperçu Victor en tenue de chirurgie.

Victor s'écria :

\- ″C'est Killian !″

Puis un autre médecin s'approcha de lui et dit :

\- ″Dans ce cas tu ne vas pas au bloc tu es bien trop impliqué c'est ton ami.″

\- ″Gerhardt je peux opérer !″ Répliqua Victor.

\- ″NON je te l'interdis formellement, je vais m'occuper de lui personnellement, il est entre de bonne mains et c'est ce que tu vas dire à sa femme.″ Répondit le plus âgé en voyant la jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas sortir de l'ambulance.

Le brancard faisait son chemin vers l'hôpital sous les paroles de l'ambulancier :

\- ″Homme de trente cinq ans, blessé par balle au niveau de la colonne vertébrale, constantes stables...″

Emma couru vers Victor et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- ″Il est entre de bonnes mains Emma, les meilleures celles de mon frère, ça va bien se passer viens je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle réservée aux familles.″ Dit Victor d'un ton rassurant.

\- ″Ton frère, je croyais qu'il était en Europe ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Il vient de rentrer après avoir fait de formidables découvertes médicales qui font la fierté de notre famille, surtout mon père, et nous avons décidé de venir diriger l'hôpital de Storybrook ensemble en famille.″

Emma avait écouté les explications de Victor que partiellement elle était bien trop inquiète.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Chez Emma et Killian :**_

Mary-Margaret essayait de tout son possible de rassurer la petite Ellie qui ne cessait de demander où était son papa et sa maman et pourquoi son parrain n'était pas là lui aussi.

La petite Ellie était finalement partie dans sa chambre jouer, ou peut-être même trouver du réconfort, avec ses deux peluches favorites : Sven un petit renne qu'Anna et Kristoff lui avaient offert et Dromi le dromadaire ou plutôt LA dromadaire comme disait Ellie car pour Ellie le petit dromadaire que son parrain David lui avait offert alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé était UNE DROMADAIRE et il était hors de question qu'il en soit autrement.

Après s'être occupé de faire envoyer le corps de Walsh à la morgue et avoir averti les autorités s'occupant de son évasion, David rejoint Mary-Margaret et Ellie.

David entra dans la maison et dit à Mary-Margaret :

\- ″J'ai tout réglé pour Walsh et j'ai promis à Emma qu'on la retrouverai à l'hôpital, je pense qu'on devrait préparer un sac d'affaire pour Killian et peut-être pour Emma aussi, qui ne voudra sûrement pas quitter l'hôpital, comment va Ellie ?″

\- ″Ellie semble choquée de la situation j'ai essayé de la rassurer comme j'ai pu mais je ne crois pas y être arrivée, elle n'a cessé de me demander où étaient sa maman et son papa et maintenant elle joue dans sa chambre. Tu as raison pour les affaires je vais les préparer pendant que toi tu changes de chemise Ellie ne peut pas te voir comme ça elle va être effrayée.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre malheureusement.″ Répliqua David.

\- ″Et tu n'as pas le temps de retourner chez toi, je pense que Killian ne t'en voudrait pas si tu lui empruntais une de ses chemises et vous faites quasiment la même taille, ça dépannera.″ Dit Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Oui on n'a pas le choix, Killian préférerait cent fois que je lui emprunte une chemise que sa fille voit cette tâche de sang. Je vais chercher la chemise dans leur dressing.″ Répondit David.

\- ″Donnes moi la tienne.″ Dit Mary-Margaret

\- ″Quoi ?″ Demanda David sans vraiment comprendre.

\- ″Donnes moi la tienne je vais la laver comme ça on est sûr qu'Ellie ne va pas tomber dessus.″

\- ″Oh bien sûr c'est une excellente idée.″ Répondit David gêné.

David parti chercher une chemise tandis que Mary-Margaret lavait la sienne dans la salle de bains d'Emma et Killian.  
Mary-Margaret avait fini de laver la chemise elle allait remettre sa montre qu'elle avait enlevée pour ne pas la mouiller, mais malheureusement elle fit tomber sa montre près de la petite corbeille qui servait de poubelle de salle de bains, Mary-Margaret ramassa sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil dans la poubelle et s'exclama :

\- ″OH MON DIEU !″

David l'avait entendu et la rejoignit sans plus attendre pensant qu'elle avait un problème, quand il entra dans la salle de bains il vit Mary-Margaret debout un petit objet dans les mains qu'il reconnu et dit :

\- ″C'est ...″

\- ″Oui″ Répondit Mary-Margaret ne le laissant pas finir.

\- ″Il est ...″ Demanda David sans finir sa phrase, il n'en n'avait pas besoin ses deux là se comprenaient si bien.

\- ″Oui.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

Mary-Margaret sentit l'émotion monter en elle, une émotion trop forte à tel point qu'elle se mit à sangloter, elle remit le petit objet plastique à sa place et sanglota de plus belle.  
David la prit dans ses bras.

\- ″Pourquoi la vie est aussi cruelle, ce n'est pas juste.″ Dit Mary-Margaret entre deux sanglots.

David ne répondait rien il se contentait d'être là pour elle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si cela avait été Mary-Margaret qui aurait été emmenée dans l'ambulance il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Mary-Margaret se défit de l'étreinte de David et dit qu'elle allait préparer les affaires pendant que lui en profiterai pour se rafraîchir un peu et nettoyer les éclaboussures de sang séché.  
Mary-Margaret laissa David seul dans cette salle de bains face à ses interrogations auxquelles il ne trouvait qu'une seule et unique explication si il ressentait cela c'est parce qu'il aimait Mary-Margaret, il l'aimait non pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à Blanche, il aimait Mary-Margaret pour ce qu'elle était et ce tragique événement le lui avait fait comprendre et bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment il avait décidé de lui avouer. Les événements de la journée lui avait rappelé à quel point la vie était fragile et précieuse et si la sienne devait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir dit à Mary-Margaret ce qu'il ressentait.

Mary-Margaret avait tout préparé, David s'était passé de l'eau sur le visage quand Mary-Margaret entra dans la salle de bains.

\- ″Tu es prêt il faut que l'on prépare Ellie et qu'on y aille.″ Demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Oui.″ Répondit David puis voyant Mary-Margaret sortir de la pièce il ajouta ″Attends, je dois te parler.″

Mary-Margaret était surprise mais tout à fait prête à l'écouter, elle se demandait ce que David avait en tête car il était très proche d'elle et cette proximité était très rare entre eux.

\- ″Mary-Margaret, je... je _(David avait du mal à trouver ses mots)_ les événements d'aujourd'hui m'ont fait comprendre une chose, si cela avait été toi à la place de Killian jamais je n'aurai pu le supporter.″

Mary-Margaret le coupa et dit : ″C'est normal c'est parce que je suis ton amie.″

\- ″Non Mary-Margaret ce n'est pas ça _(Mary-Margaret était étonnée)_ , je... je crois, non je suis sûr que je t'aime Mary-Margaret et si je ne suis jamais arrivé à te le dire avant c'est parce que tu ressembles tellement à Blanche et que ça me troublait mais maintenant je sais que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi Mary-Margaret ne sont pas dus en raison d'une quelconque ressemblance, je t'aime Mary-Margaret pour ce que tu es pour qui tu es, je t'aime.″ Dit David avant de l'embrasser.

Mary-Margaret avait tant espéré ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle se l'était imaginé tant de fois et elle avait même imaginé tous les scénarios : celui où leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, celui où ses sentiments n'était pas partagés.  
Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle réagirait comme ça, qu'elle prendrait la fuite.  
Une fois le baiser terminé, Mary-Margaret vu que David attendait une réaction de sa part face à cet aveu, mais cette réaction n'est jamais venue et Mary-Margaret dit simplement avant de quitter la pièce qu'il était temps d'aller rejoindre Ellie.

Mary-Margaret était devant la porte de la chambre d'Ellie mais la porte été fermée vraisemblablement bloquée il était impossible de l'ouvrir, Mary-Margaret ne comprenait pas.

\- ″Ellie ma chérie, tu m'ouvres ma puce.″ Dit Mary-Margaret.

\- ″NON !″ _(Mary-Margaret entendit la petite commencer à sangloter)_ ″Y a des méchants dehors et j'veux maman et papa.″ Répondit Ellie.

C'est à ce moment que David arriva il comprit la situation et dit :

\- ″Ellie, mon petit ange tu ouvres à ton parrain.″

\- ″Parrain tu es revenu ?″ Demanda la petite à la fois en sanglotant et heureuse de savoir que son parrain était là.

\- ″Oui ma chérie et Mary-Margaret et moi on va t'emmener voir ton papa et ta maman qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?″ Répliqua David.

La petite Ellie se leva de son lit en un éclair enleva les quelques objets qu'elle avait mis pour bloquer la porte, l'ouvrit et vit David et se jeta sur lui et passa ses deux petits bras autour des genoux de David.  
David la prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour la réconforter et entra dans la chambre de la petite et ils s'assirent sur son lit Mary-Margaret aussi.

Ellie avait passé ses bras autour du cou de David et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher elle sanglotait en disant :

\- ″Y a des méchants, j'ai peur parrain, j'ai peur, j'veux ma maman et mon papa.″

David caressait tendrement le dos de la petite-fille pour la réconforter et lui dit :

\- ″N'ai pas peur mon petit ange tout est fini il n'y a plus aucun danger maintenant, ton parrain c'est occupé de tout.″

\- ″Mais il y avait un méchant monsieur sur la plage, j'ai peur.″ Répondit Ellie.

David et Mary-Margaret se regardaient consternés ils auraient préférés que la petite Ellie ne voit jamais Walsh mais malheureusement elle l'avait vu, heureusement c'était avant qu'il meurt.

David prit le visage d'Ellie entre ses mains et caressait sa joue droite de son pouce et lui dit très doucement :

\- ″Ma puce tu te souviens de ce que ton papa et ta maman t'ont expliqué sur ta naissance ?″

\- ″Ouii, il y avait un méchant monsieur et une sorcière qui ont kidnappé ma maman et même que j'étais même pas née, mais papa il a retrouvé maman avec ses chevaliers et la méchante sorcière elle a été vaincue et le méchant monsieur il est parti en prison pour très très très longtemps. Mais moi j'étais perdue mais heureusement il y avait la fée Belle elle m'a mis un collier magique pour me retrouver et après y a Victor et Ruby qui m'ont trouvé, même que maman elle dit que c'est mes anges-gardien et ils m'ont rapportés à papa et maman.″ Raconta fièrement la petite-fille.

Pendant leurs séances chez Archie, Archie avait fortement encouragé Emma et Killian à raconter à leur fille son histoire quand elle serait un peu plus grande pour éviter tout traumatisme et il leur avait conseillé de lui raconter sous la forme d'un conte de fée pour que cela soit plus facile à comprendre.

\- ″Oui c'est très bien ma puce, aujourd'hui le méchant monsieur s'est échappé de prison et il revenu, c'est pour cela qu'il y a eu autant de bruit sur la plage.″ Commença David.

\- ″Noooon, il va me faire du mal et à maman et papa, j'ai peur parrain.″ Dit Ellie en remettant sa tête dans le creux du cou de David.

David reprit d'une voix douce : ″Non, petit ange le méchant monsieur te fera jamais de mal, ni à ta maman ni à ton papa car ton parrain lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne devait jamais vous faire du mal.″

\- ″C'est vrai ?″ Demanda la petite-fille.

\- ″Oui ma chérie, il ne va plus jamais jamais revenir tu me crois ?″ Demanda David.

\- ″Ouiiii, t'es trop fort _(Ellie fit un énorme bisou sur la joue de David)_ c'est parce que t'es un shérif comme maman.″ Dit la petite-fille contente et vraisemblablement rassurée.

Une fois la petite-fille rassurée David Mary-Margaret et Ellie se mirent en route pour l'hôpital de Storybrook.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **A l'hôpital :**_

David, Mary-Margaret et Ellie entrèrent dans l'hôpital, la petite-fille tenant la main de Mary-Margaret et avec son autre bras elle serrait très fort contre son cœur ses deux peluches favorites.  
Soudain la petite-fille vu sa mère, lâcha ma main de Mary-Margaret et courait vers Emma en disant :

-″MAMAAAN !″

Quand Emma vu sa fille arriver elle se senti mieux, elle adressa même un sourire à sa fille et elle la prit dans ses bras et embrassait affectueusement le front de sa fille. Malheureusement, elle allait devoir expliquer la situation à Ellie.

\- ″Maman le méchant monsieur il est parti, c'est parrain qui c'est occupé de lui car il est un shérif comme toi.″ Dit fièrement la petite-fille.

\- ″Oui ma puce, il n'y a plus de danger. Mais il faut que je t'explique quelque chose. Avant que ton parrain puisse s'occuper de faire partir le méchant monsieur, ce méchant monsieur à fait du mal à ton papa il il...″ Dit Emma cherchant comment expliquer la situation.

\- ″Il lui a jeté un sort comme la méchante reine dans Blanche Neige ?″ Demanda Ellie.

\- ″Oui c'est ça ma puce, c'est pour ça que nous sommes à l'hôpital, pour que les médecins puissent guérir ton papa.″ Répondit Emma.

Ellie ne répondit rien elle se blotti contre Emma cherchant le réconfort maternel, tout en continuant de serrer ses deux peluches contre elle.  
Les larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Emma.

David et Mary-Margaret s'installèrent chacun à côté d'Emma et lui firent comprendre sans parler qu'ils étaient là qu'ils la soutenait.  
La petite Ellie s'était endormie dans les bras de sa mère quand Emma dit avec horreur :

\- ″Je n'ai prévenu personne ! Liam, Marco je...″

\- ″Je vais le faire Emma je vais prévenir tout le monde rassure toi, reste avec ta fille.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret puis elle se dirigea vers le téléphone public de l'hôpital pour prévenir tout le monde.

David avait connu ça mainte fois, cette attente, cette fameuse attente, l'attente des nouvelles du bloc pour des soldats avec qui il servait et qui avaient été blessé au combat, mais cette fois-ci s'était différent, c'était Killian, son meilleur ami, celui à qui il devait la vie.  
Au cours de l'une de leur première mission ensemble David avait fait la tête brûlée et avait joué du fait qu'il avait un grade légèrement supérieur à Killian pour ne pas écouter les recommandations de Killian et la conséquence fut que David se fit mordre par un serpent extrêmement venimeux et Killian l'avait porté pour le ramener à leur campement à situé plusieurs kilomètres, devant pour cela traverser une jungle luxuriante. Malgré la dureté de la situation Killian avait réussi et David avait reçu les soins nécessaires à temps et à partir de ce moment une grande amitié était née entre les deux hommes.

S'en était trop pour David, cela lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs comme la perte de sa femme et de son fils. Pour ne rien arranger Mary-Margaret semblait l'éviter à cause de l'aveu qui lui avait fait un peu plus tôt très certainement. David pensa qu'il était un idiot et que Mary-Margaret me partageait certainement pas ses sentiments. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Emma seule.  
Soudain il vu que Mary-Margaret en avait fini avec ses appels et elle allait revenir auprès d'Emma donc David dit à Emma qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

David était parti s'isoler dans la petite chapelle de l'hôpital, pas par besoin religieux mais parce qu'il savait que c'était un endroit calme où l'on ne viendrait pas le chercher.  
Sauf qu'une demi-heure après s'être installé dans la chapelle Mary-Margaret le rejoignit.

\- ″Je t'ai cherché partout enfin je te trouve.″ Dit Mary-Margaret avec soulagement.

\- ″Emma, tu ne l'as pas laissée seule ?″ Demanda David.

\- ″Non, Marco est arrivé et Liam et Elsa vont bientôt les rejoindre le temps qu'ils déposent leurs enfants chez Johanna, et Victor à insisté pour qu'Emma se fasse examiner avec Ellie pour vérifier qu'elles vont bien.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Au même moment dans une salle d'examen :**_

Emma était allongée sur le lit en attendant de se faire examiner quand le médecin entra :

\- ″Tout va bien Madame Jones, votre fille est dans la salle d'examen juste à côté de la notre avec son grand-père et mon collègue, et nous avons tout notre temps pour vous examiner car quand je suis partie votre fille insistait pour que mon collègue examine aussi son dromadaire et son renne en peluche.″ Dit la femme médecin et Emma et le médecin se mirent à rire en raison du caractère attendrissant de la demande de la petite Ellie.

Le Docteur examina Emma, mis en place le matériel médical nécessaire à l'examen et dit en pointant avec son index un écran :

\- ″Vous voyez Madame Jones, vous êtes en parfaite santé, tout le monde est en parfaite santé.″ Dit le médecin d'un ton très rassurant.

Emma était soulagée et bien que la situation était dramatique les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, cette fois, étaient des larmes de joie.

Une fois rhabillée, le Docteur raccompagna Emma à la porte de la salle d'examen et dit :

\- ″À très bientôt Madame Jones.″

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Dans la chapelle :**_

\- ″David, je sais que cela doit être très difficile en ce moment pour toi, je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie _(David était déçu d'entendre ce mot ″amie″ car pour lui il signifiait que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Mary-Margaret étaient à sens unique et l'ironie du sort il l'avait tant utilisé ce mot pour masquer ses véritables sentiments au cours des cinq dernières années)_ au cours des dernières heures, je t'ai évité et je voulais certainement me concentrer sur Emma et Ellie, et... et je dois bien l'avouer _(Mary-Margaret regardait le sol n'osant pas affronter le visage de David)_ les merveilleuses choses que tu m'as dites y sont certainement pour quelque chose aussi.″ Dit Mary-Margaret sans avoir le temps de finir car David la coupa.

David releva doucement le visage de Mary-Margaret en plaçant sa main sous son menton de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde et dit :

\- ″Mary-Margaret, ne t'en fais pas visiblement mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés et nous pourrons faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, nous pouvons rester simplement des amis.″

\- ″NON ! _(David était surprit peut-être que Mary-Margaret ne voulait plus de son amitié non plus)_ tes sentiments sont partagés David _(David arborait un air surprit et en même temps heureux),_ je ne veux pas que l'on oublie ce que tu m'as dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit de la sorte j'ai tellement attendu ce moment, je je... c'est certainement la peur qui m'a fait agir comme ça, la peur que tout ce dont j'espérais soit réel maintenant, je je...″ Mary-Margaret ne fini pas sa phrase et embrassa David pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait.

Une fois le baiser terminé Mary-Margaret et David se regardèrent avec le sourire soulagé d'avoir pu se libérer de ce poids, puis le sourire de Mary-Margaret disparu très vite.

\- ″Que ce passe-t-il Mary-Margaret ?″ Demanda David inquiet.

\- ″C'est juste que... que j'ai l'impression de me pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse avec tout ce qui se passe pour Emma.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

\- ″On a le droit d'être heureux Mary-Margaret, c'est ce qui va nous rendre plus forts pour aider Emma pour la soutenir dans cette terrible épreuve.″ Dit David.

\- ″Oui et elle va doublement avoir besoin de notre soutien.″ Ajouta Mary-Margaret avec tristesse.

\- ″Tu dis ça à cause de ce que l'on a découvert dans leur salle de bains n'est-ce pas _(Mary-Margaret acquiesça de la tête),_ n'oublie pas ce que tu dis toujours, l'espoir est une chose très puissante.″ Répondit David.

David et Mary-Margaret décidèrent de retourner dans la salle d'attente où ils retrouvèrent Liam, Elsa, Kristoff et Anna qui étaient venus passer quelques jours avec Liam et Elsa.  
Anna décida qu'une tournée de chocolats chauds était de rigueur et elle et Kristoff se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Une minute plus tard Emma arriva avec sa fille et Marco.

Puis quelques instants après se fut au tour de Gerhardt et Victor d'arriver dans cette petite salle d'attente. Voyant cela Elsa dit à Emma qu'elle allait emmener Ellie faire un tour dehors car elle avait bien comprit que l'arrivé des chirurgiens était annonciatrice de nouvelles très importantes.

 _ **Fin de la Partie II**_

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, ne me jetez pas des cailloux ;) oui c'est drama mais que serait le CS sans un peu (ou beaucoup ;)) de drama ;).**_

 _ **Dites moi tout ;), qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ;).**_

 _ **Et à très vite ;)**_


	19. Chapter 12 Partie III : Troubles :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Voilà la dernière partie attendue du chapitre 12 fin dus suspense pour ce chapitre (hahaha), vous allez enfin tout savoir.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review ;) et merci à toi guest ta review ma fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Troubles :**

 **PARTIE III : **

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment à la fin de la partie II du chapitre 12 : **_

_Puis quelques instants après se fut au tour de Gerhardt et Victor d'arriver dans cette petite salle d'attente. Voyant cela Elsa dit à Emma qu'elle allait emmener Ellie faire un tour dehors car elle avait bien comprit que l'arrivé des chirurgiens était annonciatrice de nouvelles très importantes._

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Gerhardt avait effectivement d'importantes nouvelles à donner.

\- ″Emma votre mari est dans un état stable, j'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et à retirer la balle, malheureusement Killian est actuellement dans le coma et nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille.″ Annonça Gerhardt.

\- ″Mais il est hors de danger n'est-ce pas ?″ Demanda Emma, sans laisser le médecin terminer, tellement impatiente qu'on lui donne la nouvelle qu'elle espérait.

\- ″Pour être franc il y a des chances pour que votre mari sorte de son coma mais il peut aussi ne jamais se réveiller et...″

\- ″Pourquoi alors vous devez attendre qu'il se réveille ?!″ Dit Emma en coupant Gerhardt vraisemblablement en colère.

\- ″Et bien c'est là le deuxième point, vu l'emplacement de la balle il y a des risques pour que Killian reste paralysé à vie, soit il se réveille sans aucun dommage soit il ne pourra plus faire un seul mouvement à partir du bassin jusqu'aux orteils.″ Répondit Gerhardt.

\- ″Noon !″ Fit Emma avant d'avoir un moment de faiblesse et de manquer de tomber au sol, mais Liam qui était juste à côté d'elle l'a rattrapé à temps.

\- ″Emma vous pouvez aller voir votre mari et les visites sont autorisées mais pas tout le monde en même temps.″ Dit Gerhardt.

Victor accompagna Emma et Liam dans la chambre de Killian, Marco leur avait qu'il attendrait qu'ils reviennent pour aller voir son fils, David tenait Mary-Margaret dans ses bras, Anna et Kristoff arrivèrent avec leurs chocolats qui déposèrent sur la table basse de la pièce et David leur annonça les nouvelles. Anna qui était si joyeuse en temps normal fit apparaître une grande inquiétude sur son visage et Kristoff la prit dans ses bras lui aussi.

\- ″Cela doit être tellement difficile pour Emma, et Ellie il va falloir lui annoncer, heureusement que l'on lui a apporté les photos de Sven Senior cela va peut-être lui donner un petit sourire.″ Dit Anna.

Elsa arriva en compagnie d'Ellie. Ellie se mit à courir en direction d'Anna et Kristoff.

\- ″ANNA !″ Dit la petite-fille heureuse de la voir puis elle ajouta : "Tonton Kristoff !″.

Elsa s'approcha de son mari qui était revenu dans la salle d'attente voulant laisser un moment à Emma pour être avec Killian seule, et il partirent dans un coin de la pièce car Elsa voulait savoir ce que les médecins avaient dit.

Pour détourner l'attention d'Ellie, Anna prit la parole :

\- ″Oh mais que tu es jolie avec tes petites couettes, et regardez moi cette magnifique robe et que tu as grandi, une vraie petite princesse, oh mais qui vois-je c'est Sven junior ça et sa super amie Dromi la dromadaire.″

La petite Ellie riait aux éclats avant de dire :

\- ″Tu es drôle tata Anna, tu parles beaucoup.″

Les paroles de la petite-fille firent rire tous les adultes présents dans la pièce.  
Ellie s'approcha de l'oreille d'Anna, Anna était accroupie pour être à la hauteur d'Ellie et pouvoir lui parler.

\- ″Tu veux connaître un secret ?″ Demanda Ellie à Anna.

Anna répondit oui et Ellie s'approcha à nouveau de l'oreille d'Anna en mettant sa petite main devant sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende et dit :

\- ″Dormi c'est pas l'amie de Sven d'abord, c'est son amoureuse.″

La confession de la petite Ellie fit sourire Anna et Anna demanda à Ellie si elle voulait un chocolat chaud, Ellie avait répondu oui en disant que le chocolat chaud c'est trop bon.

Peu de temps après Emma entra à nouveau dans la salle d'attente et retrouva sa fille qui lui demanda aussitôt :

\- ″Il est où papa, il est guéri ?″

Marco s'approcha d'Emma et lui dit d'emmener Ellie voir son père et qu'ils attendraient pour aller voir Killian, Emma acquiesça.

Emma prit sa fille par la main et l'emmena dans la chambre de Killian, arrivée à la porte Ellie lâcha la main d'Emma et couru vers le lit de son père en criant joyeusement ″PAPAAA!″ Puis elle essayait de monter sur le lit mais il était trop haut pour elle pendant qu'Emma lui demandait d'arrêter.

Ellie n'en fit rien et disait :

\- ″Papa, tu m'aides à monter, papa tu dors ?″.

Emma arriva à la hauteur de sa fille la prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans le fauteuil situé à côté du lit.

\- ″Ellie arrêtes de gigoter, maman a à te parler _(la petite-fille se calma et écouta sa mère)_ papa est plongé dans un très long sommeil pour guérir, on ne sait pas encore quand il va se réveiller il va falloir être patiente ma puce et il ne faut pas grimper sur le lit il faut être sage quand on va venir voir papa d'accord.″

Ellie acquiesça de la tête très déçue que son père ne soit pas guéri.

\- ″Je peux faire un câlin à papa ?″ Demanda Ellie.

Emma ne pouvant dire non à sa fille face à une telle demande elle l'installa près de son père en lui disant de faire attention et qu'elle ne devait pas faire de gestes brusques.  
La petite-fille caressa doucement la joue de son père puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue et dit : ″Guéri vite papa parce que maman et moi on est triste quand tu n'es pas avec nous.″

Emma reprit sa fille et soudain Ellie fit un énorme sourire et dit :

\- ″Maman, maman je sais comment il faut guérir papa, c'est comme dans Blanche Neige il faut que tu lui fasses un bisou pour le réveiller.″

Emma aurait tant aimé que la vie soit aussi simple, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre elle ne voulait pas dire à sa fille que les histoires des livres de conte n'étaient pas réelles et lui voler son insouciance d'enfant.

\- ″Ma chérie, cela ne peut pas marcher car il n'y a qu'entre Blanche Neige et son prince que cela fonctionne.″ Répondit Emma.

Ellie semblait très déçue et toute les deux retournèrent dans la salle d'attente afin que tout le monde puisse voir Killian.

Anna et Kristoff changèrent les idées d'Ellie avec les photos de Sven Senior un véritable renne qu'ils avaient trouvé à moitié mourant et dont ils avaient prit soin jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux puis ils ont dû le placer dans un zoo car ils devaient repartir habiter en ville et avec le temps que le renne avait passé avec eux il n'était plus en mesure de s'accommoder de la vie sauvage.  
Anna avait vu juste les photos du renne avait redonné un petit sourire à Ellie.

Une semaine s'était passée et il n'y avait toujours pas d'amélioration concernant l'état de Killian, il était toujours plongé dans le coma.  
Les médecins avaient conseillés à Emma d'apporter de la musique ou des bandes sonores sur lesquelles il serait enregistré des sons que Killian aimait, pour stimuler ses sens. Liam avait enregistré le bruit de la mer c'est une des choses que Killian aimait le plus.  
Les médecins avaient demandé à Emma de parler à Killian car bien qu'il était dans le coma, ils pensaient qu'il était important de garder un contact vocal et rien ne prouvait que Killian ne pouvait pas entendre.

Emma n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital durant toute cette semaine hormis pour rentrer de temps à autre prendre une douche ou aller chercher des affaires. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter le chevet de son mari elle voulait être là quand il se réveillerait. Pour Emma cela ne faisait aucun doute Killian allait se réveiller, il le devait elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

La petite Ellie passait beaucoup de temps avec Mary-Margaret et David ou alors Elsa et Liam, Emma s'en voulait, elle avait l'impression de délaisser sa fille mais les hôpitaux n'étaient pas vraiment des endroits pour les enfants.  
Cependant, Emma tenait à ce qu'Ellie puisse voir son père tous les jours, Killian avait besoin de ce contact avec sa fille et Ellie avait besoin d'être près de son père. Malheureusement chaque visite d'Ellie faisait souffrir Emma car à chaque fois Emma voyait sa fille arriver le sourire aux lèvres espérant que son papa soit guéri mais Emma devait lui annoncer qu'il fallait encore attendre que son papa dormait toujours très profondément et à chaque fois Emma lisait la déception sur le visage de sa fille.

Le soir était arrivé et Emma était seule dans la chambre de Killian, elle se mit à pleurer. Le visage d'Emma était très proche de celui de Killian, de sa main elle caressait sa joue, les larmes coulant le long des joues d'Emma.

\- ″Je t'en prie Killian, bats-toi, il faut que tu te réveilles j'ai besoin de toi, Ellie à besoin de toi et _(Emma prit la main de Killian et la posa sur son ventre)_ et notre bébé à besoin de toi. Killian je suis enceinte, cet enfant à besoin de son papa je t'en prie tu dois te réveiller. Je ne veux pas vivre cette nouvelle grossesse seule, je veux la vivre avec toi, on en a tellement rêvé. Je l'ai su le matin de l'agression et comme une idiote j'ai voulue attendre pour te le dire car je voulais que cela soit spécial mais il s'était passé ce qui c'est passé et Walsh est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu te le dire.  
Killian je ne veux pas élever nos enfants seule réveille toi je t'en prie.″

Puis comme tous les soirs Emma s'allongea dans le lit de Killian tout contre lui. Le confort était spartiate mais elle s'en moquait elle était près de celui qu'elle aimait. Ce soir là Emma s'était endormie avec la main de Killian sur son ventre.

Emma pouvait rester la nuit à l'hôpital grâce à la complicité de Victor et de quelques infirmières.  
Et comme à chaque fois au matin Victor venait réveiller Emma.  
Ce matin là Victor était venu réveiller Emma et il lui annonça qu'ils devaient faire passer quelques petits examens à Killian.  
Ce que Victor ne disait pas à Emma c'est que la situation était grave car compte tenu de la situation Killian aurait dû sortir du coma et si il n'en sortait pas cela était très mauvais signe.

Après avoir expliqué à Emma les examens que Killian devait passer Victor laissa Emma seule avec Killian le temps qu'il aille chercher une infirmière pour préparer Killian.

Emma tenait la main de son mari et se trouvait très près de lui et dit :

\- ″Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri, tu vas passer quelques petits examens et tu vas vite me revenir et tu vas tout faire pour te réveiller _(puis Emma sourit légèrement)_ si seulement la vie pouvait être aussi simple que dans Blanche Neige comme le pense notre merveilleuse petite Ellie, je n'aurai qu'à te donner un baiser d'amour véritable et tous nos soucis seraient terminés.″

Emma regardait son mari et se dit qu'un baiser n'allait pas le réveiller mais qu'elle pouvait bien l'embrasser avant qu'il passe ses examens et Emma déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Killian et ajouta un ″je t'aime″.

Soudain Emma sursauta elle avait eu l'impression que la main de Killian, qu'elle n'avait pas cessée de tenir, avait bougé, puis elle se dit qu'elle avait certainement rêvé.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Killian serrer la sienne et Killian prononcer frêlement ″Love″.

\- ″Killian, Killian réveille toi Killian.″ Disait Emma dans un mélange de surprise et d'espoir.

Quand soudain Emma vu les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait s'ouvrir.

\- ″Tu es réveillé, tu es sorti du coma.″ Dit Emma contemplant son mari et laissant couler le long de ses joues des larmes de joie.

\- ″Je suis un survivant, love.″ Dit péniblement Killian car il était encore faible.

Emma savait que Killian était encore faible mais elle ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser son mari, elle avait eu tellement peur pour lui.  
Après leur baiser, Killian fronça les sourcils et dit :

\- ″Emma, Emma je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne sens plus mes jambes.″

Pour toute réponse Emma laissa échapper un ″noon″. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait Killian risquait d'être paralysé à vie.

\- ″Emma je t'en prie qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?″ Implora Killian, lui aussi avait les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues à cause de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Emma et parce qu'il se doutait que cette absence de sensation était grave, très grave.

Soudain Victor entra dans la pièce.

\- ″Killian ! Tu es sorti du coma mais c'est formidable !″ Dit le médecin en s'affairant à prendre les constantes de Killian.

\- ″Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas !″ S'insurgea Killian. ″Je ne sens plus mes jambes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?″

Victor regarda Emma et comprit qu'elle n'avait rien pu lui dire, alors il fit son devoir de médecin et annonça la nouvelle à Killian.

\- ″Killian, en raison de l'emplacement de la balle il y a des risques pour que tu restes paralysé mais nous devons faire des examens pour avoir plus d'information.″ Dit le médecin.

\- ″NOOON″ Hurla Killian avant d'être pris d'une colère noire et de jeter très violemment le plateau contenant un verre et une carafe d'eau posé sur la tablette de son lit d'hôpital.

Emma lui demandait de se calmer, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- ″Vas t'en, rentres chez nous Emma, vas t'en !″ Cria Killian.

Emma ne comprenait pas comment pouvait-il dire ça. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés.  
Emma sortit de la chambre en pleurant à chaudes larmes, et sans regarder où elle allait elle se heurta dans Mary-Margaret qui venait voir Emma et Killian en compagnie de David. Emma se colla contre Mary-Margaret cherchant du réconfort et elle pleurait.

\- ″Que se passe-t-il Emma ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Il ne veut pas de moi avec lui, il m'a demandé de rentrer à la maison, il ne veut pas de moi.″ Répondit Emma en sanglotant.

Mary-Margaret et David se regardait avec une totale incompréhension, puis Emma leur expliqua tout.  
Mary-Margaret et Emma étaient parties faire un tour à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, pendant ce temps là David comptait bien aller parler à Killian, une fois qu'il serait revenu de ses examens.

Killian s'en voulait tellement d'avoir parlé de la sorte à Emma, il l'aimait et là il l'avait fait souffrir il le savait il l'avait vu sur le visage d'Emma. Pour autant cela lui était insupportable qu'elle le voit comme ça il se sentait faible, il risquait de perdre une partie de lui même et cela lui faisait terriblement peur, il avait peur ne plus être le même homme, celui qu'Emma aimait. Il avait aussi peur pour Ellie car si il était paralysé il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus être un bon père pour elle, ce qui était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.  
Au lieu de chercher la force nécessaire auprès d'Emma pour surmonter cette épreuve Killian l'avait éloignée.

Victor n'avait rien dit à Killian pendant toute la durée des examens car il savait par expérience que ce genre de nouvelle peut créer un véritable raz-de-marée émotionnel et qu'il faut mieux attendre que la tempête passe c'est-à-dire la colère du patient, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée de sa tête qu'il devait trouver quelque chose qui prouverait que cette paralysie n'est que temporaire.  
Il refusait catégoriquement de croire que Killian ne pourrait plus se servir de ses jambes, certainement car cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un simple patient mais c'était son ami.

Une fois Killian de retour dans sa chambre, il trouva David assis dans un des fauteuils disposé dans la pièce, quand il vu Killian, David dit :

\- ″Tiens tu tombes bien Jones, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?!″

\- ″David, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, je sais que j'ai fais de la peine à Emma, mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″TU N'AS PAS ENVIE D'EN PARLER, tu te moques de moi ! Et bien ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ai pas envie d'en parler car moi j'en ai envie et comme tu es légèrement coincé ici tu vas m'écouter. Tu as une petite idée de tout ce qu'Emma a dû traverser, la peur de te voir mourir dans l'ambulance, la peur de te perdre au bloc opératoire, la peur que tu ne réveilles pas de ton coma, la peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir te parler, te prendre dans ses bras, te dire qu'elle t'aime, la peur de devoir élever vos enfants seule. Elle est restée toutes les nuits ici a attendre que tu te réveilles, elle dormait dans ce lit étroit et inconfortable avec toi dans sa condition en plus, et c'est comme ça que tu agis à la première difficulté tu t'apitoie sur ton sort, tu l'éloignes alors qu'elle ne demande qu'à être près de toi.″ Dit David.

\- ″Je sais que j'ai mal agis et je m'en veux mais je voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Il ne s'agit pas de ce que toi tu veux Killian, en plus tu tires des conclusions trop hâtives on ne sait pas encore exactement ce que tu as aux jambes et peut-être que c'est qu'un état temporaire, tu dois garder espoir pour ta famille. Tu ne peux pas parler à la mère de tes enfants comme ça surtout pas dans son état.″ Dit David.

\- ″Quoi attends, Emma est malade, elle a quelque chose ?″ Demanda Killian très inquiet.

\- ″Non Emma n'est pas malade, mais tu ne peux pas lui causer des émotions pareilles dans son état.″ Repris le blond.

\- ″Quoi mais de quoi tu parles, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ″dans son état″ et pourquoi tu parles de nos enfants nous n'avons qu'Ellie je ne comprends pas.″ Dit Killian dans un état d'incompréhension total.

\- ″Oh..., tu ne le sais pas, Emma n'a certainement pas eu le temps de te le dire.″ Fit David gêné.

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- ″Love, excuse moi pour toute à l'heure je me suis conduit comme le dernier des idiots pardonne-moi, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça _(Emma s'assit sur le lit de Killian près de lui et lui donna un regard qui signifiait qu'elle le pardonnait de son attitude, puis Killian continua)_ explique moi se qui se passe, tout va bien, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me dire″ Dit Killian.

Emma prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre et dit :

\- ″Notre famille va s'agrandir Killian.″

Killian était sous le choc et ému mais aussi très heureux.

\- ″On va avoir un bébé love ?″ Demanda Killian incrédule mais tellement heureux.

Emma lui répondit que oui et Killian l'embrassa passionnément.

Killian qui n'avait pas enlevé sa main du ventre d'Emma dit :

\- ″Je vais me battre pour lui Emma, pour Ellie et pour toi, je te le promets.″

Emma et Killian s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Mary-Margaret avait elle aussi assisté à la scène car elle était arrivée avec Emma.  
David passa ses bras autour de Mary-Margaret et dit en parlant de Killian : ″Je préfère ça.″

\- ″Où est Ellie ?″ Demanda Killian à Emma.

\- ″Avec ton frère et Elsa, elle ne devrait pas tarder elle est venue te voir tous les jours et elle va être ravie que son papa soit réveillé.″ Dit Emma.

Emma avait à peine fini sa phrase que l'on entendait raisonner un cri de joie d'une petite-fille très impatiente :

\- ″PAPAAA!″ Dit très joyeusement Ellie.

La petite-fille courait en direction de son père avec dans les bras ses deux peluches favorites.  
Malheureusement un peu trop d'empressement et un lacet défait ont fait chuté la petite Ellie.  
Emma alla très vite près de sa fille pour voir que tout allait bien la petite-fille semblait avoir mal au genoux mais rien de très grave et Emma pour calmer sa fille lui dit qu'elle allait lui faire un bisou magique pour qu'elle n'ai plus mal. Les larmes de la petite Ellie disparurent très vite, elle était bien trop heureuse de retrouver son papa.

Emma amena Ellie auprès de Killian et Killian la prit dans ses bras et serra contre lui sa fille qui lui avait tellement manqué.

\- ″C'est fini papa, tu n'es plus comme Blanche Neige, les docteurs ont réussi à te réveiller ?″ Demanda la petite Ellie à son père.

Les paroles d'Ellie avaient fait rire Emma, Killian, David et Mary-Margaret et David avait ajouté pour plaisanter :

\- ″Oui Ellie ton papa va arrêter de faire sa princesse.″

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur mais il fallait rassurer la petite-fille alors Killian lui dit qu'il était guéri maintenant.  
Comme son père avait dit qu'il était guéri la petite-fille voulait sortir de l'hôpital et aller en mer sur le Jolly Roger avec son père, ce qui attrista profondément Killian car rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir mais il était cloué à son lit d'hôpital et ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas de bouger. Emma vu le malaise de son mari et expliqua à sa fille que son papa ne pouvait pas encore bouger ses jambes et que les médecins cherchaient une solution.

\- ″Oh″ Fit Ellie puis elle ajouta en passant ses bras autour du cou de son père : ″C'est pas grave si tes jambes elles ne bougent plus t'es le meilleurs des papas.″ Puis Ellie lui fit un énorme bisou.

Emma et Killian étaient très attendris par la réaction de leur fille.

Soudain arriva Victor en courant dans la chambre de Killian :

\- ″Killian, Emma, j'ai des nouvelles encourageantes _(la petite Ellie regardait le médecin avec des grands yeux, il semblait connaître ses parents mais elle, elle ne le connaissait pas)_ il est possible que la paralysie de Killian soit due à un hématome qui comprime un nerf et c'est pour ça que tu ne sens plus tes jambes, il faudrait faire encore quelques examens pour confirmer cela.″

Emma et Killian se regardèrent tous les deux enfin ils avaient un espoir. Pendant ce temps la petite Ellie descendit du lit en se laissant glisser doucement toujours avec ses peluches coincées sous son bras et arriva auprès de Victor et tira sur le bas de sa blouse blanche pour lui parler.

\- ″Dis tu vas les réparer les jambes de mon papa ?″ Demanda Ellie.

Victor se retourna face à Ellie puis s'accroupit face à elle pour pouvoir lui parler :

\- ″Hey bonjour, miss Ellie, que tu es jolie aujourd'hui.″ Dit Victor.

\- ″Comment tu connais mon prénom, c'est parce que tu es un docteur et que tu sais tout ?″ Demanda Ellie.

La question d'Ellie avait fait sourire Victor et Emma arriva auprès de sa fille.

\- ″Non ma puce si Victor connaît ton prénom, c'est parce qu'il s'est occupé de toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé, tu te souviens de l'histoire que je t'ai raconté avec papa sur ta naissance.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Ouii″ Répondit joyeusement la petite-fille avant d'ajouter ″T'es mon ange gardien Victor et elle est où Ruby parce que je veux lui faire un gros bisou.″

\- ″Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un gros bisou ?″ Demanda Victor à Ellie.

\- ″Siiiii.″ Répondit Ellie puis elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis Victor la prit dans ses bras.

\- ″Ruby travaille pour le moment mais je suis sûr que tu vas la voir bientôt.″ Répondit Victor à Ellie.

\- ″Dis tu vas réparer les jambes de mon papa hein ?″ Demanda Ellie avec son regard tellement attendrissant, regard dont elle avait le secret et qu'elle tenait de son père sans aucun doute.

\- ″Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux Ellie, c'est promis.″ Répondit Victor.

\- ″Ouiii!″ Répondit simplement Ellie.

Plus tard dans la journée Killian avait passé les fameux examens, qui avaient confirmé ce que Victor pensait il s'agissait bien d'un hématome qui comprimait un nerf paralysant les jambes de Killian et une simple intervention allait arranger tout cela.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et Killian avait été préparé pour le bloc et avait été opéré le jour même.  
Il avait été ramené dans sa chambre en attendant que les effets de l'anesthésie se dissipent.  
Emma avait expliqué à sa fille que cette fois son papa allait se réveiller et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, il fallait juste attendre que les effets produits donnés par les médecins disparaissent. Cela avait rassuré Ellie.  
Emma était allée disposer quelques affaires de toilette appartenant à Killian dans la petite salle de bains qui était située dans sa chambre et Ellie profita de ce moment pour monter sur le lit de Killian à l'aide du fauteuil.  
Une fois sur le lit Ellie déposa un baiser sur sa main puis elle posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Killian et elle fit pareille pour l'autre jambe et dit tout bas :

\- ″Le docteur Victor il a oublié ton bisou magique papa, mais maintenant s'est fait et tes jambes elles vont être réparées.″

Emma qui avait entendu du bruit lorsqu'Ellie est montée sur le lit avec le fauteuil regarda la scène sans rien dire et laissa faire sa fille.

Ce soir là Victor, Mary-Margaret, David, Liam et Elsa avait convaincu Emma de rentrer dormir chez elle avec Ellie, Killian n'était plus en danger et il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille.

Le lendemain matin Killian était réveillé et allait parfaitement bien il sentait même des fourmillement dans ses jambes, l'opération avait été un succès total.  
Emma et Ellie étaient présentes quand Victor annonça la bonne nouvelle. Il leur avait précisé que cela prendrait quelques jours pour que Killian remarche parfaitement mais que ce n'avait rien de grave ou d'anormal c'était juste dû au temps qu'il avait passé alité.

Tout le monde était venu voir le survivant pour féliciter. Elsa avait même proposé d'organiser une grande fête chez Granny pour la sortie de l'hôpital de Killian, mais Killian et Emma avaient refusé et avaient dit qu'ils voulaient organiser une grande fête mais pas avant deux mois, tous leurs proches et amis ne comprenaient pas tous sauf Mary-Margaret et David.

Killian et Emma avaient voulu attendre cette date car une fois ces deux mois passés le premier trimestre de grossesse d'Emma serait passé lui aussi et ils pourraient annoncer officiellement l'arrivée de ce nouveau petit Jones.

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à très vite ;)**_


	20. Chapter 13 Partie I : Rencontres :

**Coucou à tous ;),**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, parce que je suis une fille bien et que c'est le week-end, non je plaisante ;D en tout cas j'avais envie de vous faire partager ce chapitre donc voilà ;).**

 **Pour tous ceux qui aime le Snowing de ma fic vous allez trouver votre bonheur ou pas hahaha en tout cas Snowing il y a ;). Et of course du CS ;).**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Rencontres :**

 **PARTIE I : **

Les mois avaient passés depuis la petite fête au Granny's pour l'annonce de la grossesse d'Emma. Emma terminait son huitième mois et arborait un joli ventre bien rond maintenant.  
Elle était dans le confortable canapé de leur maison chaleureuse à attendre que Killian rentre du travail, mais comme toujours depuis son quatrième mois de grossesse Killian rentrait une à deux heures en retard.

À chaque fois qu'Emma avait essayé de savoir quelle pouvait être la raison du retard de Killian, Killian esquivait toujours.  
Le détecteur de mensonge d'Emma était en alerte et elle avait la conviction que Killian lui cachait quelque chose. Pourtant entre elle et lui tout se passait tellement bien, il était extrêmement attentionné avec Emma et était heureux de pouvoir vivre cette grossesse avec Emma il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, ils vivaient tous les deux ce que la vie leur avait toujours retiré jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce nouveau bébé.

Killian était présent à chaque échographie et le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait l'écran de l'échographe montrait tout l'amour qu'il portait déjà à leur futur enfant. Emma en vint à penser que c'était uniquement pour le bébé que Killian était présent que leur enfant était la seule chose qui l'intéressait et que ses retards incessants n'avait qu'une seule explication : Killian la trompait.

Emma n'arrêtait pas de penser que cela était impossible, mais ses hormones créaient le chaos dans sa tête et son corps et elle avait du mal à réfléchir de façon sensée de plus l'énergie dont Killian faisait preuve pour esquiver les questions d'Emma sur ses retards ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude d'Emma.

Emma sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Killian était de retour. Il entra dans le salon se demandant pourquoi elle était dans cet état bien qu'il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec ses retards perpétuels et les questions esquivées, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas le choix il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité il devait garder le secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- ″Love, ne pleure pas je suis là ...″ Dit Killian sans pouvoir finir sa phrase coupé par Emma.

\- ″Maintenant tu es là, ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux retourner retrouver la pétasse avec laquelle tu me trompes depuis des mois !″ Répondit Emma en pleurs, Killian esquissa un sourire chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

\- ″Parce qu'en plus cela te fais rire, tu n'es qu'u...″ Ajouta Emma mais Killian posa son index sur la bouche d'Emma et la regarda intensément droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse faire fonctionner son détecteur de mensonge et dit à son tour :

\- ″Je ne te trompe pas love, jamais je ne pourrai faire ça je t'aime trop toi et nos enfants _(Emma était désormais persuadée que Killian disait la vérité alors pourquoi tant de mystères)_ et quand tu sauras la vérité toi aussi love tu riras _(Killian adressa à Emma un sourire rassurant à Emma et lui caressait délicatement la joue comme il le faisait à chaque fois pour la rassurer)_. Si je rentre en retard depuis tout ce temps c'est pour te faire une surprise love, quelque chose pour toi et notre bébé, je l'ai terminée et je l'ai ramenée dans le garage, tu veux venir voir my love.″

Emma était intensément soulagée Killian ne la trompait pas, il l'aimait plus que tout et il ne lui avait rien caché concernant sa santé, elle était aussi très curieuse et impatiente de voir ce que Killian avait préparé pendant tout ce temps pour elle et le bébé. Emma afficha un beau sourire et acquiesça.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le garage, mais arrivés à la porte du garage Killian s'arrêta se tourna vers Emma et lui enleva le foulard qu'elle portait autour du cou et dit :

\- ″Tu veux bien jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout love ?″

\- ″Oui mais tu as intérêt à ce que cela vaille le coup Killian Arthur Brennan Jones.″ Répondit Emma joyeuse.

\- ″Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer _(Killian embrassa tendrement Emma puis posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre d'Emma et dit)_ et toi aussi little love″. Puis Killian banda les yeux d'Emma.

Le couple s'avança dans le garage Killian tenant fermement la main d'Emma pour la diriger et qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal.  
Une fois arrivés devant la surprise Killian enleva le bandeau et Emma admira le magnifique objet qui était devant elle après avoir émis un cri de surprise mais de bonne surprise et avoir mis ses mains devant sa bouche.

\- ″Il est absolument magnifique mon chéri, tout en bois et sculpté comme j'en avais rêvé, Killian je l'adore tu as dû passer tellement de temps à sculpter ces bateaux et ces cygnes sur ce berceau.″ Dit Emma.

\- ″Oui j'y ai passé beaucoup de temps c'est pour cela que je rentrais tard après le travail, voilà ma maîtresse love.″ Dit Killian content de lui même et Emma lui adressa une légère tape sur l'épaule bien qu'elle se sentait bête d'avoir agit comme cela, _fichues hormones_ pensa-t-elle.

\- ″Ce n'est rien je sais que tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je te trompais love.″ Ajouta Killian sérieusement.

\- ″Je... te... je n'ai rien dis comment...″ Balbutia Emma.

\- ″Je sais exactement à quoi tu pensais car tu es un livre ouvert pour moi love, c'est mon super pouvoir à moi, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère.″ Dit Killian avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Killian et Emma se regardèrent encore quelques secondes sans parler ils n'en avaient pas besoin, puis ils se retournèrent devant le magnifique berceau qui allait être un véritable cocon pour leur bébé quand Emma senti une douleur dans son ventre.

\- ″Aie″ Fit Emma en posant la main à l'endroit de la douleur.

Killian la regarda très inquiet mais Emma lui fit un sourire ce qui le rassura car il comprit que c'était leur bébé qui donnait un coup.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'est seulement ton fils qui adore son berceau et le fait savoir.″ Dit Emma heureuse.

\- ″Comment peux tu dire que c'est un garçon on a décidé d'attendre la naissance pour savoir.″ Répondit Killian séduit par l'idée que leur enfant à naître soit un garçon, soit son fils.

\- ″Intuition féminine mon chéri, tu as tes pouvoirs j'ai les miens.″ Dit Emma en plaisantant.

\- ″Oui et on a vu comment marchent tes supers pouvoirs love.″ Rétorqua Killian ironiquement avant de recevoir à nouveau une petite tape sur le bras.

\- ″Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer, ce sont mes hormones qui font interférence.″ Répondit Emma faussement boudeuse.

Emma était fatiguée et elle décida d'aller se coucher Killian l'accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre et au moment de passer devant la chambre du futur petit ou de la future petite Jones Emma s'arrêta net et dit :

\- ″Mais comment on va faire Marco et Johanna nous ont déjà offert un berceau lors de la babyshower on ne peut pas leur rendre ce beau cadeau.″

\- ″Ce berceau était un leurre love, c'est un ancien berceau que Ruby a utilisé pour le dernier bébé qu'elle et Victor ont accueilli et comme le petit a trouvé une famille pour l'adopter et que Ruby voulait renouveler son équipement elle nous l'a donné pour que tu ne te doutes de rien et que je puisse te faire cette surprise et bien sûr Marco et Johanna étaient dans le coup eux aussi.″ Dit Killian avec fierté.

\- ″Toujours dans les coup fourrés ces deux là.″ Ajouta Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- ″Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime.″ Renchéri Killian.

\- ″Absolument, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferrait sans eux. Et Marco aurait tout fait pour te laisser faire ce berceau n'est-ce pas car il sait à quel point c'est important pour toi et comme tu as souffert de ne pas pouvoir faire celui d'Ellie, je me trompe ?″ Demanda Emma sérieusement.

\- ″Non love tu as tout bon.″ Répondit Killian pensivement.

Emma comprenait la réaction de son mari car même si ils avaient fait tous les deux la paix avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre ensemble et sereinement la venue de leur fille cela les peinait toujours un peu d'y repenser, la vie leurs avaient donné une seconde chance de vivre ce bonheur, cependant Emma senti le besoin de rassurer son mari :

\- ″Tout va très bien se passer Killian, la dernière échographie montrait à quel point notre deuxième petit miracle se portait bien et à quel point il était vif le portrait craché de son papa, je suis en parfaite santé tout va bien se passer et dans moins d'un mois il y aura un nouveau petit Jones parmi nous.″

La voix calme et douce d'Emma avait chassé la nostalgie de Killian et l'avait rassuré.

Emma alla s'allonger sur leur lit afin d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, mais elle allait difficilement y arriver avant qu'Ellie revienne de son excursion au zoo avec Anna Kristoff et ses deux cousins Ava et Nicolas.

Killian était reparti dans le salon pour attendre l'arrivée de sa fille.  
Tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvra et une petite-fille toute joyeuse entra :

\- ″MAMAN, PAPA le zoo c'était troooop bien !″

Killian regardait sa fille avec bonheur, il était tellement heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir sa fille aussi joyeuse.  
La petite Ellie sauta dans les bras de son père pour lui faire un énorme bisou et demanda :

\- ″Elle est où maman ?″

\- ″Dans notre chambre, elle se repose et elle essaye d'endormir le bébé pour pouvoir dormir elle aussi, alors tu vas leur dire bonne nuit calmement ma chérie.″ Répondit Killian en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille avec son pouce.

\- ″Oui papa je vais dire bonne nuit à maman et à mon petit-frère tout doucement.″ Répondit la petite Ellie en prononçant la fin de sa phrase en chuchotant.

Anna et Kristoff étaient entrés dans le salon d'Emma et Killian, Kristoff une fois Ellie partie dit avec étonnement :

\- ″Pourquoi toutes les femmes de cette famille pensent que c'est un garçon.″

Cela fit rire Anna et Killian. Puis il était temps pour Anna et Kristoff de partir.

Ellie venait tout juste d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, elle avait déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre avant, _″comme une grande″_ disait-elle souvent.

Ellie n'osait pas trop approcher de la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte craignant de réveiller sa mère mais elle entendit la douce voix d'Emma lui dire :

\- ″Entre mon ange.″

\- ″Tu dors pas, mon petit frère ne veut pas dormir ?″ Demanda la petite-fille.

\- ″Non le bébé ne veut pas dormir et je ne voulais pas m'endormir avant d'avoir fait un gros bisou à mon petit ange _(Emma serra tendrement contre elle sa fille et lui fit un baiser sur le front)_ et tu sais cela sera peut être une petite sœur.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″C'est pas grave si c'est une petite sœur ou un petit frère je l'aimerai beaucoup beaucoup.″ Puis Ellie déposa sa tête sur le ventre d'Emma et sa petite main et dit comme tous les soirs ″Bonjour bébé, je t'aime bébé″.

Killian observait la scène depuis l'encadrement de la porte le sourire lui illuminant son visage, le même sourire que l'on retrouvait sur le visage d'Emma.  
Puis se fut l'heure pour tout le monde de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Au même moment dans le loft de Mary-Margaret appelé ″le loft des Charmants″, Mary-Margaret et David avaient été surnommés ″les Charmants″ depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. D'ailleurs c'est Régina qui avait lancé l'idée lorsqu'elle était venue rendre une petite visite à Emma.

David et Mary-Margaret étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

\- ″Tout va bien ma chérie, plus que quelques mois à attendre.″ Dit David amoureusement et indéniablement heureux et apaisé, puis il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa compagne.

\- ″Non tout ne va pas bien David, tu habites dans l'appartement d'en face et moi ici, je veux que tu sois présent avec moi 24 heures sur 24, j'en ai besoin je peux pas faire ça toute seule, j'ai besoin que tu sois présent et même si un palier pour nous séparer c'est peu c'est déjà trop pour moi et et et... j'ai jamais fait ça avant David !″ Répondit Mary-Margaret visiblement paniquée.

\- ″Est-ce une proposition ?″ Demanda David ravi.

\- ″Que... Quoi.″ Répondit difficilement Mary-Margaret submergée par un flot d'émotion.

\- ″Vivre ensemble, est-ce une proposition ?″ Ajouta David tout sourire.

\- ″Oui.″ Lui répondit Mary-Margaret de façon plus calme, puis elle ajouta ″Et ce n'est pas parce que ...″.

David ne la laissa pas finir et répondit ″Je sais.″

\- ″David je suis un peu paniquée par la situation, mais si je veux que l'on vive ensemble c'est parce que je t'aime et que je veux le meilleur pour nous.″ Rétorqua Mary-Margaret en regardant David droit dans les yeux.

\- ″Je t'aime aussi et je veux le meilleur pour nous.″ Dit David heureux, puis il ajouta ″Et je sais ce que je vais faire de mon jour de congé, des cartons des cartons et encore des cartons.″

\- ″Je t'aiderai.″ Ajouta Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Certainement pas, tu restas tranquillement dans ce canapé très confortable.″ Reprit David.

\- ″David ! Je ne suis pas handicapée !″ Rétorqua Mary-Margaret.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Flashback :**_

 _ **Le soir de la sortie du coma de Killian :**_

David avait profité que Mary-Margaret aille remettre de l'ordre dans la maison d'Emma et Killian pour préparer une petite soirée romantique pour lui et Mary-Margaret dans l'appartement de cette dernière, mais il avait dit a Mary-Margaret qu'ils passeraient la soirée chez lui pour lui faire une surprise. Il voulait marquer leur première soirée maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

Tout était prêt il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Mary-Margaret qui ne devrait plus tarder, Mary-Margaret lui avait téléphoné avant de partir de chez Emma et Killian, d'ici quinze minutes elle serait de retour. David attendait impatiemment.

Mary-Margaret marchait seules dans les ruelles de Storybrook pour rentrer chez elle, ne se doutant pas de la surprise que David lui avait préparée. Mais elle imaginait leur première soirée ensemble après ces cinq longues années à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des amis tous les deux. Une chose était sûre pour Mary-Margaret après tous les événements qui étaient arrivés à Emma et Killian, elle comptait bien profiter de la vie au maximum.

Mary-Margaret était complètement perdue dans ses pensées, d'agréables pensées, et elle n'avait pas entendue le bruit de pas lourds qui semblait s'approcher derrière elle de plus en plus rapidement.  
La ruelle était très sombre car la nuit été tombée.

Soudain, Mary-Margaret sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et dans une prise que Granny et Johanna lui avait apprise lors des cours de krav-maga que les deux femmes dispensait désormais à Storybrook, Mary-Margaret plaqua fermement son agresseur contre un mur, du moins elle plaqua celui qu'elle pensait être son agresseur.

\- ″Leroy !″ S'exclama Mary-Margaret dans un soupir de surprise et de soulagement.

\- ″Hey Sis, qu'est ce qui te prend on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas agresser ses amis en pleine rue, faut arrêter les cours d'auto-défense donnés par les deux mamies de Storybrook.″ Répondit Leroy sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- ″Leroy, premièrement Granny et Johanna ne sont pas des ″mamies″ et tu devrais leur montrer plus de respect surtout que leurs cours m'ont l'air très efficaces et deuxièmement tu m'as fait une peur bleue !″ Rétorqua Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Désolé Sis, se n'était pas mon intention, lorsque je t'ai vue dans la rue je n'ai cessé de t'appeler pour t'arrêter mais tu semblais ne pas m'entendre alors j'ai couru pour te rattraper et lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule tu m'as sauvagement plaqué au mur _(les deux rirent suite aux paroles de Leroy)_. Mes frères et moi avons apprit la bonne nouvelle concernant Killian et nous avons finalement décidé de maintenir notre ″septuplé party″ et nous voulions t'inviter, qu'en dis-tu ?″ Demanda l'homme de petite taille.

\- ″Merci Leroy mais je passe la soirée avec David.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret avec un air désolé.

\- ″Très bien Sis, si tu préfères passer ta soirée avec ″Monsieur-le-Barbant-Shérif-Adjoint″ plutôt qu'avec sept jeunes hommes supers branchés c'est ton droit.″ Rétorqua Leroy faussement agacé.

\- ″Leroy ! Il n'est...″ Commença Mary-Margaret mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Leroy était déjà rentré à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Mary-Margaret rentra donc à son tour dans l'immeuble pour regagner son appartement, les sept frères habitaient au-dessus de chez elle depuis des années maintenant et se montraient très protecteurs vis-à-vis de Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret les appelait ses grands frères.

Mary-Margaret ouvrit sa porte avec sa clé en pensant qu'elle devait se dépêcher de se changer pour retrouver David. Mais quand elle entra dans l'appartement à sa grande surprise elle trouva David deux verres de vin à la main, les lumières étaient tamisées, David avait déposé à divers endroit de l'appartement des bougies.

David était inquiet car il ne s'était pas montré aussi romantique depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme.  
Mais Mary-Margaret avait su faire renaître cet aspect de sa personnalité.  
L'inquiétude de David se stoppa lorsqu'il vu le visage ravi de Mary-Margaret.

David posa les verres de vin sur la table et se dirigea vers Mary-Margaret pour lui prendre son manteau. Puis il reprit les deux verres en donna un à Mary-Margaret et ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé.  
David dit à Mary-Margaret qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pour leur première soirée.  
Ils se regardaient tous les deux intensément dans les yeux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce à ce moment n'était pas un silence embarrassant.

Soudain Mary-Margaret prit les deux verres et les posa sur la table basse, sous le regard étonné de David, puis Mary-Margaret attrapa le cou de David et l'embrassa passionnément. David répondit aussitôt au baiser. Une chose était sûre c'est que ce soir là le diner allait attendre, et la vie de David et Mary-Margaret allait prendre un tournant qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé, cette soirée ne serait pas sans conséquences.

 **Un mois plus tard,**

Emma retrouva Mary-Margaret dans sa salle de classe, les deux femmes étaient seules.

\- ″Mary-Margaret Blanchard !″ S'écria Emma en entrant, puis ajouta ″Petite cachottière, comment peux-tu cacher à ta meilleure amie la merveilleuse chose qui t'arrive.″ Puis Emma prit Mary-Margaret dans ses bras.

\- ″Je suis tellement contente que cela nous arrive quasiment en même temps, c'est merveilleux.″ Renchérit Emma.

\- ″Emma, je ne comprends pas que veux-tu dire, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive presque en même temps ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret intriguée.

\- ″On va avoir nos bébés quasiment en même temps et toi tu ne me dis rien tu n'as pas honte.″ Répondit Emma avec un air faussement choqué.

\- ″Nos bébés ? Mais enfin Emma je ne suis pas enceinte !″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Tu veux me faire marcher, je sais pour tes nausées que tu as chaque matin au Granny's lorsque Leroy commande son bacon, tu as fait un malaise hier lors de la fête de l'école et tu ne vas pas cacher éternellement ce petit ventre crois moi.″ Dit Emma fière d'elle.

Mais le sourire d'Emma s'estompa vite lorsqu'elle vu Mary-Margaret poser sa main sur son ventre et s'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche le regard perdu.  
Mary-Margaret réfléchi et en plus de ses nausées, de son malaise, ses vêtements plus étroits, elle avait du retard.

\- ″Je... je suis... je suis enceinte.″ Dit difficilement Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Oups je crois que je devrais laisser mon côté Shérif au vestiaire plus souvent.″ Dit Emma ne sachant quoi dire au vue de la situation.

Emma proposa son aide à son amie et lui dit que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire un test de grossesse. Emma un rapporta un à Mary-Margaret.  
Le test était positif et la prise de sang que Mary-Margaret fit deux jours plus tard l'était aussi.  
Mary-Margaret devait annoncer à David cette nouvelle.

Mary-Margaret avait toujours voulu des enfants mais elle ne savait pas comment pouvait réagir David surtout qu'il savait ce qu'était la perte d'un enfant. Pour être honnête Mary-Margaret avait peur que le passé de David resurgisse et soit un obstacle à leur bonheur.

Le hasard voulu que Mary-Margaret allait devoir annoncer sa grossesse à David le jour de son anniversaire, cependant cela donna une idée à Mary-Margaret pour lui annoncer.  
Mary-Margaret avait attendu que tous les invités de la fête qu'elle avait organisée pour David soient partis.  
Avant de partir Emma avait rassuré son amie en lui disant que David était un homme bien et qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que cela se passe mal. Mais Mary-Margaret était toujours inquiète malgré les mots rassurants d'Emma.

Une fois que Mary-Margaret et David se trouvaient seuls dans l'appartement Mary-Margaret tendit un dernier paquet à David et dit :

\- ″J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi David, mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre c'est plutôt spécial comme cadeau.″

\- ″Je suis sûr qu'il sera merveilleux.″ Répondit David avec un grand sourire puis il ouvrait le paquet en même temps.

Lorsque David vit le petit stick en plastique son visage se ferma.

\- ″Tu es enceinte Mary-Margaret ?″ Demanda t-il.

\- ″Oui″ Répondit-elle simplement.

Sans rien ajouter de plus David quitta l'appartement laissant Mary-Margaret en pleurs.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Fin de la Partie I**_

 _ **À**_ _ **suivre**_ _ **…**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà dites moi tout, qu'en avez vous pensé ? ;) Quelles sont vos petites théories pour la suite ? ;).**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	21. Chapter 13 Partie II : Rencontres :

_**Coucou à tous ;)** _

_**Voici la deuxième et dernière partie du chapitre 13 j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

 _ **Au programme du CS, du Snowing voilà vous êtes prévenus ;).**_

 _ **Encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic :).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Rencontres :**

 **PARTIE II :**

 _ **Dans le Loft de Mary-Margaret :**_

 _\- ″David ! Je ne suis pas handicapée !″ Rétorqua Mary-Margaret._

\- ″Non tu es juste **très** enceinte et il est hors de question que je te laisse faire les cartons et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou au bébé.″ Dit David d'un air sérieux et songeur.

\- ″David tu ne me dis pas tout, je sais qu'il y a autre chose, à quoi penses-tu ?″ Demanda Mary-Margaret.

\- ″Non c'est rien, c'est juste que...″ Dit difficilement David.

\- ″Que tu repenses au moment où je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse et au fait que tu as fuit, David cela est du passé je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et même si sur le moment te voir quitter l'appartement a été très difficile je savais que ta réaction était due à ton passé. Mais je vais bien, notre petite fille aussi _(Mary-Margaret caressait doucement son ventre arrondi)_ et ce que nous allons vivre tous les deux est une histoire totalement différente de ce que tu as vécu.″ Répondit Mary-Margaret.

Les paroles de Mary-Margaret rassurèrent David et je jeune couple fini par s'endormir sur le sofa.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Le lendemain matin dans la salle de consultation du Docteur Addison :**_

\- ″Prête pour votre dernière échographie Emma ?″ Demanda le médecin.

\- ″Absolument″ Répondirent en cœur Emma et Killian se qui les fit rire tous les trois.

Emma était allongée sur la table d'auscultation et Killian et elle se tenaient la main et fixaient l'écran de l'échographe attendant impatiemment de voir leur second petit miracle une dernière fois avant de pouvoir le voir pour de vrai.

Soudain le docteur avait posé l'appareil sur le ventre d'Emma et les bruit des battements du cœur de leur enfant raisonnaient dans la pièce. Emma et Killian affichaient un immense sourire puis ils se regardèrent tous les deux heureux et impatients de pouvoir tenir leur enfant dans leur bras.

\- ″Tout va parfaitement bien, votre enfant est en parfaite santé et il se trouve dans la position idéale pour l'accouchement, tout va très bien Monsieur et Madame Jones et dans moins de deux semaines vous allez pouvoir prendre votre enfant dans vos bras″ Dit le Docteur.

\- ″Oui dans deux semaines tout est passé tellement vite.″ Ajouta Emma heureuse de pouvoir bientôt avoir son enfant et à la fois nostalgique de sa période de grossesse qui pour la première fois de sa vie c'était passée comme elle en avait toujours eu envie.

\- "Toujours certains de ne pas vouloir connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?" Demanda le docteur amusée car souvent ses patientes craquaient à l'arrivée du terme.

\- "Absolument sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir" Répondit franchement Killian.

Emma se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, elle semblait plus incertaine et plus indécise, certes il ne restait plus qu'environ deux semaines à attendre mais elle ressentait une curiosité soudaine.

Tout à coup après que le Docteur Addison soit sortie chercher des papiers, Emma eu une idée, elle fit diversion en demandant à Killian quel était selon lui le plus beau bébé parmi les photos accrochées au mur d'en face et elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans le dossier resté posé à côté d'elle.  
Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir la réponse qu'elle attendait qu'une contraction la prit.

\- "Non mais j'y crois pas ! Madame Jones prise la main dans le sac !" S'exclama Killian sur le ton de la plaisanterie et après s'être retourné lorsqu'il a entendu Emma gémir à cause de la contraction.

\- "Tu vois love notre enfant est déjà de mon côté." Ajouta Killian en riant et arquant son sourcil.

\- "Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de savoir si c'est un petit "il" ou une petite "elle"." Répliqua Emma déçue, mais sa légère déception fut de courte durée car une nouvelle contraction arriva.

\- "Tes contractions sont très rapprochées love." Dit Killian inquiet.

\- "Oui il faut en parler au Docteur !" Put dire Emma dans un cri de douleur.

Au même moment le Docteur Addison entra dans la pièce et après que Killian lui a expliqué la situation, elle examina Emma.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Dans le futur appartement des Charmants :**_

David s'était réveillé dans la nuit et ayant comprit que lui et Mary-Margaret s'était endormis dans le canapé, il avait porté Mary-Margaret jusqu'à sa chambre l'avait déposé sur son lit et il s'était allongé à côté d'elle et s'était rendormi après avoir passé quelques minutes à la contempler.

David s'était réveillé le premier et avait décidé de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner pour Mary-Margaret et pendant ce temps il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour organiser son déménagement dans l'appartement de Mary-Margaret.

Soudain un cri de douleur retentit, puis un autre, ses cris provenaient de la chambre de Mary-Margaret.  
David couru jusqu'à la chambre et bien qu'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la panique, il avait peur, peur de la perdre elle et leur enfant comme il avait perdu quelques années auparavant sa femme et son fils. La peur d'être impuissant transperçait son être.

\- "DAVID, DAVID, J'AI PERDU LES EAUX, J'AI PERDU LES EAUX !" S'écria Mary-Margaret dans un mélange de douleur et de peur.

"JE NE PEUX PAS ACCOUCHER MAINTENANT JE NE SUIS PAS ENCORE AU TERME !" S'écria à nouveau Mary-Margaret en agrippant très fermement le col de la chemise de David.

Mary-Margaret était visiblement apeurée, c'était son tout premier accouchement et elle était tétanisée par la peur de perdre son enfant qui avait décidé de venir au monde plus tôt que prévu.  
David s'efforçait de garder son calme car ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à paniquer, l'un d'eux devait garder la tête froide pour le bien de leur enfant à naître mais aussi pour celui de Mary-Margaret. David rassembla toute ses forces et dit tout en prenant Mary-Margaret dans ses bras :

\- "Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, et comme tu le dis si bien tout va très bien se passer."

Les mots de David n'avaient pas calmé ou rassuré Mary-Margaret, mais de savoir qu'ils étaient en chemin pour l'hôpital l'apaisa quelque peu.  
Une fois devant l'entrée des urgences David avec Mary-Margaret dans ses bras entra en criant :

\- "J'ai besoin d'aide ma femme est en train d'accoucher !"

À ce moment toute une équipe de médecins et d'infirmiers arriva sur David, Mary-Margaret fut mise sur un brancard et transportée vers la maternité de l'hôpital.

Un des médecin prit son téléphone pour contacter le service de maternité et dit :  
" _Femme d'une trentaine d'année accouchant avant terme préparez une salle de naissance et prévenez la rea-néonat._ "

Au moment où David entra dans le service de maternité avec Mary-Margaret à ces côtés sur le brancard, il aperçut Killian et Emma, Emma elle aussi était allongée sur un brancard et elle était vraisemblablement entrain d'accoucher se dit David avant d'avoir juste le temps d'échanger un : "Killian !" à voix haute, qui trouva pour réponse un "David !".

Effectivement Emma était en plein travail lorsque le Docteur Addison l'examina, et le médecin la fit transférer en salle de naissance.

\- "Non il ne peut pas venir maintenant il me reste deux semaines, je dois le garder dans mon ventre, non pas maintenant bébé." Dit Emma en caressant son ventre les larmes aux yeux.

Malgré les séances chez Archie le traumatisme de la naissance d'Ellie semblait resurgir chez Emma au pire moment et la peur de ne pas avoir put tout faire pour son enfant envahissait Emma.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas Emma, il est très fréquent que les bébés arrivent avant le terme, et il ne vous restait plus que deux semaines donc votre enfant est parfaitement viable et il n'y a rien qui empêche qu'il vienne au monde aujourd'hui en pleine santé, c'est juste qu'il est pressé de rencontrer ses formidables parents." Dit le Docteur d'un ton très rassurant accompagné d'un sourire franc.

Killian qui n'avait pas cessé de tenir la main de sa femme lui dit :

\- "Tu peux le faire love, tout va bien se passer."

Emma et Killian échangèrent un regard, Emma semblait rassurée et il était temps de l'emmener en salle de naissance.

Soudain le haut-parleur du service de maternité se fit entendre : _"Le docteur Addison est attendu en salle de naissance numéro 3 pour un accouchement de prématuré, le docteur Addison est attendu en salle de naissance numéro 3"._

Emma entra dans la salle de naissance numéro 4 et Mary-Margaret était dans la numéro 3, le hasard voulut qu'elles accouchent en même temps et séparées d'une simple cloison de salle de naissance.

L'accouchement d'Emma se passa pour le mieux, ce fut assez rapide c'était son troisième enfant. Emma mis au monde un très beau petit garçon et Killian lâcha la main de sa femme qu'au moment où l'infirmière lui proposa de couper le cordon ombilical chose qu'il avait toujours voulut faire mais qu'il lui avait été refusé pour Ellie. Après avoir coupé le cordon de son fils c'est Killian qui tendit le bébé à Emma pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour la première fois. Tout en apportant leur enfant à Emma, Killian dit avec ce sourire béat qui n'avait pas quitté son visage :

\- "Tu avais raison love, c'est un garçon, notre petit garçon."

Emma répondit à Killian par un immense sourire tout aussi heureux et elle vit les larmes d'émotion et de joie au coin des yeux de son mari, ce moment restera gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire comme l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Dans la salle de naissance numéro 3 tout ne se passait pas aussi bien.  
Une fois que Mary-Margaret eut mis au monde leur fille la petite fut emmenée par les médecin et David et Mary-Margaret ont juste eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

Mary-Margaret était en pleurs elle n'avait pas entendu sa fille pousser son premier cri. David serrait Mary-Margaret dans ses bras en espérant de tout son être de ne pas revivre ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, il ne survivrait pas à la perte d'un second enfant.

Mais une demi-heure après que leur petite fille fut emmenée par les médecins une jeune interne arriva dans la salle de naissance où se trouvait Mary-Margaret et David et dit :

\- "Elle va bien ! Elle va bien, elle est en parfaite santé, et elle ne souffrira pas d'être venue au monde en avance ne vous inquiétez pas, il faut juste qu'on la garde en couveuse quelques jours et tout ira bien."

David et Mary-Margaret se mirent à pleurer de joie, Mary-Margaret ne pouvait pas aller voir sa fille pour le moment car elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter le lit car elle devait récupérer de ce rude accouchement mais elle força David à y aller, ce dernier ne voulait pas quitter Mary-Margaret et ne voulait pas voir leur fille sans elle. Mais Mary-Margaret est une femme forte et têtue et elle obtenu gain de cause en demandant à David de faire des photos de leur fille pour elle.

Une semaine plus tard,

Emma arriva dans la chambre de Mary-Margaret en fauteuil roulant avec son fils dans les bras et Killian qui les accompagnait.  
Mary-Margaret était dans son lit tenant sa fille dans les bras avec David auprès d'elles.

Emma leur adressa un "Hey" suivit d'un sourire rempli de joie.

Ce fut la première rencontre entre le petit Jones et la petite Nolan.

Une autre semaine se passa et une grande fête avait été d'organisée au Granny's pour présenter les deux bébés qui avaient été placé un seul et même unique couffin de sorte que l'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

David et Mary-Margaret avait décidé d'appeler leur petite fille Rose et Emma et Killian avait nommé leur petit garçon Jack.

Alors que tous les invités de la petite fête étaient occupés à discuter entre eux, Emma et Killian s'approchèrent du couffin où se trouvait les deux bébés pour les regarder et Killian dit :

\- "Je crois que la petite Rose est déjà sous le charme des Jones, love." Dit-il en plaisantant mais pas sans fierté.

\- "Et qui te dis qu'elle n'est pas déjà sous l'effet du charme Swan hum" Répliqua Emma en taquinant son mari.

\- "C'est vrai que rien ne résiste à l'effet Swan _(Killian embrassa chastement Emma)_ mais tu dois bien reconnaître love que notre fils à tout pris de moi." Répondit Killian.

\- "Oui il a tes magnifiques yeux bleus et tes cheveux noir ébène, l'univers doit se liguer contre moi nos deux enfants ont tes yeux que dois-je faire pour avoir un enfant qui me ressemble plus qu'à toi." Dit Emma sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- "Oh mais si y il a que ça qui pose problème je suis prêt à te faire tous les enfants que tu veux jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive a avoir une merveilleuse copie de toi love." Répondit Killian d'une voix suave et tout en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Emma.

Emma lui adressa un regard faussement outré et ajouta :

\- "Tous les enfants que je veux, dois-je te rappeler Killian Arthur Brennan Jones que c'est mois qui me tape tout le travail et que c'est moi qui accouche."

\- "Ca je ne risque pas de l'oublier love, lors de la naissance de Jack j'ai fait l'erreur de te donner la main et tu m'as broyé plusieurs phalanges." Répondit Killian en plaisantant et en montant son attelle à Emma.

\- "Je suis désolée pour ça mon chéri." Répliqua Emma avec un air réellement peiné, puis elle ajouta avec un ton plus malicieux : "Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de travailler et comme ça grâce à moi tu pourras prétendre que tu es le Capitaine Crochet."

\- "Hahaha très drôle ça." Répondit Killian en riant.

Le couple retourna discuter avec leurs invités.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Au même moment à Minneapolis dans un appartement de ces banlieues pauvres et surpeuplées :**_

\- "Tu n'es qu'un sale petit délinquant et un fainéant en plus et mon cher petit Rick à failli avoir des problèmes avec la police à cause de TOI !" S'écria la mégère avant de donner une violente gifle au jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ;) j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions dites moi tout ;) dans une petite review et peut-être que vous avez des théories pour ce qui va se passer ensuite ;).**_

 _ **Et à très vite ;)**_


	22. Chapter 14 Partie I : Pardon ? :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira et répondra à vos questions, notamment qui était la personne intervenant en fin de chapitre 13 hum hum ;).**_

 _ **Chefpopo t'as fait tes calculs j'espère, en tout cas réponse dans ce chapitre ;), si ta calculatrice ne t'as pas donné la réponse ;).**_

 _ **Le chapitre 14 est encore divisé en parties, désolé, j'espère que ce système de partie ne vous dérange pas trop. Pour tout dire le chapitre 14 est sensé être le dernier mais comme j'ai beaucoup de chose à intégrer dans ce chapitre il risque d'être en plusieurs parties et pas de panique après cette première partie il y en a une deuxième d'écrite et j'ai encore plusieurs choses à écrire avant d'apposer le "THE END" définitif ;).**_

 _ **Merci encore à tous ceux qui postent des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire ;) ça fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**

 **PARTIE I :**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment à la fin du chapitre 13 :**_

 _\- « Tu n'es qu'u_ _n sale petit délinquant et un fainéant en plus et mon cher petit Rick à failli avoir des problèmes avec la police à cause de TOI ! » S'écria la mégère avant de donner une violente gifle au jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années._

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

\- « HENRY ! Je t'interdis de passer cette porte » Ajouta cette horrible femme qui servait de famille d'accueil au jeune homme.

« La seule et unique fois que tu passeras le seuil de ma porte ça sera demain, lorsque les services sociaux viendront te chercher pour te renvoyer en foyer et t'expédieront dans ce stupide programme de réinsertion grâce à la mer de petites frappes comme toi ! Maintenant files dans ta chambre je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain matin, quel bonheur de me débarrasser de toi !» Termina cette femme indigne qui accueillait des enfants dans le seul et unique but de combler ses fins de mois.

\- « BON DEBARRAS ! » S'écria Henry en faisant claquer la porte de ce qui était sa chambre.

Henry avait perdu ses parents adoptifs au cours d'une croisière qu'ils faisaient tous les trois en famille. Le bateau avait fait naufrage et Henry s'en était sorti miraculeusement.  
En raison du traumatisme qu'il avait subit il bénéficiait d'une mesure de protection spéciale des services sociaux qui étaient obligés de lui trouver une famille d'accueil jusqu'à ces 21 ans, Henry avait exactement 20 ans.

Postuler pour se programme de réinsertion avait été le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se débarrasser de cette horrible famille de Thénardier.

 _« Quel imbécile ! Je fais »_ se dit Henry pour lui-même car bien qu'il voulait quitter plus que tout au monde cette famille où il n'avait pas sa place il détestait la mer depuis le tragique accident qui lui avait enlevé ses parents.  
Une véritable phobie qu'il cachait sous une attitude insolente dès que qui que se soit s'approchait une peu trop près de la vérité et menaçait de découvrir son secret si profondément caché.

Henry intériorisait tellement le traumatisme causé par la perte de ses parents qu'il faisait des cauchemars qui le réveillait en sueur et tremblant toutes les nuits pendant les premières années qui ont suivi le naufrage.

Pourtant il en avait vu des psychologues dans les foyers dans lesquels il avait séjourné depuis ses quinze ans, mais rien à faire aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à le comprendre, à déceler sa phobie de la mer qui cachait un problème beaucoup plus profond la perte de ses parents adoptifs qui pour Henry étaient ses parents un point c'est tout.  
Il n'avait connu qu'eux depuis sa tendre enfance et avait eu la chance d'être adopté quelques semaines après sa naissance.

Cette adoption rapide n'était certainement pas étrangère avec le fait qu'Emma avait opté pour une procédure d'adoption plénière, la plus dure car elle visait à couper totalement et définitivement tous liens avec les parents biologiques, mais le sacrifice en valait la peine avait pensé Emma car elle voulait plus que tout au monde que son petit garçon grandisse dans une famille heureuse et aimante ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui donner, bien qu'elle avait aimé Henry dès le moment où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Cependant, elle avait tout fait pour repousser ce sentiment d'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le meilleur choix pour ce petit être innocent si elle laissait parler son cœur.

Emma avait d'ailleurs eu raison de tout faire pour ne pas s'attacher à son enfant à naître car la réponse à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Neal pour l'informer qu'elle était enceinte avait brisé tout espoir de construire une vie à trois.

Encore une fois de plus Neal lui avait brisé le cœur car même si Emma savait au fond d'elle que pouvoir élever leur enfant était de la folie, elle en avait eu envie très envie et bien qu'elle se forçait à ne pas aimer la vie qui grandissait en elle, la tâche était très ardue car il s'agissait de son enfant et de l'espoir de construire la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.  
Mais Neal s'était chargé d'enterrer ses espoirs en lui répondant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à elle, que cet enfant elle lui avait fait dans le dos et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler et que la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui laisser la voiture ce qu'il avait fait.

Suite à cette lettre Emma avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et avait même failli accoucher avant terme et c'est suite à cet événement que sa décision fut prise : l'adoption plénière.  
Au moins Henry allait avoir la chance d'être adopté immédiatement ce qui n'avait pas était le cas pour elle car ses parents biologiques l'avait abandonnée au bord d'une route et la loi leur laissait trois ans pour venir récupérer leur enfant et malheureusement pendant ce délai la petite ne pouvait pas être adoptée et passé ce délai, ses parents biologiques n'étaient jamais revenus et elle n'était jamais choisie par les éventuels candidats à l'adoption qui préféraient un bébé qu'un enfant de trois ans et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ses seize ans et sa rencontre avec Neal.

Mais de tout ceci Henry n'en savait pas un mot, pas plus que ces parents adoptifs d'ailleurs.

Bien que les psychologues n'avaient pu guérir ou même déceler le traumatisme d'Henry, trois ans environ après l'accident ses cauchemars avaient fini par se taire.  
Mais le manque terrible qu'avait causé la disparition de ses parents lui n'avait pas disparu, Henry avait dû apprendre à vivre avec.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme s'inscrire à ce programme avait réactivé ses cauchemars. Mais cette fois ci il ne faisait pas exactement le même cauchemar, cette fois il y avait en plus une discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents quelques jours avant le naufrage.

* * *

 _ **Flashback : Quelques jours avant le naufrage :** _

\- "Mon grand, ta mère et moi nous avons de bonnes nouvelles". Commença le père d'Henry alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans leur salon.  
"Pour ton anniversaire nous allons faire cette croisière dont tu rêves tant." Dit le père n'arrivant pas à cacher son enthousiasme, de même pour sa mère.

\- "C'est génial mais mon anniversaire n'est pas avant des mois." Répondit Henry à la fois plein de joie et étonné.

\- "Oui nous le savons mon chéri mais nous n'aurons pas de vacances au moment de ton anniversaire alors nous avons un peu anticipé, cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?" Demanda sa mère.

\- "Mais bien sûr que si cela me fait plaisir maman !" Répondit l'adolescent avec entrain et se jetant dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier. Alors qu'Henry avait sa tête placée dans le creux du cou de sa mère il ne vu pas le regard inquiet qu'échangèrent ses parents car ils savaient qu'ils avaient un sujet beaucoup plus épineux à aborder avec Henry.

Après avoir pris son père dans ses bras comme il avait fait avec sa mère il retourna s'installer à sa place et demanda :

\- "Mais vous avez parlé de bonnes nouvelles c'est quoi les autres, je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? Non parce qu'une petite sœur ça serait top bon ok je suis sûr qu'elle m'agacera des fois, mais j'aurai quelqu'un sur qui veiller et je pourrai partager ma passion pour la lecture avec elle et…".

Le père d'Henry le stoppa :

\- "Non mon grand tu ne vas pas avoir de frère ou sœur tu sais que ta mère et moi nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfant et cette épreuve qui nous a tant peiné nous a apporté aussi tant de joie car l'on t'a rencontré et depuis tu fais notre bonheur mon grand, et même si nous avons fait une nouvelle demande pour adopter, tu sais que cela peut être très long, maman et moi nous t'avons expliqué les démarches _(Henry acquiesça de la tête)_ et pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de nouvelle des services sociaux".

\- "Ben se sont des idiots car vous êtes des parents formidables et il y a plein d'enfants à adopter et vous voulez en adopter un pour le rendre heureux alors c'est complètement co…".

Henry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa mère le coupa :

\- "Hep jeune homme fais attention à ton langage." Dit sa mère en fronçant le regard mais en n'arrivant pas à retenir son sourire car même si Henry failli être grossier elle trouvait qu'il avait raison et d'entendre son fils en pleine crise d'adolescence leur dire qu'ils étaient des parents formidable la rendait heureuse.

\- "Tiens tu entends ça ma chérie, notre fils nous trouve formidables." Ajouta le père essayant de détendre l'atmosphère pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- "Nan mais c'est pas parce que je râle à cause du fait que vous m'avez privé de sortie à cause de ma taule en math que je vous aime pas." Répondit Henry.

Ses parents se regardèrent et attrapèrent tous les deux la main droite d'Henry et son père prit à nouveau la parole :

\- "Nous aussi on t'aime plus que tout et c'est parce que l'on t'aime qu'on veut tout faire pour que tu sois heureux."

\- "Whow vous me faites peur là, vous êtes pas malade ou un truc du genre." Dit le garçon avec un regard empli d'inquiétude.

\- "Non mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas ce qui va suivre est une bonne chose, une très bonne chose." Répondit sa mère d'une voix très douce et rassurante.

\- "Il y a quelques mois j'ai engagé un détective privé pour savoir si nous pouvions avoir des informations sur tes parents biologiques mon grand, au cas où un jour tu veuilles connaitre tes origines." Ajouta son père.

\- "NON c'est vous mes parents, personne d'autre j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les monstres qui m'aimaient pas assez pour m'abandonner j'ai pas besoin d'eux je vous ai vous !" Dit Henry très en colère et quittant le salon à toute vitesse pour aller dans sa chambre et claqua la porte de celle-ci.

En réalité si la réaction d'Henry fut si violente c'est parce qu'il avait peur de blesser ses parents, certes se sont eux qui lui proposaient d'obtenir des informations sur ses parents biologiques mais Henry avait peur qu'ils pensent qu'il les aimerait moins si il faisait connaissance avec ceux qui lui avait donné la vie.  
Pourtant une partie de lui voulait connaitre ses parents biologiques, notamment ce jour où en classe, il avait eu pour devoir de faire son arbre généalogique et qu'Henry avait placé uniquement la photo de ses parents, ne pouvant ajouter celles de l'entourage de ses parents qui n'acceptaient pas Henry comme membre à part entière de leur famille.

Les parents d'Henry décidèrent qu'il ne fallait pas arrêter la discussion dans cet état et se levèrent pour rejoindre leur fils dans sa chambre et lui expliquer.

\- "Mon grand, je sais que tu es en colère par rapport au fait que tu as été abandonné et même si nous t'avons adopté et donné de l'amour presque dès ta naissance tu porteras toujours cette blessure en toi, mais tu sais le meilleur moyen de la faire cicatriser c'est de connaître les raisons de tes parents biologiques et nous sommes avec toi pour faire cette démarche." Dit son père.

\- "Oui et connaître tes parents biologiques ne va pas nous faire penser que tu nous aime moins tu sais, on sait que tu nous aimes et tu viens encore de nous le redire à l'instant même. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te prives de connaître tes origines à cause de nous au contraire si tu le veux nous sommes là pour t'accompagner dans cette démarche." Ajouta sa mère.

Henry adorait sa mère elle avait le don de lire dans ses pensées, ce qui n'était pas toujours un avantage pour Henry surtout quand il avait décidé de jouer aux jeux vidéo plutôt que de faire ses devoirs. Henry lui adressa un sourire.

\- "Pour l'instant nous savons que ta mère biologique a accouché en prison qu'elle était très jeune elle avait dix-huit ans et je n'ai pas d'informations sur ton père biologique, mais le détective m'a dit qu'il pourrait obtenir assez facilement plus d'information si je lui demande." Renchéri son père.

\- "Ma mère biologique est une CRIMINELLE !" Ajouta Henry en haussant le ton sa voix exprimant de l'étonnement et une certaine forme de dégout.

\- "Tu sais mon chéri il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences elles sont souvent trompeuses, qui sait peut-être qu'aujourd'hui cette jeune fille qui t'a donné la vie est une mère de famille responsable avec un très bon travail et peut-être même que tu as des frères et des sœurs, tu sais tu as le droit de lui donner une chance, tu as le droit d'aimer ta famille biologique si ils ont eux aussi envie de faire partie de ta vie, l'amour ne se divise pas mon chéri il se multiplie." Répondit sa mère d'une voix douce et maternelle.

\- "Alors pourquoi elle n'aurait pas cherché à me retrouver dans ce cas ?!" Demanda Henry dans un mélange d'interrogation et d'indignation.

\- "Légalement elle n'en a pas le droit, Henry, la forme d'adoption qu'elle a choisi t'a donné les meilleures chances d'être adopté mais elle ne permet pas de garder un contact avec les parents biologiques c'est-ce que le détective m'a dit." Ajouta son père.

\- "Bon je vous promets d'y réfléchir, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie." Dit Henry.

\- "T'inquiète pas mon grand tu as tout ton temps, quoi que tu décides nous sommes avec toi ta mère et moi, tu peux décider d'obtenir ces réponses demain, dans une semaine, dans six mois ou dans plusieurs années ou peut-être même jamais, nous sommes là." Répondit son père.

\- "Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a des valises à préparer si on veut embarquer demain." Dit la mère d'Henry.

Après ce souvenir c'est le jour du naufrage qui prenait place dans son cauchemar :

Henry est dans la partie de la cabine qui lui sert de chambre et réfléchi. Ses parents ont été appelés par le haut-parleur dans la salle de réception.  
Ce moment de solitude et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec ses parents deux jours plutôt avaient eut pour effet de faire pencher la balance du côté de ses origines et Henry avait décidé qu'il voulait connaitre ses parents biologiques et il allait l'annoncer à ses parents dès qu'il reviendraient.  
Les parents d'Henry arrivèrent à vive allure dans la cabine des gilets de sauvetage à la main.  
Dans un premier temps Henry était heureux de les retrouver pour leur annoncer la grande décision qu'il avait pris mais il n'en eut pas le temps, à peine rentré son père se jeta presque sur lui et lui dit :

\- "Tiens mon grand enfile ça." Son père lui passa le gilet au-dessus de sa tête.

La réunion dans la salle de réception avait eu pour but de prévenir les passagers d'un problème mécanique et de les informer des consignes de sécurité. Malheureusement le naufrage se trouva inéluctable, et seulement quelques heures plus tard Henry était sauvé mais ses parents avaient été emmenés dans les profondeurs de l'océan emportant avec eux toutes les informations sur ses parents biologiques.

Henry était orphelin à nouveau.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

C'est à ce moment qu'Henry se réveilla en pleine nuit en sueur et tremblant comme une feuille mais à la différence des autres fois il avait de nombreuses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

 _ **Fin de la Partie I**_

 _ **À suivre…**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est terminé pour cette partie, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review j'ai très envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	23. Chapter 14 Partie II : Pardon ? :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle partie du chapitre 14 j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier ;).**_

 _ **Petite info : cette partie est la dernière que j'ai écrite la suite est dans ma tête ;) mais pas encore mise sur le papier et il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre pendant 15 jours et je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite car il faut que je trouve du temps pour écrire ce qui n'est pas facile pour moi en ce moment. Mais cette histoire ira jusqu'au bout j'ai bien l'intention de la terminer.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et à ceux qui suivent cette fic.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews et MP comme je le fais d'habitude et je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps prochainement mais même si cela prendra du temps j'y répondrais :)**_

 _ **(Captainswan7683 je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster des reviews concernant tes deux derniers chapitres mais je les ai lu et beaucoup aimé et je te dis "I knew it" je pense que tu comprendras de quoi il s'agit ;)).**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**

 **Partie II :**

Le lendemain matin deux agents des services sociaux arrivèrent pour emmener Henry.  
Henry était angoissé, il était dans sa chambre à vérifier méthodiquement qu'il n'avait rien oublié, à la fois pour penser à autre chose et en même temps car il ne comptait jamais remettre les pieds dans cet appartement et chez cette famille où il n'avait pas trouvé sa place.

Henry fit rapidement l'inventaire de ses affaires qui étaient peu nombreuses, à la mort de ses parents il avait eu le droit de garder avec lui le strict nécessaire et le reste de ses affaires et celles de ses parents, celles qui n'avaient pas été vendues ou récupérés par les autres membres de leurs familles respectives, avaient été entreposées dans un garde meuble.  
Les nombreux séjours en foyers d'Henry n'avaient pas eu pour effet d'augmenter le nombre de biens lui appartenant, bien au contraire les vols y était fréquents et il fallait se battre pour protéger son bien, ses souvenirs...

Hormis ses vêtements, la seule chose que le jeune homme voulait emporter avec lui c'était sa boite en bois dans laquelle il conservait précieusement une photo de ses parents et les nombreuses pages qu'il avait noirci d'encre et sur lesquelles il avait écrit une histoire.

Depuis ses quinze ans la seule chose qui lui avait permis de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau c'était son talent pour l'écriture.  
Il avait imaginé l'histoire d'un jeune garçon de quinze ans, qui venait de perdre ses parents dans un naufrage et qui arrivait dans une petite ville du Maine nommée Storybrook, ville tout sauf ordinaire car ses habitants étaient en fait les personnages de nos contes de fées et ils avaient été maudits par le Maire de la ville qui était en fait la méchante reine, qui pour se venger de Blanche Neige qui avait involontairement trahi son secret, avait envoyé tous les habitants de la foret enchantée dans un monde sans magie, notre monde. Le personnage d'Henry s'étant donné pour mission de faire retrouver la mémoire aux habitants de la ville pour pouvoir partir avec eux dans ce monde rempli de magie : la foret enchantée et trouver le moyen de faire revenir à la vie ses parents grâce à la magie.  
Certes cette histoire était une fiction mais il y avait beaucoup d'Henry dans ce récit une façon de transcrire ce qu'il ressentait certainement.

Personne n'allait manquer à Henry, personne sauf… La réflexion d'Henry fut interrompue par des bruits de pas.  
Tout à coup la porte d'Henry s'ouvra et une charmante tête blonde apparue. La jeune fille de douze ans se rua dans les bras d'Henry et commença à sangloter, serrant très fort la taille du jeune homme bien plus grand qu'elle.

\- "Tu vas tellement me manquer Henry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi maintenant. Tu étais le seul à me comprendre. Le seul à comprendre ma passion pour les livres et moi je ne peux pas quitter cette famille d'ignorants car c'est la mienne, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire ça alors que tu as perdu tes parents mais…." Termina la fillette en sanglotant.

\- "Hey Gracie, tout va bien se passer un jour tu pourras réaliser tes rêves j'en suis sûr tu es une brillante élève tu décrocheras une bourse et tu iras à l'université." Dit Henry en essuyant les larmes coulant sur les joues de Grace. Puis il ajouta "Tu es la seule et unique personne qui va me manquer Grace."

\- "Tu parles ! Quand tu seras devenu riche et célèbre tu vas complètement m'oublier." Répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

\- "Non je te le promets, je n'oublierai pas ma petite sœur de cœur, ma Gracie et comment je deviendrai riche et célèbre hum ?" Répondit Henry caressant la joue de Grace en la regardant sincèrement.

\- "Ben avec ton livre, il est génial tu sais il donne de l'espoir." Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Henry était content de la voir sourire, il regrettait de la laisser seule ici, certes elle n'était pas maltraitée par sa mère mais personne ne prêtait attention à son intelligence et les exploits illégaux et petits trafics de son frère Rick remportait l'attention de leur mère, _"car ça au moins rapportait de l'argent"_ disait-elle.

Henry et Grace se soutenaient tous les deux et malgré la différence d'âge ils avaient lié une amitié et partageaient cette passion des livres. Grace était la seule à connaitre l'existence du manuscrit d'Henry, la seule à qui il avait pu en parler, la seule à qui il faisait confiance malgré le jeune âge de Grace.

\- "Tu sais ce ne sont que des mots jetés sur un papier lorsque je m'ennuyais." Répondit Henry ne croyant pas à son talent.

\- "C'est-ce qu'on verra, un jour tu le publieras, tu vivras dans une belle et grande maison avec une barrière blanche et je serais là pour ta séance de dédicace." Répondit-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- "Et peut être que cela sera toi mon éditrice Gracie." Répondit-il en entrant dans leur jeu grâce auquel ils imaginaient leurs rêves.

\- "Ouiiii mais tu n'auras pas le droit de m'appeler Gracie." Ajouta Grace d'un ton déterminé.

\- "Mais pourquoi tu n'aimes plus ton petit surnom ?" Demanda le plus grand incrédule.

\- "Si mais si je suis ton éditrice ça fait de moi ta patronne en quelque sorte alors tu me devras le respect." Répondit Grace en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- "À vos ordres patron." Répondit Henry avec le sourire, car il savait que c'était le dernier moment qu'il passaient tous les deux avant très longtemps, peut-être même qu'il ne se reverraient jamais, mais Henry voulait qu'ils aient un bon souvenir de ce dernier moment malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

Henry serra Grace une dernière fois dans ses bras et il lui dit qu'il penserait à elle et que s'il devenait célèbre il ne l'oublierait pas.

Puis une voix pleine de dédain résonna :

\- "Le demeuré tu dégages de chez moi ! C'est l'heure."

Bien évidemment cette mégère avait profité que Greg et Tamara les deux agents des services sociaux étaient encore dehors pour proférer ces paroles blessantes.

Les deux agents entrèrent dans l'appartenant, la mère de famille avait sortit son plus grand sourire hypocrite et disait qu'elle était triste de voir Henry partir ce qui était complètement faux et Greg interrompu son cinéma :

\- "Ca ça suffit vous et moi nous savons qui vous êtes vraiment pas la peine de jouer la comédie, et malgré tous mes efforts pour vous faire retirer votre agrément, on vous confie toujours des enfants sans doute par manque de famille d'accueil, mais profitez car cela ne durera pas." Dit Greg d'un ton sérieux et menaçant, puis l'homme ajouta d'un ton rassurant pour Henry "Tu viens mon grand il est temps de te sortir d'ici."

Greg et Tamara semblaient être des personnes charmantes qui aimaient faire leur métier, en tout cas ce fut l'impression d'Henry. Tamara avait adressé à Henry dès son entrée dans la pièce un sourire rassurant et le cœur d'Henry avait raté un battement lorsque Greg l'avait appelé "mon grand" car c'est comme cela que son père l'appelait.

Tamara ne dit rien mais elle avait remarqué l'air angoissé d'Henry, et elle était choqué par l'état des vêtements du jeune homme, visiblement l'argent attribué par les services sociaux pour éduquer et entretenir Henry n'avait pas servit à cela.

Soudain Tamara s'exprima :

\- "Greg la route est longue avant d'arriver à notre destination que dirais tu qu'on s'arrête dans un bon restaurant."

\- "Très bonne idée ! Tu vois Henry c'est pour ça que Tamara est mon équipière c'est de loin la plus intelligente de nous deux." Répondit Greg très joyeusement et sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Henry était soulagé, il n'aimait pas la solution qu'il avait choisi pour quitter sa famille d'accueil et l'idée d'être confronté à la mer l'angoissait beaucoup mais au moins les heures de trajet avant d'arriver dans le Maine allaient se faire avec deux personnes charmantes qui se souciaient de lui.

Plus tard dans le restaurant :

Greg, Tamara et Henry étaient assis et profitait de leur repas, quand Henry prit la parole :

\- "Merci pour ce repas du condamné." Dit-il ironiquement.

\- "Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Henry, je ne connais pas personnellement ce Jones qui dirige et s'occupe de ce programme, mais il est reconnu dans la profession pour être un excellent pédagogue et avoir de très bons résultats. En plus tu vas savoir naviguer grâce à lui." Dit gentiment Greg.

Si ce Jones était quelqu'un de bien cela était une bonne chose mais ce qui ne rassurait pas Henry c'était bien cette question de bateau.

\- "En plus tu ne sera pas placé dans l'orphelinat chez les sœurs mais tu as eu une place dans une famille d'accueil, les Whales-Lucas et je connais très bien Ruby ton assistante maternelle, oui je sais que vu ton âge ce mot fait sourire, mais elle est une très bonne personne l'exact contraire de cette Lacey chez qui tu as été placé je te le promets." Ajouta Tamara.

Henry ne croyait pas trop en ces promesses, il avait apprit à ne pas croire en elles ces dernières années.  
Mais il avait quelque chose en lui, une sorte de détecteur qui lui disait que Greg et Tamara ne mentaient pas.

\- "Bon en route pour Storybrook la route est encore longue." Fit Greg une fois leur repas fini.

\- "Sérieusement !? **Storybrook**." Demanda Henry avec étonnement.

\- "Oui ce nom fait toujours rire les enfants qui nous sont confiés pour qu'on les conduisent à ce fameux Storybrook, mais tu t'y feras t'inquiète pas." Répondit Tamara avec le sourire.

Henry trouva le destin farceur l'emmener dans une ville qui portait le même nom que celle qu'il avait imaginé dans son histoire, alors qu'il pensait avoir inventé ce nom. Que le destin lui réservait-il encore ? Retrouver ses parents non ça certainement pas, pensa-t-il désillusionné _"ça c'est impossible, plus jamais je n'aurais de famille"_ se dit-il pour lui-même.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans le Maine :**_

Killian était assis devant son bureau qui se trouvait en fait dans la cabine du Capitaine sur le Swan, il en avait fait son bureau ne pouvant se résoudre à ne pas passer au moins une partie de sa journée sur l'eau.

Killian lisait attentivement tous les dossiers des enfants qui allaient lui être confié, il voulait savoir à qui il allait avoir à faire, il voulait apprendre à les connaître avant leur arrivée pour pouvoir résoudre leurs problèmes pendant leur séjour.

Bien souvent il s'agissait de gamins qui désespéraient de trouver une famille aimante et dans ce cas à moins de se démener auprès des services sociaux et de faire partie de la commission accordant l'agrément à ceux qui allaient devenir de futurs parents adoptifs et bien sûr leur faire passer de bons moments sur le Swan pour leur faire oublier leur peine il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Parfois il s'agissait de petits délinquants à qui il fallait donner un coup de pouce pour qu'ils se sortent de cette mauvaise voie et se dirigent vers une vie meilleure. Killian se reconnaissait beaucoup en eux quand il repensait à sa jeunesse bien que dans son cas s'était l'absence d'une famille pour s'occuper de lui qui le poussait à faire des mauvais choix et tout s'arrêta avec Marco.

D'autres étaient des gosses qui sur le papier semblaient parfaitement normaux mais qui avait un traumatisme qui les empêchaient d'avancer et résoudre ce problème résolvait tout.

Et de temps à autre il s'agissait de gamins pour qui il ne pouvait rien faire, malgré tous ses efforts, ces gosses là ne voulaient pas changer et avaient de fortes chances de se retrouver dans des centres pour jeunes délinquant voir peut-être en prison ensuite, c'est cette impression que Killian eu en lisant le dossier de Peter.

Après avoir passé en revue le dossier de Peter, Killian prit dans ses mains le dossier d'Henry.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations, il y avait toutefois une photo sur laquelle Killian s'arrêta longuement. Cette photo était une photo très récente d'Henry.  
Killian était perturbé par ce visage qu'il avait sous les yeux, il ressentait une sensation de déjà vu.  
Les yeux du jeune garçon le troublait énormément, ce regard, un regard qui lui semblait familier. Puis Killian posa la photo secoua sa tête, lu le dossier et vu qu'Henry avait perdu ses parent à l'âge de quinze ans mais le dossier n'indiquait pas comment.

En plus du regard d'Henry, son prénom troubla aussi Killian qui pensa tout de suite que c'était le prénom de l'enfant qu'Emma avait été contrainte de laisser à l'adoption. Mais il se dit qu'Henry était un nom qui ne courrait pas les rues mais encore assez employé et que si ce regard l'avait tant troublé c'est parque qu'il avait le même avant de trouver Marco.

Killian rentra chez lui une fois sa journée de travail terminée.

La petite Ellie était couchée car il se faisait tard et Killian alla vérifier que sa petite princesse faisait de beaux rêves. Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille s'accroupit pour déposer un baiser sur son front et dit :

\- "Dors bien sweet princess."

Puis il sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Killian arriva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Emma.  
Emma tenait leur fils dans ses bras et le berçait doucement pour endormir son enfant. Cette scène aurait été magnifique si les yeux d'Emma m'étaient pas emplis de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir.  
Killian vu la tristesse de sa femme et alla aussitôt s'assoir à côté d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

\- "Que se passe-t-il love pourquoi es tu si triste ?" Demanda Killian très concerné.

\- "Ce n'est rien." Répondit Emma tenant de contenir sa tristesse du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais c'était une vaine tentative.

Killian passa délicatement son index sous le menton d'Emma pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, voulant lire en elle pour effacer cette peine si il le pouvait, et dit :

\- "Non ce n'est pas rien love, je vois à quel point tu es triste, parle moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est une équipe, une sacrément bonne regarde la beauté de la deuxième merveille que toi et moi nous avons fait." Dit Killian en souriant avec fierté et posant brièvement son regard sur son fils.

Ce dont Killian ne s'attendait pas c'était faire lâcher prise Emma qui laissa couler ses larmes et dit :

\- "Je n'ai jamais fait ça pour mon petit garçon, je n'ai jamais fait ça pour lui, jamais je ne l'ai consolé quand il faisait un cauchemar, jamais je ne lui ai donné d'amour maternel." Dit Emma en pleurant de plus belle.

Killian compris à l'instant même où ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Emma de qui il s'agissait et proposa à Emma d'aller recoucher leur fils dans son berceau, ce qu'Emma accepta mais elle fit un tendre baiser sur le front de son bébé en lui disant _"Je t'aime mon ange, maman t'aime"_. Emma fondit à nouveau en sanglot.

Killian prit son fils dans ses bras et posa la tête de son enfant au dessus de son épaule et se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé.  
Avant de le recoucher dans son berceau, Killian berça à nouveau son fils et posa très délicatement ses lèvres sur le tout petit front de Jack et chuchota tout en lui faisant de délicats baisers :

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, little one, ta maman est triste mais ton papa sais pourquoi et papa va lui redonner le sourire je te le promets et tu vas retrouver ta maman qui te fait de si beaux sourires."

Killian posa son fils dans le berceau et actionna le petit mobile qui se trouvait au-dessus du berceau.

Killian retourna dans sa chambre, lorsqu'il entra Emma essaya de masquer sa peine en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.  
Killian ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de s'asseoir à nouveau auprès d'elle la prenant dans ses bras et la collant à lui pour la réconforter, puis il se mit à parler :

\- "Je sais ce qui te tourmente love et je ferrai tout pour que tu te réconcilies avec ton passé, tu as besoin de retrouver ton fils quoi que tu en dises, il faut retrouver Henry."

\- "Je…. Je… _(hésita Emma, mais son mari avez vu juste)_ Oui je veux retrouver mon bébé qui n'en ai plus un maintenant _(Emma sanglota à nouveau)_ , je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, qu'il est heureux dans sa famille, qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi, qu'il n'a pas besoin d'une mère il en a déjà une qui sait occupé de lui comme il se doit. Mais… Mais je veux qu'il sache la vérité, je veux… je veux lui proposer qu'il fasse partie de ma vie s'il le veut." Arriva à dire Emma entre deux sanglots.

- _(Killian plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Emma et la regarda intensément dans les yeux)_ "Love écoute moi bien, je me fous des lois de ce pays et des règles concernant l'adoption. On retrouvera ton fils et je défie quiconque d'essayer de se mettre sur mon chemin, demain j'appelle Anna et Kristoff et je leur demande d'enquêter pour le retrouver. Il doit avoir une vingtaine d'année _(Killian marqua une très légère pause et repensa à ce fameux Henry dont il allait s'occuper puis oublia cette idée aussi vite qu'elle lui est venue)_ il est en âge de comprendre, il a le droit à la vérité et je suis bien placé pour savoir que les dossiers d'adoption sont de vraies passoires concernant les circonstances de l'abandon et j'ai envie que ton fils connaisse ses origines, et s'il veut faire un peu partie de notre vie alors je l'accueillerai à bras ouverts. Et surtout je veux que tu puisses lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé pour ton propre bien être, mon amour. C'est d'avoir notre petit Jack qui t'as fait prendre conscience de ton besoin de t'expliquer envers Henry, de le retrouver au moins une fois sans avoir à cacher ta véritable identité n'est-ce pas ?"

\- "Oui, tu…." Répondit Emma sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase que son mari ajouta avec un grand sourire,

\- "Livre ouvert love, mon super pouvoir."

\- "Je t'aime tellement Killian, je ne sais pas ce que serait ma vie sans toi ou si nous nous étions pas retrouvés, je t'aime, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qui puisse exister."

Killian plongea ses irises bleues dans les émeraudes d'Emma et dit :

\- "Je t'aime, plus que tout, tu étais la moitié qui me manquait Emma, tu fais mon bonheur avec les enfants, et si nous devions accueillir d'autres enfants pour que tu sois pleinement heureuse, que ses enfants partagent mon sang ou non je serai heureux de le faire."

Killian et Emma s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Le lendemain matin Anna et Kristoff s'étaient mis au travail suite à l'appel de Killian, il avaient un jeune adulte à retrouver.

 _ **À suivre….**_

 _ **Fin de la Partie II**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez même si je ne pourrai pas y répondre rapidement ça fais toujours très plaisir ;)**_


	24. Chapter 14 Partie III : Pardon ? :

**_Coucou à tous ;),_**

 ** _Je suis ravie de vous retrouver avec cette nouvelle partie de mon chapitre 14. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de pouvoir l'écrire hasard de la vie voilà :) en tout cas j'ai toujours l'inspiration et la flamme pour cette fic que je compte bien mener au THE END, même si je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre ;)._**

 ** _Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ça me fait trop plaisir et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous allez penser de cette partie ;)_**

 ** _et comme d'hab bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**

 **P** **artie** **III :**

En fin de journée, Henry était enfin arrivé chez les Whales-Lucas.

Le contact qu'il avait eu avec sa famille d'accueil avait été très bon, Ruby était une personne adorable qui faisait son métier par passion et pour aider les enfants qu'elle accueillait, Henry avait tout de suite senti ça chez elle, de plus Ruby était quelqu'un de très accueillant et chaleureux.

Toutefois elle avait montré également un côté un peu autoritaire pour faire comprendre à Henry que bien qu'il était un jeune homme à qui elle n'imposerait pas la même autorité qu'avec les enfants dont elle s'occupait habituellement, en raison de l'âge d'Henry, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait se passer de sa permission et de lui rendre des comptes.

Une fois cette mise au point très légèrement autoritaire comparé à l'accueil chaleureux qu'elle avait fait, Ruby repris son côté avenant et doux.

Cette petite mise au point avait éveillé des sentiments contradictoires chez Henry car d'un côté il se sentait trop mature pour rendre des comptes et avait été quelque peu agacé par ce cadre que Ruby lui donnait et en même temps il était content de trouver cette autorité parentale qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis son placement dans le système, autorité qui montre aussi à quel point on se soucie de ses enfants.

Henry savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps chez les Whales-Lucas, mais il y trouvait ce cadre familial qu'il avait auprès de ses parents, ce qui était très rassurant pour lui, pour une fois depuis longtemps il allait pouvoir baisser un peu sa garde ou du moins il allait pouvoir moins se protéger de ceux qui l'accueillait et pour une fois cela lui faisait du bien, bien évidemment il devait rester méfiant car personne ne devait découvrir son secret, sa peur de cette immensité bleue qui bordait les côtes du Maine car il pensait que si quelqu'un venait à découvrir cela, il serait renvoyé d'où il venait et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Il n'avait passé qu'un dîner avec Ruby et Victor mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps on s'était intéressé à lui, vraiment intéressé, pas pour les avantages qu'il pouvait apporter.

Henry se sentait bien ici, et il avait cette capacité à cerner les personnes qui l'entourait et il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il serait bien avec Ruby et Victor, est-ce qu'il serait heureux avec eux ? _Non certainement pas il ne faut pas trop attendre de la vie_ pensa Henry, mais il serait bien avec eux malgré le peu de temps qu'il resterait ici à Storybrook.

Pour ce qui est de Victor, le courant était bien passé entre lui et Henry, même si Henry l'avait trouvé quelque peu distant. Mais cette sensation de distance ne trouvait qu'une seule explication : l'accueil de Ruby, Ruby est tellement avenante qu'elle ferrait passer la personne la plus charmante qui soit pour un iceberg.

De plus au cours du dîner après s'être intéressé à ce qu'aimait Henry, Victor lui avait parlé de son métier et il parlait avec passion des recherches cliniques de son frère et Henry s'y était beaucoup intéressé, Victor avait ce talent de faire s'intéresser son auditoire à la médecine.

Henry s'était montré très réservé à son arrivée mais la façon dont il s'était exprimé au cours du dîner et les nombreuses questions qu'il avait posé à Victor sur son métier avait rassuré le couple, car Henry semblait se sentir bien avec eux.

Quelques minutes avant d'aller se coucher Henry s'arrêta devant un grand cadre de photo accroché au mur du salon, il se demandait comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée plus tôt dans la soirée car ce cadre était vraiment imposant et il ne s'agissait que de photos d'enfants.

Le regard d'Henry se posa sur la photo au centre du carde, un très beau bébé aux traits fins et délicats avec les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Henry était troublé par cette photo car il avait un peu l'impression de se voir lui lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé, mais c'était impossible il n'avait ni frère ni sœur et il interrompit sa rêverie se trouvant stupide d'imaginé une chose pareille. Il avait dû penser ça car ses parents adoptifs avaient voulu adopter de nouveau et Henry aurait été content d'être grand frère ce n'était que cela, rien de plus.

Soudain, Ruby arriva derrière lui et dit d'une voix douce :

\- "Toi aussi Henry tu auras ta place dans mon cadre photo."

Henry la regarda avec étonnement et incompréhension.

Ruby émit un petit sourire car elle avait comprit qu'Henry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et lui expliqua :

\- "Dans ce cadre je place une photo de tous les enfants qui m'ont été confié, là vois tu au centre _(Ruby pointait la photo au centre de son doigt tout en parlant)_ c'est la petite Ellie le tout premier bébé qui m'a été confié un vrai petit ange dont l'histoire de sa naissance est une histoire de fou mais il est beaucoup trop tard pour que je te la raconte. Ensuite ici il y a Max, Sarah, Eva, Matthew, Aurore, Flyn, Oliver, Bethany ce sont tous les enfants qui sont entrés dans ma famille et ici cette place sera pour toi Henry.

Au début je faisais ces photos et je les conservais dans une boite mais je passais tellement de temps à les regarder que Victor à suggéré que je les encadre et que nous placions le cadre dans notre salon pour que nous puissions les voir tous les jours même si ils ne sont plus avec nous maintenant et qu'ils sont heureux dans leurs familles ont pense à eux tous les jours de cette façon. Et si tu le veux bien tu feras partie de notre grande famille Henry."

Henry acquiesça sans vraiment réfléchir, cela lui faisait tellement chaud au cœur d'être considéré comme cela, il était submergé par l'émotion, cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- "Je ne veux pas paraitre indiscret ou quoi que ce soit mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'enfants à vous je veux dire des enfants biologiques ?" Demanda Henry en ayant un peu peur de vexer Ruby.

\- "Ce n'est pas indiscret, par contre je te l'ai déjà dit Henry tu peux me tutoyer et Victor aussi _(dit-elle en souriant)_ et pour répondre à ta question, avoir des enfants biologiques c'est une chose à laquelle nous pensons souvent mais nous n'avons jamais franchi le pas si je peux dire, tu sais les enfants qui nous sont confiés nous donnent beaucoup de bonheur et puis au départ je préférais être concentrée sur ces enfants pour les aider et je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de gérer l'éducation de nos enfants et celle des enfants placés. Et Victor était très pris par son travail même si il a beaucoup plus de temps maintenant. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que je n'ai plus peur d'affronter la difficulté d'élever mes enfants et ceux qui me sont confiés, nous y réfléchissons beaucoup Victor et moi et peut-être que dans un avenir proche nous auront nos enfants à qui j'apprendrai à accueillir les enfants qu'on me confie comme les nouveaux membres de notre famille même si il ne sont que de passage dans nos vies.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas Henry, si Victor et moi nous venions à avoir un enfant ce ne sera jamais un motif pour te renvoyer en foyer, qu'il s'agisse de toi ou de n'importe quel autre enfant qu'on me confiera."

La peur d'être renvoyé dans un foyer car les Whales-Lucas aurait fondé une famille n'était pas vraiment l'objet de sa question mais il était heureux de voir à quel point Ruby et Victor était des gens bien, pour lui et pour tous les enfants qu'ils ont accueilli et qu'ils accueilleront.

Henry avait posé cette question car quelque part il avait envie de savoir comment et pourquoi Ruby et Victor pouvaient être aussi dévoués envers des enfants qui n'étaient pas les leurs biologiquement parlant quand d'autres personnes abandonnent leurs enfants biologiques comme lui a été abandonné par ses parents biologiques. Mais pour l'instant il était tard et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de plus d'explication.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à ses parents d'accueil, c'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Ruby et Victor, Henry partit se coucher, le lendemain risquait d'être une journée très éprouvante, sa première journée en mer et pour être honnête il espérait bien que la nuit lui porterait conseil pour trouver un stratagème pour échapper à cette sortie en mer.

Le sommeil d'Henry fut très agité sans cesse il faisait son cauchemar où il revivait les quelques jours avant le naufrage, la voix de sa mère tournait en boucle dans sa tête avec les paroles suivantes :

 _"Tu sais mon chéri il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences elles sont souvent trompeuses, qui sait peut-être qu_ _'_ _aujourd_ _'_ _hui cette jeune fille qui t_ _'_ _a donné la vie est une mère de famille responsable avec un très bon travail et peut-être même que tu as des frères et des sœurs, tu sais tu as le droit de lui donner une chance"_

Victor s'était réveillé dans la nuit, ce soir là et lorsqu'il était passé devant la chambre d'Henry il avait entendu le jeune homme marmonner, il avait compris qu'il parlait dans son sommeil car les paroles d'Henry était inaudibles. Victor décida d'aller chercher son verre d'eau la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé et avant de retourner se coucher il irait vérifier qu'Henry allait bien.

Lorsque Victor passa devant la chambre d'Henry cette fois il entendit clairement Henry crier _"NON!"_ , c'est alors que Victor décida d'entrer doucement dans la chambre, il frappa légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer, et en même temps il dit _"Henry, c'est Victor tout va bien" ,_ Victor entra dans la chambre, Henry était réveillé et il lui répondit que tout allait bien et qu'il s'était juste réveillé en sursaut.

Victor proposa à Henry quelque chose de léger pour dormir car Henry semblait clairement présenter des troubles du sommeil et Victor étant médecin voulait l'aider et en plus Victor comprenait que ce nouveau déménagement pour Henry, même si c'est Henry qui en avait fait la demande pouvait être éprouvant. Mais Henry refusa et remercia Victor et essaya de se rendormir.

Victor retourna se coucher se demandant ce qui pouvait travailler à ce point ce jeune homme, certes le placement dans le système d'adoption devait être une épreuve difficile mais Victor pressentait une autre raison mais il était trop tard pour trouver une explication.

Victor décida qu'il en parlerait à Ruby le lendemain matin car après tout c'était elle la spécialiste pour résoudre le mal-être des enfants qui leur étaient confiés. Victor réparait les corps mais il avait toujours été admiratif de la profession de sa femme car elle, elle réparait les âmes.

Le lendemain Henry n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse pour échapper à la sortie en mer qui était prévue. Il entendait Ruby et Victor se réveiller et vu que Ruby lui avait promis de le réveiller pour être prêt pour sa première journée avec Killian il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minute avant que Ruby entre dans sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir par la fenêtre car il se trouvait au deuxième étage de la maison et cela aurait été de l'inconscience pure, de plus il ne voulait pas décevoir ces gens si gentils qui l'avait accueilli et sans qui il se serait retrouvé au couvent de Storybrook qui servait d'orphelinat et était tenu par la congrégation des sœurs de Storybrook, des nones connues pour leur caractère strict et intransigeant sous l'autorité de la mère supérieure Marie-Marguerite Blue.

Henry décida tout de même de tenter le tout pour le tout en prétextant un mal de ventre.

Ruby qui était venue réveiller Henry resta perplexe, le jeune homme ne semblait pas malade, cependant son front était chaud, il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et affichait une pâleur indéniable. Ruby décida de demander à Victor de l'examiner. À ce moment Henry pensa qu'il était foutu jamais il ne pourrait tromper un médecin.

Victor entra et l'examina, il ne prononça aucun mot ce qui pour Henry semblait être mauvais signe. Victor sortit parler avec Ruby, Henry plaça ses deux mains sur son visage comme pour se cacher cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui il allait devoir affronter sa peur dès aujourd'hui ce qui l'effrayait car il n'était pas prêt. Et commençait même à avoir des sortes de spasmes, il devait se calmer pensa-t-il.

Pendant ce temps Victor parla avec Ruby et lui dit qu'il lui semblait qu'Henry n'avait rien hormis un manque de sommeil évidant, puis il lui raconta les cauchemars de la vielle et dit à Ruby qu'il lui semblerait bon de montrer un peu de souplesse avec Henry et de lui permettre de rester à la maison au moins cette journée, Ruby était d'accord avec le jugement de Victor et décida d'appeler Killian pour le prévenir de l'absence d'Henry mais aussi pour l'informer du comportement d'Henry et comme à leur habitude quand un enfant qui leur était confié était à la fois intégré au programme de Killian et placé chez Ruby ils allaient faire équipe pour le bien de l'enfant.

Victor retourna voir Henry pour le prévenir qu'il n'irait pas avec Killian aujourd'hui et qu'il devait rester chez eux pour se reposer. Henry acquiesça et Victor en repartant eu l'impression de voir sur le visage d'Henry une expression de reconnaissance et d'immense soulagement. Suite à cette annonce les spasme du jeune homme se stoppèrent net.

Pour cette fois et pour cette fois uniquement Henry avait échappé à l'inévitable.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Emma sonna à la porte de Ruby, Emma portait le petit Jack dans son porte bébé et tenait sa fille par la main, comme convenu plus tôt Ruby allait garder la petite Ellie car Emma devait emmener Jack passer une visite médicale.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur Ruby, Ellie eu un grand sourire radieux et elle sautillait sur place en levant les bras vers Ruby pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être prise dans les bras de la brune.

\- "Un bisou tata Ruby, un bisouuuuuuuu" dit joyeusement la petite tout en gesticulant sur place.

Ruby prit avec joie la petite fille dans ses bras, et une fois dans les bras de Ruby, Ellie passa sans plus attendre ses petits bras autour du cou de Ruby et elle lui fit un énorme bisou. Ruby fit de même et dit :

\- "Bonjour princesse."

\- "Mais je suis pas une princesse moi je suis un cygne, non même que je suis un cygne pirate d'abord !" Dit la petite fille en faisant une petite moue.

\- "Un cygne pirate ? Cela existe ça ?" Demanda Ruby tout en entrant dans le jeu de la petite.

\- "Ben oui, maman elle a même un dvd sur les cygnes pirates et et il y a un cygne blanc et un cygne noir et même que ça s'appelle Cygne Noir, je sais car j'ai demandé à Ava et Nicolas, et… et même qu'à mon anniversaire papa il était déguisé en pirate et il était tout en noir alors moi je suis un cygne pirate, parce que mon papa c'est un pirate et ma maman c'est un cygne c'est même papa qui le dit que maman c'est son cygne d'abord". Dit la petite fille fièrement.

\- "Alors oui tu as raison si c'est papa qui le dit _(dit Ruby en souriant et en envoyant des regards complices à Emma, les deux femmes avaient compris qu'Ellie parlait du DVD Black Swan et n'ayant pas vu le film Ellie avait imaginé sa propre histoire, puis Ruby continua)_ et en parlant de pirate tout de cuir vêtu il n'a pas du faire impression qu'aux enfants présents à la fête d'anniversaire d'Ellie hum." Fit Ruby d'un ton entendeur à Emma.

\- "Ruby !" Répondit Emma sans pour autant dissimuler un petit sourire.

\- "Quoi, je constate c'est tout." Rétorqua la brune de façon malicieuse.

\- "Oh mon dieu je dois y aller ! _(dit Emma après avoir regardé l'heure sur sa montre)_ Tu me sauves la vie Ruby, je te remercie je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'Ellie vienne avec moi dans la salle d'attente du pédiatre avec tous les microbes qui trainent en ce moment, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe malade, et c'est le premier jour du programme de Killian il ne pouvait pas être en retard _"bad form"_ ". Dit Emma en imitant l'accent de son mari pour le bad form.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire.

\- "Ce n'est rien Emma, c'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir ma petite princ… mon petit cygne pirate préféré." Dit Ruby, puis Ruby ajouta pour la petite qui était toujours dans ses bras "Tu dis au revoir à maman Ellie ?".

\- "Ouiiiiii" Répondit la fillette puis Emma s'approcha de sa fille, Ellie l'attrapa par le cou et lui fit un énorme bisou sonore et dit :

\- "À tout à l'heure ma maman que j'aime."

Emma déposa plein de petits bisous sur les joues d'Ellie et lui dit :

\- "À tout à l'heure mon petit ange que j'aime plus que tout, mais tu te souviens que c'est papa qui va venir te chercher ?"

\- "Oui c'est trop cool !" Répondit l'enfant visiblement heureuse, mais lorsque sa mère se détacha légèrement de son emprise pour regagner sa voiture, Ellie l'interpella :

"Maman, Maman bisou esquimau."

Emma se retourna et ne pouvant rien refuser à sa fille, elle se retourna vers l'enfant et colla son nez à celui d'Ellie pour faire ce fameux bisou esquimau que sa fille lui avait demandé. Puis Ellie déposa doucement un bisou sur le crâne de son petit frère et dit :

\- "Sois bien sage petit frère et le docteur il va te donner une sucette."

Les deux adultes rirent à nouveau car le nouveau né était trop jeune pour manger une sucette, mais l'innocence d'Ellie était tellement adorable qu'elles n'y ont pas résisté.

Emma regagna sa voiture et installa son fils dans le siège bébé, Ruby elle rentra chez elle avec Ellie dans ses bras, mais aucune d'elle ne savait qu'une troisième personne avait assisté à la scène ou du moins avait entendu sans le vouloir leur discussion.

En effet la chambre d'Henry dont la fenêtre était ouverte, se situait juste au dessus de l'entrée de la maison des Whales-Lucas et bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu espionner et il n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé de son lit où il s'était installé pour essayer d'écrire, il avait entendu la conversation.

Cette petite scène de la vie courante l'avait même ému jusqu'aux trippes, lui aussi il avait reçu il y a longtemps cet amour maternel, lui aussi il avait aimé et avait été aimé en retour, mais cela n'existait plus dans sa vie maintenant.

Puis Henry laissa vagabonder ses pensées sur le prénom de la petite fille, était-ce Ellie comme Ellie le bébé dont s'est occupé Ruby si c'était ce bébé, certainement que Ruby lui avait trouvé de très bons parents adoptifs et si il avait bien compris cette Emma était la femme de Killian Jones son éducateur pour le programme de réinsertion, pas étonnant que des personnes comme ça ai été du genre à adopter et à donner de l'amour à un enfant pensa-t-il.

Henry n'était pas jaloux de l'amour que recevait Ellie non pas du tout ça le rendait plutôt nostalgique car lui cela il n'en avait plus dans sa vie, mais une part de son cœur était ravie que la petite Ellie ai trouvé cette Madame Jones qui l'aimait plus que tout, cette femme aimait ses enfants et se souciait d'eux et de leur bonheur, leur bien être et même si il ne connaissait pas Killian Jones, Greg et Tamara Mendel avait parlé de lui en bien, alors Henry était heureux que cette petite connaisse ce que c'est que d'avoir de vrais parents, de bons parents.

Une fois sortit de ses pensées une vague d'inspiration submergea Henry et il se remit à l'écriture de son roman qui était pour lui qu'un simple passe temps.

Ellie avait supplié Ruby de lui lire le petit chaperon rouge et Ruby n'avait pas su dire non aux deux magnifiques iris bleues de la petite, intérieurement Ruby s'était dit " _satané gênes Jones"_ et pour s'assurer de la paix de son ménage avec le grand Docteur Victor Whales, elle avait fait promettre à Ellie de ne pas dire à son tonton Victor qu'elle lui avait lu le petit chaperon rouge et Ellie avait répondu "ouiiiii car tonton Victor il dit que le petit chaperon rouge c'est euh _(Ellie posa son index sur sa bouche, elle réfléchi et dit)_ choquant pour les Kirurgiens". Ruby l'avait reprise en lui disant qu'elle devait dire chirurgiens avec un chhhhh et Ellie avait ajouté "un chhhhhirurgien" avec le sourire.

Après l'histoire Ellie s'était endormie sur le canapé du salon et Ruby la surveillait tout en préparant à manger. Entre temps Ruby s'était assurée que tout allait bien pour Henry ce qui était le cas et Henry lui avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait pour le déjeuner. Ruby était repartie à ses préparations.

La matinée passa l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Ellie était confortablement installée à table quand Henry apparu sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine.

Ellie dévisagea Henry et dit :

\- "T'es qui toi d'abord ?"

Ruby arriva à la rescousse d'Henry, ses deux mains posées sur ses hanches et s'adressant à Ellie :

\- "Miss Elisabeth Jones _(ce n'était pas souvent que Ruby l'appelait comme ça et la fillette compris qu'elle avait dû faire quelque chose de mal)_ est-ce comme ça que tes parents t'on appris à parler ? Hum ?"

\- "Noooooon" Répondit la petite fille en faisant en même temps qu'elle parlait signe de la tête et Ruby se décala pour qu'elle s'adresse poliment à Henry mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait qui se passa.

La petite se leva de table se plaça devant le jeune homme, elle prit un air très sérieux, plaça une main sur sa hanche et avec l'autre on aurait dit qu'elle allait se mettre à compter et en même temps elle dit :

\- "Ton nom _(elle fit le signe un de la main)_ , ton prénom _(elle fit le signe deux de la main)_ , ta date de naissance _(elle fit le signe trois de la main),_ ton adresse _(elle fit le signe quatre de la main),_ ton albili _(elle fit le signe cinq de la main)."_

\- "Ellie !" Fit Ruby qui visiblement n'était pas arrivée à son but.

\- "Quoi c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle aux étrangers ? ( _Demanda Ellie innocemment)_ , parce que c'est comme ça que tonton David il a fait hier dans la grande salle toute fermée avec la grande fenêtre au travail de maman et même qu'il y avait maman et un monsieur que je connais pas du tout du tout, c'est comme ça qu'il parle aux étrangers tonton David, et ben même que maman elle a fait pareil après et maman elle dit que si un monsieur que je connais pas veut me donner des bonbons j'ai pas le droit de les prendre."

Ruby était un peu décontenancée, elle ne savait pas par où commencer, Henry quant à lui était assez amusé de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ruby s'agenouilla devant Ellie pour lui expliquer :

\- "Alors d'abord ma chérie on dit un alibi et pas un albili, maman à tout à fait raison il ne faut jamais accepter les bonbons des messieurs ou des dames que tu connais pas, mais le jeune homme qui est derrière moi n'est pas un étranger je n'occupe de lui c'est mon travail de m'occuper des enfants tu te souviens je te l'ai expliqué." Dit Ruby d'une voix douce et calme.

\- "Oui je me rappelle tata Ruby _(Ellie regarda Henry et ajouta)_ tu es très très grand pour un enfant." Cela fit sourire Henry.

Ruby reprit :

\- "Henry est plus âgé que les enfants que je m'occupe habituellement il est presque un adulte c'est pour ça qu'il est si grand."

Ellie regarda Henry et lui demanda :

\- "Tu t'appelles Henry ? T'as quel âge ?"

Henry se mit à la hauteur de la petite et lui dit que oui il s'appelait Henry et qu'il avait 20 ans et il fit vingt avec ses doigts pour faire comprendre à la petite fille ce à quoi Ellie ajouta _"Ooooooh ça fait beaucoup."_ Henry et Ruby se regardèrent amusés.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, comme Ruby l'avais promis à Ellie, Ruby avait installé dans le jardin une toute petite piscine gonflable pour enfant.

\- "Bouée canard enfilée ?" Demanda Ruby à Ellie

\- "Ouiiiiii tata." Répondit la fillette avec enthousiasme.

\- "Brassards cygnes positionnés ?" Demanda à nouveau la brune.

\- "Ouiiiii tata." Répondit joyeusement une nouvelle fois Ellie et montrant ses deux bras à Ruby.

Ruby attrapa la main d'Ellie et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à l'enfant :

\- "Prête pour l'abordage de la piscine moussaillon ?"

\- "Ouiiiiiiii" Répondit Ellie et Ruby et Ellie traversèrent le jardin en courant doucement et une fois arrivées devant le petit bassin gonflable d'eau Ruby déposa l'enfant dedans.

Henry était sur un transat dans le jardin à lire un livre, tout à coup il entendit :

\- "Henry, Henry, Henry regarde comme je nage bien." Dit Ellie.

Henry était retissant à s'approcher trop près de la petite piscine ce qui était ridicule tout aussi ridicule que l'était cette toute petite piscine mais c'était plus fort que lui, incontrôlable.

Henry se contenta d'applaudir la fillette et de lui dire qu'elle nageait très bien, bien heureux de ne pas à avoir à quitter son transat.

Mais Ellie repartit à la charge :

\- "Henry, Henry, Henry elle est trop bonne l'eau tu viens jouer avec moi ?"

Henry commençait à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de l'eau même si son intellect lui disait à quel point cette peur était stupide au regard de la profondeur de la piscine en plastique, et il ne voulait pas montrer que cette proximité de l'eau le dérangeait. Alors il pensa trouver la parade :

\- "Une autre fois Ellie je m'ai pas mis mon maillot de bain."

Mais Ruby rétorqua : "Tu peux aller passer ton maillot de bain si tu veux Henry, tu en as forcément un dans ton sac cela fait partie des fournitures demandée pour le programme, Ellie et moi nous t'attendons ici."

Henry se demandait vraiment comment il allait s'en sortir.

\- "Euh… non je préfère pas j'ai très envie de finir mon livre et je suis un peu fatigué, une autre fois Ellie." Tenta Henry.

-"Oooooh, d'accord." Fit Ellie déçue.

Cependant la déception de la petite fille fut de coute durée car il vit son père arriver.

\- "PAPAAAAAAA !" Dit elle très heureuse, puis elle ajouta "T'as vu comme je nage bien papa, tu peux pas m'attraper".

La fillette faisait battre ses petites jambes dans l'eau pour avancer, avec sa bouée autour de la taille, Killian sourit et s'approcha de la piscine enleva la sacoche qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son épaule et dit avec amusement :

\- "Tu crois que je ne peux pas t'attraper moussaillon ?"

Puis lorsqu'Ellie s'approcha un peu du bord Killian prit sa fille dans ses bras, la bouée de la petite tomba par terre et il fit une multitude de baisers à sa fille et lui dit :

\- "Je t'ai attrapée mon petit marin d'eau douce."

\- "Oui c'est parce que tu es le plus fort c'est toi le Capitaine." Répondit la petite fille en blottissant tendrement sa tête dans le creux du cou de son père.

Killian enserra sa fille tendrement avec un sourire attendri et fier, il était si fier d'être le héro de sa petite fille, lui qui n'avait pas eu le droit à ce modèle paternel dans sa tendre enfance.

Henry observait la scène de loin, à la fois gêné par ce moment d'intimité familiale, attendri par ce moment père/fille l'image qu'il s'était faite de Killian Jones correspondait bien à la personne qu'il était, et en même temps anxieux que Killian ne le trouve pas assez "malade" pour ne pas avoir assisté à la première leçon de navigation du jour.

Killian échangea un regard avec Ruby, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler ils étaient une équipe rodée maintenant, Killian devait parler à Henry et Ruby allait lui en donner l'occasion.

\- "Ellie, ma puce, tu viens avec moi je vais t'aider à te sécher et te rhabiller pour rentrer avec papa." Dit gentiment la brune.

\- "Oh déjà !" S'exclama la petite qui aurait bien profité de la piscine un peu plus, elle essaya même de faire ce regard dont seuls les Jones ont le secret mais malheureusement pour la petite son père y était parfaitement immunisé, elle le tenait de lui.

La petite fille, résignée, attrapa la main que lui tendait Ruby et rentra se changer.

Pendant ce temps Killian récupéra sa sacoche qui gisait sur le sol et s'approcha d'Henry

\- "Bonsoir, Henry je suis Killian Jones ton éducateur dans le cadre du programme de réinsertion…" Dit Killian sans vraiment avoir le temps de finir car Henry se leva pour lui donner une poignée de main et Killian se trouva encore une fois troublé par le regard du jeune homme, il y trouvait quelque chose qu'il connaissait mais quoi se demanda-t-il ?

Puis Henry lui répondit que Ruby lui avait parlé de lui et il s'excusa de pas avoir été présent pour cette première journée en mer.

\- "Oh ne t'inquiète pas Henry, avant de jeter l'ancre et de partir naviguer il y a des séances théoriques indispensables, je ne voudrais pas retrouver mes petits matelots dévorés par un crocodile ou un Kraken _(dit-il en plaisant mais voyant l'air fermé d'Henry il cessa son humour)_ je plaisante le seul véritable danger c'est de faire en sorte que les mouettes ne volent pas ton repas." Répondit Killian en essayant de rassurer Henry mais rien à faire je jeune homme était visiblement tendu.

Henry sourit nerveusement et en même temps il était étonné il n'y avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir des sortes de cours théoriques et c'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui car tant qu'il restait sur la terre ferme cela lui convenait très bien.

Killian attrapa dans sa sacoche les documents sur l'apprentissage des nœuds marins et lui demanda de les lire pour rattraper son retard et pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu lors de second cours théorique qu'il donnerait le lendemain.

Henry accepta, renvoyant un air soulagé, profondément soulagé à Killian.

Puis Killian reparti avec sa fille et tout en le regardant partir Henry se dit que ce qui allait suivre allait être très difficile pour lui car il appréciait ce Killian Jones mais cet homme allait le conduire vers sa plus grande phobie : la mer, il allait donc devoir le détester.

 _ **À suivre**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Fin de la Partie III**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà c'est tout pour l'instant ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, c'était assez fluffy cette partie et je me suis dit que ça ferait pas de mal avec tout le drama qu'il y a pu avoir avant ;).**_

 _ **Dites moi tout hihihi comment vous appréhendez cette nouvelle partie et sa fin et laissez une p'tite review qui est toujours très appréciée ;)**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	25. Chapter 14 Partie IV : Pardon ?

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Je suis super contente de vous retrouver aussi rapidement et de vous faire partager cette nouvelle partie de mon chapitre 14 qui semble trainer en longueur ce chapitre en même temps j'ai tellement de chose à dire dans ce chapitre et puis j'arrive pas à couper le cordon avec ma première fic ;) bon en tout cas j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir à lire car moi ça me fait super plaisir à écrire**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier TrueLoveTackle pour son aide pour la réplique de Peter qui est quasiment sa seule réplique oui vous allez voir petits lecteurs vaut mieux pas qu'il parle et qu'on voit sa tronche à celui là parole d'auteur ;) (bon mate je sais que je t'ai déjà remerciée donc non ce n'est pas la vieillesse qui attaque mon cerveau en me faisant radoter ;) mais voilà vaut mieux trop que pas assez)**_

 _ **Ensuite je ne connais strictement rien à la navigation ou la voile donc j'espère ne pas choquer les initiés si il y en a ici ;) sinon désolé d'avance.**_

 _ **Sinon pour ne rien vous cacher ce chapitre aurait pu être plus long car d'ailleurs j'ai continué de l'écrire (donc ça c'est bien car ça veut dire que la suite = la partie suivante, est commencée ;)) par contre je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de terminer cette partie là où elle s'arrête (bon c'est pas très compréhensible ce que je dis désolé mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous en tant que lecteur vous allez très bien comprendre en arrivant au point final de ce chapitre hahaha et je peux vous dire que la raison pour laquelle cette partie s'arrête là où elle s'arrête c'est un mot qui commence par S... hahaha rire d'auteure diabolique)**_

 _ **Et encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, postent des reviews, pour tous les fav et follows. Faire plaisir au lecteur c'est aussi ce qui contribue à l'attrait d'écrire une fanfiction, en tout cas selon moi ;).**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**

 **P** **artie** **IV :**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, mais malheureusement Killian était dans l'impasse, en plus de cela, il était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave pour lui, quelque chose qui l'affectait énormément et bien qu'il avait son idée sur l'identité du coupable il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur ce qui avait pu motiver cet acte.

Killian travaillait beaucoup, il passait de longues heures à planifier le déroulement des journées de son programme. Il avait cerné la personnalité de tous les enfants et adolescents qu'il avait sous sa charge. Tous du petit Jared qui espérait seulement trouver une famille aimante à Peter qui malheureusement s'était engouffré sur la mauvaise pente sans espoir de retour sur le droit chemin au plus grand dam de Killian, qui dorénavant redoublait de surveillance envers Peter car son instinct lui faisait pressentir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il commette un acte qui l'enverrait tout droit vers le centre disciplinaire.

Il les avait tous cernés avec brio, tous sauf un : Henry.

Killian se demandait pourquoi il avait tant de mal à identifier le problème d'Henry.  
 _Était-ce car l'expérience d'Henry lui rappelait son propre passé ?, Était-ce à cause du comportement contradictoire d'Henry ?_  
Comment le jeune homme plutôt réservé qu'il avait rencontré chez Ruby en récupérant sa fille quelques semaines auparavant pouvait se montrer aussi insolent voir insupportable à l'approche des leçons de navigation en mer ? Lorsque la phase d'apprentissage sur de petits voiliers biplaces avait commencée c'est là que le comportement d'Henry s'était révélé être le pire, de sorte qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire priver de sortie en mer, et dès lors qu'il en était privé et qu'il restait sous la surveillance de Marco, le jeune homme redevenait tout à fait charmant. De même avec Ruby et Victor, il était une personne agréable et responsable, presque quelqu'un d'autre.

Killian ne comprenait vraiment pas, il avait d'ailleurs fait voler à travers la cabine de son bateau qui lui servait de bureau, plusieurs fois le dossier d'Henry afin de soulager ses nerfs.

Une incompréhension totale, Killian connaissait pourtant l'attitude arrogante d'Henry il avait eu la même avec Marco, il avait testé Marco poussant les limites toujours plus loin jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que Marco était son allié et pas son ennemi et qu'il pouvait retrouver une famille avec lui.  
En repensant à cela Killian s'en voulait d'autant plus d'avoir fait subir cela à Marco, mais Killian à cette époque était un écorché vif, il savait que Marco ne lui en avait jamais voulu, d'ailleurs la sagesse de l'homme expérimenté qu'était Marco le conduisait toujours à dire à Killian qu'un jour il comprendrait qu'il devrait arrêter de se comporter de la sorte, qu'il devait devenir une bonne personne un homme responsable sur lequel l'on peut compter et un jour s'il serait devenu cette personne alors c'est à lui que reviendrait la charge d'enseigner cette sagesse et la vie à ses enfants.

Malheureusement pour Killian, toutes les bonnes recettes que lui avait enseigné Marco, pour faire revenir Henry sur la bonne voie n'avaient été qu'échec.  
En plus Killian avait l'intime conviction qu'il lui manquait un élément de l'équation du comportement d'Henry.

Henry était différent de tous les autres gosses qu'il avait sous sa charge, à l'inverse d'eux, Henry s'était montré plutôt studieux dans les cours purement théoriques de l'apprentissage de la navigation, il était même très doué, quand tous les autres ne rêvaient que du moment où ils allaient pouvoir embarquer sur le Swan méprisant la théorie qu'ils considéraient comme barbante.

Lorsque commença la phase d'apprentissage sur les petites embarcations biplaces de l'école de voile de Marco, tous les gosses avaient le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, même Peter s'était montré plus réceptif à cette partie du programme. Quand Henry, lui, faisait semblait-il tout pour fuir, tel un animal coincé dans un piège qui faisait tout pour s'en défaire.

Tout cela était tout bonnement incohérent, et cette incohérence obsédait Killian, tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la solution il ne serait pas tranquille et il m'abandonnerait pas de se battre.

Killian se demanda si le problème d'Henry n'était pas la mer ou la navigation mais il mit cette hypothèse de côté tout d'abord car c'est Henry qui s'était volontairement inscrit dans ce programme et ensuite car des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Tout à coup Killian entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa cabine, il leva la tête, eut un immense sourire de réconfort, referma le dossier d'Henry et le remis dans la pile avec les autres et s'adressa à la merveilleuse créature qui lui avait redonné le sourire :

\- "Que me vaut la visite de ma merveilleuse femme pendant ma pose déjeuner, love ?" Dit-il d'un ton séducteur en s'avançant vers elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Mais Emma le stoppa, plaça son index sur les lèvres de son mari se trouvant à quelques centimètres des siennes et se saisit de sa plaque et d'un ton tout aussi séducteur que lui mais néanmoins autoritaire, lui dit :

\- "C'est **shérif Jones** pour vous Capitaine."

\- "Oh viendriez-vous m'arrêter pour excès de sexytude _**shérif Jones**_." Répondit-il en insistant lascivement sur le "shérif Jones" puis il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Mais Killian eu l'impression qu'un sceau rempli de glaçons lui était tombé dessus quand il entendit le raclement de gorge de David.

\- "Non on est venus t'apporter le déjeuner Jones, quant à la visite de courtoisie tu remettras ça plus tard en dehors des heures de service." Dit David d'un air faussement agacé.

\- "Désolé mon chéri mais le maire nous as demandé d'enquêter sur le tag qui a été fait sur le Swan, pour je cite _"faire en sorte que_ _ **MA**_ _ville reste tranquille"."_ Répondit Emma en lançant un regard empli de compréhension à son mari qu'elle savait très affecté par la dégradation de son bateau qu'il aimait tout autant que le Jolly Roger, car le Swan avait été le lieu de tellement d'événements à commencer par leur retrouvailles à Emma et lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'enquêter j'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité du coupable et je ne veux pas porter plainte c'est quelque chose que je dois régler moi-même et bien que je sais que tu retrouverais parfaitement qui a tagué notre bateau Emma cela ne serait pas la meilleure façon d'agir." Répondit Killian.

\- "Tu es sûr Killian ?" Demanda Emma voyant à quel point ce tag et la détérioration du Swan peinait Killian.

\- "Parfaitement sûr love." Répondit-il, et ajouta en enlaçant sa femme "Puisque cette affaire est bouclée est-ce que mon shérif préféré va me faire le plaisir de déjeuner avec moi".

\- "Merci de me le proposer Killian, mais ce sac contient juste de quoi de te nourrir et Emma et moi nous sommes attendus par Monsieur le Maire en personne pour sa réunion hebdomadaire, ce Greg Hadès va me rendre chèvre !" Rétorqua David.

Emma et Killian se mirent à rire face à la réponse de David et Killian ajouta doucement à voix basse mais malheureusement assez fort pour ne pas épargner les oreilles de David : "J'attendrai ce soir pour l'arrestation de courtoisie love."

David sortit de la cabine en se mettant les mains sur ses oreilles et en disant :

\- "Non, non, non pourquoi je suis venu moi, mes oreilles n'ont pas à subir ça."

Emma et Killian se mirent à rire à nouveau.

D'un air plus sérieux Emma regarda son mari et lui demanda :

\- "Killian as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Anna et Kristoff, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'ils ont commencé leur investigation et je sais à quel point cela peut être long et difficile, mais je m'inquiète un peu et…" Emma s'arrêta voyant le visage de Killian afficher une expression tendue.

Killian attira sa femme sur le sofa qui se trouvait dans la cabine et il s'assirent tous les deux.

\- "Je voulais t'en parler ce soir love, j'ai eu un appel de Kristoff qui m'a informé que les recherches allaient prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu." Killian ne savait pas comment aborder la suite mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser que sa femme le coupa.

\- "Mais pourquoi ?" S'indigna Emma.

\- "Emma, love _(Killian se rapprocha d'Emma l'enlaçant protectivement)_ les parents adoptifs de ton fils figurent sur une liste de personnes disparues en mer leur du naufrage d'un bateaux de croisière."

\- "Non ! C'est pas possible Henry…., il est…" Demanda Emma les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- "Non, love, il ne figure pas sur la liste des disparus, mais sur celles des personnes qui ont été secourues par les sauveteurs _(dit il avec un sourire exprimant de l'espoir)_ , maintenant Anna et Kristoff se démènent pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé depuis le naufrage, il avait 15 ans lorsque cela s'est produit."

Emma était sous le choc son enfant avait encore une fois perdu la famille qu'il avait.

\- "Le système d'adoption, les services sociaux" Articula difficilement Emma, Killian compris.

\- "Oui, love, c'est sur cette piste qu'ils sont partis, ton fils est là quelque part, vivant et il vont le retrouver Emma." Répondit Killian.

Emma fut soulagée même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée où pouvait se trouver son enfant.

Emma fit un dernier baiser à Killian avant de partir, elle avait besoin du réconfort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Avant de sortir de la cabine, un courant d'air fit tomber le dossier d'Henry aux pieds d'Emma, mais la blonde le ramassa sans prêter attention au dossier et à la photo qui était à l'intérieur, pressée par le temps, troublée par les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Le lendemain :**_

Cette fois c'était inévitable, Killian avait décidé d'emmener Henry en mer avec le reste du groupe, peu importe le comportement du jeune adulte. Il voulait explorer l'hypothèse de cette peur de la navigation en laquelle il croyait peu, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Henry avait était pris de court, il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer des stratagèmes pour éviter cette sortie. Il avait tenté un énième comportement insolent mais il voyait que cela n'avait aucune prise sur Killian. Il avait bien espéré que le bateau resterait au port suite à l'affaire du tag mais hélas, un graffiti n'empêche pas un bateau de naviguer.

De plus, Henry ne pouvait pas rester à terre sous la bonne garde de Marco car Marco prenait part lui aussi à cette sortie.  
Killian aimait la présence de Marco lorsqu'il partait en mer avec un groupe, bien qu'il arrivait parfaitement à surveiller les enfants, il ne refusait jamais l'aide bienveillante de Marco.

Henry tremblait lorsqu'il gravissait la passerelle qui menait au Swan, il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le portait plus, arrivé en haut de la passerelle il voulut faire demi-tour et retrouver la terre ferme, mais malheureusement pour lui Peter arriva derrière lui et le poussa dans le bateau.

\- "Alors abruti t'avance !" Lança Peter agressivement.

Les deux jeunes gens n'eurent pas le temps d'en venir aux mains que Killian arriva en criant :

\- "Ça suffit vous deux !"

Killian donna sa main à Henry pour l'aider à se relever.

Killian regardait de façon appuyée les deux trouble-fêtes, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Killian était du genre à avoir une autorité naturelle, personne n'osait s'opposer à lui lorsqu'il montait le ton de la sorte, même pas Peter, qui ravala sa salive dans une déglutition audible lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Killian.

Quant à Henry malgré sa peur de la mer, cette fois-ci, il n'osa pas profiter de cette occasion pour défier Killian, car il avait rarement vu un regard comme celui-ci qui était une sorte mise en garde claire nette et précise que c'était lui qui était maître à bord et qu'il n'y avait pas intérêt à défier son autorité, tout ça sans même ajouter un mot de plus que son _"ça suffit vous deux"_.

Après s'être fait clairement comprendre, Killian envoya Peter à l'autre bout du bateau et indiqua à Henry de se placer derrière la barre et bien qu'il ne méritait pas un tel honneur en raison de son comportement de ces dernières semaines c'était lui le plus doué en théorie et de cette façon il serait sous sa constante surveillance.

Une fois ces instructions données, Killian s'adressa à tout le monde pour rappeler qui détenait l'autorité :

\- "Que cela soit bien clair, **JE suis le Capitaine, JE donne les ordres** et si quelqu'un me désobéi je le fait marcher sur la planche et il n'aura plus qu'à prier pour que les sirènes aient pitié de son âme."

Bien que le ton de Killian était très directif et autoritaire, cette menace n'en était pas une puisqu'il était hors de question de faire marcher quel qu'enfant que ce soit vers le supplice de la planche, mais il avait remarqué que cela faisait généralement impression auprès des jeunes qu'il encadrait et il aimait ce côté pirate.

De son côté, Henry peinait à dissimuler son appréhension, malgré tout il réussi à se calmer, la mer était extrêmement calme, et après une bonne demi-heure de navigation ils était sur le chemin du retour en direction du port. La voix calme et rassurante de Killian qui le félicitait lorsqu'il répondait correctement à ses questions sur la navigation l'avait beaucoup aidé, si il n'y avait pas eu cet événement tragique que le naufrage et la mort de ces deux parents, Henry aurait même put aimer cette après-midi.

Tout allait à peu près bien, jusqu'au moment où Killian lui demanda d'échanger sa place avec un de ses camarades se situant à tribord.

À nouveau Henry eu la sensation que ses jambes ne le portaient plus pour faire les quelques mètres qui séparait sa position actuelle de celle de Jeff avec qui il devait échanger de poste.

Et le drame se produisit lorsqu'il passa à côté de Peter.

Henry était passé à côté de lui en le bousculant un peu, pas volontairement bien au contraire, il avait eu un vertige dû à sa peur et au mouvement des vagues. Mais Peter ne comptait pas en rester là il était du genre petite terreur qui aime être craint des autres et il était très jaloux d'Henry.

\- "Tu peux pas faire attention espèce d'idiot !" Vociféra Peter à l'encontre d'Henry.

 _(Au même moment, Killian et Marco étaient occupés auprès du petit Jared dont la tête avait heurté malencontreusement une mouette de plein fouet ou plus exactement une mouette avait heurté violemment sa tête. Marco et Killian n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était entrain de se passer entre Henry et Peter)._

Henry ne prêta pas une seule seconde d'attention aux propos de Peter, trop pressé de rejoindre son poste et ne plus en bouger mais Peter considéra le comportement d'Henry comme un affront qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.

Peter saisit Henry par les deux bras et plaqua le corps d'Henry contre la coque du bateau de sorte que le haut du corps d'Henry se trouvait au-dessus de l'eau dans le vide.  
Henry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- "Hey ! Tu t'prends pour qui toi ? Tu crois que parce que t'es le protégé de **MONSIEUR** le capitaine que ça te donne le droit de te **foutre de moi** , BOUFFON ?! _(Peter lâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras gauche d'Henry pour lui donner un coup violent sur ses côtes, et attrapa de nouveau le bras gauche d'Henry pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre)_ P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E NE ME MANQUE DE RESPECT, okay ? **P.E.R.S.O.N.N.E** et surtout pas l'attardé que tu es !"..."regarde toi...pathétique mec de la vingtaine tellement dérangé qu'on l'garde dans l'système...incapable de se démerder tout seul, grandi, abruti !"

Cependant suite aux propos de Peter, Henry avais repris ses esprits et un mélange de colère due aux paroles de Peter et à la perte de ses parents, monta en lui, elle terrassa toute once de raison, elle chassa même la peur d'Henry face à cet élément qu'il détestait tant et qui lui avait pris ses parents, Henry il se détacha de l'emprise de Peter pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans le nez.

Peter à son tour lui retourna un coup de poing, il était fou de rage personne se s'était jamais opposé à lui comme ça et Henry allait faire naitre de l'espoir pour les autres enfants, il allait montrer qu'il n'était pas invincible qu'ils pouvaient ne pas le craindre, c'était simplement INTOLÉRABLE.  
Peter rassembla toute sa rage se jeta sur Henry et le fit passer par-dessus bord.

Juste avant que Peter pousse Henry à l'eau Killian avait été alerté par une sorte de brouhaha, il releva la tête, eu le temps de dire :

\- "PETER ! NOOOOOON !"

Puis Killian vit Henry tomber à l'eau. Marco et Killian coururent vers Peter, Marco ne perdit pas de temps et lança une bouée de sauvetage à l'eau pour Henry et se saisit de Peter, Killian voyait Henry se débattre dans l'eau et lui criait de tirer sur la ficelle du gilet de sauvetage, mais voyant la façon donc Henry se débattait avec effroi il cria :

\- **"BLOODY HELL ! IL NE SAIT PAS NAGER !"**

 _ **Fin de la Partie IV  
À suivre…**_

* * *

 _ **Et oui cette partie se termine ici pour le S...USPENS ;) c'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça (enfin surtout pour moi car je connais la suite ;))**_

 _ **J'espère que cela vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer j'adore connaitre vos petites théories personnelles, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé et vous avec même le droit que dire que l'auteure est une diabolique admiratrice du suspens ;) mais pour ma défense si j'avais continué à écrire tous les événements que je voulais dans cette partie ça ne serait pas encore posté et vous aurez attendu plus longtemps :)**_

 _ **A très vite...**_


	26. Chapter 14 Partie V : Pardon ? :

**_COUCOU_ _à tous ;),_**

 ** _Je suis très contente de vous retrouver avec cette nouvelle partie de mon chapitre 14_** ** _._**

 ** _Love-Fiction-2000 : malheureusement l'événement que tu attends n'est pas dans cette partie, mais ce n'est pas pour faire du suspens là c'est vraiment car c'est plus facile pour moi de traiter cela dans une autre partie car cette partie V est un peu plus longue que les autres et plus c'est long en texte, plus c'est long à corriger et du coup plus les lecteurs attendent que le chapitre soit posté._** ** _Donc voilà j'ai préféré couper là où je l'ai fait, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira quand même ;)._**

 ** _Encore merci pour toutes les reviews qui sont grandement appréciées, les mises en favoris et les followers ça fait très plaisir._**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre j'ai passé pas mal de temps à le travailler donc j'espère que ça va se voir et surtout qu'il va vous plaire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**_

 _ **PARTIE V : **_

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Précédemment en fin de Partie IV :**_

 _Puis Killian vit Henry tomber à l'eau. Marco et Killian coururent vers Peter, Marco ne perdit pas de temps et lança une bouée de sauvetage à l'eau pour Henry et se saisit de Peter, Killian voyait Henry se débattre dans l'eau et lui criait de tirer sur la ficelle du gilet de sauvetage, mais voyant la façon donc Henry se débattait avec effroi il cria :_

 **\- "BLOODY HELL ! IL NE SAIT PAS NAGER !"**

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Killian pour retirer énergiquement ses chaussures et son t-shirt gardant uniquement sur lui le short rouge qu'il portait, tout en disant à Marco d'appeler les secours de ramener le bateau au port et de s'occuper de Peter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Killian plongea à l'eau sans la moindre hésitation pour secourir Henry.

Killian ne perdit pas de temps pour arriver jusqu'à Henry, malheureusement, le jeune homme paniqué, se débattait alors que Killian essayait de les sauver tous les deux.

\- "Henry, calme toi je suis là, je te tiens." Parvint à dire Killian.

Mais rien à faire Henry était en pleine crise de panique. Le comportement d'Henry eu pour conséquence de les envoyer tous les deux vers le fond.

Marco qui venait d'appeler les secours arriva juste au moment pour voir son fils et Henry disparaître sous l'eau.

Il cria :

- **"K** **illian** **!"**

Une fois sous l'eau, Henry perdit connaissance il avait dû ingurgiter trop d'eau pendant sa crise de panique. Étant inconscient rien ne pouvait empêcher sa descente vers les profondeurs de l'océan.

Killian lui manquait d'air, il voyait Henry sombrer vers le fond mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait remonter à la surface, ce qu'il fit à regret.

Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, Killian prit une grande bouffée d'air, il ne perdit pas une seconde et replongea pour aller chercher Henry.

Henry continuait sa chute inexorable vers le fond, mais soudain, Killian l'attrapa et il ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Les deux hommes remontèrent à la surface, Marco fut tellement soulagé, il cria à nouveau :

\- "Killian tout va bien ?"

Killian lui répondit que oui et qu'il devait ramener le bateau et les enfants au port tout proche tandis que lui et Henry se dirigeaient vers la plage qui se situait à proximité.

Killian parvint à la plage avec Henry.

Malheureusement, le jeune homme était toujours complètement inconscient, il ne respirait plus mais Killian avait sentit un très faible battement cardiaque. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, effectuer les gestes de premiers secours que Killian connaissait par cœur, il les avait souvent employé lorsqu'il était dans la Navy et il savait à quel point ils étaient importants ils avaient sauvé tant de vies.

Killian entreprit de faire du bouche à bouche pour aider Henry à respirer à nouveau.

Killian fit une première tentative.

Une fois le bouche à bouche fait, Killian s'adressa à Henry qui était toujours inconscient.

\- "Allez mon grand, ALLEZ !, tu as toute ta vie à vivre bats toi bon sang !"

Killian lui fit à nouveau du bouche à bouche. Cette fois-ci Henry se mit à tousser il reprit conscience et ouvrit les yeux.

Killian le mit tout de suite sur le côté pour qu'il puisse cracher l'eau qui provenait de ses poumons.

La première chose qu'Henry vit fut le regard rassurant de Killian, la première chose qu'il entendit fut la voix de Killian :

\- "Tout va bien mon grand, c'est fini, tu es en sécurité avec moi, les secours vont arriver. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Henry."

Bien qu'Henry était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année tout ce que Killian voyait dans son regard c'était de la peur. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un jeune homme vulnérable qui ressemblait plus à un petit garçon effrayé à qui on avait fait subir une expérience dont bien souvent l'on ne revient pas, qu'un jeune adulte insolent à qui il s'était confronté ses derniers temps.

Henry, lui, faisait face à une valse des émotions, il venait d'échapper à une mort certaine, une seconde fois, et Killian venait de prononcer les mots qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre pour lui, Killian l'avait appelé "mon grand" certainement dans un élan paternaliste induit par les tragiques événements.

Mais cela toucha Henry au plus profond de lui-même, cette expérience qu'il venait de vivre l'avait rendu si vulnérable, si désarmé, il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces physiques et mentales avaient été happées par les profondeurs de l'océan, le laissant vide, fragile, sans défense tel un enfant ou un nouveau né.

Il avait besoin de celui qui prononçait ces mots autrefois, son père, mais son père n'était plus et bien qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il le liait à Killian, Henry avait envie de lui donner toute sa confiance, de se laisser complètement aller, de s'en remettre à la protection de Killian car lui ne pouvait pas se protéger lui-même il était trop faible pour ça ou du moins il n'était pas faible mais il se sentait si faible ce qui était bien pire.

Killian était accroupi à côté d'Henry, Henry lui était allongé sur le côté sur le sable jusqu'à ce que Killian prononce ces deux petits mots, si importants, si porteurs de sens.

Suite à cela Henry réussi à articuler péniblement : "Killian, tu… tu m'as sauvé" et suite à cette phrase Henry craqua, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était la force de son père pour le rassurer pour qu'il se sente à nouveau protégé mais ça il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il ne l'aurait plus, alors Henry cessa de réfléchir et décida de se laisser aller auprès de celui qui s'apparentait le plus à un père à cet instant : Killian.

Henry se releva, il était assis dans le sable, Killian lui demeurait accroupi à côté de lui et dans un élan complètement inattendu pour les deux hommes, Henry passa ses bras autour du cou de Killian, colla sa tête dans le creux de son cou et s'effondra en pleurant, serrant de toutes ses forces, les dernières qui lui restait, ses mains autour du cou de son aîné comme si Killian était le dernier rempart de protection entre lui et la mort, comme si lâcher le cou de Killian c'était lâcher complètement et définitivement prise, sans possibilité de retour.

Pour Henry, à ce moment précis Killian était la seule et unique personne qui le rattachait à la vie et il se battait de toute ses forces pour ne pas lâcher, même si cette peur de mourir n'était que psychologique car Henry n'était plus physiquement en danger, cette peur, ce sentiment n'en était pas moins réel pour autant.

\- "Pardon pour tout." Sanglota Henry dans le creux du cou de Killian

\- "Shhhhh, ce n'est rien mon grand, il n'y a rien qui est irréparable." Lui répondit Killian, serrant Henry fort contre lui car il avait compris le moment d'extrême vulnérabilité dans lequel se trouvait Henry, mais il connaissait également la raison de ces excuses, il y avait eu entre les deux hommes une sorte d'aveu muet.

Puis c'est à ce moment que l'ambulance arriva.

Les secouristes vérifièrent toutes les constantes d'Henry, ils placèrent des électrodes sur son thorax afin de surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

Les ambulanciers informèrent Henry et Killian qu'ils étaient prêt à partir, mais lorsque le regard d'Henry croisa celui de Killian, Killian compris et dit :

\- "Je l'accompagne."

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, pourtant un des deux ambulanciers s'opposa :

\- "C'est impossible, Monsieur Jones, vous n'êtes pas de la famille."

\- ″ **Bloody Hell** , écoutez moi bien, vous ! _(dit Killian d'un ton menaçant, le regard noir et pointant le secouriste du doigt, le secouriste avait touché l'instinct paternel de Killian, et quand bien même Henry n'était pas son enfant, Killian allait se comporter comme si il s'agissait d'Ellie ou de Jack et il ferait tout pour accompagner Henry)_ je suis le responsable d'un programme de réinsertion auquel fait partit Henry ce qui fait de moi son tuteur de 8h à 18h, et actuellement il est 16 heures tout juste passé et si vous voulez expliquer au Sénateur du Maine qui est à l'initiative de ce programme que vous avez refusé qu'un des jeunes qui se trouve sous **MA** responsabilité soit accompagné à l'hôpital alors qu'il vient de frôler la noyade, je vous en prie.″ _(Killian lui tendait son téléphone, hors d'usage, dégoulinant d'eau salée à l'ambulancier avant d'utiliser son dernier argument, de loin le plus efficace de tous)_ ″Oh pendant que j'y pense _(dit-il de façon faussement nonchalante, comme si il venait de se rappeler d'un détail d'importance, cet oubli n'étant qu'une mascarade servant à son plan)_ il faudra aussi l'expliquer à Mademoiselle Lucas à qui Henry a été confié par les services sociaux."

\- "Bon ça va, vous pouvez monter." Répondit l'ambulancier de façon agacée et résignée, ne voulant en aucun cas devoir s'expliquer ou même affronter Ruby Lucas.

Un peu plus tard dans l'ambulance, Henry demanda à Killian si c'était vrai que le Sénateur du Maine était à l'origine de ce programme et que cela faisait en quelque sorte de Killian une sorte d'agent du gouvernement. Killian répondit que non mais que l'ambulancier ne le savait pas et que de toute façon qu'entre un Sénateur aussi puissant soit-il et Ruby c'était Ruby qu'il craignait le plus.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des regards complices et rirent doucement ensemble.

Une fois à l'hôpital, Victor s'occupa en priorité d'Henry, il voulait s'assurer qu'Henry recevrait les meilleurs soins et la devise de Victor étant _″qu'on est jamais mieux servit que pas soit même″_ , il écarta sans ménagement le tout jeune médecin fraîchement diplômé qui devait s'occuper d'Henry pour faire passer lui même tous les examens nécessaires à Henry.

Henry avait été placé dans une chambre le temps que les résultats reviennent et que Victor décide si il pouvait rentrer chez eux ou non.

En attendant le retour des résultats, Killian qui avait lui aussi fait l'objet d'une auscultation à son arrivée à l'hôpital sur l'ordre de Victor qui avait rétorqué au brun que sa femme était bien plus terrifiante que lui et qu'il ne voulait pas finir au fond du port de Storybrook lesté avec une pierre si par malheur elle apprenait qu'il n'avait pas fait passer tous les examens médicaux nécessaires à son héro de mari, décida d'aller tenir compagnie à Henry, de plus il devait avoir une petite conversation avec le jeune homme, conversation qui ne pouvait pas attendre si il voulait venir en aide à Henry.

Pour faciliter son entrée en matière, Killian décida d'apporter un chocolat chaud à Henry et entra avec son présent dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Henry était quelque peu endormi mais se réveilla et sourit lorsqu'il sentit les effluves d'une boisson qu'il adorait, sa préférée.

\- ″J'ai pensé qu'un bon chocolat chaud te ferait plaisir, malheureusement il provient d'un distributeur automatique mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même.″ Dit Killian.

\- ″C'est ma boisson préférée merci Killian.″ Répondit Henry, puis il but une gorgée mais fit une grimace qui fit rire son vis-à-vis, grimace qu'il connaissait bien.

\- ″Il est si horrible que ça ? _(Fit Killian en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille gêné car il voulait avant tout faire plaisir à Henry)_ C'est très drôle car ma femme fait la même grimace lorsqu'elle en boit un ici.″ Rétorqua Killian.

\- ″Non il est bon mais c'est juste que je ne suis plus habitué à boire mon chocolat sans cannelle saupoudrée dessus.″ Répondit Henry.

\- ″Tiens, moi qui croyait que ma femme et ma fille étaient les seules personnes au monde à pouvoir boire leur chocolat avec de la cannelle dessus, je crois que tu t'entendrais bien avec elles.″ Ajouta Killian d'un ton amusé.

\- ″Oui Ellie est vraiment une petite-fille adorable, j'aurais aimé avoir une petite sœur comme elle, mais la vie en a décidé autrement.″ Répondit Henry quelque peu nostalgique.

C'est à ce moment que Killian décida d'aborder la discussion fatidique :

\- ″Henry, je dois bien t'avouer que ce chocolat me sert également d'excuse pour pouvoir te parler car j'ai besoin de comprendre certaines choses, _(Henry devint blême, il avait très peur que Killian ai découvert son terrible secret)_ je dois dire que tu es le premier qui me donne autant de travail pour comprendre ce qui te fait du mal Henry. Est-ce que le comportement contradictoire que tu as eu avec moi ces dernières semaines est dû au fait que tu ne sais pas nager ?″ Demanda Killian en espérant que poser une question sur la partie visible du problème d'Henry l'amènerait à lui parler des vraies causes de son mal-être celles qui ne sont pas visibles.

\- ″Noooon je sais nager !″ Répondit d'instinct Henry, sur la défensive, puis suite à ces paroles il s'installa un long silence, Henry baissa les yeux, car il ne savait pas si il devait mentir à Killian, mentir encore et encore, cacher ce qui lui faisait si mal.

Bien sûr une part de lui voulait cacher la peine causée par la perte de ses parents car il considérait que c'était sa souffrance que cela le regardait lui et il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde différemment, il ne voulait pas être vu comme un orphelin.

Mais il y avait cette autre part de lui qui lui disait de se confier, qu'il ne pouvait plus garder ce fardeau éternellement et il avait confiance en Killian, encore plus après ce qui venait de ce passer et cette part de lui-même lui criait de se confier à Killian car c'était un homme bon et qu'il l'aiderait et ne le jugerait pas malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire pour garder son secret.

Au même moment que la réflexion d'Henry, Killian ajouta en relevant délicatement la tête d'Henry en posant sa main sur sa joue afin qu'Henry voit sa sincérité :

\- ″Henry, tu peux me parler, tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas je veux simplement t'aider, et plus qu'avec n'importe quel autre jeune qu'on n'a confié quand je te regarde je me vois moi au même âge, j'étais même un peu plus jeune que toi, mais cette souffrance que je vois dans tes yeux je la connais Henry je l'ai vécue, même si j'ai besoin de ton aide, même si j'ai besoin que tu m'en parles saches que moi aussi je sais ce que c'est qu'avoir été abandonné.″

\- ″Je... Mar... Marco n'est pas ton père, tu as été un orphelin ?″ Articula difficilement Henry en faisant bien attention de ne pas dire _″ tu as été un orphelin toi aussi ?″_.

\- ″Oui Henry, moi aussi je sais ce que c'est que perdre ses parents plus exactement après le décès de ma mère, mon père biologique nous a abandonnés moi et mon frère ne pouvant supporter la perte de la femme qu'il aimait. J'ai connu le placement dans le système puis j'ai rencontré mon père Marco, il n'est pas celui qui m'a donné la vie mais peu importe c'est l'homme qui m'a donné une seconde chance qui m'a aimé, mon père″. Répondit Killian.

Killian n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de son passé bien que grâce à Marco il était en paix avec ce passé, mais c'était toujours difficile pour Killian de se confier sur ce sujet si sensible, sauf avec Emma car elle et lui avaient vécu ce même traumatisme même si c'était dans des circonstances différentes. Pourtant Killian avait décidé de faire cet effort avec Henry car il savait au fond de lui que c'est ce que qui aiderait Henry à parler.

\- ″Je... Je... Je suis tellement désolé pour mon comportement Killian _(Henry commença à sangloter)_ et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner _(Killian voulait répliquer en lui disant qu'il lui avait déjà pardonné mais il préféra laisser Henry se confier)_ surtout après ce que j'ai fait au Swan, je.. je voulais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix enfin on a toujours le choix mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais garder mon secret et taguer ton bateau était juste une tentative désespérée de me tenir le plus loin possible de ce qui a pris la vie de mes parents, la mer. Pardon, Killian, pardon, je voulais pas je te jure et quand je pense à ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui je me sens encore plus honteux.″ S'effondra Henry contre Killian qui l'enlaça pour le réconforter.

Cette fois-ci Killian décida de parler :

\- ″Shhhhhh, tu es pardonné Henry et tu verras les miracles que l'on peut faire avec une bonne brosse et des détergents _(dit Killian avec une pointe d'humour, puis il continua plus sérieusement)_ , on va passer un marché toi et moi, tu m'aides à remettre en état le Swan et l'on efface complètement cette petite erreur de parcours et l'on remet les compteurs à zéro tu en penses quoi ? Et évidemment je te promets que le Swan sera à quai.″ Dit calmement Killian.

\- ″Tu voudrais bien faire ça pour moi ? Tu ne veux pas me renvoyer dans le système ?″ Demanda Henry, après avoir relevé la tête et en regardant Killian droit dans les yeux avec espoir et à la fois très surpris que l'on puisse en quelque sorte croire en lui.

\- ″Bien sûr Henry qu'il est hors de question de te renvoyer en foyer, si je le faisais ça voudrait dire que je refuse de t'aider et ça il en est hors de question.″ Dit Killian déterminé à aider Henry et ajouta sur un ton plus léger : ″Maintenant si tu ne veux pas de mon offre, il y a toujours les cellules du commissariat de Storybrook pour purger ta peine mais à ce qu'on dit elles ne sont pas très accueillantes et crois moi je suis bien renseigné ma femme est le shérif de cette ville.″

Henry compris que le spectre de la prison n'était en rien une menace de la part de Killian, et bien que Killian lui avait pardonné il devait répondre de ses actes, il le devait à Killian pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et il n'était pas seulement question du fait qu'il l'avait sauvé de la noyade.

\- ″J'accepte Killian, je vais réparer mes erreurs et tant que le Swan reste à quai j'y arriverai.″ Répondit Henry.

Puis Killian en profita pour lui poser cette ultime question :

\- ″Henry, je sais que c'est très difficile pour toi mais je voudrais juste comprendre, puisque tu sais nager pourquoi as tu été pris de panique tout à l'heure car tu avais ton gilet de sauvetage il te suffisait juste de le déclencher ?″ Demanda gentiment Killian ne voulant pas brusquer le jeune homme.

\- ″C'est parce que... parce que j'ai perdu mes parents dans le naufrage du bateau de croisière sur lequel on se trouvait et... et mon père m'avait donné son gilet car il n'y en avait pas assez mais j'étais un meilleur nageur que lui, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et m'a mis le gilet et maman et lui ont péris dans le naufrage et depuis ce souvenir me hante et je ne peux plus me retrouver trop proche de l'eau sans paniquer.″ Répondit Henry.

Voilà il y était arrivé son terrible secret il l'avait révélé à cet homme en qui il avait confiance.

Cependant, Killian se trouvait en état de choc face à ces révélations car dans sa tête des recoupements se faisaient, ce jeune homme s'appelait Henry, il avait 20 ans, il avait perdu ses parents dans un naufrage et lui avait survécu, il aimait le chocolat à la cannelle, il partageait les mêmes mimiques que sa femme et surtout, SURTOUT, il comprit pourquoi le regard du jeune homme l'avait toujours troublé au-delà du fait de partager la même expérience que lui, dans le regard d'Henry il voyait celui d'Emma, Henry était le fils d'Emma il en était sûr.

Voyant l'air perdu d'Henry face à sa réaction, Killian s'empressa d'agir car il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Henry pense qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Henry portait bien assez de culpabilité en lui.

Alors Killian prit Henry dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas en aucun cas s'en vouloir, tout cela n'était en rien sa faute et son père avait fait ce que tout père digne de ce nom aurait fait à sa place, ce que lui aussi aurait fait pour ses enfants, les faire passer avant toute chose et s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Killian ajouta :

\- ″Je suis tellement content de t'avoir trouvé Henry, tellement, une nouvelle vie s'offre à toi maintenant, je te le promets.″

Henry s'était sentit rassuré à cet instant.

Killian devait absolument parler à sa femme. Il devait annoncer à Emma que l'enfant qu'elle espérait tant retrouver était ici à Storybrook.

Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que la suite des événements se passerait ainsi :

Une fois que Killian libéra Henry de l'étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager et après avoir dit à Henry qu'il devrait se reposer car cette journée avait été très difficile.

Killian lança un bref coup d'œil vers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir des infirmières et à sa plus grande surprise il vu un visage défait, celui d'Emma qui avait sans aucune hésitation reconnu Henry.

Henry n'avait pas vu Emma.

Mais Killian lui avait vu sa femme et surtout il venait de voir l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait et il la vit également prendre la fuite dans le couloir.

Killian ne perdit pas de temps et sortit de la chambre d'Henry pour retrouver Emma.

Emma ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva, il s'agissait de sanitaires, elle était en panique, sa respiration était très saccadée, elle était dos au lavabo et s'appuyait contre pour ne pas tomber car ses jambes ne la portaient plus vraiment, elle sentait des larmes commencer à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Emma avait mis ses mains sur son visage.

Elle était complètement chamboulée, la chose qu'elle voulait le plus au monde venait de se produire au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins.

Tout à coup, Killian entra dans l'étroite pièce, il ne dit rien il se contenta d'enlacer sa femme.

Puis Emma articula ces quelques mots qui était en rien une question mais une affirmation, elle savait car c'était son enfant :

\- ″C'est Henry, Henry, c'est mon fils Killian, c'est Henry.″

\- ″Oui my love c'est ton fils, tout concorde, c'est ton fils on l'a retrouvé.″ Répondit Killian en ne cessant pas de la réconforter car c'était un événement de grande importance qui venait de se produire dans la vie de sa femme.

\- ″Je... je... j'ai peur Killian, et si il ne m'aimait pas, si il ne voulait pas de moi, si il ne voulait pas au moins que je lui raconte son histoire, mon histoire, notre histoire à lui et moi, j'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette Killian, j'ai rêvé de ce moment toute ma vie depuis que j'ai donné Henry à l'adoption, je ne veux pas remplacer sa mère adoptive dans son cœur qui sera certainement plus une mère pour lui que je ne l'ai jamais été mais j'aimerai tellement faire partie de sa vie, même un tout petit peu.″ Dit Emma apeurée.

\- ″Ne te dévalorise pas my love, tu peux être une mère pour lui même maintenant, tu es la meilleure des mères pour nos enfants, ne remets jamais ça en question et même si tu n'as pas pu être là pour les premières années de la vie d'Henry tu peux être à ses côtés pour toutes celles qui sont à venir, rien n'est perdu bien au contraire aujourd'hui marque un tournant dans ta vie, dans celle d'Henry, dans la mienne et celle de nos enfants et c'est pour le meilleur, love.″ Répondit Killian d'une manière qui montrait à quel point il soutenait complètement sa femme.

\- ″Mais si il ne veut pas de moi dans sa vie car je lui ai fait trop de mal en le donnant à l'adoption ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″Ça sera certainement difficile dans les premiers temps car il s'est produit tellement de choses dans la vie d'Henry et nous ne savons pas si à un moment il a cherché à avoir des renseignements sur toi,

il faudra y aller pas à pas, ne rien brusquer aussi bien pour son bien que le tien love, mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen de faire table rase du passé et de tout recommencer à nouveau. Je suis sûr qu'il va t'aimer love, comment ne pourrait-il pas, tu es formidable.″

\- ″Mais justement si il n'est jamais entré en contact avec moi n'est-ce pas la preuve qu'il ne veut pas me connaître ?″ Demanda Emma inquiète.

\- ″Non love, pour moi cela prouve strictement rien, il y a plein de raisons qui peuvent expliquer cela et il ne faut pas penser au pire, il faut que tu gardes espoir et je serais avec toi pour te soutenir.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″J'ai très envie de le voir, de lui parler, Killian, c'est vrai que j'étais terrifiée quand je l'ai vu car parfois obtenir la chose que l'on attend depuis si longtemps c'est terrifiant même si c'est ce que l'on veut vraiment. Mais j'ai tellement envie d'apprendre à le connaître.″ Avoua Emma avec un sourire émerveillé et plein d'espoir.

\- ″Dans les premiers temps il va falloir y aller doucement love car Henry a subi beaucoup de choses entre le décès de ses parents adoptifs et l'accident d'aujourd'hui.″ Rétorqua Killian

\- ″Oh mon dieu comment va-t-il ? J'étais tellement absorbée par l'émotion causée par son retour que j'en ai oublié le principal.″ Demanda Emma avec effroi.

\- ″Love ne t'en veux pas c'est normal vu la situation, il va bien, Victor a préféré le garder le temps de faire tout un tas d'examens pour être sûr de ne passer à côté de rien, mais les premiers résultats étaient parfaitement normaux, j'étais là pour le prodiguer les premiers secours, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir été mis en pratique les gestes de premiers secours lors de mes missions dans la Navy, qu'aujourd'hui.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Oui c'est vrai, _(Emma se colla au torse de son mari rassurée, mais tout à coup l'inquiétude la repris et releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Killian pour lui poser une multitude de questions)_ , mais toi ? Tu t'aies fait ausculter ? Tout va bien tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as pas joué à l'officier héroïque de la Navy en refusant de te faire ausculter hein ?″

\- ″Et bien je voulais rester avec Henry mais Victor ne m'a pas laissé le choix et m'a dit que tu étais bien plus terrifiante que moi et qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le port lesté avec une pierre attachée à ses pieds si il ne faisait pas le nécessaire. Donc un médecin m'a ausculté et m'a assuré que j'étais toujours aussi diablement beau qu'habituellement.″ Répondit Killian en voulant faire de l'humour et avec son sourire charmeur mais sa femme fronça les yeux et il lui répondit que tout allait parfaitement bien pour lui et ajouta en susurrant à l'oreille d'Emma ″J'ai peut être légèrement bu la tasse mais je peux t'assurer que tout est intact love et je pourrais t'en apporter des preuves ce soir si la Shérif n'est pas convaincue.″

Emma sourit, le frappa légèrement au niveau de sa cage thoracique et lui dit : ″Idiot.″

\- ″Oui mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes et quand il s'agit de redonner le sourire à ma femme j'utilise tout les moyens à ma disposition.″ Répondit Killian avec un sourire satisfait.

\- ″Oui ça pour t'aimer je t'aime plus que tout.″ Répondit Emma avant d'attraper le cou de Killian et de lui donner un baiser passionné.

Leur tendre moment fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone celui de Killian, Marco était passé plus tôt apporter à Killian son deuxième téléphone, son téléphone de secours comme il l'appelait, au cas où si il arrivait quelque chose au premier au cours d'une sortie en mer, ce qui avait été le cas aujourd'hui, Killian puisse toujours être joignable.

Killian répondit et entendu un flot de paroles d'une rapidité telle qu'au début il ne reconnu même pas son interlocutrice mais après une rapide réflexion il arriva à la conclusion que la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui pouvait parler comme ça c'était Anna.

\- ″Killian, Killian j'ai une fantastique nouvelle, tu ne vas jamais deviner ce que c'est !″ Dit Anna en exprimant toute sa joie et son enthousiasme.

\- ″Laisse moi deviner tu sais où est Henry.″ Répondit Killian ironiquement.

\- ″Euh... oui comment tu...″ Rétorqua la rousse abasourdie.

\- ″Premièrement parce que c'est le but de tes investigations et deuxièmement car aujourd'hui j'ai parlé avec Henry de son passé et qu'Emma l'a reconnu.″ Répondit Killian amusé.

\- ″Mais... Mais c'est merveilleux, Emma est avec lui, ils se sont retrouvés, il a bien pris la nouvelle, je Titre Exécutoire demande ça parce que je sais que cela peut être difficile à entendre, personnellement je pense que si j'avais été face à une telle révélation, je...″ Répondit Anna en s'emballant encore une fois comme elle le faisait très souvent mais Killian la coupa dans son élan.

\- ″Anna STOP ! Tout va bien, respire un grand coup, _(Killian entendit une profonde respiration bien qu'il avait dit cela simplement pour qu'Anna modère son enthousiasme, Anna, elle l'avait pris au sens littéral)_ Emma n'a pas encore pu parler à Henry à cause de l'enchaînement de plusieurs événements mais cela ne va pas tarder, si tu me laisses raccrocher mon téléphone, love.″ Dit calment et gentiment Killian

\- ″Oh bien sûr, que je suis bête, dis à Emma que Kristoff et moi nous sommes de tout cœur avec elle et que le petit va l'aimer y'a aucun doute là dessus.″ Répliqua Anna.

\- ″Bien sûr je n'y manquerais pas et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez Kristoff et toi, même si le hasard à fait qu'Emma et moi nous retrouvions Henry avant, nous vous devons beaucoup, et n'oublie pas qu'Henry à 20 ans.″ Termina Killian, l'intonation de sa voix traduisant un profond remerciement, puis son ton devint amusé quand il rappela l'âge d'Henry à Anna.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **Au même moment, au domicile d'Anna et Kristoff :**_

\- ″Kristoff, Kristoff ! J'ai une fantastique nouvelle tu vas JAAAMAIS le croire !″ Dit Anna très enjouée.

\- ″Hum Killian et Emma ont retrouvé Henry avant nous.″ Affirma le jeune homme le plus simplement possible.

\- ″Quoi, euh... oui, mais... euh... comment tu... ?″

La seule réponse de Kristoff fut son rire devant l'expression d'Anna.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 _ **À Storybrook : **_

\- ″Tu vois Henry va me détester, je ne suis pas à la hauteur il vient de vivre une épreuve terrible et moi je vais lui annoncer que la mère biologique qui l'a abandonné à la naissance et de retour alors qu'il y a encore peu il a perdu la mère qui l'a élevé, qui l'a aimé, qui l'a rassuré lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars ou tout un tas de choses que les vraies mères font et que je n'ai pas fait pour lui.″ Ajouta Emma une fois que Killian eu raccroché son téléphone.

Les angoisses d'Emma remontant en elle du fait du monologue maladroit d'Anna qu'elle avait pu entendre même si son oreille n'était pas collé au téléphone.

\- ″Hey, hey je croyais qu'on était d'accord love, sur le fait que tu ne devais pas te dévaloriser. Tu as donné Henry à l'adoption, tu ne l'as pas élevé, mais il y a des raisons à cela, des raisons que tu dois expliquer à ton fils, et je suis sûr que même si il n'est pas prêt à les entendre maintenant il comprendra. C'est un merveilleux jeune homme, intelligent, dont tu peux être fière, il peut comprendre même si ce qu'il doit entendre est difficile à écouter comme à dire.″ Dit Killian en relevant délicatement le visage d'Emma de sorte qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

Emma se sentit tout de suite rassurée, aimée.

Lorsque que le regard océan de son mari se plongea dans le sien, elle ne put rien faire si ce n'est croire l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Killian était le seul homme à pouvoir calmer ses peurs, ses doutes, juste en échangeant un regard. Neal n'avait jamais su la comprendre comme ça. Avait-il même ne serait-ce qu'essayé ? Non, l'amour inconditionnel qu'éprouvait Emma pour lui suffisait à flatter son ego. Neal était à cette époque tout pour Emma, alors qu'Emma n'était qu'une conquête de plus au tableau de chasse de Neal il prenait le meilleur d'elle et ne lui rendait rien et l'avait laissée trahie et anéantie en prison. Quant à Walsh, il avait exploité toutes les failles d'Emma dans le seul but d'assouvir le plan machiavélique auquel il était associé.

Killian, Killian aimait Emma tout autant qu'Emma l'aimait, tous les deux partageaient le véritable amour, celui que même la mort ne peut séparer, et aujourd'hui, Emma en avait encore eu la preuve.

\- ″Allez love, il est temps d'aller voir Henry dans sa chambre, juste pour avoir un premier contact et tâter le terrain, qu'en dis-tu ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Oui j'adorerai mais si... si je vais trop vite ou si je ne fais pas les choses comme il le faut ?″ Répliqua Emma.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas je serais là, à tes côtés et laisse parler ton cœur pas ta raison, même si ton cœur veut allez trop vite car tu veux retrouver ton enfant c'est lui que tu dois suivre, si tu vas trop vite je serais là pour tempérer tes élans love, on est une équipe.″ Dit Killian.

Emma adressa à son mari un dernier sourire qui montrait qu'elle été enfin prête pour cette rencontre décisive, prête et rassurée.

Emma et Killian sortirent de cette petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés, du moins Emma, et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre d'Henry, mais à leur grande surprise ils trouvèrent une pièce complètement vide. La stupeur s'installa sur le visage d'Emma et Killian.

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Fin de la Partie V.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou grande ;)) reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, je mors que les persos de ouat que j'emprunte pour ma fic ;).**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à formuler vos petites théorie sur ce qui a bien pu arriver à notre petit "malade" j'aime bien savoir ce qui se passe dans vos têtes ;).**_

 ** _Love-Fiction-2000 : tu l'as vu il n'y a pas la rencontre que tu attendais mais comme je le dis souvent ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais l'histoire bon par contre je crois que je peux dire que cette fameuse rencontre sera le grand arc de la prochaine partie ;)_**

 _ **Et à très vite j'espère pour la suite ;).**_


	27. Chapter 14 Partie VI : Pardon ? :

_**Coucou à tous ;)**_

 _ **Ca fait super plaisir de vous retrouver après cette longue absence :).**_

 _ **Donc me revoilà avec cette nouvelle partie qui est assez longue mais comme ça cela compensera le temps qu'il a fallu avant que je la poste ;).**_

 _ **Le CS est au programme, je dirais même qu'il est vraiment central dans ce chapitre. Vous trouvez également le frankenwolf, Marco et Johanna. C'est un chapitre assez fluffy je pense, il y a aussi de l'humour et peut être même un peu de suspense.**_

 _ **Pour résumer ce chapitre j'ai envie de dire "Attention un enfant peut en cacher un autre" hahaha donc ouvrez bien vos yeux et le seul moyen de savoir ce qui se passe c'est de lire ;).**_

 _ **Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent :).**_

 _ **Et bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**_

 _ **PARTIE VI :**_

* * *

 _ **Précédemment en fin de Partie V :**_

 _Emma adressa à son mari un dernier sourire qui montrait qu'elle été enfin prête pour cette rencontre décisive, prête et rassurée._

 _Emma et Killian sortirent de cette petite pièce exiguë dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés, du moins Emma, et se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la chambre d'Henry, mais à leur grande surprise ils trouvèrent une pièce complètement vide. La stupeur s'installa sur le visage d'Emma et Killian._

* * *

\- ″Non ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas disparaître au moment où j'étais si près de lui, Killian ! Non ça je ne pourrait pas le supporter.″ Affirma Emma très inquiète et désespérée.

\- ″Calme-toi love on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé il y a certainement une explication très rationnelle au fait qu'Henry ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre, il est peut-être parti passer un autre examen, ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver Victor et lui demander des informations.″ Répondit Killian en essayant de la rassurer.

\- ″Je viens avec toi.″ Dit Emma.

Killian acquiesça de la tête.

Le couple se dirigea vers le bureau de Victor et le virent en sortir dans ses vêtements de tous les jours, Victor avait laissé sa blouse blanche dans son bureau car il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

\- ″Ah vous voilà, _(Dit le médecin en s'adressant au couple très content de les voir)_ je voulais absolument vous trouver avant de rentrer chez moi pour vous parler d'Henry j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles le concernant. Il va parfaitement bien ses examens sont parfaitement normaux et j'ai signé sa sortie de l'hôpital. Normalement il aurait dû passer la nuit ici en observation mais comme je suis médecin je vais m'occuper de lui et je pense que le faire échapper aux horribles plateaux repas de l'hôpital n'était pas de trop, le pauvre il a frôlé la noyade on vas pas en plus le forcer à manger la nourriture qu'ils servent ici _(dit-il en plaisantant)_. Et vu que Ruby venait me chercher pour que l'on rentre à la maison je lui ai dit de raccompagner Henry et que je les rejoindrais après vous avoir parlé.″ Dit Victor.

Malheureusement, lorsque Emma entendit _″_ _le pauvre il a frôlé la noyade″_ son sang se glaça et elle fit apparaître une expression de peur sur son visage car d'entendre que son enfant aurait pu mourir la peina terriblement.

Certes, Emma n'avait pas élevé Henry et pour l'instant elle était juste celle qui partageait une partie du patrimoine génétique d'Henry, mais elle aimait son enfant, elle l'avait toujours aimé malgré les circonstances qui l'avait obligé à choisir l'adoption pour donner les meilleures chances à Henry.

Victor voyant l'expression d'Emma entreprit de la rassurer, sauf qu'il ne savait pas exactement quelles étaient les raisons de la réaction d'Emma :

\- ″Oh Emma ne t'inquiète pas j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que ce grand gaillard _(il désigna Killian)_ soit examiné minutieusement et il est en parfaite forme, absolument apte au service.″ Termina Victor avec le sourire et caressant amicalement le haut de l'avant bras d'Emma pour la réconforter.

\- ″Euh oui... non... euh... c'est juste que...″ Emma était chamboulée, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

Le regard de Killian croisa celui d'Emma et il décida d'intervenir :

\- ″Victor Emma n'est pas inquiète uniquement pour moi, il va falloir que nous vous parlons en privé à toi et Ruby car il y a quelque chose de très important que vous devriez savoir.″ Dit Killian d'un ton sérieux.

\- ″Oh que de mystères, vous pourriez venir manger avec nous cela nous permettrait d'aborder tous les sujets que vous souhaitez.″ Proposa le médecin content de partager un moment avec ses amis.

\- ″Très bien on se retrouve chez toi dans une demie-heure Victor.″ Répondit Killian.

Victor sortit de l'hôpital et entra dans sa voiture puis appela Ruby pour l'informer de la venue de leurs invités :

\- ″Allô, ma chérie, j'ai invité Killian et Emma ce soir cela ne te dérange pas ?″ Demanda Victor.

 _\- ″Bien sur que non, mais d'habitude ils sont plutôt du genre très organisés et acceptent rarement des invitations à la dernière minute car ils doivent trouver quelqu'un pour garder leurs enfants, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?″_ Demanda Ruby.

\- ″En fait je leur ai proposé de venir manger chez nous car ils voulaient nous parler à tous les deux de quelque chose qui à l'air très important mais ils ne m'en ont pas dit plus, moi j'ai bien ma petite idée sur le sujet...″ Répondit Victor très heureux mais n'ayant pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se trouva coupé par Ruby.

 _\- ″Oh tu crois qu'Emma pourrait attendre un autre enfant et c'est cela qu'ils voudraient nous annoncer, mais cela serait MERVEILLEUX !″_ Rétorqua Ruby extrêmement enthousiaste.

\- ″Euh en fait non, je ne pense pas qu'Emma soit enceinte _(Victor entendit un ″Oh quel dommage″ ),_ ne sois pas si déçue ma petite louve _(Rétorqua Victor aux paroles de Ruby)_ je pense que ce qu'ils veulent nous annoncer et tout aussi merveilleux, vu l'expression d'Emma et Killian quand je leur ai parlé d'Henry je pense qu'ils se soucient vraiment de lui et même si Emma ne l'a jamais rencontré je crois que Killian aurait très bien put la convaincre d'adopter Henry, je sais qu'ils étaient tout à fait favorables à l'adoption d'un enfant bien qu'ils aient eu Ellie et Jack.″

\- _″Mais cela serait absolument FORMIDABLE ! Une merveilleuse famille pour notre Henry qui en tellement besoin, tu as raison c'est une toute aussi merveilleuse nouvelle ! Bon je te laisse mon scientifique adoré je vais rajouter des couverts. Oh avant que je te laisse, Henry était très fatigué il a mangé et est parti se coucher j'espère qu'Emma et Killian ne voulaient pas lui parler ce soir ?″_ Demanda Ruby.

\- ″Non ma Louve, je pense qu'ils veulent d'abord nous parler en privé pour savoir quelle serait la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à Henry.″ Répondit Victor.

\- _″M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E ! Puisse que la soirée s'annonce être porteuses de bonnes nouvelles je vais sortir une des meilleures bouteille de champagne de la cave de Granny, comme ça en plus si Emma n'en boit pas je pourrais savoir si elle nous cache quelque chose d'autre.″_ Termina Ruby fière d'elle même.

\- ″Rubyyyy...″ Répliqua Victor sans avoir le temps de terminer sa phrase coupé par Ruby.

\- _″À tout de suite mon chériiiii.″_ Fit Ruby malicieusement et raccrocha aussitôt le téléphone.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **Pendant ce temps dans la voiture d'Emma et Killian :**_

Emma venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable après avoir demandé à Johanna de s'occuper de ses enfants pour la soirée.

Johanna était ravie elle lui avait répondu qu'elle serait enchantée de s'occuper de ses petits-enfants et qu'elle et Marco les garderaient jusqu'au lendemain après-midi comme ça ils passeraient du temps avec les deux petits qu'ils aimaient tant, puis elle avait ajouté _que leurs parents seraient libres de s'occuper... d'eux_ , avec un ton plein de sous-entendus ce qui avait au moins eu le don de donner quelques instant le sourire à Emma qui avait même roulé ses yeux, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Killian qui une fois la communication arrêtée demanda à Emma ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

Emma lui répondit qu'elle venait juste de recevoir des conseils de Johanna pour avoir une vie de couple épanouie, le couple se mit à rire.

Puis Emma repartit dans ses pensées, le temps de parcourir les derniers kilomètres jusqu'au domicile de leurs amis.

Emma était angoissée elle savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas à Henry ce soir, qu'elle et Killian devait d'abord parler de la situation avec Victor et Ruby pour savoir quelle était la meilleure façon d'apprendre à Henry qu'elle était sa mère biologique.

Cependant le stress d'Emma était présent car elle allait devoir aborder une partie de sa vie qui était très douloureuse pour elle.

Cette partie de sa vie dont très peu de personnes étaient au courant, partie de sa vie qu'elle avait caché à Killian durant tout le temps qui s'était écoulé entre leur rencontre jusqu'à leur divorce et ce n'est que lors de ce fameux week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble alors qu'elle était toujours engagée à Walsh, le week-end de son anniversaire, ce week-end qui a fait renaître sa relation avec Killian qu'elle avait pu passer aux aveux.

Emma avait révélé l'existence de ce premier enfant à très peu de personnes de son entourage.

La première qui fut au courant, fut la surveillante de prison qui lui apportait le peu de courrier qu'elle recevait de temps en temps, provenant principalement de son avocat commis d'office.

Emma avait son expression gravé dans sa mémoire, la surveillante lui avait donné son courrier avec dédain et lui avait dit : _″Tiens Swan, ton courrier, ton courrier et un bébé.″_ Avait-elle ajouté les posant les yeux sur le test de grossesse positif d'Emma.

Mary-Margaret fut la deuxième personne au courant.

Au moment où Emma avait su pour sa grossesse les deux femmes avaient passé quelques semaines dans la même cellule et une amitié presque fraternelle était née et s'était renforcée suite à cette découverte, mais Mary-Margaret fut libérée deux mois plus tard la lumière sur la réelle identité du meurtrier ou plus précisément de la meurtrière de son père ayant était faite.

Puis Mary-Margaret avait dû retourner, à contre cœur, à Storybrook pour régler la succession de son père. À partir de ce moment elle ne pu correspondre avec Emma que par téléphone ou par courrier car ne faisant pas partie de la famille d'Emma on lui avait refusé le droit d'obtenir des parloirs avec Emma.

La troisième personne qui connaissait l'existence d'Henry était Neal.

Emma avait mis du temps avant de lui envoyer cette fameuse lettre dans laquelle elle l'informait qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui.

Emma lui avait envoyé la lettre au cours de son huitième mois de grossesse ne trouvant pas avant le courage de le faire et se posant la question sur le fait de savoir si elle devait lui dire ou non. Si il y avait une infime possibilité pour qu'elle puisse garder ce bébé qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil des mois même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, elle devait la tenter d'ailleurs Mary-Margaret avait insisté dans ce sens en lui disant qu'elle devait garder espoir.

En guise de réponse, Emma s'était heurté au refus catégorique de Neal d'avoir une quelconque responsabilité dans la vie de cet enfant qu'il considérait qu'elle lui avait fait dans le dos, bien que cela était complètement faux.

La réponse de Neal avait pourtant scellé le destin du petit Henry, Emma avait failli le perdre durant la nuit où elle avait lu la réponse de Neal. Emma s'était donc rendue à l'évidence que parmi toutes les possibilités qui s'offrait à elle, elle devait choisir l'adoption pour Henry, comme elle l'avait pensé en premier lieu pour qu'il ai toutes ses chances.

La quatrième personne à qui Emma a divulgué sa première grossesse c'était à l'homme de sa vie : Killian.

Mais malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui et tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps et faire quelques erreurs avant de pouvoir révéler cette information capitale à l'homme qui était désormais le père de ses autres enfants.

Archie avait également était mis au courant lors des séances qu'il avait eu avec le couple Jones pour les aider à surmonter le traumatisme causé par l'enlèvement d'Emma et d'Ellie.

Enfin Johanna était la dernière personne mise au courant par Emma.

Emma s'était confiée à elle lors de l'une des après-midi qu'elles avaient passé ensemble après que Johanna s'était installée à Storybrook.

Emma avait ressentit le besoin de le lui dire car la relation qu'elle avait avec Johanna était presque d'ordre maternelle bien qu'elle ne soient pas génétiquement liées.

Emma aurait voulu avoir une mère pour l'épauler lorsqu'elle avait appris l'existence d'Henry, malheureusement elle était orpheline mais sa rencontre avec Johanna l'avait changée. L'emménagement de Johanna à Storybrook contribua à continuer de tisser ce début de relation maternelle qu'elles avaient amorcé à New-York.

Cet après-midi là, Emma avait pensé que se confier à Johanna lui apporterait le soutien maternel qu'elle avait tant désiré et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Emma avait également sentit le besoin de parler à Johanna.

Emma ne s'était pas trompée, Johanna l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, Johanna l'avait comprise, elle ne l'avait pas jugée et lui avait dit que toute les deux pourraient reparler de cette expérience à chaque fois qu'Emma le voudrait.

Cette discussion n'avait pas fait disparaître la culpabilité qu'Emma ressentait face à l'abandon d'Henry mais elle lui avait apporté ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant tant de temps : le soutien aimant et réconfortant d'une mère.

C'est Killian qui la sortit de ses souvenirs pesants en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma :

\- ″On est arrivé love, _(dit-il tendrement et il déplaça sa main sur sa joue et caressa tout doucement de son pousse sa pommette)_ tout va très bien se passer et même si c'est très douloureux pour toi d'en parler surtout sachant que Ruby et Victor ne savent pas que tu as eu un premier enfant, mais tu vas y arriver, ce sont nos amis ils ne jugeront pas et je suis là avec toi, je serais toujours avec toi love.″ Dit Killian puis il fit un doux sourire à sa femme pour lui montrer que tout allait bien se passer.

\- ″Comment tu as su ce qui me traversait l'esprit ?″ Demanda Emma à la fois étonnée et pas vraiment étonnée car elle savait comment son mari savait la comprendre juste en échangeant un regard.

\- ″Livre ouvert love.″ Répondit-il fièrement avec un plus grand sourire.

Emma lui rendit un sourire apaisé, elle posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Killian et lui dit un _″Je t'aime″_ avant de l'embrasser ce à quoi Killian après le baiser lui confessa un _″Je t'aime aussi love.″_

 ** _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_**

Ruby et Victor avaient accueilli leurs amis, Ruby était particulièrement surexcitée. Elle avait prétexté vouloir porter un toast pour tendre son soit disant piège, mais tout l'enthousiasme de la brune retomba quand elle vu la blonde porter son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres.

Ruby prétexta devoir retourner en cuisine, Victor l'accompagna.

\- ″Ruby, ne soit pas déçue je t'avais prévenu.″ Dit Victor en enlaçant sa compagne.

\- ″Je ne suis pas déçue, même si cela m'agace un peu que tu aies toujours raison comme ça, mais je suis sûre qu'Emma et Killian vont nous faire part d'une merveilleuse nouvelle je le sens, mon sixième sens ne me trompe jamais.″ Répondit Ruby en faisant la moue, mais cette moue laissa bien vite place au retour de son enthousiasme, la brune était bien trop curieuse concernant cette fameuse discussion qu'Emma et Killian voulait avoir avec eux.

Le couple retourna auprès de leurs amis et le moment fatidique arriva.

Killian tenait la main d'Emma pour lui donner le courage nécessaire. Emma voulut en premier lieu s'assurer qu'Henry était bien endormi de sorte qu'il n'apprenne pas la nouvelle comme cela. Ruby lui confirma que le jeune homme était tombé dans les bras de Morphée juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent et qu'il dormait profondément maintenant, elle avait même vérifié avec Victor pour s'assurer qu'Henry allait bien.

Ruby se trompait encore une fois car elle pensait que la question d'Emma avait pour but de s'assurer qu'Henry était endormi pour ne pas qu'il entende qu'Emma et Killian voulait l'adopter, mais Emma en prenant la parole rectifia sa fausse intuition.

\- ″Je... j'ai... _(Emma cherchait ses mots, elle adressa un regard à Killian, Killian vit la détresse de sa femme mais leur simple échange de regard suffit à redonner à Emma le courage nécessaire),_ il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'année j'ai accouché d'un petit garçon en prison. J'étais très jeune il est né le jour de mes dix-huit ans et je l'ai donné à l'adoption. _(Ruby et Victor étaient estomaqué par cette nouvelle mais leur expression montrait seulement de la surprise et aucunement une sorte de jugement)_

La naissance de mes deux autres enfants a ravivé en moi la volonté de connaître mon fils donc Killian et moi avons pris la décision il y a quelques semaines de contacter Anna et Kristoff pour qu'ils fassent des recherches et ils ont retrouvé sa trace et le bébé que j'ai fait adopter c'est Henry.″

Victor et Ruby étaient médusés ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle nouvelle.

Victor posa sa main sur la main gauche d'Emma qui était posée sur la table, dans un geste de réconfort et dit en regardant tour à tour Emma et Killian :

\- ″Je m'avance peut-être mais voilà une information qui explique beaucoup de choses concernant tes grossesses nerveuses Emma.″

\- ″Non tu ne te trompes pas, je n'avais pas révélé l'existence d'Henry à Killian pendant notre premier mariage et c'est seulement lorsque l'on s'est retrouvés à New-York que je lui ai avoué au cours d'un week-end que nous avons passé ensemble... _(Ruby réfléchissait pendant qu'Emma parlait puis elle coupa Emma)_ ″

\- ″Laisse moi deviner c'est au cours de ce week-end que la petite Ellie a été conçue ?″ Dit Ruby le sourire aux lèvres certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

Emma et Killian échangèrent un regard amoureux et Emma repris :

\- ″Oui tu ne te trompes pas Ruby. Et c'est bien le fait que je n'avais jamais réussi à parler de l'abandon d'Henry à Killian qui nous empêchaient d'avoir des enfants, la raison était psychologique, mais cela c'est grâce à nos séances avec Archie suite à mon enlèvement et celui d'Ellie que nous en avons eu la confirmation.″ Répondit Emma.

\- ″C'est merveilleux vous allez pouvoir avoir tous les enfants que vous désirez !″ Affirma Ruby exultant de joie.

Victor plus mesuré ajouta :

\- ″Et Henry ? Tu veux lui annoncer la vérité ?″

\- ″Oui je veux qu'il connaisse son histoire, notre histoire à tous les deux, je veux apprendre à le connaître et j'aimerai tant faire partie de sa vie.″ Répondit Emma soulagée d'avoir pour dire la vérité à leurs amis et très heureuse de dire qu'elle veuille faire partie de la vie d'Henry, de son fils bien que pour l'instant le lien était uniquement biologique et qu'il fallait créer ce lien affectif. Mais cela semblait maintenant tellement naturel à Emma.

Killian rajouta :

\- ″Et nous aimerions qu'Henry fasse partie de notre vie, qu'il devienne un membre de notre famille si il le veut bien et c'est là que nous avons besoin de vous. Henry a perdu ses parents adoptifs dans un naufrage et nous ne voulons pas le brusquer, on a besoin de votre aide pour le lui faire comprendre de la meilleure façon.″ Annonça Killian.

\- ″Mais bien sûr !″ Leur répondit le couple.

Ruby alla enlacer son amie et lui dit :

\- ″Henry a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Emma, dans un premier temps je vais tâter le terrain et après on avisera pour savoir qu'elle est la meilleure façon de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ne t'inquiète pas, Victor et moi nous allons tout faire pour que tu retrouves une relation avec ton fils.″

Puis la brune ajouta :

\- ″C'est pas tout ça mais ça m'a donné faim toutes ces révélations glace au chocolat et champagne pour le dessert !″ S'exclama-t-elle.

Emma était complètement soulagée à l'issue de cette soirée, elle avait confiance en l'avenir, que pouvait-il arriver de mal ?

C'est donc pleinement détendue que le couple regagna leur demeure.

Emma pénétra dans leur salon, s'approcha du canapé marron et dit :

\- ″Que la maison est si calme quand les enfants ne sont pas là !″

Killian arriva derrière elle, déposa nonchalamment sa veste de cuir qu'il venait d'enlever sur le canapé, puis il enlaça Emma en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, se collant au dos de cette dernière.

\- ″Je sais exactement comment nous occuper jusqu'à demain après-midi dans cette maison parfaitement calme love.″ Dit Killian d'une voix suave et sensuelle tout en commençant à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou d'Emma.

\- ″Huuuum et quel genre d'activités as-tu en tête ?″ Demanda Emma malicieusement entrant dans le jeu de Killian.

\- ″Des activités très trèèèès agréables love, pour lesquelles tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements.″ Répondit-il en lui déposant des baisers plus demandeurs dans le cou, en faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'au décolleté de son chemisier, caressant sa poitrine au passage et défaisant les boutons de son chemisier.

\- ″Kill...″ Articula Emma se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait les douces caresses de Killian sur sa poitrine, son buste, son ventre.

\- ″Absolument love, des activités qui vont de faire prononcer mon prénom tooooute la nuit.″ Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille content de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Puis au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, Emma se sentit mal, sensation qui contrastait complètement avec l'envie et le désir qui s'emparaient d'elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Emma sentit une pesanteur sur son estomac puis juste avant que la bouche de Killian rencontre la sienne elle interposa sa main, eu une sorte de haut-le-cœur et courut en direction de la salle de bain.

Killian resta une fraction de seconde interdit, surprit, en ajoutant à voix basse _″C'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu ça.″_

Puis il entendit sa femme vomir et décida d'aller s'occuper d'elle, inquiet.

\- ″Laisse moi t'aider love.″ Dit Killian en prenant soin de tenir les long cheveux d'Emma, puis il lui donna une serviette pour qu'elle essuie son visage sur lequel elle venait de se passer de l'eau.

\- ″Je crois que tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre quatre fois de la glace au chocolat de Ruby, love.″ Ajouta Killian le sourcil arqué et le sourire en coin lorsque Emma lui fit face.

\- ″J'espère seulement qu'elle ne provenait pas du marchand de surgelés concurrençant Ingrid.″ Répondit Emma défaite.

\- ″Pourquoi love ? Qu'est-ce que ce Hans Frozen vient faire ici ?″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Oh rien, David et moi nous l'avons seulement arrêté, la semaine dernière, pour non respect des règles d'hygiène, intoxication alimentaire volontaire et accessoirement il vendait des lasagnes surgelées au bœuf équin si tu vois ce que je veux dire et je me sens pas vraiment bien alors voilà.″ Rétorqua Emma avec ironie.

\- ″Ok prends tes affaires love, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.″ Répondit Killian perdant le sens de l'humour qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt et était visiblement inquiet.

Voyant Killian commencer à s'affairer, Emma se mit à rire et attrapa son mari par le poignet, puis plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Killian, le fixa dans les yeux le sourire aux lèvres contente d'elle même et lui dit :

\- ″Tu es trop mignon mon chéri.″

\- ″Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vrai love ?″ Rétorqua-t-il surprit

\- ″Les lasagnes surgelées au cheval, les intoxications alimentaires volontaires et l'arrestation de Frozen si tout est parfaitement vrai, mais la glace venait de chez Ingrid donc pas de panique matelot.″ Répondit Emma très fière de sa duperie.

\- ″Que.. Quoi... Bad form de se moquer de son mari dévoué et inquiet love.″ Lança Killian fronçant les sourcils

\- ″Et te moquer de mon intérêt soudain et inhabituel pour la glace au chocolat ? Bad form ou pas ?″ Répondit Emma en faisant la moue.

\- ″Tu marques un point love.″ Repris Killian avec le sourire.

\- ″Malheureusement, le fait que j'ai raison ne change rien au fait que je me sente toujours barbouillée.″ Dit Emma déçue.

\- ″Je vais te chercher un cachet pour la digestion et il te faut du repos, love.″ Répondit Killian.

\- ″Merci mon chéri.″ Répondit Emma en souriant à son mari mais toutefois très déçue de la tournure que prenait leur soirée.

Emma et Killian s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla Killian était toujours endormi. Elle sentait beaucoup mieux et comptait bien profiter de leur grasse matinée à deux qui commençait juste.

Emma regarda Killian, elle sourit, puis entreprit de parsemer de doux baisers sur son torse. Elle descendit jusqu'à son nombril, puis remonta jusqu'à son cou. Embrassa son cou, le long de sa mâchoire, la commissure de ses lèvres, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Killian qui les attrapa avec les siennes la surprenant, et il partagèrent un tendre et langoureux baiser.

\- ″Bonjour mon chéri.″ Lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long et en le regardant dans ses yeux qu'il venaient d'ouvrir.

\- ″Bonjour love.″ Répondit-il.

\- ″Tu as bien dormi ?″ Demanda-t-elle en caressant très sensuellement son torse mais elle ne cherchait pas à savoir si il avait bien dormi mais plutôt elle voulait savoir si il avait apprécié son réveil.

\- ″Parfaitement, jusqu'à ce que ma merveilleuse femme me réveille d'une très agréable manière.″ Répondit Killian avec un sourire non dissimulé.

\- ″Hum je devrais certainement continuer pour m'assurer que tu sois parfaitement réveillé alors ?″ Reprit Emma ne cessant l'assaut qu'elle avait instigué avec sa main sur le torse de Killian.

\- ″J'adorerai mais il me semble que tu as besoin de repos love.″ Répondit-il légèrement déçu se souvenant que la veille Emma ne se sentait pas bien.

\- ″Oh mais j'ai eu bien assez de repos comme ça et je suis en pleine forme ce matin et il me semble me rappeler de promesses faites par mon mari que je compte bien lui faire tenir.″ Dit-elle en le défiant.

\- ″Oh vraiment ? Quelles promesses love ?″ Demanda-t-il en souriant sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

Emma se plaça au dessus de Killian, elle ondula son bassin sur celui de Killian et il dit à voix basse dans l'oreille

\- ″Je me souviens très bien que tu m'avais promis _de me faire prononcer ton prénom tooooute la nuit.″_

Elle arracha un gémissement à Killian qui lui répondit en la défiant :

\- ″Dommage que le jour se soit levé love.″

Emma ondula de nouveau ses hanches sur celle de Killian :

\- ″Ton corps ne semble pas être de ton avis mon chéri.″ Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, terminant en mordillant le lobe de celle-ci, puis Emma ajouta : ″De plus tu m'as promis de ne prouver que tu étais parfaitement _intacT_ rappelles-toi″. Répondit-elle en insistant sur le ″ _t″._

Killian inversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, voyant ses pupilles dilatées de désir tout comme les siennes.

\- ″Me mettrais-tu en examen love ?″

\- ″En tant que Shérif je ne peux pas me contenter de simples affirmations, j'ai besoin de preuves, de juger sur pièces.″ Répondit-elle en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure et arborant toujours cet air plein de malice.

Killian lui lança un regard carnassier tout en souriant, sourire qui en disait long et dit :

\- ″Si la Shérif veut des preuves, as you wish my lady.″

Le couple passa la matinée au lit et même le début de l'après midi manquant presque l'heure à laquelle ils avaient convenu de récupérer leurs enfants chez Johanna et Marco.

Emma et Killian arrivèrent en courant chez Marco et Johanna, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais, souriant, riant, se volant des baisers.

Johanna qui se trouvait à l'étage avec Marco, regarda par la fenêtre et vu le couple et dit à Marco :

\- ″Regarde comme ils sont heureux cela fait tellement plaisir de les voir comme ça, si amoureux, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont subi ils partagent le véritable amour cela ne fait pas de doute il suffit de les regarder pour en être convaincu.″

\- ″Oui tu as raison ma Jo, on dirait presque deux adolescents vivant leur première histoire d'amour quand ils sont aussi insouciants, ils sont si mignons à voir _(Dit Marco complètement attendri)_. J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière quand ils se sont rencontrés, mon Killian revenait de la Navy, il avait retrouvé cet air grave qu'il avait quand je l'ai connu, il avait vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles dans la Navy, mais Emma est arrivée dans sa vie telle une tempête et a rallumé cette étincelle dans ses yeux, et de les voir comme ça me fait penser qu'ils s'aiment comme au premier jour mais ils sont plus forts encore maintenant, je suis si heureux pour eux. Tu ne trouves pas que leur bonheur est contagieux ma Jo ?″ Demanda Marco.

\- ″Oh que oui et si nous allions nous inoculer une dose de ce bonheur contagieux en les accueillant, mon chéri ?″

Marco et Johanna se sourirent, échangèrent un chaste baiser et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée à Emma et Killian qui n'avaient pas encore sonné à la porte.

Les plus âgés ouvrirent leur porte sur le jeune couple qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient une audience trop occupés à s'embrasser l'un et l'autre et profitant de leurs dernières minutes sans leurs enfants.

Marco dut se racler la gorge pour faire comprendre à Emma et Killian qu'ils étaient présents.

\- ″Tout va bien les amoureux ? Je crois qu'il est inutile de nous expliquer les raisons de votre retard.″ Dit Marco avec un air être de père de famille réprobateur qu'il feignait pour taquiner le couple.

Emma et Killian se trouvèrent un peu gênés, Killian se grattait l'arrière de son oreille comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Et Emma se confondit en excuses :

\- ″Nous sommes vraiment désolé, on... on... _(Emma cherchait une excuse qui éviterait de les remettre dans l'embarras)_ a passé... la matinée... _(soudain elle trouva, ce qu'elle crut être l'excuse parfaite)_ à faire du... ménage et on n'a pas vu le temps passer on est désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus, la prochaine fois nous serons à l'heure c'est promis.″

\- ″Tu plaisantes ma chérie j'espère _(rétorqua Johanna d'un air fâché, qu'elle feignait elle aussi car elle avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de son compagnon et s'amuser un peu avec le malaise du jeune couple)_ enfin tu sais très bien nous adorons nous occuper de nos petits-enfants _(dit-elle en reprenant son attitude chaleureuse et accueillante qui fit comprendre aux plus jeunes qu'ils se moquaient gentiment d'eux)_ , en plus Marco et moi nous sommes une vraie équipe de choc _(dit-elle cette fois-ci très enjouée)_ , et ils sont siii adorables ! Cela ne nous aurait aucunement dérangé de les garder jusqu'à ce soir, surtout que vous me semblez avoir été très très occupés par ce... _ménage_ , pour en oublier l'heure.″ Fini Johanna avec un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, qui n'avait absolument pas cru en l'excuse du couple et elle échangea un regard furtif et complice avec son compagnon qui avait bien compris et voulait se jouer du couple encore un peu.

\- ″D'ailleurs les enfants, sachez que nous sommes là pour garder les petits quand vous voulez, d'autant plus si vous avez besoin de calme pour faire... du.. _ménage._ Allezc'est pas tout ça mais nous n'allons quand même pas rester sur le seuil de la porte, entrez les enfants Johanna a fait un délicieux gâteaux pour le goûter, vous en mangerez bien une petite part pendant que les petits finissent leur sieste, en plus vous devait avoir faim avec tout le ménage que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.″ Dit Marco en commençant à rentrer dans sa maison, très content de la façon dont lui et Johanna avaient taquiné le jeune couple.

Johanna prit la suite de Marco mais se stoppa, regarda Killian amusée et tout en parlant elle posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Killian dans un geste prévenant :

\- ″Oh Killian, mon grand, pauvre chéri, regarde tu as _RE_ mis ton pull à l'envers.″

Les deux plus âgés entrèrent à l'intérieur laissant les deux plus jeune sur le perron, Killian se rhabillant correctement.

\- ″Bloody hell, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on travaille nos excuses à l'avenir love. Le ménage ?! Franchement love, t'as pas trouvé mieux.″ Dit-il amusé.

\- ″Hum si j'ai bien pensé à _″on est vraiment désolé Marco, Johanna, mais Killian était bien trop occupé à me donner de fantastiques orgasmes qu'on en a complètement oublié l'heure promis on recommencera plus″_ mais je trouvais que cela manquait de subtilité.″ Répondit Emma avec ironie.

\- ″Mouais va pour la subtilité des tâches ménagères alors.″ Rétorqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire et son sourcil arqué. Emma roula ses yeux et entra dans la maison Killian la suivit.

Une fois Emma et Killian entrés dans la maison de leurs aînés, Emma avait rejoint Johanna dans la cuisine pour préparer un chocolat chaud, Killian et Marco étant confortablement installés dans le salon programmant leur prochaine sortie en mer.

\- ″Emma, ma chérie, arrête de dévisager ce pauvre gâteau comme ça, tu vas finir par le faire disparaître.″ Dit Johanna très amusée par la façon dont Emma regardait le gâteau.

\- ″Oh désolé mais il sent si bon !″ Répondit Emma puis elle ajouta ″Oh je sais tu pourrais ajouter des fraises pour le décorer, hum je mangerai bien des fraises moi.″

Emma scrutait avidement la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture, sous le regard ébahi de Johanna.

\- ″Ma chérie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la saison des fraises.″ Répondit la plus âgée.

\- ″Ah oui c'est vrai quel dommage !″ Répondit Emma un peu inattentive, distraite, ce qui n'échappa à Johanna.

\- ″Je vois que tu as écouté mes conseils d'hier soir ma chérie et visiblement ton mari a envoyé ton esprit dans les nuages ou je devrais plutôt dire au septième ciel.″ Dit Johanna avec malice.

Les propos de Johanna firent sortir Emma de sa rêverie : ″Que... quoi... 'Maaaaaaan !″ Dit-elle quelque peu gênée.

(Depuis peu Emma appelait Johanna _'man_ , cela lui était arrivé une fois par hasard, Emma était venue chercher son bébé que Johanna avait gardé. Emma avait allongé son fils sur la table à langer et s'amusait avec lui après l'avoir changé, elle lui faisait de petits bisous sur son corps accompagnés de petites chatouilles ce qui plaisait beaucoup à l'enfant, pendant que Johanna était partie chercher un vêtement propre. Puis Johanna arriva avec un petit body pour habiller le nourrisson et Emma la remercia par un _″Merci 'man″_ qui sortit de sa bouche comme une évidence tant les deux femmes étaient proches désormais et Johanna lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'appeler comme cela autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait car les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Emma étaient ceux que ressent une mère pour son enfant et bien qu'elles ne partageaient pas le même sang, Johanna n'en avait que faire.

Emma lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeau en acceptant l'affection maternelle qu'elle lui portait et maintenant Emma se considérait comme sa fille, rien ne rendait plus heureuse Johanna. Toutefois les deux femmes avait convenu que le petit nom ″ _'man_ ″ convenait mieux que maman au regard de leurs passés respectifs.)

\- ″Ne sois pas gênée ma puce, tu sais moi aussi je suis une femme...″ Commença Johanna mais Emma la coupa.

\- ″Oui c'est juste que ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que j'ai habituellement avec toi et cela me va très bien ainsi.″ Dit Emma en espérant que la conversation change de sujet.

\- ″Tu sais je n'ai pas toujours été la sage gouvernante que tu as connu à New York quand on s'est rencontrées, moi aussi j'ai été jeune _(dit Johanna évoquant avec bonheur ses souvenirs de jeunesse)_ et je peux t'affirmer que dans les sixties on préférait clairement faire l'amour que la guerre _(Dit Johanna en riant),_ il n'y a aucun mal à reconnaître que ton mari te satisfait pleinement ça se voit sur ton visage détendu et radieux, une femme de mon âge remarque ces choses là, et je trouve même qu'il y a quelque chose en plus tu irradies, tu es absolument resplendissante.″

\- ″Ma nouvelle crème hydratante certainement.″ Répondit Emma espérant que le sujet serait bientôt clos.

\- ″Hahaha non ma chérie _(dit Johanna en riant gentiment en se mettant à la hauteur d'Emma qui était assise sur une chaise, puis Johanna posa ses deux mains sur le visage d'Emma)_ , cette beauté que tu portes sur ton visage n'est pas physique c'est quelque chose de plus profond c'est cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux, c'est le bonheur que tu renvoie, ce bel éclat sur ton visage.″

\- ″Et là tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est grâce à ma vie intime épanouissante hein ?″ Demanda Emma.

\- ″ _(Johanna sourit et ria doucement une nouvelle fois)_ Non, ma chérie, bien que cela y contribue certainement.″

Emma ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Johanna et Johanna l'avait bien remarqué mais peu importe.

Johanna alla chercher la chantilly dans le frigo pour la déposer sur son gâteau, quand soudain Emma se sentit mal, Emma eu un haut-le-cœur.

\- ″'Man c'est quoi cette odeur insupportable ?″

\- ″Mais enfin ma chérie ce sont les maquereaux grillés de Marco, tu les adores habituellement _(Dit Johanna étonnée)_ , d'ailleurs je vais t'en mettre de côté à emporter car c'est plein de bonnes choses ces petites bêtes là, ça va vous redonner la forme à toi et Killian après toute l'énergie que vous avez dépensé.″ Finit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie en tendant l'assiette contenant les poissons devant Emma.

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se dirigea en vitesse à la salle de bain, une nouvelle fois elle avait la nausée.

Johanna la suivit car elle était inquiète.

Le contenu de l'estomac d'Emma disparu dans le lavabo.

\- ″Tout va bien ma chérie tu es toute pâle ?″ Demanda Johanna encore plus inquiète en voyant Emma.

\- ″Oui tout va bien, tu vois toi qui voulait connaître le secret de mon éclat si spécial.″ Dit Emma avec ironie.

\- ″Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?″ Se soucia Johanna.

\- ″Non juste une petite indigestion de glace au chocolat hier soir, rien de bien méchant.″ Répondit Emma.

Malheureusement, Emma ne se sentit pas mieux et commença a avoir la tête qui tourna, une sensation de vertige s'empara d'elle et la jeune femme tomba.

Heureusement, Johanna était là pour la rattraper mais Emma inconsciente se laissa tomber de tout son poids et Johanna dut appeler Killian et Marco à son secours.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent et Killian porta sa femme jusqu'à la chambre des plus âgés qui se trouvait en face de la salle de bains pour la déposer sur le lit afin qu'elle reprenne connaissance.

Une fois allongée sur le lit Emma revint à elle. Elle vu le visage de son époux et lui fit un doux sourire _″Mon chevalier servant″_ ajouta-t-elle en caressant la joue de Killian.

\- ″Love tu nous as fait très peur, que c'est-il passé ?″ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- ″Ce n'est rien juste un petit malaise vagal tout va bien Killian, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.″ Répondit Emma

\- ″Le mieux c'est que tu te reposes un moment ici, Johanna est partie chercher de quoi te rafraîchir le visage.″ Annonça Marco.

Quand soudain les enfants qui faisaient la sieste à l'étage se firent entendre.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas fils je m'en occupe, reste avec Emma.″ Dit Marco à Killian.

\- ″Non″ Rétorqua Emma puis elle ajouta en regardant Killian ″Va aider Marco je suis sûre que Jack va vouloir son biberon, je vais beaucoup mieux.″

\- ″Très bien love.″ Lui répondit-il et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

Les deux hommes allèrent s'occuper des enfants à l'étage.

Johanna arriva avec un linge humide pour rafraîchir Emma.

\- ″Ne t'inquiète pas 'man je n'ai pas de fièvre, ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'avoir de petits vertiges mais ce n'est rien de grave.″ Dit Emma pour rassurer Johanna.

\- ″Tu as des vertiges et tu trouves que... _(Johanna s'arrêta de parler elle sembla réfléchir, puis porta ses mains à son visage et sourit grandement)_ oh ma chérie pourquoi tu me fais des cachotteries, Killian n'est pas encore au courant c'est ça ?″

\- ″Quoi... que veux-tu dire, qu'est-ce que je pourrai te cacher ? Je ne comprends pas ?″ Demanda Emma intriguée.

Johanna toujours aussi heureuse porta sa main sur le ventre d'Emma.

\- ″Que tu mets en route un autre petit Jones, qui grandi en toi ma chérie.″ Répondit Johanna.

\- ″Oh _(fit Emma surprise)_ non 'man, j'ai accouché i peine quelques mois _[″cela ne t'empêches pas de retomber enceinte ma puce″ dit gentiment Johanna]_ , oui mais ce n'est pas possible je prends la pilule je ne peux pas être enceinte.″ Répondit Emma avec certitude.

\- ″Tu sais parfois une pilule ça s'oublie ou ce n'est pas toujours à 100% efficace, d'ailleurs souviens toi pour la petite Ellie, c'est une merveilleuse petite inattention de ta part qui a conduit à ce merveilleux petit miracle que la naissance de ta fille ma chérie.″ Dit Johanna toute pleine d'espoir.

\- ″C'est vrai mais la situation est différente, pour Ellie c'était une période de ma vie intense émotionnellement et c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais fait un oubli aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent pas d'oubli et puis quand j'étais enceinte d'Ellie ou Jack c'était complètement différent comme sensations. Je suis sûre que je couve juste une petite indigestion rien de plus.″ Affirma la jeune femme.

\- ″Bon tu me promets que si cela ne s'arrange pas demain tu vas voir un médecin car il ne faudrait pas que cette indigestion s'aggrave.″ Dit Johanna.

\- ″Promis.″ Lui répondit Emma.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi Emma était parfaitement remise et le couple rentra chez eux en compagnie de leurs deux enfants.

Malgré ces événements imprévus l'après-midi fut très agréable, en plus Emma et Killian avait parlé à Marco et Johanna d'Henry, ce qui a permis au jeune couple d'écouter les nombreux conseils avisés de Marco.

Le soir même, Emma était au lit entrain de lire un livre avant de s'endormir quand Killian arriva, s'installa auprès d'elle et lui dit :

\- ″Je viens d'avoir Ruby au téléphone, love. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à questionner Henry et elle lui a demandé si il avait voulu dans le passé faire des recherches pour connaître ses parents biologiques.″

\- ″Et ?″ Lui demanda Emma à la fois impatiente et pleine d'espoir.

Killian la regarda en souriant :

\- ″Henry a répondu que ses parents adoptifs avait engagés un détective privé pour te retrouver lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, car ils ont toujours voulu qu'Henry ne soit pas coupé de ses origines et si il exprimait le besoin de connaître ses parents biologiques ils feraient tout pour l'épauler.″

\- ″Mais alors cela veut dire qu'il a essayé de me retrouver _(dit Emma emplie de joie, mais cette joie s'estompa bien vite)_ attends est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il a retrouvé Neal, ou est-ce que Neal a été en contact avec Henry et c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a jamais retrouvé moi ?″ Demanda Emma avec crainte.

\- ″Non love, Henry n'a jamais eu d'information sur Neal, le détective n'en avait pas trouvé au cours de ses premières recherches _(Emma exprima un soupir de soulagement c'était mal en un sens, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point Neal était une personne nocive qu'il fallait mieux ne jamais connaître)_ , d'ailleurs lorsque ses parents adoptifs lui ont annoncé qu'ils avaient des informations sur toi il ne voulait pas les connaître _(à ce moment Emma afficha une grande tristesse sur son visage)_ mais c'est parce qu'il avait peur que te connaître serait comme une sorte de trahison envers ses parents adoptifs _(repris Killian immédiatement et Emma compris la réaction d'Henry)_ mais une fois que ses parents lui ont parlé, lui ont expliqué les choses il les a comprises et ses parents lui ont laissé le choix si Henry décidait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur toi alors ils feraient de nouveau appel à ce détective sinon il respectait le choix d'Henry de ne pas savoir ou de n'être pas prêt à savoir à ce moment. Henry a pris le temps de la réflexion et avait décidé de te retrouver pour connaître ses origines _(Emma esquissa un sourire d'espoir)_ malheureusement quand il allait annoncer sa réponse à ses parents ils étaient sur le bateau de croisière et quelques heures plus tard le navire à sombré prenant la vie aux parents adoptifs d'Henry et les informations te concernant aussi. Tout ce que les parents d'Henry ont su suite aux premières investigations du détective c'est que tu étais une jeune femme de 18 ans quand tu as accouché en prison. Henry n'ayant pas les coordonnées du détective il n'a jamais pu en savoir plus.

\- ″Henry doit avoir une très mauvaise opinion de moi, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que j'étais en prison quand j'ai accouché.″ Dit Emma très tristement.

\- ″C'est tout ce qu'il sait de ton passé mais lorsqu'ils ont appris ces nouvelles à Henry sa mère adoptive à insisté sur le fait qu'Henry ne devait pas se fier aux apparences qui sont souvent trompeuses. Et elle lui a dit que la jeune fille de 18 ans qui a accouché en prison était peut-être devenue une mère de famille avec un très bon travail, elle voulait qu'il te laisse le bénéfice du doute comme elle elle te le laissait.″ Repris Killian.

\- ″Ses parents étaient vraiment deux personnes merveilleuses.″ Rétorqua Emma.

\- ″Oui et toi tu es devenue cette femme respectable et respectée avec un bon travail, un travail à responsabilités et ce n'est pas un hasard si tu remportes le poste de Shérif à chaque élection, les habitants de Storybrook t'aiment et te respectent. Et plus important encore tu es une fantastique maman et tu arriveras à le faire comprendre à Henry, tu gagneras sa confiance puis son amour.″ Dit Killian en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme.

\- ″Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?″ Demanda Emma en proie au doute.

\- ″Je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer love.″ Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde et avec la plus grande sincérité, puis il ajouta en lui replaçant une de ses boucles blondes dernière son oreille : ″Tu te bats toujours pour ceux que tu aimes et moi je me battrais pour que nous formions une belle et grande famille réunie.″ Killian termina ses propos en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Emma.

Le couple tomba dans les bras de Morphée, mais le sommeil d'Emma fut difficile elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer les phrases suivantes :

″ _Henry doit avoir une très mauvaise opinion de moi, tout ce qu'il sait c'est que j'étais en prison quand j'ai accouché.″_

″ _Tu es devenue cette femme respectable et respectée, et plus important encore tu es une fantastique maman.″_

″ _Je ne t'ai jamais vu échouer love.″_

Puis plus étrangement se sont les paroles de Johanna qui vinrent bercer ses rêves : _″Tu sais parfois une pilule ça s'oublie ou ce n'est pas toujours à 100% efficace, d'ailleurs souviens toi pour la petite Ellie, c'est une merveilleuse petite inattention de ta part qui a conduit à ce merveilleux petit miracle que la naissance de ta fille ma chérie.″_

* * *

 _ **Chez les Whales-Lucas :**_

Henry lui aussi rêvait et ressassait inlassablement dans sa tête les paroles de sa mère : _"Tu sais mon chéri il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences elles sont souvent trompeuses, qui sait peut-être qu'aujourd'hui cette jeune fille qui t'a donné la vie est une mère de famille responsable avec un très bon travail et peut-être même que tu as des frères et des sœurs, tu sais tu as le droit de lui donner une chance, tu as le droit d'aimer ta famille biologique si ils ont eux aussi envie de faire partie de ta vie, l'amour ne se divise pas mon chéri il se multiplie."_

Henry se surprit même à rêver de ce à quoi sa mère biologique pourrait ressembler, sans vraiment y arriver.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain matin chez les Jones :**_

Emma et Killian étaient attablés dans leur cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, leurs enfants dormant encore, quand soudain Emma pris la parole :

\- ″Killian je veux parler à Henry aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps car je ne veux pas lui mentir, je sais qu'il est mon fils Anna nous l'a confirmé même si je n'avais aucunement besoin de cette confirmation le voir surpassait bien toutes les preuves. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je savais qu'il était si proche de moi et que je n'ai pas voulu lui parler, qu'il croit que je me soucie pas de lui.″

Killian portait sur son visage un grand sourire : ″That's my girl !″

Emma roula des yeux, elle aimait quand il parlait en anglais avec l'accent de ses ancêtres irlandais, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée pour apprécier cela aujourd'hui.

\- ″Hier Ruby, ma proposé qu'on passe en fin de journée chez elle pour parler à Henry, elle le sentait prêt, la seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas c'était si toi tu l'étais.″ Dit Killian plus sérieusement.

\- ″Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier ?!″ Demanda Emma en haussant très légèrement le ton à cause de sa surprise.

\- ″Parce que je pensais que cela devait venir de toi, pardonne moi love.″ Répondit Killian vraiment désolé.

\- ″Ne t'excuse pas mon chéri, tu as raison cela devait venir de moi.″ Répondit Emma en se levant et allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari qui était assis près d'elle sur une autre chaise. Emma une fois sur les genoux de Killian posa ses mains sur chacune des joues de Killian le regarda intensément dans les yeux et lui dit un _″Je t'aime″_ avant de l'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils virent arriver leur fille dans la cuisine avec ses deux peluches favorites sous le bras et la petite Ellie leur dit : ″Moi aussi j'veux un câlin.″

Le couple toujours assis levèrent leur fille et lui firent de gros bisous sonores ce qui fit rire de joie la petite-fille qui se sentit aimée sans le moindre doute.

Emma se retrouva seule dans leur maison, ce matin Killian emmenait Ellie à l'école et Jack chez Johanna qui avait insisté pour le garder.

Emma avait prévu David elle prenait sa journée, elle en avait besoin car ce soir était le grand soir elle allait enfin retrouver son enfant, elle allait retrouver Henry et lui dire la vérité, qui elle était pour lui et quelle était leur histoire.

Elle s'habillait lorsque son regard s'arrêta net sur le miroir situé dans la chambre. Elle se tourna de profil posa ses mains sur le bas de son ventre et le trouva légèrement plus arrondi, elle se sentait changée puis elle sourit en se secouant la tête, en pensant qu'elle se trompait et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie au second degré : _″Tu es toujours aussi belle et mince qu'à ton habitude Emma″_.

Quand tout à coup, elle eu encore un étourdissement elle s'assit rapidement sur le lit pour ne pas tomber par terre de tout son poids au cas où elle ferait un malaise, puis décida de s'allonger un peu pour que sa gêne passe.

Son étourdissement était passé, elle se leva puis attrapa son pull mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le mettre qu'elle dut aller dans la salle de bains encore une fois elle était prise de vomissements.

Étant en congé et voyant que sa santé lui jouait des tours elle décida de se rendre chez le médecin.

En début d'après-midi les résultats étaient tombés le médecin qu'elle avait consulté avait même pris la peine de l'informer par téléphone.

* * *

 _ **Flashback : Plus tôt ce jour là, dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical où Emma s'était rendue :**_

″Madame Jones″, appela le médecin, Emma se leva et entra de la pièce où le médecin prodiguait les consultations.

Le médecin lui demanda de décrire ses symptômes et donna comme réponse un ″hum″ marquant la réflexion du praticien pendant qu'il écrivait sur une feuille.

Le médecin invita Emma à s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation, il l'ausculta puis lui demanda :

\- ″Il y a t-il des chances pour que vous soyez enceinte Madame Jones ?″

Emma sembla surprise et répondit :

\- ″Euh... non je ne pense pas je prends la pilule.″

Après un certain silence de la part du médecin et après avoir pris la tension d'Emma, il dit :

\- ″Bon je vais vous prescrire des analyses à faire aujourd'hui nous seront fixés.″

Emma sortit du cabinet incrédule et pensa qu'elle aurait dut demander à Victor de l'ausculter car ce nouveau médecin se trompait selon elle.

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

Après avoir raccroché Emma s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine puis elle posa ses mains devant sa bouche, puis les porta sur son ventre en souriant, une petite larme de joie perla sur sa joue.

Elle n'aurait pas les résultats papiers avant le lendemain alors elle décida d'aller à la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse pour l'annonce qu'elle devait faire à Killian, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, d'autant plus que par le passé ne pas avoir informé aussitôt Killian de ce genre d'événement merveilleux avait était une erreur.

Emma retrouva Killian sur le Swan, visiblement débordante de bonheur.

La joie d'Emma n'échappa pas à Killian qui était heureux mais aussi surprit de la voir.

\- ″Que me vaut la visite de ma charmante femme ?″ Demanda-t-il.

\- ″J'ai un cadeau pour toi.″ Répondit-elle visiblement enjouée et avec de petites étincelles dans les yeux.

Puis Emma lui tendit la petite boite rectangulaire qu'elle avait emballée de papier cadeau pour que Killian ne sache pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait.

Killian était interloqué et ouvrit le paquet avec empressement, par le haut de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les inscriptions sur la boite et il fit tomber l'objet dans sa main, le pris, le regarda puis regarda Emma qui souriait.

\- ″Je... on va avoir un bébé, love ?″ Demanda-t-il

\- ″Oui tu vas être papa.″

 _Au même moment, Henry marchait silencieusement en direction de la cabine de Killian, il était en avance, il devait retrouver Killian pour effacer le tag qu'il avait fait sur le bateau, il avait décidé de montrer à Killian ses regrets en arrivant en avance et en adoptant un comportement irréparable, de plus il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était très impatient de passer cette journée auprès de Killian qu'il appréciait tellement. Certes Killian ne remplacerait pas son père mais Henry voyait en Killian un modèle d'autant plus après la conversation que les deux avaient partagé à l'hôpital. Henry avait appris que Killian c'était battu pour avoir la vie heureuse qu'il avait aujourd'hui et Henry se sentait prêt à apprendre tout ce que Killian pouvait lui transmettre et pas uniquement ce qui concernait la navigation ou l'entretien d'un bateau._

 _Tout à coup, quand il entendit que Killian n'était pas seul il se stoppa, étant en avance il ne voulait pas déranger surtout qu'il venait de comprendre que la femme de Killian venait lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. D'ailleurs le jeune homme ne pouvait dissimuler le sourire qui s'était installé sur son visage à l'entente de cette information, certes il ne faisait pas partie de leur famille mais c'est le genre d'annonce qui suscite la joie, ″une bonne nouvelle dans ce monde de brute″ pensa -t-il avant d'entendre la suite._

Killian pris Emma dans ses bras et fit tournoyer sa femme dans le peu d'espace qu'il y avait puis fini par faire asseoir Emma sur son bureau :

\- ″C'est merveilleux love, je suis si heureux, un bébé, un autre bébé _(dit-il avec émotion)_ , je suis si heureux.″

Puis Emma se fit plus soucieuse :

\- ″C'est peut-être pas le moment idéal, avec le retour d'Henry.″

 _Henry était très surprit il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la femme de Killian avait dit ça._

\- ″Si love, il n'y a pas de bon ou de mauvais moment on fera face a cette situation ne t'inquiète pas on est une équipe n'oublies pas.″ Répondit Killian, Emma se sentit tout de suite rassurée et offrit à Killian un merveilleux sourire.

Killian passa sa main sur le visage d'Emma replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux puis embrassa passionnément Emma.

 _Henry voulait quitter le bateau, très gêné par le moment d'intimité du couple, cependant il se posait toujours la question ″Pourquoi avait-il était question de lui ?″._

\- ″Bien que j'adorerai passer la journée avec toi love, tu devrais rentrer à la maison pour te reposer...″ Killian fut coupé dans son élan par Emma.

\- ″Killian Arthur Brennan Jones ! Je suis enceinte pas malade″ Rétorqua Emma avec un air faussement agacé car elle aimait le voir au petits soins avec elle.

\- ″Oui je sais my love, mais que veux-tu je suis un papa comblé qui compte bien s'occuper de la future maman. _(Puis il ajouta plus sérieusement)_ De plus nous avons une rencontre très importante ce soir avec Henry.″

 _Henry s'apprêtait à quitter le Swan quand il entendit à nouveau son prénom et décida de rester pour en savoir plus, bien trop intrigué par ces paroles, qu'avait-il avoir avec le bonheur du couple Jones c'était insensé !_

\- ″Oui tu as raison, bien que j'ai décidé de ne pas me mettre la pression et de parler avec mon cœur, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer à Henry que je suis ça mère biologique.″ Répondit Emma.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit émana de la coursive, Henry avait tout entendu, Emma Jones était sa mère biologique et cela lui avait fait un choc énorme. Sous l'ampleur de l'émotion il laissa tomber le sceau métallique qu'il s'était procuré à l'école de voile de Marco pour arriver bien équipé pour la tâche qui l'attendait.

Le bruit alerta le couple qui alla immédiatement voir ce qui se passait, Henry avait fuit en courant bruyamment cependant en voyant le sceau gisant au sol Killian compris.

\- ″Henry !″ S'écria t-il

Emma regarda son mari avec incompréhension, puis il continua sa phrase :

\- ″Il devait me retrouver pour effacer le tag, il a dut nous entendre.″ Dit-il avec effroi.

\- ″Noooon !″ Répondit Emma en se mettant les mains devant la bouche effarée.

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Fin de la Partie VI**_

* * *

 _ **Bon voilà s'en est fini avec cette partie.**_

 _ **Je sais qu'il n'y a pas la fameuse rencontre que beaucoup attendent et c'est vraiment pas une volonté de faire du suspense de ma part pour le coup, c'est juste que j'avais 19 pages pour cette partie et que je pense que c'est mieux de s'arrêter ici pour cette partie que de continuer et que cela soit trop long. En plus je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté donc je voulais pas faire attendre plus longtemps donc voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **Dites moi tout dans une review, ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, vos théories sur la suite, n'hésitez pas j'adore les lire :).**_

 _ **A très vite ;)**_


	28. Chapter 14 Partie VII : Pardon ? :

_**Coucou à tous :),**_

 _ **Je suis très contente de vous retrouver après cette longue absence, j'aimerai poster plus régulièrement mais malheureusement j'ai pas toujours le choix.**_

 _ **En tout cas me revoici avec la partie VII du chapitre 14 qui aurait dut être plus longue car j'aurai voulu aborder encore d'autre événements mais cette partie étant déjà assez longue j'ai préféré couper en deux, la bonne nouvelle c'est que le début de la prochaine partie je l'ai commencé du coup mais il me reste encore beaucoup à écrire et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster MAIS ELLE VIENDRA :).**_

 _ **Voilà en attendant je vous laisse avec la partie VII que j'espère vous allez savourer, et pour fois le suspense de fin n'est pas l'œuvre de mon côté auteur diabolique ;) mais du fait que j'ai du couper pour que cela ne soit pas trop long et en plus je voulais vraiment poster aujourd'hui quelque chose car ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté du coup vous mes petits lecteurs vous attendiez la suite et moi j'étais impatiente de vous retrouver donc voilà la solution à toute cette attende c'est soldé par cette partie VII que je poste ;).**_

 _ **Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui me lisent, qui laissent des commentaires ou qui mettent ma fic en favoris, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :) !**_

 _ **Et comme d'hab bonne lecture à vous :) :**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Pardon ? :**_

* * *

 ** _Précédemment à la fin de la Partie VI du chapitre 14_ _:_ **

_C'est alors qu'un grand bruit émana de la coursive, Henry avait tout entendu, Emma Jones était sa mère biologique et cela lui avait fait un choc énorme. Sous l'ampleur de l'émotion il laissa tomber le sceau métallique qu'il s'était procuré à l'école de voile de Marco pour arriver bien équipé pour la tâche qui l'attendait._

 _Le bruit alerta le couple qui alla immédiatement voir ce qui se passait, Henry avait fuit en courant bruyamment cependant en voyant le sceau gisant au sol Killian compris._

 _\- ″Henry !″ S'écria t-il_

 _Emma regarda son mari avec incompréhension, puis il continua sa phrase :_

 _\- ″Il devait me retrouver pour effacer le tag, il a dut nous entendre.″ Dit-il avec effroi._

 _\- ″Noooon !″ Répondit Emma en se mettant les mains devant la bouche effarée._

* * *

 _ **P**_ _ **ARTIE VII :**_

Killian et Emma se lancèrent à la poursuite d'Henry.

Très vite Killian se retrouva sur les quais, Emma à sa suite, le couple vit le jeune homme et Killian cria :

\- ″Henry, je t'en prie arrête toi !″

Henry se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas vers Emma et Killian, réfléchissant s'il devait repartir de plus belle ou bien écouter ce que le couple avait à lui dire.

Tout à coup il décida, il ne fit pas un pas de plus mais il ne put empêcher la vague de colère qui submergea de son être.

Emma et Killian se trouvaient maintenant à quelques centimètres du jeune homme qui leur tournait toujours le dos.

Emma décida de prendre la parole et voulu poser délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Mais quand les doigts délicats de la jeune femme se posèrent sur l'épaule de son fils, Henry se retourna violemment dégageant la main d'Emma sans ménagement et assenant un : _**″NON !″**_

Emma retira sa main peinée par le rejet et la colère qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son enfant, mais elle comprenait, ce n'était absolument pas la façon dont elle voulait qu'il apprenne la nouvelle. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien changer maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était s'expliquer et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire.

\- ″Henry je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes que je suis ta mère biologique de cette façon, pardonne-moi je...″ Dit la jeune femme, ses yeux mouillés par les larmes qui commençaient à se former, elle avait peur, tellement peur de le perdre encore une fois, le perdre pour toujours cette fois ci.

Henry la coupa :

\- ″ **NON !** Je ne veux rien entendre, vous n'êtes pas ma mère ! Ma mère est la femme qui m'a élevé, qui m'a aimé et elle est morte. Personne ne la remplacera, JAMAIS ! Et certainement pas vous _(il pointa Emma de son indexe)_ , vous m'avez menti ! Cela fait des semaines que je suis ici et pas une seule fois vous avez penser à me dire la vérité ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS MA MÈRE ET VOUS LE SEREZ JAMAIS ! Retournez vous occuper des enfants que vous n'avez pas abandonnés !″ Fini par dire le jeune homme avant de s'en fuir.

Killian aurait aimé le rattraper pour qu'ils parlent, mais il ne fit rien préférant s'occuper de sa femme qui était celle qui avait le plus besoin de lui en ce moment.

Une partie de Killian comprenait la colère du jeune homme, mais une autre part de lui même, celle qui protégeait sa femme et ses enfants, désapprouvait complètement la façon dont Henry avait parlé à Emma, d'autant plus qu'Emma était enceinte et vu ses antécédents Killian avait peur, peur que ce face à face terrible entraîne de terribles conséquences comme une fausse couche.

Soudain, les souvenirs d'une autre terrible épreuve remontèrent à la surface, il se revit des années plus tôt lors qu'Emma l'avait rejoint sur le tarmac de la base aérienne de Patuxent River lui apprenant qu'il allait être père, puis le moment où elle avait ressentit des douleurs violentes dans le ventre puis le sang traversant ses vêtements, la peur de perdre leur enfant.

Mais heureusement, aujourd'hui, il ne se produisit rien de tout cela, Emma avait agrippé fortement son cou et elle était en sanglot, visiblement sous le choc des paroles tenues par Henry.

Killian essayait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, en lui disant que rien était perdu, que c'est la colère d'Henry qui avait parlé, qu'il fallait le laisser réfléchir, attendre que la colère retombe.

Killian avait réussi à convaincre Emma de rentrer chez eux, puis il avait immédiatement appelé Victor pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé, Killian voulait que leur ami vienne pour s'assurer qu'Emma et le bébé allaient bien.

Victor avait répondu par l'affirmative et informa Killian qu'il allait demander à Ruby de trouver Henry, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Victor examina Emma, tout semblait être parfaitement normal.

Le médecin demanda à Killian de surveiller Emma et au moindre saignement de se rendre à l'hôpital, mais si il n'y avait pas de changement de son état il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, certes Emma avait vécu une situation très stressante pour autant cela ne signifiait pas que le bébé soit en danger mais Victor dit à Killian qu'il avait bien fait de l'appeler il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez.

Avant de repartir Victor reçu un message de Ruby sur son téléphone, sa compagne l'informait qu'Henry était rentré chez eux qu'il ne fallait plus s'inquiéter.

Victor l'annonça la nouvelle à Killian, ce qui rassura beaucoup ce dernier qui allait pouvoir dire à Emma qu'Henry était en sécurité chez Ruby.

Après le départ de Victor, Killian vu débarquer dans son salon un énorme ours en peluche avec sa fille cachée derrière, l'ours étant plus bien plus gros qu'elle. Le visage de Killian s'illumina tout de suite en voyant sa fille qui après avoir posé l'énorme ours courut vers son père pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ce que Killian fit. Killian serra contre lui son enfant.

\- ″Tu m'étouffes papa.″ Dit gentiment Ellie en riant, elle qui aime tant quand son père la prend dans ses bras et la serre fort contre lui.

Killian desserra son emprise regarda sa fille et sourit à la vue du sucre présent tout autour de la bouche d'Ellie et lui dit :

\- ″C'était bien la fête foraine avec papy, little love ?″

\- ″Ouiiiii c'était cro bien, même que papy il a gagné le gros nounours, il est cro fort papy !″ Répondit l'enfant toute joyeuse.

\- ″Et tu as mangé plein de sucreries aussi little one″ Rétorqua Killian à l'affirmative.

\- ″Noooooon″ Répondit Ellie en tournant la tête de droite à gauche en posant son index sur sa bouche de façon un peu espiègle.

\- ″Pour préciser c'était une gaufre″ Se fit entendre une voix masculine, Killian regarda l'homme et sourit puis c'est au tour du plus âgé d'ajouter ″Que veux-tu fiston je suis immunisé à un ton regard avec le sourcil arqué mais pas à celui de ma petite-fille.″ Dit Marco en riant.

Killian demanda à sa fille d'aller se laver. Marco n'aimait pas le regard de Killian une fois qu'Ellie eut quitté la pièce, il reconnu ce regard, il voyait de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son fils.

Marco avait essayé d'aborder le sujet mais Killian fut sauvé par le gong ou plutôt par Johanna qui arriva un peu après avec Jack.

Après avoir déposés leurs petits-enfants, Johanna lança à Marco un _″Je n'aime pas ça″_ dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, voulant parler de l'inquiétude qu'elle aussi avait vu dans les yeux de Killian.

Killian s'occupa de ses enfants jusqu'à l'heure du coucher puis ils les mis au lit, il avait encore une fois raconté l'histoire de la princesse rebelle et du pirate diablement beau à sa fille pour l'endormir.

Killian avait observé chacun de ses enfants quelques minutes une fois qu'ils furent endormis, et il pensa à la chance et au bonheur qu'il avait de les avoir dans sa vie.

Emma n'avait pas bougé de la chambre depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du port. Elle avait mangé l'assiette que lui avait apporté Killian car malgré sa peine elle s'était forcée de manger pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Avant le coucher de leurs enfants Killian les accompagna auprès d'Emma car ils avaient besoin d'avoir leur câlin maternel avant d'aller au lit comme ils le faisaient toujours. En plus Killian savait que d'avoir ses enfants auprès d'elle allait faire un grand bien à Emma et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Emma avait mis sa peine de côté lorsque sa fille lui raconta avec grande fierté sa journée dans les moindres détails et surtout comment Marco avait gagné son nouvel ami : le grand ours brun.

Voir sa petite-fille aussi souriante et joyeuse avait rendu Emma radieuse. La mère avait donné tout son amour maternel à sa fille dans un dernier bisou avant le coucher de l'enfant puis elle avait pris son fils avec elle et le berçait doucement pour qu'il s'endorme elle déposa de délicats baisers sur le front de son enfant en lui chuchotant et en le tenant tout contre elle _″maman sera toujours là mon petit ange″_ puis Killian avait couché leur fils après avoir couché Ellie.

Quand Killian entra dans la chambre parentale, il trouva sa femme couchée en position fœtale sur leur lit il s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui caressa délicatement le bras et lui dit à voix basse avec beaucoup de tendresse :

\- ″Hey love, viens dans mes bras.″

Il avait parfaitement compris sans qu'elle n'ai à prononcer aucun mot qu'elle avait besoin de son réconfort. La jeune femme s'était immédiatement blottie dans les bras de son mari suite à ses mots. Une fois que leur enfants était partis au lit les larmes d'Emma s'étaient remises à couler le longs de ses joues, elle ne sanglotait pourtant pas, mais cette peine silencieuse s'installa sur son visage.

Killian se rapprocha d'Emma au maximum et il la serrait contre lui, puis il se mit à déposer de doux baisers sur son front et lui dit :

\- ″Rien n'est perdu mon amour, je me battrai toujours pour notre bonheur et je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à parler à Henry.″

Cette fois-ci Emma ne put contenir ces sanglots et elle lui répondit tout en pleurant à chaude larmes :

\- ″J'ai tout gâché !″

\- ″Non my love, ce qui s'est passé a été le fruit d'un mauvais concours de circonstances et les mots que tu as entendu prononcer Henry sont le fruit de sa colère, c'est sa colère qui a parlé pas lui, tout va s'arranger. Henry va entrer dans notre vie et nous allons entrer dans la sienne et nous allons non pas accueillir un nouvel enfant mais deux et nous ferons tout pour que notre famille fonctionne.″ Dit Killian en caressant la joue de sa femme.

Emma le regarda et vu l'immense sincérité qu'il y avait dans le regard de Killian ainsi que l'amour qu'il lui portait, même si cette journée s'était révélée inattendue à bien des égards, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait elle se sentait apaisée et en confiance. Elle ne manqua pas de dire à Killian à quel point elle l'aimait, comment l'amour qu'il lui portait la rendait forte et à quel point elle était heureuse de partager sa vie.

À son tour Killian lui adressa un _″je t'aime″_ puis il ajouta qu'elle était son âme sœur et qu'ensemble ils traverseraient toutes les difficultés.

Emma se retourna pour s'endormir mais toujours dans les bras de Killian qu'elle ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde, puis elle s'endormit.

Killian, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, il posa sa main sur le ventre d'Emma comme pour protéger leur futur enfant qui n'était pour l'instant qu'un tout petit embryon mais peu importe c'était sa façon à lui de se rassurer que tout allait bien se passer, c'était sa façon de se convaincre qu'il pouvait protéger cet enfant à naître mais aussi toute sa famille.

Bien qu'il était certain qu'il ferait tout pour qu'Henry et Emma ne passent pas l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour apaiser la colère du jeune homme et qu'un dialogue s'installe entre la mère et l'enfant. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi démuni et si il était honnête avec lui même cela lui faisait peur, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir réconcilier la mère et le fils et former la famille qu'il avait promis à Emma.

Peut être que le fait qu'il était l'éducateur d'Henry et le mari d'Emma lui compliquait les choses il se sentait juge et partie, alors qu'habituellement il est une aide extérieure.

Killian est un éducateur très impliqué dans sa mission de donner une seconde chance aux enfants dont il s'occupe, cette implication lui avait d'ailleurs valu des conversations passionnées avec ses supérieurs quand le bien de l'enfant n'était pas respecté.

Mais cette fois-ci, son implication était bien plus grande et il avait peur qu'elle trouble sa vision des choses ou l'empêche de voir la solution, mais quoi qu'il arrive il était déterminé à faire tout son possible. Il allait s'endormir sur cette résolution quand avant d'éteindre la lumière de son chevet il jeta un coup d'œil sur Emma puis sur le chevet à côté d'Emma et il vit le portefeuille de la jeune femme et comprit, il sourit. Peut être qu'il avait un plan d'action finalement et même si il n'était pas sûr de sa réussite il devait le tenter.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

Henry de son côté avait erré une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans les rues de Storybrook et s'était finalement retranché dans une sorte de parc, à l'abandon, avec une structure de jeu pour enfants.

Il se mit à réfléchir, il était tellement en colère et en même temps, il avait tellement honte de lui-même.

Certes il n'arrivait pas encore à s'avouer que cette honte de lui même était en partie due au fait qu'il aurait aimé réagir calmement et écouter Emma, Emma Jones, sa mère biologique.

Pour l'instant, le jeune homme se reprochait d'avoir prononcé ses mots. C'était indigne de sa part, même si il refusait le fait qu'elle puisse être sa mère, enfin le refusait-il réellement ou bien était-ce la colère qui parlait pour lui ?

Il n'aurait jamais dut dire à Emma de retourner auprès des enfants qu'elle n'avait pas abandonnés, d'autant plus qu'elle était enceinte et bien que la colère face à son abandon était remontée en lui il ne voulait aucunement faire de mal à Emma Jones avec qui il ne pouvait nier qu'il partageait au moins un lien biologique.

Henry repensa à ses parents et imagina à quel point ils auraient été déçus des paroles prononcées par lui.

Mais c'était un fait il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à laisser Emma s'expliquer non plus, même si il avait voulu la connaître lorsqu'il était plus jeune, même si la terrible perte de ses parents lui faisait sentir tous les jours à quel point il aimerait faire partie d'une famille, la douleur de son abandon était forte et même si il n'avait jamais manqué d'amour car il avait été adopté alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé il y avait comme un mur qui s'était dressé, un mur qui l'empêchait de faire un pas vers Emma.

Henry décida de prévenir Ruby qu'il rentrait en lui envoyant un message et sur le chemin du retour il prit deux décisions très importantes.

La première, écrire une lettre d'excuse à Emma car il voulait effacer les paroles blessantes qu'il avait eu, certes il savait qu'il devrait les lui présenter de vive voix que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il fasse mais il ne pouvait pas, il était bloqué par ce mur qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser, cette souffrance.

La seconde raison à cette lettre était sans conteste le fait qu'Henry ne voulait pas annoncer à Emma qu'il avait décidé de quitter Storybrook après avoir réparé un autre de ses méfaits : le tag sur le bateau de Killian. Cette idée de lettre avait aussi une autre et dernière raison, plus officieuse et même si il ne se l'avouait pas il y avait une toute petite partie de lui, dissimulée derrière sa colère, qui avait peur qu'Emma trouve les mots pour le retenir.

Mais ce sentiment était tellement en contradiction avec le sentiment prédominant de colère et de douleur qu'il ressentait qu'il ne pouvait écouter que celui qui s'exprimait le plus fort en lui, celui qui l'éloignerait certainement à jamais d'Emma.

La seconde décision qu'il prit était de : quitter définitivement Storybrook.

Il avait décidé que le lendemain il irait effacer son tag car là encore c'était la bonne chose à faire et il considérait qu'il avait assez fait d'erreurs comme cela, maintenant il devait réparer ce qui était au moins réparable. Il voulait aussi le faire pour Killian car Henry se sentait tellement redevable envers Killian. Malgré tout Killian avait été une belle rencontre pour Henry.

Ensuite il rentrerait à pied pour pouvoir déposer discrètement sa lettre à l'attention d'Emma dans la boite aux lettres des Jones et il récupérerait son sac chez les Whales-Lucas et quitterait Storybrook discrètement comme il avait déjà quitté de nombreuses villes qui n'étaient pas sa maison par le passé.

Une fois rentré chez Ruby, la brune avait voulu parler à Henry mais le jeune homme lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était fermé à toute discussion et Ruby préféra ne pas insister pour le moment plutôt que de prendre le risque que le jeune homme fuit comme il l'avait fait plutôt dans la journée. Cependant Ruby était bien décidée à reprendre cette conversation le lendemain, malheureusement ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le temps jouait contre elle car je jeune homme voulait quitter Storybrook ledit lendemain.

Henry avait d'ailleurs profité de s'isoler dans la chambre qui était devenue la sienne chez les Whales-Lucas, pour rassembler le peu d'affaire qui lui appartenait, afin qu'il n'y ai rien qu'il puisse l'empêcher de mettre à exécution ses décisions.

Une fois son sac prêt il prit une feuille de papier et écrivit sa lettre pour Emma.

 _ **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**_

 _ **Le lendemain matin :**_

Henry s'était levé tôt, très tôt en fait, pour pouvoir aller aux docks et effacer son tag sur le Swan qui y était à quai. Il espérait qu'il n'y croiserait pas Killian ce qui lui faciliterait les choses, bien qu'Henry avait très peu de doutes quant au fait de rencontrer Killian. De plus, Henry avait été obligé de laisser un mot à Ruby sur le table de la cuisine de sorte qu'ils n'aient pas à le chercher et que cela mette en péril sa résolution de départ.

Une fois arrivé aux docks, Henry s'attela à la tâche mais peu de temps après Killian arriva, lui aussi était du genre matinal.

Killian ayant aperçu Henry en train de nettoyer son tag, il envoya un sms à Emma pour lui dire qu'il se trouvait avec Henry et qu'il allait lui parler.

Killian replaça son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de cuir noire, puis il passa sa main contre la poche extérieure droite de son blouson afin de s'assurer que sa peut-être arme secrète était toujours bien là.

Killian approcha doucement d'Henry et lui dit avec une voix à la fois douce et rassurée :

\- "Henry je suis content de te trouver ici, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle."

Henry posa sa bosse au sol et fit comprendre à Killian qu'il n'était pas ouvert à la discussion.

\- "Killian, non, je t'en prie je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier et même si ma colère m'a fait dire des mots que je regrette je ne suis pas pour autant prêt à laisser entrer dans ma vie la femme qui m'a mis au monde _(à l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Killian se serra car la femme qui avait mis au monde Henry était sa femme, une femme merveilleuse et une mère formidable selon lui, la femme qu'il aimait),_ je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça, je suis ici car c'était la bonne chose à faire, parce que je te le dois, parce que j'ai fait une terrible erreur en faisant ce tag et je veux réparer cette erreur."

\- "Très bien comme tu voudras Henry, mais avant que tu te remettes au travail est-ce que je peux te confier un objet, un objet auquel tu dois faire très attention car si par malheur il venait à être perdu ou égaré cela ne vaudrait plusieurs heures dans la cellule du commissariat de Storybrook _(puis Killian ajouta en plaisantant)_ et mes relations étroites avec la Shérif ne me seront d'aucun secours bien au contraire. _(Killian sortit de la poche extérieure droite de son blouson, sa fameuse arme secrète, un portefeuille)_ C'est celui d'Emma, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et nous n'allons pas en parler Henry, mais au moins je t'en prie jette un coup d'œil dans ce portefeuille tu pourrais être surpris par ce que tu pourrais trouver à l'intérieur." Killian n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et tendit le portefeuille à Henry et il bascula sa tête de haut en bas comme pour répondre à l'interrogation intérieure et muette d'Henry _"Dois-je le prendre ?"._

Killian s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau à l'intérieur du Swan mais avant il crut bon de préciser :

\- "Et pour répondre à la question que tu te poses Henry, je ne viens pas te voir avec le portefeuille de ta... _(il se ravisa)_ d'Emma de sa part. Emma n'est absolument pas au courant et je dois remettre son portefeuille dans ses affaires avant midi sinon je n'expose à de graves ennuis. _(Dit-il avec un léger humour, puis il poursuivi sérieusement cette fois)_ Tu sais Henry, Emma t'aime vraiment et elle a pensé à toi sans cesse, pas un jour ne s'est passé depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma femme après nos cinq années de séparation, sans qu'elle regarde son portefeuille ou du moins son contenu, lorsqu'elle pensait que je ne la voyait pas soit au cours de sa pose déjeuner soit avant de se coucher."

Henry était stupéfait comment Killian pouvait-il savoir qu'il se demandait si cette démarche était l'œuvre de sa mère biologique ou bien une initiative personnelle de l'éducateur. Il était clair que Killian savait lire en lui. Toutefois, le jeune homme était ravi que Killian respecte sa volonté de ne pas revenir sur les événements de la veille et plus largement sur le fait qu'il était le fils biologique d'Emma.

Pourtant, Killian avait piqué la curiosité d'Henry et bien que dans un premier temps il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir le fameux portefeuille, il voulait maintenant savoir quelles pouvaient bien être les choses qui pouvaient le surprendre.

Pourquoi cet objet, ou son contenu était si cher à Emma, au-delà de sa fonction de rassembler des documents importants comme des papiers d'identité bien évidemment.

Henry pris son courage à deux mains, puis ouvrit le portefeuille et y trouva trois photos d'enfants. Une d'Ellie, une autre d'un bébé qui semblait être le deuxième enfant Jones et enfin une photo de lui à l'âge de dix ans le jour où pour la première fois de sa vie il avait parlé à sa mère biologique.

Henry se remémora immédiatement leur entrevue, accompagnée d'un bon chocolat chaud sur un banc à proximité de son école. Il se remémora la façon donc Emma avait vite abordé les questions de harcèlement scolaire qui n'était qu'une excuse pour l'approcher il le savait maintenant et comment elle avait passé du temps à le questionner sur ses goûts, ses passions, sa vie, toutes les choses qu'il aimait, si il était bon élève ou non, si ses parents s'occupait bien de lui.

Avec le recul du jeune homme de vingt ans qu'il était aujourd'hui, il pouvait assurément dire qu'Emma avait été blessée par ses paroles quand il lui avait dit que ses parents biologiques devaient être des monstres qui ne l'aimait pas pour l'avoir abandonné.

Il passa son doigt sur sa photo puis se sont les paroles de Killian qui résonnèrent dans sa tête : _″Pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans qu'Emma regarde ces photos″_ , du moins pas un seul jour depuis que Killian avait retrouvé sa femme. Henry se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien dire, puis il oublia ce détail car une partie de son cœur était en joie à l'idée que même l'espace de quelques minutes chaque jour Emma Swan devenue Emma Jones, sa mère biologique, l'avait aimé.

Puis il repensa à son envie de fuir la ville et pour la première fois il ressentit de la tristesse à l'idée de partir.

Cependant, la partie de lui qui n'avait pas accepté son abandon repris le dessus et il rangea le portefeuille dans sa veste puis se remis à la tâche.

Plus haut sur le bateau, Killian avait trouvé un petit coin discret qui lui permettait d'observer Henry pour connaître sa réaction.

Killian était perplexe, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son intervention avait eu l'effet qu'il attendait, pour autant il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle avait été vaine.

Killian décida de laisser réfléchir Henry encore un peu et vu que le jeune homme essayait d'effacer la peinture avec de l'eau et du savon et que cela était visiblement pas franchement efficace cela lui donnait un peu de temps.

Un peu de temps, pour lui faire frotter la coque de son bateau et s'amender de l'offense qu'il avait commise et un peu de temps, pour réfléchir.

Killian décida donc de le laisser frotter tout seul encore un peu avant d'aller le rejoindre pour lui montrer une façon efficace de faire disparaître cette peinture indésirable et peut-être parler, Killian espérait beaucoup qu'Henry veuille parler.

Une demie-heure s'était écoulée et Killian arriva avec une sorte de caisse à outil, ainsi que des détergents.

\- ″Un petit coup de main Henry ?″ Demanda Killian avec un air satisfait de lui même.

Henry examina attentivement Killian et les objets qu'ils apportait et lui répondit :

\- ″Tu m'as laissé frotter avec cette brosse en sachant que cela serait inefficace n'est-ce pas ?″

\- ″Tu es perspicace mon garçon, tu m'en veux ?″ Demanda Killian d'un ton qui montrait qu'il n'était pas désolé mais pour autant qu'il ne se moquait pas du jeune homme.

\- ″Non je l'ai bien cherché, je méritais bien de passer du temps à remettre en état ce que j'ai détérioré, mais je ne serais pas contre apprendre comment le faire efficacement.″ Annonça Henry avec un sourire à la fois timide et honteux.

Killian lui répondit par un grand sourire satisfait, il était content que le jeune homme veuille bien coopérer, du moins pour ce qui s'agissait du bateau.

Killian et Henry passèrent la matinée à restaurer le bateau. Killian lui montrait avec passion tout ce qu'il savait. Le plus âgé était complètement dans son élément. Henry compris également que savoir naviguer ne signifiait pas seulement diriger un bateau, mais aussi l'entretenir pour qu'il puisse prendre la mer en toute sécurité.

Juste avant leur pose déjeuner, Killian montra un geste technique à Henry. Henry reproduisit ce geste sous les encouragements de Killian, Henry se sentit fier quand Killian lui dit qu'il était doué pour ça. Mais ensuite une grande nostalgie prit le jeune homme car ce moment avec Killian lui rappelait ceux qu'il passait avec son père quand il était plus jeune. Henry se sentit triste ce qui n'échappa à Killian.

\- ″Tout va bien Henry ?″ Demanda le plus âgé des deux, visiblement inquiet.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans sa tâche et alla s'asseoir sur un banc public situé juste derrière eux. Killian le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- ″Oui tout va bien, c'est juste que... que... il vous aurait beaucoup aimé.″ Annonça Henry.

Killian ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis tout à coup il comprit de qui Henry parlait.

\- ″Tu veux parler de ton père c'est ça ?″ Demanda Killian.

Henry avant de répondre nota que Killian lui avait dit son ″père″ et non son ″père adoptif″ et Henry aimait cette façon qu'avait Killian de respecter le fait que pour lui ses parents adoptifs avaient été et sont ses parents un point c'est tout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça la tête de bas en haut pour répondre.

Killian ajouta :

\- ″De travailler avec moi, cela te rappelle des moments que tu passais avec ton père c'est pour ça que cela te rend triste ?″

\- ″Oui, on partait souvent camper en forêt lui et moi quand on était là-bas il m'enseignait comment survivre, monter un camp, faire du feu, comment me nourrir. Et l'on cherchait des traces d'animaux sauvages et on inventait des histoires les concernant. Il avait énormément de connaissances dans ce domaine. Et de te voir m'enseigner comment restaurer le Swan ça m'a rappelé ça et je pense qu'il t'aurait beaucoup aimé car vous vous ressemblez un peu, vous avez tous les deux cette même attitude responsable et dévouée aux autres, enfin du moins mon père l'avait.″ Ajouta Henry avec tristesse.

Killian se sentit très touché par les propos du jeune homme et à la fois très triste car Henry devait employer le passé pour parler de son père, Killian savait ce que cela faisait bien que leur histoire était différente.

\- ″Tu sais Henry, ton père n'est plus de ce monde mais il sera toujours dans ton cœur, et même si je suis ton éducateur et aussi le mari d'Emma, il reste plusieurs mois avant la fin du programme alors si tu veux aller faire du camping dans les bois de Storybrook, je serais ravi de partager ça avec toi.″ Dit Killian.

Henry était touché par la proposition de Killian mais il se sentait encore plus triste, tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher le plus possible car cette perspective de camping dans les bois de Storybrook ne se réaliserait jamais puisqu'il voulait partir.

Soudain, Killian entendit la grande horloge de Storybrook sonner, cela signifiait qu'il était midi et qu'il était temps de faire une pause déjeuner.

\- ″Que dirais-tu de manger Henry ? J'ai un pic nique pour nous deux qui nous attend à l'école de voile de Marco.″ Demanda Killian.

\- ″Oui c'est une bonne idée _(Henry repensa qu'il avait le portefeuille d'Emma dans sa poche et le prit pour le rendre à Killian)_ et je dois te rendre ça.″ Dit le jeune homme en regardant avec intensité le portefeuille, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du portefeuille pensant à ce qu'il contenait.

Killian s'en aperçu mais ne dit rien. Il prit l'objet et demanda à Henry si il voulait bien aller chercher le pic nique chez Marco pendant que lui faisait un détour par le commissariat pour rendre son portefeuille à sa femme, Henry accepta.

Killian fut de retour rapidement et s'installa auprès d'Henry afin de déguster son repas.

La restauration du Swan allait prendre plus de temps qu'Henry l'avait prévu mais à cet instant cela lui importait peu, il voulait profiter de ce moment et de toute façon cela ne mettait pas en péril son plan.

Les deux hommes mangeaient tranquillement, quand Henry fut pris d'une certaine curiosité.

\- ″Killian, je peux te poser une question ?″ Demanda le plus jeune.

\- ″Bien sûr.″ Répondit l'éducateur.

\- ″Ce matin quand tu m'as confié le portefeuille d'Emma tu m'as dit que tu as retrouvé Emma après cinq ans de séparation vous étiez séparés et vous vous êtes retrouvés, je sais que c'est un peu indiscret mais...″

\- ″Ce n'est rien Henry, ta question ne me dérange pas, la seule chose c'est que peut-être tu vas vouloir me poser des questions auxquelles je pourrais répondre mais je ne le ferais pas car je considère que c'est à Emma d'en parler avec toi, si je t'en parlais sans l'accord d'Emma j'aurai un peu l'impression de la trahir, de lui voler une discussion que tu devrais avoir avec elle, tu comprends ?″ Répondit Killian avec une pointe d'appréhension car Henry semblait s'ouvrir et il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se referme comme il l'avait été en début de matinée, mais en même temps il voulait qu'il y ai un dialogue entre Emma et Henry et ne voulait pas ruiner toutes chances que ce dialogue se produise en lui parlant plutôt que cela soit Emma qui le fasse.

\- ″Oui je comprends, c'était idiot désolé.″ Répondit le jeune homme.

\- ″Non Henry ce n'est pas idiot et tu sais je comprends la dualité des sentiments que tu ressens, tu as envie d'en apprendre plus sur ton histoire et en même temps et malgré toutes ces années qui ont passé la souffrance de ton abandon est bien présente. Je ne te parlerai pas des circonstances qui ont fait choisir Emma l'adoption pour toi c'est à elle de t'en parler et je sais que tu ne te sens pas encore prêt pour ça mais crois moi cela vous ferez un très grand bien à tous les deux de parler de votre histoire et tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a te dire.

Et pour répondre à ta question, Emma et moi avons vécu des épreuves dignes d'une fiction _(dit-il en plaisantant mais ce ton servait à cacher la difficultés des épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé)_ mais si Emma et moi nous nous sommes séparés pendant cinq longues années c'est parce que nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant.″ Répondit le plus âgé.

Henry était étonné car maintenant les Jones avaient deux beaux enfants et un qui allait arriver d'ici quelques mois.

\- ″Mais Ellie et Jack ce ne sont pas vos enfants biologiques alors ?″ Demanda-t-il à la fois un peu déçu de ne partager de lien biologique avec la petite Ellie qu'il pensait être sa demi-sœur et donc il n'avait pas non plus de lien biologique avec le petit Jack et en même temps même s'il comprenait qu'Emma et Killian aient voulu ces enfants et qu'ils les avaient certainement adoptés, il était un peu en colère pour être honnête car lui, Emma l'avait abandonné.

\- ″Si Ellie et Jack sont bien nos enfants biologiques _(Henry fut surprit par cette affirmation de Killian)_ , lorsque Emma et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés après nos cinq ans de séparation Emma a enfin pu me révéler un secret qu'elle cachait depuis trop longtemps, ton existence.″

\- ″Elle ne t'avais jamais parlé de moi, enfin du fait qu'elle avait eu un enfant avant et elle t'a quitté en plus !″ Dit Henry avec indignation et en coupant Killian.

Henry allait pour se lever banc mais Killian le retenu :

\- ″Non assieds toi Henry, laisse moi finir, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça, c'est toi qui m'a posé cette question la moindre des choses c'est d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire non ?″ Fit Killian à Henry qui s'assit finalement et Killian continua :

\- ″Emma n'avait jamais réussi à me parler de toi ou de ton existence car avoir eu à te donner à l'adoption a été une souffrance terrible pour elle et c'est avec Emma que tu devrais en parler. _(Henry acquiesça et regarda Killian d'un façon lui faisant comprendre qu'il attendait la suite de ses explications)._ Lorsque l'on a essayé d'avoir des enfants nous avons cru cinq fois qu'Emma était enceinte mais c'était en fait des grossesses nerveuses _(Henry le regarda intrigué et coupa Killian)_.

\- ″Des grossesses nerveuses ?″ Demanda le plus jeune qui ne savait visiblement pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Killian se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille et dit :

\- ″Ah oui jargon médical, cela signifie qu'Emma avait exactement tous les symptômes qu'une femme enceinte éprouve mais ils n'y avait pas de bébé, c'était son corps qui se jouait d'elle _(Henry trouva ça très triste)_ ″ Puis Killian repris son récit : ″C'était d'autant plus difficile à vivre car il n'y avait aucune raison médicale qui faisait que nous n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant.″

Henry coupa Killian à nouveau :

\- ″Mais pourtant aujourd'hui vous avez deux enfants et prochainement un troisième ?″

\- ″Oui nous avons compris bien plus tard que l'origine du problème était psychologique, Henry. La psyché d'Emma la punissait en quelque sorte de t'avoir laissé à l'adoption car elle ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir eu à se séparer de toi.″ Termina Killian.

Mais tout à coup le jeune homme se leva son regard s'obscurcit et il dit à Killian :

\- ″Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ma faute si cela a été difficile pour vous d'avoir des enfants, C'EST INJUSTE !″

Henry tourna le dos à Killian puis voulu partir, mais Killian arriva à sa hauteur le fit le regarder en posant ses main sur les avants-bras du jeune homme et en le tenant fermement car Killian ne voulait pas le laisser partir sur un mal entendu.

\- ″Non Henry, tu ne m'as pas compris je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute, tu n'y es absolument pour rien _(Henry se trouva soulagé de s'être mépris sur les paroles de Killian)_ , et bien au contraire c'est peut être toi qui nous as sauvé Henry.″ Dit calmement Killian.

\- ″Quoi, comment ?″ Demanda le jeune homme étonné et même si il ne se l'avouait pas l'idée d'avoir en quelque sorte aidé Emma et Killian lui plaisait.

\- ″Viens te rasseoir avec moi je vais t'expliquer _(Henry acquiesça de la tête et suivit Killian sur le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis plus tôt)_. Après qu'Emma se soit confiée à moi sur ton existence nous avons appris que nous allions avoir un enfant, Ellie. En me parlant je pense qu'Emma a commencé a faire le premier pas vers le fait d'être en paix avec le traumatisme qu'a été de te laisser à l'adoption.″

\- ″Mais alors pourquoi Emma n'a pas essayé de me retrouver ?″ Demanda Henry.

\- ″Parce que la vie nous as infligé de terribles épreuves à cette époque, nous pensions que nous allions être heureux et fonder la famille que nous voulions tellement, mais nous ne savions pas qu'Emma était traquée par une femme Zelena Miller, qu'Emma a connue enfant dans un orphelinat. Cette femme l'a enlevé et a essayé de la tuer et j'ai failli perdre à tout jamais les deux personnes qui à cette époque comptaient le plus pour moi, la femme que j'aime et ma fille.

Cette femme a retenu Emma pendant toute sa grossesse _(à l'entente de ses paroles Henry fut choqué par la cruauté de cette Zelena, mais il laissa continuer Killian)_ et lorsque Emma a accouché de notre fille, elle lui a arraché notre fille des bras et a demandé à un de ses sbires d'emmener notre fille qui venait de naître et de l'abandonner _(Henry ressentait de la peine pour Emma et Killian mais aussi de la colère car Ellie était une petite fille absolument adorable selon lui et biologiquement sa demie sœur et l'idée qu'on lui ai fait du mal alors qu'elle était un petit être sans défense, lui faisait ressentir beaucoup de colère, la cruauté de cette Zelena Miller était sans pareil pensa-t-il)_.

Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Emma, notre fille nous avait été arrachée et nous nous sommes lancés corps et âmes à sa recherche. Nous l'avons retrouvé plusieurs semaines plus tard certainement grâce à la bêtise de l'homme qui devait l'abandonner car il l'avait déposée devant une ambassade américaine en Suisse _(Henry marqua un mouvement de surprise avec ses yeux ce qui n'échappa à Killian qui ajouta)_ c'est une très longue histoire Henry.

Suite à cette épreuve nous avons dû nous remettre de tout ça, lorsque nous y sommes arrivés, une nouvelle épreuve nous attendait : Walsh Oz l'ex-fiancé d'Emma qui travaillait en fait pour Zelena Miller, s'est évadé de prison, nous a retrouvé, il a essayé de se venger en voulant tuer Emma _(à l'entente de ses mots le cœur d'Henry rata un battement, c'était une chose de pas être prêt à s'ouvrir à sa mère biologique alors qu'elle était si près de lui, mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu ne jamais la connaître lui fit mal, d'autant plus que d'autres enfants auraient perdu leur maman et il savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait)_ mais je me suis interposé pour protéger ma femme et ma fille et j'ai pris une balle dans le dos et je te passe les détails mais je suis tombé dans le coma, mais je m'en suis sorti. Ensuite j'ai cru que j'allais perdre l'usage de mes jambes mais grâce à l'intervention de Victor une fois encore j'ai pu m'en sortir.

Lorsque j'étais dans le coma Emma a appris qu'elle était enceinte de notre fils. Une fois toutes ces épreuves passés nous avons essayé de reprendre une vie normale.

La naissance de notre fils, a fait comprendre à Emma que même si légalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'être en contact avec toi, ce qu'elle s'était forcée de respecter pendant toutes ses années hormis la seule fois où tu l'as rencontré quand tu avais dix ans, que nous devions te retrouver pour qu'elle puisse te raconter ton histoire Henry, votre histoire commune, c'est avec Emma que tu devras en parler mais je suis sûr qu'elle veut te dire qu'elle t'a toujours aimé même si elle ne pouvait pas être physiquement là pour toi _(Henry cru à ce moment que son cœur allait exploser tant il était pris d'assaut par un sentiment qui surpassait totalement la colère qu'il ressentait face à son abandon, sa mère biologique l'avait aimé depuis... toujours !)_ C'est à ce moment là que nous avons engagé la sœur de ma belle-sœur et son mari qui sont détectives privés pour te retrouver. Mais le hasard nous a fait la belle surprise de te retrouver avant eux. Emma ne savait pas que tu étais à Storybrook jusqu'à ce qu'elle te voit à l'hôpital et depuis ce moment tous nos efforts ont été consacré à trouver la bonne façon de t'annoncer la nouvelle, tu peux demander à Ruby et Victor car la première chose qu'Emma et moi avons fait c'est leur demander conseil sur la manière d'aborder le sujet avec toi le soir même où tu es sorti de l'hôpital, malheureusement le hasard a voulu que nous ne puissions pas te l'annoncer de la façon dont nous l'aurions voulu.″ Termina Killian.

\- ″Pourquoi ?″ Demanda Henry.

\- ″Pourquoi quoi Henry ?″ Répliqua Killian.

\- ″Pourquoi es-tu si bon avec moi, pourquoi es-tu prêt à m'ouvrir les portes de ta maison, à me laisser faire parti de votre vie alors que je n'ai eu qu'un comportement décevant ? Demanda le jeune homme, ne se sentant tout à coup pas digne de la bonté dont Killian faisait preuve.

\- ″Premièrement Henry, je comprends que tu aies fait des erreurs au vu de ton passé, j'en ai moi même commis pendant ma jeunesse.

Pour te répondre, je veux faire le bonheur de la femme que j'aime et que tu fasses parti de sa vie, de nos vies la rendrait tellement heureuse et je t'aime beaucoup Henry. Tu es et tu seras quelqu'un de bien j'en suis persuadé. Je veux aussi que tu fasses parti de nos vies parce que mes enfants ont un frère avec lequel je veux qu'ils puissent partager des choses, je ne veux pas que tu sois un étranger pour eux et eux des étrangers pour toi Henry, je veux que tu aies la chance d'avoir une nouvelle famille qui ne cherchera pas à remplacer celle que tu avais mais qui veut tout simplement te donner l'amour que tu mérites Henry.

Lorsque ma mère est décédée et que mon père nous a abandonné moi et mon frère rencontrer Marco et August a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé avec ma rencontre avec Emma et la famille que nous avons construit tous les deux, je veux ça pour toi aussi Henry.″ Dit sincèrement Killian.

Henry avait les larmes qui commençait à perler aux coins de ses yeux, pas parce qu'il était triste mais parce qu'il était ému de savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un.

Soudain, il prit Killian dans ses bras et lui dit tout simplement : ″Merci″, c'était un tout petit mot simple, mais qui valait tellement.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa et les deux hommes terminèrent la restauration du bateau, il était à nouveau un fier navire étincelant.

\- ″Qu'en penses-tu Henry ?″ Demanda Killian très fier du résultat.

\- ″Je pense qu'on a fait une bonne équipe.″ Répondit le jeune homme lui aussi fier du travail qu'il avait accompli.

\- ″Je suis sûr que l'on pourra recommencer, mon autre bateau le Jolly Roger a lui aussi besoin d'être entretenu régulièrement, tu pourrais m'aider si tu en as envie Henry.″ Annonça Killian, enjoué.

Henry répondit par un petit oui car si il se conformait à ses plans c'était la dernière fois qu'il passait du temps à Storybrook, la dernière fois qu'il voyait Killian, les derniers instants qu'il passait avec lui.

Arriva l'heure fatidique, celle à laquelle Henry se trouvait devant la boite aux lettres des Jones, dans laquelle il voulait déposer sa lettre d'excuse pour Emma, avant de retourner chez les Whales-Lucas récupérer son sac et quitter cette ville dans la discrétion la plus totale.

Le jeune homme tenait la lettre dans sa main prêt à la déposer dans la boite, mais il n'y arrivait pas et c'est une autre réaction qu'il eu.

Henry froissa la lettre qu'il avait dans sa main et la remit dans la poche de sa veste et à la place de tourner les talons et quitter Storybrook, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée des Jones et sonna.

Henry avait les mains moites, il appréhendait la décision qu'il venait de prendre mais il était impossible pour lui de faire autrement il avait un besoin de réponses, réponses que seul une personne pouvait lui donner, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, sa mère biologique : Emma.

Henry resta quelques instant devant le seuil de la porte en espérant qu'Emma soit chez elle car il ne voulait avoir du temps pour réfléchir, temps qui pourrait lui faire changer la décision courageuse qu'il venait de prendre en sonnant à la porte d'Emma.

 _ **À suivre...**_

 _ **Fin de la Partie VII.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà vous savez tout jusqu'au prochain chapitre ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui était beaucoup sous le signe du CaptainCobra (j'adore le CaptainCobra, quoi ça vous l'aviez déjà deviné lol ;)) et j'espère que vous avez aimé la fin de ce chapitre ;) et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos petites théories sur la suite j'adore lire ce qui se passe dans vos têtes ;), j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et j'espère vous retrouver vite avec une nouvelle partie :).**_


	29. Chapter 14 partie VIII : Pardon ? :

_**SURPRIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZE ! ;)**_

 _ **Me revoilà très chers lecteurs avec un nouveau chapitre pour ma fiction Un Petit Miracle, et je crois que ça relève du miracle de pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui, en même temps vu le titre de l'histoire vous me direz que ça tombe bien lol ;). Sérieusement, je veux tellement la finir cette fic pour vous donner le the end de cette histoire que je suis contente de poster un nouveau chapitre mais le temps est une denrée rare et il est vrai que je n'écris pas très souvent en ce moment. Mais pour autant après au moins plus d'un an depuis le dernier chapitre posté voici le suivant.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas exactement combien il reste de chapitre avant la fin, j'ai encore quelques idées de scènes qui me trotte dans la tête pour cette fic si particulière pour moi car c'est ma première donc je veux impérativement écrire ces idées qui sont des idées que j'ai eu quand j'ai imaginé et conçu cette histoire donc j'y tient comme à la prunelle de mes yeux ;) tout comme je tiens plus que tout à terminer cette fic. Donc peut-être qu'il y aura une certaine attente après ce nouveau chapitre pour que j'arrive à écrire les autres qui nous conduirons au "the end" MAIS J'Y ARRIVERAI je me le suis promis et je tiens mes promesses ! J'espère que vous aurez la patience de m'attendre :).**_

 _ **Bon comme ça doit faire l'équivalent d'une éternité que je n'ai pas posté pour cette fic je vous propose de vous faire un résumé rapide de ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre 14 siiiii long ;) :**_

 _"Le chapitre 14 marque l'arrivée d'Henry à SB, Henry est un garçon qui a connu beaucoup d'événements tragiques dans sa vie notamment depuis la mort de ses parents adoptifs. Il a enchaîné les familles d'accueil, la dernière en date ne voyait en lui qu'une rentrée d'argent supplémentaire. Mais finalement grâce à son idée d'intégrer le programme dirigé par Killian de réinsertion de jeunes en difficulté par la mer et la navigation il quitte sa famille d'accueil. Henry arrive à SB et est placé chez Ruby et Victor, Ruby étant famille d'accueil. Progressivement, Henry va faire la connaissance de la famille Whale-Lucas et s'y sentir bien, puis il va rencontrer Killian. Le gros problème dans cette histoire c'est qu'Henry a décidé d'intégrer le programme de Killian à contre cœur, pour échapper à sa famille d'accueil précédente, mais il a une peur bleue de la mer à cause du traumatisme qu'il a vécu quand il a perdu ses parents adoptifs lors de la croisière qu'ils faisait avec eux et du naufrage de leur bateau de croisière._

 _Killian va se sentir connecter d'une manière étrange à Henry sans comprendre pourquoi. Henry qui après ses premiers contacts avec Killian commence à l'apprécier, va faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Killian pour masquer cette peur de la mer. Mais lors de leur sortie en mer et à cause de l'intervention de Peter conduisant à faire passer Henry par dessus bord, Killian va voir clair dans le jeu d'Henry._

 _Progressivement, Emma et Killian vont comprendre qui est Henry et vont tout faire pour avouer la vérité au jeune homme à savoir qu'Emma est sa mère biologique. Tout se passait jusqu'au moment où Emma qui venait de découvrir qu'elle attendait un nouvel enfant et l'annonce à Killian sans savoir qu'Henry était juste à côté d'eux et pouvait les entendre, Emma ayant également parlé du fait qu'elle était la mère biologique d'Henry, Henry est sous le choc le plus total et les rejette._

 _Alors qu'Henry fait tout pour partir de SB sans que personne le sache, Killian réussi à avoir une conversation importante avec Henry ce qui va faire ouvrir Henry ses yeux sur certains points non négligeables._

 _Finalement Henry décide de parler avec Emma avant de quitter définitivement SB."_

 _ **Et c'est là qu'on s'est arrêté la dernière fois ;).**_

 _ **Je vous mets juste en dessous les dernières lignes de la dernière partie pour bien resituer le contexte de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne Lecture ! :)**_

* * *

 **Un Petit Miracle** **:**

 **Chapitre 14 partie VIII : Pardon ? :**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment, à la fin de la partie VII du chapitre 14 :**_

 _Le reste de l'après-midi se passa et les deux hommes terminèrent la restauration du bateau, il était à nouveau un fier navire étincelant._

 _\- ″Qu'en penses-tu Henry ?″ Demanda Killian très fier du résultat._

 _\- ″Je pense qu'on a fait une bonne équipe.″ Répondit le jeune homme lui aussi fier du travail qu'il avait accompli._

 _\- ″Je suis sûr que l'on pourra recommencer, mon autre bateau le Jolly Roger a lui aussi besoin d'être entretenu régulièrement, tu pourrais m'aider si tu en as envie Henry.″ Annonça Killian, enjoué._

 _Henry répondit par un petit oui car si il se conformait à ses plans c'était la dernière fois qu'il passait du temps à Storybrook, la dernière fois qu'il voyait Killian, les derniers instants qu'il passait avec lui._

 _Arriva l'heure fatidique, celle à laquelle Henry se trouvait devant la boite aux lettres des Jones, dans laquelle il voulait déposer sa lettre d'excuse pour Emma, avant de retourner chez les Whales-Lucas récupérer son sac et quitter cette ville dans la discrétion la plus totale._

 _Le jeune homme tenait la lettre dans sa main prêt à la déposer dans la boite, mais il n'y arrivait pas et c'est une autre réaction qu'il eu._

 _Henry froissa la lettre qu'il avait dans sa main et la remit dans la poche de sa veste et à la place de tourner les talons et quitter Storybrook, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée des Jones et sonna._

 _Henry avait les mains moites, il appréhendait la décision qu'il venait de prendre mais il était impossible pour lui de faire autrement il avait un besoin de réponses, réponses que seul une personne pouvait lui donner, la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, sa mère biologique : Emma._

 _Henry resta quelques instant devant le seuil de la porte en espérant qu'Emma soit chez elle car il ne voulait avoir du temps pour réfléchir, temps qui pourrait lui faire changer la décision courageuse qu'il venait de prendre en sonnant à la porte d'Emma._

* * *

 **Partie VIII** **:**

* * *

Tout à coup, il vit la poignée de la porte bouger, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, enfin Emma sous le choc de le voir.

\- ″Hen... Henry.″ Articula t-elle difficilement tellement elle était émue.

\- ″J'aimerai qu'on parle tous les deux est-ce possible ?″ Demanda le jeune homme la voix hésitante chargée d'émotion.

\- ″Bien sûr, entre.″ Répondit Emma, si heureuse du pas qu'Henry venait de faire vers elle.

Emma lui dit de s'installer confortablement dans le salon pendant qu'elle préparait deux chocolats chauds pour tous les deux.

Lorsque Emma apporta les boissons chocolatées, Henry esquissa un sourire qu'Emma mal-interpréta :

\- ″Cela ne va pas, tu ne l'aimes plus comme ça, oh je suis désolée, je peux te préparer autre chose.″ Dit Emma voulant à tout prix faire plaisir à Henry, elle allait reprendre la tasse d'Henry et se diriger vers la cuisine mais Henry la stoppa.

\- ″Non, non... _(Henry se surpris car le troisième mot qui aurait très bien pu passer la barrière de ses lèvres : ″maman″. Même si son cœur était prêt à perdre des risques, sa raison ne l'était pas et elle le poussait à se protéger)_ Emma, c'est parfait, il est parfait je l'adore comme ça avec de la crème chantilly et bien sûr de la cannelle.

Vous... vous vous en êtes souvenu, pendant toutes ses années, vous vous êtes souvenu que je vous avais dit que je l'aimai de cette façon ?″ Demanda Henry avec l'espoir que si Emma s'en souvenait cela signifiait qu'elle s'en était souvenue car elle l'aimait, même un peu, un tout petit peu suffirait au jeune homme.

\- ″Tu peux me tutoyer Henry si tu veux sauf si tu trouves que c'est trop personnel je comprendrais″. Dit Emma inquiète qu'Henry veuille garder une certaine distance entre eux mais Henry répondit qu'il ne trouvait pas ça trop personnel et qu'il voulait bien la tutoyer, les deux s'échangèrent un beau sourire qui montrait un peu leur soulagement mais aussi leur émotion face à ces retrouvailles qui leurs étaient nécessaire à tous les deux.

Après cette parenthèse Emma continua :

\- ″Oui je m'en suis souvenue Henry, comment aurais-je pu oublier notre seconde rencontre _(Henry plissa des yeux, Emma sourit et ajouta)_ oui je sais que tu ne peux pas te souvenir du jour où je t'ai mis au monde mais pour moi ça restera à tout jamais ma première rencontre avec toi, l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie _(Henry sourit il était si heureux que ses croyances sur le fait qu'il avait été abandonné car il n'était pas aimé étaient fausses)_ mais le plus terrible aussi car j'ai dû me séparer de toi pour te donner les meilleures chances.″

Henry la coupa :

\- ″Tu ne voulais pas m'abandonner ?″ Demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

\- ″Non Henry je ne le voulais pas, mais j'étais si jeune, si seule, je voulais que tu aies tout ce que je n'avais pas eu enfant, je voulais que tu aies une famille qui te donne de l'amour et des parents qui puissent subvenir financièrement à tous tes besoins. Henry la vérité n'est pas facile à entendre...″ Finit Emma avec crainte car elle voulait être sincère avec son fils mais elle ne savait pas s'il était prêt à entendre cette vérité.

\- ″Je veux la vérité, Emma.″ Répondit Henry en regardant Emma de façon encourageante, d'une manière lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il était là pour l'écouter et était prêt à tout entendre, puis le jeune homme ajouta :

″Mais avant je dois m'excuser pour mes paroles de l'autre jour je suis tellement désolé d'avoir prononcé ces mots que je regrette tellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire de retourner t'occuper de tes enfants, ceux que tu n'as pas abandonnés. J'étais en colère et sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre.″ Henry baissa la tête et regard vers le sol car il se sentait honteux mais Emma posa sa main sur une des siennes et lui dit très gentiment :

 _-_ ″Ce n'est rien Henry je comprends″.

Emma lui adressa un tendre sourire qui réchauffa le cœur d'Henry.

\- ″Faisons table rase de ce jour où je n'ai pas pu te dire comme il se doit que je suis ta mère biologique et où ta colère t'as fait dire des mots qui dépassaient ta pensée. Repartons à zéro et pour cela je vais te raconter tout ce que tu désires savoir sur ton histoire Henry.″ Ajouta Emma.

Henry était heureux de voir à quel point Emma était compréhensive et qu'elle voulait bien lui raconter son histoire sans rien lui cacher alors qu'il voyait bien que c'était difficile pour elle.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma et son fils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Emma ne lui cacha rien, elle aborda son propre abandon et sa propre enfance ballottée de foyer en foyer, jamais adoptée, jusqu'au jour où l'évidence l'avait frappée : elle était trop âgée pour trouver une famille.

Puis elle raconta à Henry comment elle avait connu son père biologique : Neal, et comment elle avait fini par se retrouver en prison enceinte.

Emma ne fit pas l'impasse sur son rêve de garder Henry et de former une famille, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu elle même. Ce rêve qui l'avait bercée pendant toute sa grossesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive cette fameuse lettre de Neal qui lui déclarait qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle ou cet enfant qu'il ne considérait pas comme le sien, pire enfant pour lequel il estimait n'avoir aucune obligation.

L'émotion que ressentait Emma à évoquer ces souvenirs avec Henry s'empara de plus en plus d'elle et Henry vu les yeux d'Emma embués de larmes lorsque qu'elle lui raconta cette fameuse nuit où elle avait failli le perdre :

\- ″J'étais dévastée Henry, j'avais tellement mal. Je crois que j'ai pleuré ce soir là toutes les larmes de mon corps, jusqu'au moment où j'ai ressenti de violentes douleurs dans mon ventre. À ce moment plus rien ne comptait hormis toi et c'est à ce moment que je me suis aperçue à quel point je pouvais te faire du mal...″

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase que les bras d'Henry vinrent l'enlacer. Henry lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et tout en étreignant sa mère il la rassura et lui dit :

\- ″Ce n'est pas toi qui me faisait du mal. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal, tu as eu la force de prendre la meilleure décision qui soit pour moi, la plus difficile. J'ai eu une enfance très heureuse Emma jusqu'à ce que je perde mes parents mais ça se n'est pas quelque chose que tu pouvais deviner ou empêcher. Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé ma...Emma. ″

Henry se détacha de son étreinte avec sa mère biologique pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme se corrigea pour ne pas appeler Emma : ″maman″, mais il ne pouvait nier l'envie irrésistible d'appeler celle qui le tenait présentement devant lui, ″maman″.

Henry comprenait enfin la foi et la volonté de ne pas porter de jugement qu'avait eu celle qui l'avait élevée envers Emma.

Effectivement, Henry se rendit compte par lui même qu'Emma elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert.

Même s'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de temps, il ne servait plus à rien de tenir les armes ils avaient beaucoup trop souffert, il était temps de lâcher prise et de donner une chance à leur relation, qu'il ne savait pas encore nommer mais peu importe ils se découvriraient petit-à-petit ensemble et créeraient leur propre définition du lien qui les unirait à présent.

\- ″Henry, je sais que ce que je vais à te demander peut paraître téméraire puisse qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver et même si tu as grandi pendant neuf mois en moi, j'ai bien conscience que tu ne me connaît pas, que je suis encore une parfaite étrangère pour toi. Mais me permettrais-tu de t'embrasser j'ai refusé de le faire lors de ta naissance quand le médecin voulait te présenter à moi. J'avais trop peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il fallait ensuite pour ton bien, ne pas réussir à te laisser et ce regret me hante depuis tant d'années, maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvés la chose que je désire le plus au monde c'est te donner cette affection que je ne t'ai pas donner à l'époque, je comprendrais que cela soit trop difficile pour toi... que tu ne le veuilles pas, je...″ Déclara Emma.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir, que son fils biologique décida pour elle il l'enlaça dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma.

Emma était en pleurs, des larmes de joie, une émotion intense s'emparait d'elle comme si elle vivait une renaissance avec son fils.

\- ″Mon petit garçon, mon tout petit garçon ce que tu as grandi.″ Dit Emma tout en déposant de façon très maternelle plusieurs baisers, débordants d'affection, sur la tempe d'Henry. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues, elle avait à cet instant l'impression qu'elle pouvait enfin respirer vraiment s'enivrer de l'air qui était autour d'elle. Elle avait la sensation que son cœur battait plus fort comme si une partie de son cœur avait été nécrosée pendant plusieurs année et qu'elle revenait à la vie aujourd'hui grâce à Henry, pour une fois elle avait l'impression que son cœur était entier. Ils étaient en symbiose.

Henry sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour, de l'amour maternel d'Emma et Emma retrouvait celui qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années : son fils.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'embrasure de la porte, il y avait quelqu'un qui ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Mais il se faisait extrêmement discret pour ne pas venir perturber les retrouvailles d'une mère et son enfant.

Killian les observait secrètement avec le plus beau des sourires affiché sur le visage, il venait de rentrer chez lui au parfait moment, juste à temps pour voir celle qu'il aimait retrouver une partie d'elle même, partie qu'elle avait perdue lorsqu'elle avait dû faire adopter son premier enfant et voir Henry qu'il affectionnait tant apaisé et renouant avec l'amour maternel dont il avait été autant privé injustement.

Killian sentit même l'émotion s'emparer de lui et il laissa la mère et le fils savourer ce moment si unique, si important.

Emma et Henry restèrent longuement enlacés, ils avaient besoin de se reconnecter l'un à l'autre, tisser les liens qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de pouvoir tisser jusque là.

L'heure du dîner arriva et ce soir là, la petite famille était à son grand complet personne ne manquait à l'appel.

Emma était entourée de tous ses enfants et de son mari, elle était au comble du bonheur ! Killian ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa femme qui était rayonnante cela le réjouissait lui aussi tellement.

Henry avait accepté de rester partager ce repas, avec cette famille recomposée dont il mourait d'envie d'apprendre à les connaître, pour une fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait des lustres il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul, de faire à nouveau parti d'une famille et cela faisait un bien fou !

Cependant, les obstacles étaient encore nombreux...

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà :)**_

 _ **Petit chapitre mais je tenais absolument à le poster histoire de me relancer dans cette fic pour enfin pouvoir arriver à la terminer.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je vais poster la suite car je ne l'ai pas encore écrite mais j'espère vite. Vos encouragements dans vos reviews sont le meilleur moteur pour donner le courage au auteurs de fic d'écrire ça fait toujours très chaud au cœur de savoir ce que vous pensez et si vous avez aimé alors n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer :).**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il reste quelque lecteurs pour cette fic en même temps vu le temps que je mets pour l'écrire je comprendrais si je vous ai tous perdu en route ;) mais pour ceux qui sont encore là j'espère que ça vous plaira et à très vite j'espère :).**_


End file.
